Past Trauma
by gianahennelly
Summary: Katuski Bakugo is just about to start his first year at UA but things get complicated when he meets a redhead that he finds irresistible named Kirishima, things become more complicated when his older brother returns from he is forced to relive past trauma can Kirishima had Katsuki's family help him make it through his first year at UA or will he fail out of the program.
1. Chapter 1

Big Brother Knows Best

Chapter 1 Welcome To UA

Katsuki POV

Who was Deku think that he was trying to save me like I needed him to save me in the first place? I scoffed when I made it to my house I sighed and pushed the gate open and walked into the driveway there was a red bike in the driveway who could that have belonged to. I sighed and walked into the house I snarled I was getting worse the more that I thought about it. "Whoever you come out now before I have to hurt you.I'm in no mood and I am feeling murderous" I looked at the hallways leading to the different parts of the house but the sound came from the stairs. When I turned to see that he was walking down this huge smile on his face. "I'm gone for a year and you think that you can take bother really did you forget who I am?" He chuckled and I smile wide "Aiden you back what the hell. Do mom and dad know that you are are the old hag and the old man" He laughed and walked over to me pulling me into a hug and I managed to get a good look at him. He seemed different somehow like something or someone changes him. He was tanner than he was before, he had bulging muscles like they were guns but not so much so that they seemed too large and he got taller. I smiled and looked at him his red eyes more alert than before. He was usually really lazy everything came so easy to him so he didn't even need to try. I smiled at him and he walked to the kitchen jumping up on the countertop looking at me as I walked into the kind and put my bag on the kitchen table and rested my head for a moment. I could feel his eyes staring daggers at me. "What?" I didn't look up but I could feel him staring. "Nothing" He sighed and look at me before clicking the button on the counter top and the tv turned on. "So you going to tell the rents about this when they get back." I looked at him and then a tv to where I was taken over by the sludge monster.I punched the table setting it on fire. He rolled his eyes at me and laughed. I smiled and shook my head. "I can't even think about it without wanting to kill someone.I mean that quirkless loser thought that he could save me you remember Deku" I watched him smile at me and nod his head before turning it off the tv and jumping off the counter before grabbing a bottle of soda out of the fridge and drinking it. He still drinks soda like its water"So when did you get in?" I could tell that my question caught him off guard. "We aren't talking about me we are talking about you. How have been little brother? You need to start training for those entrance exams right." I looked at him and nodded my head "Yup I got a couple of months until the entrance exams I got to hit the books and then hit the weights. But now back to my favorite big bother" He snarled at me and sighed "Uncle Shiro picked me up from the airport. I grabbed my bike and that was all she wrote.I saw the rent on their way to the airport and decided not to say anything we still aren't speaking terms and that is how I wanted to keep it."

I nodded my head my mother, and her brother came from a powerful quirk family but she didn't similar quirks thank god I did. I turned to look at my brother he had one of the craziest powerful quirks which are also a byproduct of our mother side of the family. "So you want to talk about it." I looked at him he was looking a the ground trying to ignore my gaze. "Since when did, you have such a level head." I looked at him and shrugged my shoulder he seemed a bit but sighed, however. "It was fine I guess I mean in reality it wasn't as bad as people thought it would be but I don't know I guess I'm going to miss it in a way." He smiles at him but sighed heavily "If I tell you something about what I was doing there I need you to keep it to yourself." I looked at him confused but I nodded my head "It's not a military school I mean it is but you are only in the school for 2 weeks. It's s quirk battle regiment. We were separated into units that they would think we were studied in. I have been fighting in wars toppling governments. Coming back here seems lame compared to that. Last year he got into a big blow out fight that destroyed half the city. The mayor gave our mother a choice send him to military school overseas or go to jail. That wouldn't even be possible if it wasn't for who our mother's side of the family. "What unit were you in?" My question caught him off guard again was he so deep in thought. "Assassination unit I was the captain I'm pretty awesome." My breath got caught in my throat and Aiden smiled. I shook my head staring at him shocked. "I met a girl there she was there for the same reason that I was there. Her city gave her a choice go to military and or jail. Though with her powers there really isn't a place that they could hold her." He smiled lightly I could tell that he was trying to change the subject. "So what are you going to do now." He shrugged his shoulder. "I miss the familiarity it even now it's hard to believe but I got to use my quirk as much as I like but here I'm a prisoner. Mom and uncle Shiro got the government to let me ino UA even without the entrance don't know about my quirks full power so it should be interesting that is for sure. I can't wait to see there face when they figure it being said I am going to my room before the rents come home and ruin my life even more than they already did."He ran his hand through his buzz cut, I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean." He looked at me and smiled sadly "I wanted to stay in the military in Greece but they insisted that I come home and since they have rights over me till I'm 18 I don't really have a choice. See you in the morning."

He waved over his shoulder before waking up the stairs his posture was different he used to slouch but he carried himself differently. I shook my head and grabbed some pizza out of the fridge and microwave it.I watched the pizza turn in a circular motion when my parents came home. My mother was yelling about that stupid bike in the driveway. She walked into the kitchen and looks at me "What the hell was you doing trying to fight a villain." I rolled my eyes and glared at her the bitch did it look like I was having fun. "Watch it you old hag I didn't fight them, I was taken hostage by them." I looked at her and growled before grabbing my plate out of the microwave and sat at the table eating my pizza. Before looking at them and sighed. "Aiden's upstare. Uncle Shiro picked him up, the bike in the driveway is clue how he got it either so don't ask and he is not in a mood to talk. In fact, he is pretty pist." I looked at them and come to chew on my gooey pepperoni's pizza. I slurped up the cheese and licking my fingers before putting down the pizza and grabbing a bottle of water and sat back down I watched them watch me for a couple of minutes before folding my arms. "He talked to you." I growled at her and nodded my head "Did he not talk to the two of you.I know that he called the house plenty of times or at least called me." I looked at her and she stomped her foot into the ground. "That brat we had gone to the airport to get him and he had the nerve to get picked up and not tell us. I am going to give him and Shiro a piece of my mind." She snarled angrily and yelled the whole time she was giving me a headache. "Will you shut up you old hag." I snarled at her and she laughed at me her hands on the table and laughed at me. "You want to go sludge boy." I snarled at mother "Bring it." "Would the both of you calm down." I turn to look at my father my anger only rising "Shut up." I glared at him and turned back to yell at my mother. It went on like that for an hour before I heard movement on the steps.

When my mother turns around there he was his red eyes glaring at the out of us dangerously. "I'm trying to sleep this jet lag is kicking my ass so if the both of you could shut the hell up. Then that would be greatly apprenticed." He looked at me and I sighed and nodded my head sitting back down in my chair sighed rest my arm over my eyes for a moment. "You have gotten so tall in the past years and god you are so tan." I moved my arm off of my head in time to see him roll his eyes and looked at dad this anger flaring in his eyes especially when he looked at her. "I'm going back to bed if you would keep it down like I said it would be greatly appreciated." He was turning around about to walk to his when mom stopped him. "Wait why didn't you tell me your plane landed early." I watched him turn around this killer look in his eyes that lit up his face. "I didn't want to come home and I don't want to have to look at the two of you. Greece was where I belonged, there stupid deal with the quicker users from Greece worked out in my favor I found something I was good at and then I was forced to come back here. My life was there I had nothing for me here except Katsuki and he could always visit me." He snarled and walked back up to the stair and mom collapsed on the floor. She looked like she was going to cry. I sighed and walked up the stairs and was about to walk into my room when I decide to take a detour. I open the door to see that Aiden wasn't sleeping at all has talked to someone on the terrorist. I sighed and walked out and look at him. "What if you damage? You made the toughest women in the world cry." I looked at him and he sighed heavily. "I can't talk Akane my little brother wants something." I saw him smile to himself. "Yeah, I'll see you then."

I watched him hang up the phone before looking at me and sighed "If she cries that was because her resolve is weakening. She made a life-altering decision for me, one that I didn't want all because she thought that it was what a best. Only it turns out that she was wrong and I enjoyed my life there. She didn't cry because of me. She is crying because for once in her life she might have to admit that she was wrong." I looked at him and he is sighed "I love you which is why I'm not yelling at you for bringing any of this just know that I don't care maybe I will down the road when I get into the swing of civilian life but until then I am heading to bed. I will see you in the morning baby brother." He pushed me out of the room and into the hallway.I stood there stunned I don't really know what to say. This was all so weird. I walked into my room and close the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Bakugo Brothers

Katsuki POV

I was walking down the streets towards UA this was the being of the rest of my life. I would become the best hero that there ever was and I would surpass him. I sighed and watched a red bike pulled up in the gates and park before getting was wearing a leather jacket over his undershoot. He black hair and red eyes looked wild from the ride he just took. I sighed and looked towards him, he didn't say anything to me I doubt that he even saw me, I watched him walk into the bundling. I sighed and did the same I could see that there were people murmuring around me I try to ignore them and walked into the first year budling. I walked over to my desk lifting my feet up and closing my eyes. It's a rough, Aiden and mom got into another screaming match about him begin out late. It ended with an explosion. I shook my head sadly and I opened my eyes to see some guy yelling at me. I mumble something about kicking his ass but my heart wasn't in it, I mean sure I and Aiden were getting along great like we always do he helped me train for the entrance exam and stuff but he and mom always been at each other throats were driving me insane. I got no sleep thanks to the two of them and it was starting to get to me.

I watched my homeroom teacher walks into the room he looked beat, hell he looked the way that I felt today. I shook my head had and watched his black eyes were narrow as he looked at each of us. His black hair wild and unkempt it was kinda gross to have to look at. I waited for him to call role when it was my turn, I raise my hand and he took a moment to look at me. He looked at me intently like I had done something wrong it was starting to weird me out but after a while, he stopped and went back to calling role after that I started to pay attention.

"Today we will do a querk assessment test." They each nodded their head and I smile evilly, Deku won't last one minute now he might as well quit while he has the chance. I smiled wide and walked out after changing into my uniform. I sighed as I stood on the field. I look at the homeroom chump when another hero walked over to him he was a cowboy looking, guy, I don't know why he was here but I don't think that I care. He looked at our homeroom teacher and spoke to him and he nodded his head. "Alright well we will be having two other students using the field with their teacher but you're not to bug them." The dorky little guy with the weird purple grape like hair started to laugh. "What there is a remedial class on the first day." "What did you say you little shrimp do you want to die." I snapped my head up I knew that voice. I look over to see Aiden he had this killer look in his eyes as he snarled at him and a girl with dark blue hair grabbed him by the arm and sighed "Leave it Aiden." He sighed and glared at him "Fine whatever." She turned to look at us and smiled wide. She has light blue eyes to match her dark azure blue hair. "We are here for a quirk assessment too, we just started here but we are second years so they need to know what we can do."

Aiden scoffed and looked at me his eyes told me that he doesn't want them to know that we were related just yet, and that was fine with me. I nodded my head and him and he simply smiled "Hey Snipe" I watched him glare at the cowboy looking guy. "What kid." He scoffed at him "I don't use my quick unless it's a life or death situation so this is a waste of time." I looked at him and roll my eyes I don't get why. He has always been like this he had one of the most flashy quirks there is and he didn't use it. He wasn't much for showing off and I am sure that being in the military only improve on that. I sighed looking at Eraserhead "Do we have to wait till they are done." H nodded his head and I groaned under my breath before turning to look at Snipe he wasn't going to get Aiden to use his powers. "Maybe he is quirkless." I could Aiden snarled "Alright I am going to kill him."I watched his eyes start to slit he was going to use his quirk. He marched over to eh kid when a wall of water stop him. "Come on we don't kill kids." He rolls his eyes "Speak for yourself.I'm going to skin him alive" I watched as the water form aorund Aiden's hand during into ice. He then got look at the blue hair girl "I won't let you go till you aboding this foolish fight." He rolled his eyes and turn to Snipe"You already know who am I am sure they informed you before I started here so there is no need for you to even bother. Unless you want it right me yourself?" He looked at Snipe his voice low and menacing. "Nope, I am good. Akane you're water right?" She looked at him and me before forming a ball of water in her hand and it slowly starts to freeze it began to evaporate. "I can create water and change it between its three forms. So that being said we are done with this right." He nodded his head and sighed "Alright then the field is all yours Eraserhead good luck." When Aiden left, that little guy started to shake they all were a little freaked out by his but him being that serious is his nature. To me, it was the way that he has always been even before he became a military man he was always like that. Well with everyone but me.

By the end of class, I sat down and looked out of the window during lunch. I was so absorbed in my thought that I hadn't even noticed that Aiden and that girl with the blue hair sat down with was skinny but she had a bit of muscle smile bashfully at me before turning to look at Aiden. She said something to him in another language and he nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you Katsuki I am Akane I work and date your brother it's nice to meet you." She was very polite that was a change for him. I took her hand and shook it. 'Its nice to meet you too." I smiled at her and began to eat while Aiden stared out the window. "Dude what is up with you, you are a lot quicker when it comes to killing people then you used to tolerate." I looked at him and he rolled his eyes "I wasn't going to kill him I just hate being called weak it pisses me off and it's a great insult." I look at him and he turned his cold red eyes to stare at that kid. The pervy one that called him weak. He shuddered as if he knew that Aiden was looking at him and he turned around to look at us. "Great you now they are looking at me now, I have to be in class with them you know that right." He laughed loudly and looked at me this small smile on his face. "Aww, it little kitty kat 's wrong kat." I snarled at him "What did mom tell you about that knock it off." He laughed and nodded his head before looking at Akane as she ate her sushi. "So you two work together in the military." She nodded her head while looking at me. "Yeah I was apart of the tracking unit and Aiden was in the uh…." She looks at Aiden and I sighed "In the assassination unit."

She looked at me and was utterly shocked you could tell by the way her face contorted into surprise that it was some kind of secret. "Yeah Aiden told me, I'm like his only friend." Aiden laughed at me and the whole table of my classmates looked at us. "Yeah, you keep thinking that. Hey, I am going to go work on some of my energy before class I'll see you later." He bent down and kissed Akane on the lips before lifting his fist to me. I pounded my fist against him and he walked out of the cafeteria.I could see Akane face turning a bright pink as I look at you too. "So you're the girl that he met?" I look the I knew the answer to the question but I purposed it as such to make it less awkward for her. "Yeah actually." I laughed at her and nodded my head before turning to see that my classmates were still looking at me. I sighed and looked at them. "Well I should get going Katuski I was told to meet my teacher earlier it seems they want to talk to me about my time in the military service. Bye" She placed a kiss on my cheek and walked out.

The rest of classes went by normal but I could feel the eyes of everyone on me and if that wasn't bad had to walk over and bug me as I was getting ready to leave.I sighed and looked at him his blue eye look brighter than usual and his gray was dark and depressed. I shook my shook head and sighed "What do you want?" I looked at him and he sighed "Aiden, when did he get back?" I highly and looked at Shoto he seems unhappy that he was the last one to know about it. "Uncle Shiro pick him up a while months ago." I looked at him and he sneered"I am always the last one to know what in this family." I rolled my eyes. Some when I say that my mom side of the family was powerful well this is what I met. "Take that up with Uncle Shiro, Shoto it's not my fault the two of you are feuding just use your left side and be such a bitch about it." He sneered at me "You wouldn't get it." I sigh "Yeah it's not like I don't understand family drama or anything of wait it's my family so I do." "What are the two of you arguing about." I looked up to see Aiden stood in the doorway he saw looking at me and then at Shoto. The rest of the class was starting to leave and I watched Aiden's arms move.A blue head of hair popped up from under his arm and I smiled at her. "Oh so this is what you're doing, come on I need you to drop me off at my house." I smiled at her and he looked at my and Shoto. "I'll see you guys later." He waved and walked out with Akane as I sighed when the other started to look at us again. I hear a buzzing and sighed when I pulled out my phone and noticed that it was my mom. I put it to voicemail and as I did that Shoto phones started to go off. "Its dad" I watched him frown and he sighed "You want to answer it," I grumbled under my breath and shook my head. I walked out the school with him following behind me. When my phone when off I growled and answered the call. "What the hell do you want." "Watch your tone."

I shudder "Hey uncle Shiro what is up?" I turned to look at Shoto who was scowling. "It's Shoto with you." I sighed and looked at him he was shaking his head no and I sighed "Before you lie to me tell him that we are eating dinner with his dear aunt and he had no choice but to come." I turned to look at Shoto and sighed "Well if I see him, I will tell him that but I am pretty sure that Aiden is going out on a date so I don't think that he will be coming." I heard yelling and then the phone hanged up after someone started to scream. I sighed and looked at him "Did you hear that you are eating dinner with the , and it doesn't seem like we have a choice." I looked at him and he snarled under his breath. "Dammit, this is going to be painful." I nodded my head and started to walk back to the house. It took about 20 minutes to get to the house but as we start to walk a car pulled up. "Get in" When the window rolled down it was uncle Shiro. I sat in the back and Shoto sat in the front. I sighed and looked out the window. "So why did you pick us up." I watched Shoto look at uncle Shiro as he snarled at him "I don't want the two of you walking. Your aunt is in a bad enough mood when she called Aiden and he put him to voicemail." I looked at him an sighed "Great they are at it again." I looked out of the window and the car slowed to a stop. They both turned to look at me. "What do you mean again." They said it in unison no matter how much they didn't see eye to eye they were the same that was for sure. "It had been the same arguing for the past few months that he has been home. She said that he needs to spend more time with the family. But the issues is that he wanted to stay in the military life that he didn't even bother telling her when and if he leaves the house. So they have been at odds." They both groaned and the car stereo to move again by the time that when got there Aiden bike still wasn't there yet.

I sighed and walked into the house to see that my mom was laying out the made smoke pork and fried rice along with some type of noddles. I sighed sat down and watched her look at the empty seat that was near uncle Shoto. Just as she was about to eat Aiden walked into the house and glared at our mother Before turn to look at everyone else. "Hey uncle Shiro, Shoto" He smiled at him as he sat down and glared at my mother there was this silence in the air and I was aware. I look at Shoto and he sighed, it was like his eyes were telling me I told you so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Class 1 and 2 meet

Katsuki POV

I walked to school with Aiden by my side after the whole dinner thing mom had finally gotten enough of his attitude and took away his bike, along with his privilege to leave the house. He as official grounded and it had been the longest week of my life. Basically, if I want training with Aiden, he a sleeping or ignoring mom there was this big tension in the house and it as driving me weren't yelling at each other anymore but he refused to talk to our parents. "What is your deal I could have flown to school if you were going to be such a buzz kill." I look at Aiden and sighed before walking to see that the other second years from class A and the first years of class A were standing in the grass. I walked over to them and stood with my class.I watched Aiden walk over to Akane and pull her into a deep kiss. I turned my head away to look at the principle was that a dog, cat, mouse or something else. I sighed this was going to be lame he looked at the students and smiled."Good! Well, now that you're all here we can talk about today's events." I was confused what the hell was he talking about. "Class A form both the first and second years are going to have a friendly fight competing in groups of two." I look at them a sighed this wasn't going to end well.

I listen to him talk about the plan and purpose of the exercise. "You are going to use the same area you use for hero training on the second day of school. Your team will be picked by lots and anyone that ruse to participated will fall out of the school!" I looked at him he couldn't be serious we would get pummeled by the second years actually if I had to fight Aiden he would go easy on me. I sigh and watched all the other mutter and start to get nervous. "Alright, you better get changed and get going." I sighed and ran to the classroom getting my suit and changing before running over to the zone. I watched as the other were already there. I turned to look at Aiden. All he had was a black tank top with his dog tags and camo pants. There was also this leg holster on his leg. I wonder what was in it. I turn to see Snipe, Eraserhead and All Might looking at us. "Alright, you will each pick lots to see who will be with who." I hated the sound of All Might's voice there was something about it that pissed me off. I looked around but no one was moving. I heard the moment of someone's feet and looked to see that Aiden was the first one to move. He grabbed a paper and got to number one. Akane was next she got two and he smiles wide. "Alright, we're going to crush these little twerps." She smiled wide at him and they slapped each other hands.I sighed walked over and grabbed the number some redhead grabbed the number three out of the box he walked over to me. "Looks like we're going to to be partners.

After all the teams were picked I sighed and looked at at the teachers as they picked the next number. I watched the number flip across the screen, Eraserhead and Snipe announced the team. "Aiden and Maydoria." I watched him smile wide "Who the hell is that." I turned to see that Deku was there along with the little kids that insulted Aiden on the first smiled wide and I look at him he had this dangerous look in his eyes as he turned to look at the little twerp. "This is going to be so much fun I am going to make you eat your words, little twerp." I shook my head and walked to the monitoring room with the others and watched as Aiden and Akane pick a spot with great vantage point. "Nice they will be able to see their enemies coming from an angel." I shook my head look at them they were so stupid. "He didn't pick that spot from the vantage point." They all looked at me and I sighed and looked back "You will see" I turned it watch the screen. This was going to be painful to watch even for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 What Is His Quirk?

Aiden POV

"Akane I want to access it the air, if I am, going to use my quirk I want full exposure to blast that loser out off this planet." She looked at men and sighed "I can control my own water but it would be better if there was a water source nearby.I don't like this city setting. It doesn't put me at a disadvantage but it doesn't give me one their." She groaned and I smiled at her before pulling her over to me. "Please, we have the best teamwork here no matter what the setting we got this babe." She smiled wide at me and nodded her head. I snapped my head back up, they are here. "Where should we look for them." I smiled I moved my left hand on my leg flipping the top of my leg holster. "I think that I could get to use this for a couple of years." I reached my hand into the holder till I felt the cold steel in my hands. I smiled wide and look at the little twerp. I threw two at a time with perfect accuracy they weren't going to they were blocked. I sighed and look over to see that the little twerp put up some metal sheet he ripped off of the wall. He looks up at me and them lift up one of my daggers. They were a special type of dagger with a unique curve to were shaped and looked like a crescent moon. "Hey, this is a quick cant use weapons" I snarled him before grabbing three more red and black dagger and throwing them in my left hand. "This is apart of my quirk you idiots." I watched them dodge them and started to run. I swiped my hands in the air and the changed direction as if on command.

I watched them try to dodge the dagger but they just kept chasing direction. "Alright, Akane it's your turn." She smiled evilly at me and grabbed one of my daggers and before biting down on it. "Ready" She nodded her head and I made a vaulting hold and she stepped on it. "Now" I nodded my eyes and lifted her so high that she flaunted in the air. She threw the dagger and it flew through the air with such speed people other then I might not have seen flew past the little purple guy and landed on his back. "Ha, I knew that the two of you didn't have any powers." This time it was Akena that snarled. "Think again little man." I turn to see that the dagger she threw had water on it. "Ice Spike." She swatted her hand to the left and then up before going to the right creating a cross that shot out for the dagger and towards the kid." He dodges it with the help of his partner. I smile and jumped off of the bundling grabbing Akane before doing her flinging her through the air. She landed right in front of them. She took her one hand balled up to cover the right side of her face while the other hand hung low by her upper leg. Like there was a sword in her hand. "Ready boys here I come." Her first started to form steam and her hand formed an ice sword on it. She glared them and punched Deku in the was what Katsuki call him at least. I watched the steam make contact with his face burning him then she turned the little their hero slicing with the ice sword before punching him with her heated fist burning away the ice that was starting to encase him.

I could see that Deku was getting up and his arm started to glow "Akane watch it" She snapped up she had great reaction time but it wasn't going to do any good. She formed a water wall but he would blast right through her wall. I jumped off of the building I was sitting on and jumped down in front of her but behind the wall of water.I felt my skin hardening and as this wild wind swirled around the kid's fist. When he hit me I feel the impact but there was no pain.I looked up to see that red scales were covering my arms they were bright red. I looked down to the arm that had made the blow only to see that the kid's arm was broken. When I looked up he was confused. "What how is that possible." I turned it to look at him. "Akane your will need more than a wall of water to protect you. Next time use a thick sheet of ice. This kid is something else entirely. But he is still too weak to beat us. But that blow definitely would have done some damage." I looked at her and she nodded her head before looking at the little purple chump he as gone. When I snapped my head back so was the loser with the broken arm. I sighed and let my scales dissipate. "Your scales." She looked at me and I look down at my arm ."Yup didn't feel the thing he hit hard but not hard enough. This kid anit nothing that I cant handle. But we should change our game up."

She looks at me smiling evilly before turning to look at the direction that they might have run off to. "You want to hunt them down don't you." I smiled wide at her "Let's do it. After that little twerp caught me off guard I'm pisted. The other one called me weak. Maybe it is about time I fight seriously the little brats are dead." I smile wide "Great let's bring the pain." I sniffed the air and look around "They went that direction. I say that we gang up on them I mean sure it's not our usual style but taking them out one by one could take to long and I want to take a nap." She brushed a piece of her hair out of the way. "You always want to nap begin back has made you lazy."I laughed at her "I had always been lazy ask Kat." I watched her laugh and looked at me as we started to walk.I placed my hand in my pockets "I thought that he hated it when you call him that." I smile wide at her "That's the point duh." I laughed before taking in a large amount of air through my nose. Before moving my body to look at a large gray building with a whole floor of glass window. "They are in that bundling how do you want it to proceed. Usually, I would just blow up the whole building but depend on the mission parameters that might be a bad decision" I loved the idea of killing that brat but I sighed. "Well, I doubt that we should kill them it's not very heroic."

I laughed at her " I'm no hero and have no intention to be a hero. I'm here to appease my parents before I can go back to my old job." She rolled her eyes at me and I watched as she looked at the budling. "Well we could freeze them out I could turn their blood into boiling hot gas or ice solid. The body is 70% water but that wouldn't be fair or fun." I rolled my eyes "You're really taking this hero thing seriously huh." She laughed "One of us had to. Sure I'm a soldier and I will always be soldier but I got to expect all my roles right." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care as long an I can punch someone hey does this thing have a time limit I wasn't paying attention to Snipe." She sighed heavily "Its until someone gets knocked out or quite." I shrugged my shoulder and growled. "We still yet to have a plan of action." She looks at me and sighed "I'll lure them out of the bundling and you corner them, from there we can have a little fun what do you say." I smile wide "Sound like a plan." She nodded her head and ran into the bundling. I simply stood here when I heard screaming I knew that she had gotten them. The little purple guy was the first to run out. "Hey, kid remember me" I looked at him and he whispered "You're just a remedial loser. Your quirkless I'm not scared of you." I growled and grabbed three of my dagger placing them between each one of my knuckles.

He ripped off one the stupid sticky ball on his hand and grab another one in his other hand. I smiled and watched the tips of my daggers light up with flames. They were blue and gold. "I call them my demon and divine flames pretty cool right." I laughed and threw the dagger and watch him run off the way. The moment that he did I move with blinding speed punching him in the face. I made sure to my scales appeared. Their diamond patterns covering my arms. I sighed as he went flying. "Knock it is not your punching bag." I turned to see that a kid Deku flying at me.I harden my face and took the punch. When his arm fell limp to his side he looked up at me and his eyes widen. "That looked like it hurt kid." I look at him and sighed as he looked up at me. "Oh yeah, this the part where you give up." I suspended my scales and I look at Akane as she looked at me. "You're not going to get the little kid." I sighed at her and she sneered at me placing her hand on her hips. "Aiden he will die to go get him." I sighed "Yes babe" I took off I didn't feel the need to show off my other parts of my work. I made it just in time to grab the kid. I sighed and walked back slowly. When I got back Deku arms were broken and he looked pitiful. I sighed dropped the purple dork next to him. "No offense kid but how can I put this my grandmother punches harder than you. You might a well stop wasting my time. You broke both your arms and trusted me you won't beat me."

I watched him glare at me as his jumped up and use his leg, he went for a kick by I grabbed his leg and the impact shook the city. When the dust cleared down I look at him "You want to quit now, I don't even need my scales for that." I looked at it his eyes widen and I nodded my head. "I give" I heard the sirens go off an I dropped him to the ground. A watched Akane tie up her hair and looked at him a large amount of water formed on her hand glowing a bright blue. She placed it on his left arm healing before doing the same for his leg and right arm. He stared at her confused "Along with my water manipulation ability I have healing abilities as well." Heard him say his thank you and walked off the field I did the walked out motoring room to see the other looking at me shocked. At least the class one 1 A losers. "How did the two of you not get a single injury on you. Deku was able to stop a large 0 point robots with one punch" I turn to look at a girl with brown hair and eyes and bright pink cheeks. She was wearing this hideous suit. "Simple Deku here is a weakling and we are way too good to be taken down by the likes of you." I turn to look at Deku who looked shocked to the core. Then I turned to look at All Might he was there for my outburst so he was scared of me but I don't know why. I sigh and look at Katsuki he was glaring at mean I laugh at him. "Alright let's move on to the next team."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 You Need To Stay Away

Katsuki POV

After the combat training the two classes when there separate way and I was bombarded with annoying questions that I didn't really know how to answer. I was sitting at my desk leaning back trying to let the last 2 hours of class pass by peacefully but the others had different plans Teacher and students included I turned to see that Deku and the little grape dude what the hell is his name again they were talking to the others about their fight with Aiden we all saw it but they all seemed confused what was there to be confused about. "What do you think? Should we be worried about them finding out about last years incident." I turned to see Shoto looking at me he had this irritated expression on his face as he stared at the others. He pulled up a seat and sat next to me as I rest my head on my hand. "Don't know." He looked, at me irritated about at my short answer and I rolled my eyes at him. "The school doesn't want the student body to know or else they would have abounded it. To be honest they probably shouldn't have put Aiden and All Might in the same room you know how that ended after Anka." I looked at Shoto his face turning into a frown as he thought about what happened last year. I shook my head sadly it wasn't a memory that I like to relive.

Me and Shoto were so caught up in the memory that we hadn't ever noticed that the other had walked over to us. I mean the whole class they were looking at the two of us and looked interested in what we were thinking about. "Hey" I turned to look at Deku I don't care if we were in the same class I don't want him talking to me. "What is that guys quirk and his deal." I shifted my vision from Deku to the little looser that as on his team really what the hell was his name. But I guess if he can't fight there is no point in learning his name in the first place. I rolled eyes at them but Shoto looked up from his lap this aggravated look in his eyes. To anyone else, it might seem normal but I knew my cousin. "What do you mean? Why of all people would you ask the two of us." I looked at Deku and then the purple guy before turning to look at my partner we killed it in our fight. "Well simple he talks to the two of you and he eats lunch with Bakugo so I mean he has to have told you. Is it hardening like mine Izuku said that scales formed on his arms." I rolled my eyes at him and turned to look at Shoto and he nodded his head. "We really don't know sorry I mean sure we know the kid and all but we aren't that close really." I looked at them as Shoto talked I knew that they would believe him before they believe me and that was fine with me. "Hey, Katuski" I looked up to see that Akane was looking at as she walked into my class and smiled wide. "Hey, Shoto" I watched as a bright pink tint started to form on Soto's ears. "Hey Akane" He smiled at her bashfully and it made me laugh he had a thing for my brother's, girlfriend. "I just wanted to tell you guys that you did great for the other second years. It couldn't have been an easy fight but I am sure that you guys gave it you're all. I'm sorry I and Aiden had to step out." I smiled at her and shook my head slowly.

"You couldn't help it Akane it's no big deal." I looked at her and she cocked her head to the side her dark blue hair sliding off of her right shoulder. "Aww, thanks you are so sweet. Anyway, I gotta go me and Aiden will see you later." She waved at Shoto and walked you off the room. I sighed as I watched her hair swish from side to side this small grin that was on her face. I sighed and looked at the others they really didn't seem convinced now. "Come on I know that you know Kacchan can you tell me." I looked at Deku and snarled getting ready to yell as the little loser when I heard my name being called. I turned to see that All Might was standing in the door frame. I sighed and got up from my seat and he walked me out of the school and sat underneath a cherry blossom tree. He tapped the ground next to him telling me to sit down but I refused and turned to look at the gate I could leave now if I really wanted to. "What the hell do you want All Might I have got class to get to." I looked at him and he smiled at me uneasily even he was afraid of me when I looked pisted enough. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Aiden Bakugo."

I sighed and looked at him this angry looking on my face telling that him that better chose his next words carefully. "Okay, so we have the same last name what is your point." I look at him and he sighed "I'm just worried about your relationship with him I mean after all you know what he can do. You were there last year at the incident in Shizuoka Prefecture." I growled as the memories came flooding back into my mind. The blood the injured, the smell of dead and decayed flesh in the air. I shudder at the mention of it. I turned to look to see that All Might had this very nervous look on his face. "What about it." I tried to play it off but I knew that he knew that I remember every moment of that hell. "It's just that..." He shifted uneasily and got up I took that moment to sit on the ground leaning my back against the tree and looked at him. "It's just what All Might" I snarled at him my voice manceing and irritated as I watched as that stupid smile slipped off of his face. "Aiden was the boy with the powerful quirk that lost control of his emotions after he witnesses me..." I looked up at him I could barely contain my anger and I stood up and shoved his using my explosive quirk, I made him fly. He stood there for a moment and I looked at him seething with rage. "I don't want to hear any more of it my relationship with him is nothing to do. If I choose to be friends with him it's my choice and I want to make one thing clear." I stopped giving him a moment to catch his breath my attack threw him off. I could feel smoke forming around my hands as I turned to look at All Might. "I don't want to hear you mention that it was bad enough that I and the other have to be reminded of it, the scar themselves are permanent so leave have no right to speak about any of it not after you did that to Anka." I looked at him and walked back to the class room he put me in a bad mood and I wanted to beat something to the point of death.

I snarled under my breath as I sat down and Shoto looked at me and this look or aggravation dawned on him. "Who brought it up." He looked at me he was starting to shake with rage as well. "All Might had the nerve to ask me how I knew Aiden and to advise me to stay away from him. I stopped him right as he was about to talk about Anka. I can't stay here I.." As I was getting up to walk away Eraserhead walked into the room and looked at me and then at Shoto and sighed "They too of you are being taken out of class, there has apparently been some family emergency so head out." I look at him and nodded my head I knew what it was. I walked out of the room with Shoto to my right, I looked at his silver and red hair and punched the wall next to me. My fist causing an indent in the steel even without my powers I'm still stronger than most even without my power. I shook my head and some started to walk "They bring it up and then send us home. Like we can't handle the pressure I'm not someone to be petted." Shoto nodded his head as we walked towards the exit. When I walked out there was uncle Shiro had this annoyed expression on his face. He looked at Shoto then me. "Come on your mom is waiting." He turned around and walk away leaving us you follow are him. After we made it home I passed out on the couch I didn't have energy have those fights with the second Might's bullshit took away the rest of it. I sighed heavily, rested my arm over my eyes drifting off to sleep.

 _I watched a column of flames erupt ripping the land apart how could this day have gone so wrong we were just going to the fair. She just lost control and I don't know how that could be possible. I watched with horror as her blond hair whipped around exploding everything that it touch. "Anka! I know that you are in there somewhere just fight it off. Don't let it win you can do this." I yelled at her and I could see tears streaming down her face as I looked at her. Her wild red eyes were staring at me they were glazed over and pricing at the same time what the hell happened. "Katuski watch out. Kat!" I looked up to see Aidan flying towards me he lifted me into his arms cradling me. I hid my face his shoulder as the window ripped harshly at my eyes. "What are you doing just standing there I get it she was taken over by that thing but you can't expect her to fight it. That thing has been taking over superheroes left and right." I felt him land and I looked out of his shoulder and he placed me gently on the ground. We attached from a distance as our sister ripped the entire city apart with her quirk. Her quirk was that her hair set on fire and explode she used it to whip around and burn or kill anything it touched. If you look close you could see that there wa a parasite type of bug attach to her neck. "I don't get it where the hell did it come from." As I said it a need a red and white head of hair. "Shoto." I felt my hands explode propelling me forward and Aiden yelled my name. I ran over to him he was stuck under a roof. Both his arms and legs were pinned I don't he could use his quirk like this. "Why aren't you freezing the rock." He looked at me his eyes widen. "Its not working that is why" I tried to lift the rock but it was too heavy even for me. I looked up to see that here were burning limbs all over the ground she was killing people. But she was one of the most laid back people on the world. I sighed as she walked towards us._

 _I could see the tear that was streaming down her face and it broke my heart she was dying inside while that thing took over her body. "You need to leave me." I looked at Shoto and snarled "Don't say that. Anka, I know that this thing as you all tied up but you need to calm down." I looked at her and the tears only kept flowing and her ash blond hair turning a fiery red. Flames flickering over her face. No. I put my body over Shoto and close my eyes was this how it was going to end with my own sister killing me._ "Hey wake up!" I groaned and looked up to see that Aiden was staring at me with concerned eyes. "Head up to be okay" I nodded my head and realized that my face was wet, why I crying in my sleep. Dammit like this day wasn't bad enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Opening School Visit

Katuski POV

It had been 2 weeks since the fight between class 1A and class 2A and I wasn't really shocked when all of our teams lost except for mine and Shoto we killed it and the older student didn't like things have been tense for a while. I was staring off into space just thinking about the fights when I heard Deku talking to the little dude that fought with him. "What do you mean that he had scales like a lizard." Deku didn't say so I am guessing that he shook his head. "No more like a dragon like the ones in the movies." I look at him and thought about telling him about my brother's quirk but Shoto walked over to me and sat down. "Did you hear." I look at him confused "Here what?" I look at him and he smiled sadly "There is an opposing hero school coming to visit. They are the second best hero school out there. They seem to have bad blood with this school so you better watch out." I nodded my head and sighed "What year are they." He stood up as Ida yelled for us to get in our own seats. "3rd years" I nodded my head and watched him walk back to his seat. I turned back and watch Eraserhead walk into the classroom he looked at me before turning to look at the others.

"Today there are going to have visitors around the campus taking part in class and what not. You are to be polite there is no reason for any of you to start any trouble. " Eraserhead as glaring at me and he was the only one either, I noticed that the whole class was looking at me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?' I glared at them and sat back in my seat sulking, why were they all looking at me. When the bell rang Present Mic walked into the classroom and I look at him and he started to teach. After that, I stop paying attention.

I walked my way to the cafeteria with my classmates when some jackass shoved me. I glared at him but decided to ignore it and walk past him but he grabbed my shoulder. "You should apologize when you walk into someone." I looked at him and snarled "I didn't walk into you now get your hands off of me." I ripped my shoulder out of his grasp, I could see that my classmate was trying to apologize to me but I kept walking. But before I knew it I was on the ground and there was a knife to my face. Only it was made purely out of this glowing green substance. I think that it was pure energy. "I think that you need to apologize." I snarl at him "Get off before I kill you." He laughs and moves the dagger closer to me. "You heard him you maggot get off." I look over to see Aiden has had this killer look on his face. "You four stop him." I looked over to see that four guys stood in my line of vision they were close to me only an inch or two away. They were like human shields but they slowly backed up and stood by their dick of a leader. "This doesn't concern you second-year scum. Learn how to respect you, elders." Aiden laughed but there was no humor in it the others looked terrified Deku most of all did my brother strike fear into his heart or did he find out who Aiden really is. If that is true I wonder who told him. "One I don't respect weaklings and two he is my business you mess with him you die. Now I thought that he told you to get off." I snarled and blasted him off of me before walking towards Aiden. But someone slashed my leg this searing pain sinking into my body. When I looked back that guy has formed some kind of sword that was slowly disappearing. "Well the little brat has some moves but that doesn't matter I will make you pay for that. Oh and you this doesn't concern you."

I turned to see that All Might as walking over to us he was talking to Aiden "Young Bakugo can handle it, them leave it." Aiden growled, "I don't take order from you either you idiot, the only person that decides what I do is me and me alone." I sighed he was in a mood today "Aiden my leg I can't..." I was finding it hard to breath was that green blade really poison not energy. "Akane come heal Katsuki while I deal with this trash." I watched Akane appear behind him she was walking before to me and pulling me out of the way. I watched Aiden walk closer cracking his fist. "Who the hell are you to step into this fight." I heard Aiden roar at him "His older brother who the hell are you to attack him. I will rip you to pieces." "WHAT!" I could hear them all yelling, All Might said it to so he didn't know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Dragon Quirk?

Adien POV

I growled at the little lose he was unwavering in his fake ass military uniform as he snarled his deep green eye staring daggers at me. "I don't care if you are his older or his boyfriend don't get in my way." I laugh and breathed in a large amount of air and when I exhaled a mixture of blue and gold flame flew towards him. He dodges before coming at me with a large ax. I forced my scale to cover my whole body. I felt the blow and looked up my eyes slit and dangerous. "What the hell are you?" I crushed his ax to piece when they hit my scales. "I would have thought that was obvious to a 3rd year." I felt my tail elongate and slip out of the confines of my once human skin. I whipped my tail around and hit him. I felt a pinch in my back and wings large then my body formed. Thy were black and red, I flapped them once till I was hovering over the ground. I sue my tail and lifted the twerp off of the ground and flew at my top speed till we were higher than all the building on the campus grounds. "So you go after my little brother and tell me, I as his older brother have no right to protect him. Who do you think that you are?" I dropped him and watching as he plumped. I dropped threw the sky dropping. As I came close to the ground I grabbed the screaming boy next to I touched down the 4 goons were staring at me this murderous intent in their eyes. I simply strike at them. "So who's next?" I licked my lip my forked tongues freaking them out."You don't scare us."That was there first mistake I formed a large fireball in my hand and punched him with it. His blood sizzling as the his back hit the tree.. As another one came running towards me I punched him in the fact. I set my hand ablaze and smiled "Firefist." I wanted him drop to the ground as it shook and a indent appeared under my fist from the force of the blow. There was only two dumbass left I turn to look at them as the fire left my fist. "Dragon Claw" I felt my fingers and nails sharpen and morph into white claws. At the tip of the claws were flames and flicker in the wind.

I knew that they could feel my rage as her legs started to shake, I smirked at the"Take this as a lesson the next time you hear the name Bakugo it will be your last.I will kill you if you lay a hand on my brother. Now get outta my sight." I turned to look at them and the ran away, I sighed and walked over to Katsuki who was still being healed. "You okay" I look at him and he nodded his head "Sorry you're going to catch some heat for this." He frowned at me before looking at his leg."I think that can handle it." I smiled at him and placed a hand on his head as Akane healed him. "What power." I looked over to see that All Might was walking towards me along with Snipes. He looked at him and sighed "I knew that you did not change." I snarled at him "When it comes to my brother I don't hold back no matter what. Deal with it." I stood up and glared at him "Unless you think that you are man enough to take me on." I looked at Snipes, daring him to lay a hand on me. "Your power is great but you can't use it to hurt people." I sighed and turned to see that there was someone on fire marching to me. I sighed "Office now!"

I walked down the hallway with my uncle and All Might in silence neither of them said anything. If it wasn't for my uncle I doubt that I would have gotten into UA but I had no intention of being here. So if they kicked me out that was just a plus. I sighed heavily and looked over to see his blue darkening "Don't say one word" I clamped my jaw shut and looked at my feet he was like the only person I was confident that I couldn't beat. I sighed and looked at at the ground as I as I brushed up against someone and looked up to see that it was my brother homeroom teacher he looked at me and I felt cold. "You just turned off my quark how annoying" I looked at him before walking into the principle's office only to find all the teacher were there. I sighed so they were worried I would lose it damn you get mad about one thing and the world never forgives you. I rolled my eyes and sat down at my uncle looked at me. The principal turned to look at me then uncle Shiro who was glaring down at me. "What happened?" The question was simple but it still seemed to catch the others off guard because my uncle was the one that said it. "The 3 year from the other school sliced Katuski leg open with some poisoned sword. I told them to knock it off but they refused to listen. So I stopped them I got one sibling left and I'm not going to lose him too." I looked at my uncle and he looked away I could tell it was to hid the hurt that I was sure was in his eyes.

"Endeavor you wanted him in the school I think that it is about time that you told us the boys past and I do mean all of it." I snarled at them and turned to glare at All Might. "I am Aiden Bakugo. My twin sister was Anka Bakugo she was a first years student here, she had a powerful quirk that a villain took advantage of. He took over her body every inch of it leaving her no room to fight back. The parasite villain the one that has been takeout pro-heroes left and right. He uses her to start an escape from justice to escape from All Might. My brother, me and my cousin, as well as my uncle, were there. The hero Endeavor. We all got separated when the shit hit the fan. Shoto was stuck under a collapsed part of the building and couldn't move even, he was too damaged to focus on his quirk. My bother race after him like a fool and almost got the both of them killed. I managed to get there in time to block the attack with my quirk. But All Might showed up. He saved the people almost all of them but he failed to save one. My sister, he ran his fist through her heart killing her and the parasite. I went ballistic after watching her die. There is a familiar rumor that twins who pose quirks can feel the other emotions and thoughts. I felt her die and it was because he was too stupid to think of a way to save her without killing her. I attacked him and destroyed a large portion of the city in the process. I'm that kid that they kept hidden. You had to wonder why I had been in the military."

They were glaring at me I could feel it but my eyes were drawn on All Might and he sighed and look away then he couldn't take my glare any longer. "I almost killed All Might. Almost. My uncle stepped in and stopped me that was my biggest regret. Not kill you after what you did to my sister. After you ruined my family and we fell apart and if I got a second chance..." "Kasai that is enough in the end you know what he did was the only real way to save her." I scoffed "Don't call me that and it wasn't you idiots could have burned the bug off I could have done it with my quirk he didn't need to kill her and only a fool would think that." I look at my uncle and he sighed heavily before looking at the others. "Now you know." I looked at them and they looked at me confused. "How is it that you were able to defeat or at least come close to drafting the number one hero in the world." I rolled my eyes "My quirk is powerful it's had both defense and offense I have never taken a hit in a hit I mean I have never take damage. I had a fire/hardening/morphing quirk." I look at teacher and they seemed even more confuse "My grandfather had a morphing work, my grandmother had a fire quirk and to some degree ad harding quirk. They combined to create my quark the fire dragon quark. My skin turn into dragon scale harder than any metal known on this planet. I breath and control fighter at will I can coat my entire body in fire. I have both a tail and wings to fight with it's like I have three quirks in one. It wasn't easy and I used up so much energy that I couldn't move but that was a year ago.I have grown in power and intelligence since then. If there is a second time All Might you better pray that someone is able to stop me." I felt a sharp pain in my head "You will stop speaking like that right now." I snarled at him and he hit my head again this time hard and I whimpered a little. "Alright well what do you want to do with him." I looked up from my thought to see that the principal was talking to my uncle. "What you think is best" I folded my arm and he looked at me. "Well seeing as how there were witnesses proving that it was in self defense. I think that we can be lenient it, how about..."

My eyes widen when I look at him "You're not serious a whole week are you out of your mind I hate this place can't you just expel me." I looked at him and he smiled wider "No I don't think that I will let such a gifted hero go." Don't call me that ever again or I will blow up this stupid school. I'm a soldier first and foremost not a worthless piece of shit hero." Eraserhead looked at me and I snarled at him "Why the fuck would I want to be a TA?" I felt a sting in my head and I could feel a headache starting to form. "You will do it and be lucky that you are not getting something worse." I rubbed my head "I would rather get something worse, expel me or suspend me I would prefer that." I heard laughter and the turned to look at the animal thing they called a principle. "Well that wouldn't be a punishment if you prefer to do it, you being a TA for class 1 A. It will be good you have plenty of real-life experience in fighting villains." I rolled my eyes "You didn't ask what my job in the military did you?" He looked at me and I rolled my eyes "I was the leader of the assassination unit I hunt and kill it's my specialty. You really want me teaching young minds that." I laughed at their shocked faces and long silences. "Still you know what it's like to be in a battle for your life." I shrugged my shoulder his sentence was flawed."Thanks to my quirk I'm never in danger. But wherever if you think I will help you are dumber than you look. Are we down her there is a hot girl waiting for me." I heard my uncle snarl at me before grabbing my neck. "They might be down but I'm not let's go." I whinnied and he only gripped harder this was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 He's Your What?  
Katuski POV

After Aiden was carted off by uncle Shiro that let me deal with the fall out with the others. Shoto walked over to me he was the only one not stunned of course and sat down next to me and sighed. "Your an idiot. You just had to get stabbed." I nodded my head he was right about that I was the dumb ass that managed to get stabbed and there was going to be blown back on all of us. After Anka died they view our mother quirk clan as a threat to watch out for. Fire and explosive quirks were dangerous but get them to be villains and it would spell keep the public eyes off of us in a bad way my mother and uncle Shiro made us do non stop strength and control exercise to keep both our powers and tempers in check. "Sorry I wasn't thinking maybe I should have apologized now we are all going to get in trouble for this. Sorry, Shoto." I hated to apologize but for one Icy-hot was right I just fucked us all over big time.

I turned to look at Akane as the water evaporates off of my skin and I look to see that the wound was completely healed. "Thanks" She smiled at me and nodded her head "No problem your leg will hurt though just for a day or two the wound and the muscle is held but the pain will still be there. Like when you pull a muscle or something." I nodded my head to her and she sighed. "Don't worry I'm sure your parents and uncle will understand the both of you did nothing wrong I mean sure Aiden lost it but he did it for you so I'm sure that the blowback can't be that bad right." She smiled at me before standing up brushing her legs off. "Well if you excuse me I have to make sure that Aiden doesn't set anything on fire or threaten to blow up the school." I nodded my head at her and she ran off I just sat there looking at my leg and then at Shoto. I looked at my classmate and shudder. "What the hell are you all looking at." I looked at Deku then I turned to look at Kirishima and sighed "What! Speak up!" I looked at them and Deku ran over to me. "I have known you since we were kid how did I not know you had an older brother." I scoffed at him and sighed "That is none of your business Deku you never asked and I never are we done here. Shoto can you help me up please." I looked at him and he nodded his head before setting up and handing me his hand. I could see the shocked look on Dekus face as he gently lifted me on the ground. "Can you put weight on it or you need my shoulder." I looked at him and shook my head "I'm sure that I am fine."

I walked back to the class in silence Shoto was chatting with Akane, they seemed like they were really hitting it off which is weird I could have sworn she was dating my brother.I shook my head heaivly waht was with me today I need some rest. "You okay?You seemed far out there." I turn my head at the sound of a gruff but upbeat voice that began to the redhead with the red eyes. His deep tank skin seems to glow as he looked at me. "Well, are you okay?" I looked at him shaking my head for a moment climbing out of my head to talk to him. "Yeah, I am fine just a little caught up in my own thoughts." I was going to small but I remember that I needed to stay focus on school. So I grumped away not saying another word to him which wasn't my style with a cutie like that but I didn't have time.

As the day went on me and Shoto did a lot of thinking of what might happen to us the moment that we got out of school. When the whole thing with Anka went down they detained our enter family for 4 days before they realized that she wasn't doing it because of she as a villain, rather than a villain was controlling her every move. I sighed and looked at my classmates I wanted to delay to yell at them the only person that wasn't staring at me was Kirishima and I was thankful for that. I looked at him nodding my head before he walked over to us and sat down. "I'm not going to bug you about you brother we have only been in school together for a few weeks. So I'm not going to make a big deal about wanted to know if you are okay." I nodded my head and smiled that was sweet of him to ask. "Yeah I am fine but for now I think I just want to get this day over with and head home." As if someone was sitting in wait, uncle Shiro walked into the room with Aiden leaning against the door glaring at the other as if to say stop bugging my little brother. "Shoto, Katuski let's go." I nodded my head and grabbed my bag before turning to look at my brother. "So what's the verdict." He looked at me this angry gleam in his eyes I was worried that he might be pisted at me but I noticed that it wasn't directed at me but at the class behind me. "Well come along you two." I looked up to see that the principal was looking at me and Shoto.I nodded my head and heard faint whispers from the classroom. "Hey you can't yell at them, they attacked Bakugo I don't care who they are they had it coming, leave Bakugo and Todoroki alone." I looked back to see Kirishima speaking up for me maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy.

He smiled and look at me this blush on his face. "Don't worry their uncle is just taking them home." I heard a whole bunch of no ways and growled at him like things weren't annoying enough when they found out that Aiden as my brother now I got my hero uncle Endeavor. Just fucking great. I walked to the car and sat in the back, Shot did the same Aiden sat in the front staring out of the window. "This is such total and complete…" Aiden was just about to say shit when uncle Shiro slams his foot on the brakes. "Shoto and Katsuki head in the house the ministry of dense wants a word with Aiden." I looked up and shook my head no "The last time they wanted a word we were all thrown in a jail, you included uncle" I looked at him and he sighed and turned back to look at me and then Shoto who was worried no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. Uncle Shiro's face softened a bit "It will be fine little ones they just want to talk to him about his recent behavior nothing bad is going to happen." I sighed I hated being talks down to but I was going to have to grin and bear it. I nodded my head and got out of the car. Good luck big brother you are going to need it Me and Shoto walked into the house and noted that there was one there. "I'm taking a nap on the living room couch. You got the run of the place." Shoto snorted "You're not the only tried one, I'm sleeping too." I nodded my head and crawled on the first couch that I saw.

 _I waited for the impact but I didn't feel anything when I looked up Aiden was blocking it. His entire body encased with his red scales. But I could see them chipping away under the force of her blow. "What the fuck are you doing. Take Shoto and run." I look at him and then at Shoto. "I can't leave him the boulder it's on his leg." I watched Aiden snarl I watched his tail extend from his back and lift the rock off of Shoto's body like it was nothing. Then I heard this yelling sound and my uncle appeared, he cradles Shoto in his arm and looked at Aiden. "Take him I can hold her." I turn to uncle Shiro and shook my head no there was no way that he could hold her we could all see his scales starting to break. He wasn't taking damage but soon we would be. "I'll be back." He lifted me up and started to run I punched and kicked his arm but he didn't seem phased. I hear people screaming and crying as we ran past them. "Katsuki you need to stop I get that you want to help your sister but no one has a stronger bond with her then Aiden he will find a way to save he you just need to believe that he can get this done." I looked at him and then back to where my brother was at and I watched the fight. She was bombarding him with countless attacks he wouldn't be able to defend much longer. Uncle Shiro went to go back him up. Shoto was leaning on me while watching the whole thing in horror. Then I saw it a red and blue blur flying in the sky. I know that it was All Might he would help them out." I watched as he saves as many people as he can until the only people left were him, Anka and Aiden. Aiden was holding his own but his scales were almost completely gone. He looked at Anka his eyes pleading for her to stop but it was like she didn't even see it. I watched in horror as All Might punched right through her chest. I screamed at the top of my lungs and Shoto started to cry that bastard. Aiden bellowed out in anger and looked at All Might before he began his attack forcing him to fly backward. Aiden chase after him and I ran over to the Anka body with Shoto right next to me, completely forgetting about his broken arm and leg. I sat there holding Anka her body was covered in blood, while her tear stain eyes were screaming out for help. I let out a scream and started to cry over her dead body._

I woke up to see that my cheeks were wet I was crying in my sleep again for the second time two nights in a row. I turned to see that Shoto was awake wiping tears from his face. "Where is my dad?" I looked at him and then at the clock it was 8 pm things didn't go well at the ministry of defense. "Uncle Shiro lied there is something wrong, something bigger is going on. You coming or what?" He nodded his head and we ran out of the house please be okay Aiden you are the only sibling that I got left


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Your Crap Has Officially Infiltrated My Life

Aiden POV

"I got to know! Why did you lie to them?" I turned to look at my uncle but he didn't take his eyes off of the road. I growled was this how he was going to be for the whole ride. "Look we both know the conditions of my being a free man have been broken. One spend at least a year in the military, two no use of powers with the intent to kill or harm someone and 3..." He leered at me and I rolled my eyes at him he could give me that cold icy gaze all her wanted. "3 I'm under the care of Shiro and Mitsuki Todoroki. But of course I live with the latter and she makes it hell on earth. I don't know how you live with her for a long as you did." He snarled at me and I sighed before turning to look out of the window just watching the trees go by as the sun started to set. "They will either send me back to the greeks or to jail. Though I doubt that is going to happen I am a weapon and they want to use me for something. So what do you think about sending me back to the military?I'm hoping for it I can't really say I have enjoyed being back." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes his cold blue gaze directed at the road not once taking his eyes off of it. "Fine we can sit in silence to uncle Shiro I don't mind but this could be the last time you see me. You might be out of another family member before this night is through." I smiled coldly and he slammed the break glaring at mew "That is not something to joke about I don't want to hear those words come out your mouth ever again understand." I looked down at my lap getting ready to shrink under his glare but I'm not Shoto. "It's the truth learn to deal with it.

I walked out of the car looking at the entrance large black gates covered wall to way with soldiers. You could tell that they have never been in a war their eyes were hopeful and full of shine, unlike mine I had seen war they were cold and distant in that was how you need to be to survive such an environment. I sighed and pushed that out of my mind walking down the dark hallway not able to see a thing. "Eyes of a Dragon" I felt my eyes go slit and I was able to see my surrounding better I could pick up the heat signatures of the others officers as I walked passed them and made my way to the courtroom the same room was my sentence was set over a year ago. He looked at me and sneered "I figured that you would at least last longer than a few months." I sighed and leaned against the wall and watched my uncle walk into the room and looked at me before urging to look at the mayor of the city. I sighed and looked at him as Akane walked into the building her light blue eyes filled with worry for me as she walked over to the mayor. "Father I don't think that you should be too harsh on Aiden he was only saving his little brother." I looked at the mayor shocked, she never told me that her dad was the one that sent her into the military, that he was the same man that sent me away. "Hush form what I heard you use more force than necessary, then threatened All Might. Isn't that right All Might." I turned to see an idiot in a bright blue, red, and the gold suit looked at me before turning from his steely gaze to my uncle who didn't seem phased. "Not in so many words but yes, but all due respect was caught up in the was swept up in his emotions and I'm sure that he didn't get to grieve his sister while in the marine corp"

My skin crawl who was he to sue her death was an excuse I wasn't caught up in my emotion in that moment I was more clear headed than I have never been. I have always second guessed my actions since that day. But one thing that never happens is me getting swept up in my emotions. I was so mad I wanted to brawl I wanted to beat that foolish grin off of his face. I was shaken out of my thought by the mayor's voice. "Don't think that because you are with my daughter that your punishment will be lessened." I was so angry the only thing I heard was blood rushing into my ears. My shoulders were shaking form intent anger or that was until I heard the door open. I noticed a head full of ash blond head and bright red eyes glaring at me before turning to look at the I could see her eyes drifting to me her cold red stare burning holes into my face. "How is Katuski?" I looked at her that was the first thing that she said to me in a while. "He's fine, Akane healed his leg but he looked a bit shaken up I think he is worried about me getting sent away again." She looked at me shocked her eyes widening, I guess those were the first words I had uttered to her since I had gotten back from my first day at UA. I sighed and looked at my uncle and closed my eyes I could all feel their gazes on me. "What you did was for your brother no matter how noble the intentions are still against rule two." I sighed and opened my eyes to see the mayor eying me coily and then at my uncle and mother. "If I may interject." I smiled to myself as I turned to see that it was my old handler walked into the room. They didn't trust me so they had two soldiers watching my every move. "Captain Shina at your service, this is my lunteint Shino." I turned to see two people, one with long thick black hair and the longest lashes you have ever seen. I sighed before smiling at her she was thin but had this wicked muscle like aura that surrounded her like a protective layer. Her quirk was unique that was for sure and she was one of the best soldiers in the corp. The other one Shino had the same black hair except that it is cropped so that it doesn't go past his ear. They were twins so they have the same dark gray eyes. They turn to look at me and smiled "Captain Hale here is one of the best captains in our association unit and if you insist on sending him to jail his talents are better suited for Greece. Truly a gifted soldier like this shouldn't be punished for protecting his baby brother. After all, after that, All Might did to his sister it would only make sense to protect the last living siblings to his last breath." Her voice as like honey people could help but listen to her.

"Surely these restrictions are absurd. We tied to implement these same rule with him but in the end that only got people killed because he wasn't allowed to use his power freely at first. Within the first week of his training, our camp was attacked and he could only use hand to hand. 30 people died because he wasn't allowed to use his powers. By putting these limits on his power you are assassination killing the people around him." I turned to look at Shino he smiled wide at me, his teeth blinding and reflecting the lights off of the ceiling. His quirk was mind manipulation he could change their thoughts, memories, and take away their free will that coupled with the fact that he can read minds he knows what buttons to push. They were both made for the interrogation and torture unit they were some of the best not to mention they are close friends of mine. The mayor looked at them and then at me and sighed "You were supposed to keep him on a tight leash not let the beast run wild." I snarled under my breath I would kill this old man if he wasn't careful. I snorted at his words who did he think that he was talking about I wasn't something to be traded to the highest bidder.I'm not some cheap whore to be passed along to the next pimp. I opened my mouth getting ready to say something when there was this alarm going off. "What the fuck could be happening now." I looked at Shina, did I mention that she loves to curse, I shook my head sadly and sniffed the air before sighing heavily. What were theses asshole doing? "You can turn the alarm off it is just my idiot of a brother and cousin it seems like they came to see what was going on. If you could pass down my sentence now is the time." I looked at the mayor and his eyes went blank I knew why Shno was using his quirk telling what he could think and seeing what happens. Their silence among us and in that moment Kutsuki and Shoto busted in the room, I smiled at them as my mother and uncle both hung their heads low. "I told the two of you to stay at the house while we handle this." They both looked at uncle Shiro and then at me this worried expression on their face the rim of their eyes red. "Wait were the two of you crying in your sleep again." I laughed at them, I couldn't help it.

Katuska faces turning a bright red while Shoto looked at the ground trying not to make eye contact with me. "Don't laugh at them Captain is rude" I turned to look at Shina and sighed heavily. "Oh shut up we are the same rank you just happened to have been my handler don't think anything of this you brat." She snarled at me and Shino had to get in between the two of us before looking a the mayor. "Well, Sir can we take him back with us or not." The mayor's blinked rapidly for a moment before tugging to look at me this irritated expression on his face. "Of course not he is going to stay in UA and become one of the world's greatest heroes." I laughed to have to be one of the dumbest statement that I think I had the unfortunate pleasure of hearing. "Now get out of my sight." I nodded my head and walked out the doors slammed behind me I slapped Shino on the back. He looked up at me this large smile plastered on his face. "Alright, Shino it's about time that you use that quirk for something other than torturing your victims." He punched me in the arm before jerking his head at my family members. "We keep our mouths shut you got me." I shrugged my shoulder and placed my hands on my neck interfacing my fingers so that they wouldn't fall limply to the side.

I looked at them and then at my mother who seemed upset about something I was about to ask her what when the door opened and the conversation halted. That was until I saw a familiar head of blue hair. "Hey babe" She punched me in the gut and I doubled over trying to catch my breath. In between my gasps for air, I managed to get a few words out. "What the hell was that for I didn't do anything." She whirled around and kneed Shino in the gut and glared at the both of us. "Go in my father's head again, and I don't care what the reason is I will skin the both of you alive, wing and tail included you got me." She leered at the both of us and then turn to see that my uncle and mother were staring at her. They seem a little freaked, she smiles at them gently and they look at each other and before my mother turned her red gaze from me to Akane. "Would you like to stay for dinner." Her question caught Akane off guard but she smiled anyway. "Sure I'd loved to." That was what lead to the most awkward and annoying dinner conventions ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 You're My What?

Katuski POV

The car ride was awkward while Aiden flew back to the house I was in the car with my uncle and cousins while poor Akane was stuck having awkward convention with my mother in her car. I tried to ignore the glare that my uncle was giving me form the front seat I knew that his cold icy stare was red-hot form the stupid thing we did. "You two should have listened and stayed at the house." I snorted at him but Shoto said nothing he didn't want to incur his father's wrath but I didn't have that same problem. "You lied! You said if that they just wanted to talk to him, they were going to throw him in jail, he broke one of the rules of engagement you lied so what did you expect! I don't want to go through that pain again" He slammed on the breaks I thought that it's out of angry but we were in front of my house. I knew the large green roof anywhere."I did that so the two of you wouldn't be thinking about the last time he got called down there. I was hoping to keep the two of you from remembering that day but I guess that I was wrong to do so." I looked down at my lap as I saw the killer look that was in his eyes. "Not like it worked you two of have been dreaming about that day again haven't you." I looked up to see that my mother was pulling into the driveway and Aiden had just landed. "Don't tell mom she will only worry." I looked at him and he sighed angrily. "Fine let's go."

He got out of the car without saying a word I knew that he wasn't happy that Shoto and I have been lying to him this whole time. I guess it was bad enough that we were emotionally scarred now we had the nerve to hid it. He had some nerve I'm not obliged to tell him jack shit what a dick. "Your dad has got some nerve making it seem like we are the assholes for worrying about Aiden." Shoto didn't say anything he simply looked at his lap to afraid to meet my angry gaze. "Fine what ever stay here if you want." I stomped out of the car slamming the door so hard that it shook the entire car. I walked into the house making a beeline for my room when my mom called after me. "Katsuki you little shit get down here now." I sighed and walked in the kitchen seeing my uncle leaning up against the counter drinking some sake. I sighed he rated me out. "What the hell do you think that you were doing..." Here is comes the guilt trip of a century. "Heading to that military base are you out of your minds." Wait what he didn't tell her, I looked up to my uncle he blue eyes looking at me this evil smile on his face that told me I owed him one. "Sorry i was just worried about Aiden I didn't mean to."

At this point I was to tired to even fight with her which isn't like me but still it was better then letting it slip that I had been dreaming about that day again. She looked at me shocked her eyes widen with surprise she didn't know what to say and that was evident by the dumb look that was on her face. "Fine for now just go sit an talk with Akane I don't want your brother alone with her. He will tell her not to tell me anything and ask about the car ride." I nodded my head and looked at my uncle he smirked at me as he began to talk with mother. I walked down the bleak black hallways ignoring the picture of my family on the walls. Till I made it to the living room, Akanes azure blue hair pulled up in a messy bun I don't think that I have ever seen her hair up. Maybe she is feeling the pressure or something. I jumped down on the couch opposite of her and smiled as she looked at me shifting unevenly in the couch. "Katuski your mom isn't going to like flay me alive or anything I heard that she can be pretty harsh." She wasn't lying but I think that Aiden might have exaggerated. "She can be a bitch there's no doubt about it but you will be fine. She just want to know everything about you that she can cause you kinda... uh I really don't know how to put this."

I scratched the back of my head nervously as I try to find the best way to phrase you are the reason that he and our mother are having issues. She leaned in close and looked at me this worry in her veins when I started to get nervous and twitchy. "Well come on tell me." I looked at her, her baby blue eyes lit up with nervous energy. "Well putting it bluntly Aiden has been blowing off the family to spend time with you which is causing a lot of arguments between him and our parents. I mean sured him not wanting to leave the military had something to do with it sure but in reality you're kinda the reason that he doesn't speak to our mother like ever. I think today was the first time that he spoke her kindly in the past couple of weeks." She looked horfield and shocked all at the same time like she didn't know whether she should make a run for it or not. "So you're telling me that basically this is a integration." I looked at her and watched her facial expression turn into fear and excitement like at UA during fights. "Yeah in way but I wouldn't worry about it she just wants to know why Aiden would rather spend time with you then the family." I looked back at the tv not really paying much attention to Akane and her change in body language. "Well why do you think that he'd prefer to spend time with me." I turned to look at her this big red blush covering every inch of skin on her face. She looked like a strawberry. "Isn't that obvious, he loves you and he's sleeping with you so I would understand why he would have more fun with you."

I watched her grow flustered and she waved her hands back and forth shaking her head no. "That's not true at all I mean yeah there are a few time that he stayed late at my house till like 3 in the morning but I swear that I..." I raise my eyebrow at her "Don't worry your secret's safe with me just don't let anyone else find out or you and Aiden are going to be destroyed by my mother." I looked at her and she nodded her head thoughtfully. I went back to watching tv, the new was on for a hour or two when there was arguing in the kitchen. "Alright it's time for dinner." I sighed and got up directing Akane to the dining room. There was large oak table the bowl finish shining as everyone sat down. My mother sat at one head of the table and my uncle at the other. I sighed and looked at my choices sit next to uncle Shiro who would hit me everytime I said something disrespectful or my mother who was even worse. I sighed and sat down next to my uncle, Shoto sat across from me at his father right. My brother sat next to my mother on her right while our father sat on the left across from him. Akane took the seat next to Aiden and the dinner commenced.

It was silent at first and trust me it was an awkward silence the only thing that could be heard is the forks and knives scraping off the plates. Then my mother finally broke the silence though I wished she hadn't."So how long have you and my son been sleeping together." I snapped my head up at my mother's friendly tone but the look in her eyes was killer. Akane looked up slowly and played it cool "We haven't been sleeping together, I'm not that kind of girl, at the present moment I'm trying to follow the rules that were set by the Japanese government." She smiled politely and the killer look in my mom's eyes subsided but was replaced with confusion. "What do you mean by that." My mom cocked her head to the side in confusion and simply looked at Akane who smiled sadly. "I would have thought that Aiden would have told you but I guess that I was wrong. I used to live with my mother and there was an incident similar to the reason Aiden was forced into the marine corp or quirk corp that is what we call it at least. After that, I left for the quirk corp and just recently moved to this city to spend the remainder of my time with my father." My mother nodded her head I could tell my uncle was glaring daggers at her telling her to stop the questions but she only glared at him causing him to shrink and looked down. Even my mother wasn't to be challenged when it came to thing like this. "Oh so how did you and Aiden meet, if you were both in a war zone why would you have started a relationship? It doesn't seem like you were at all worried about how it would effect your work"

Aiden snarled under his breath and glared at her before turning to look at Akane. "Don't answer that question!" His voice was forceful and I think that if it was any other girl she might have flinched and answered his Akane was known for being a hard ass when it came to Aiden. "Shut up if I want to answer the question then I will is that understood." Aiden sighed heavily not wanting to make her mad like at the military base. So he simply nodded his head and she smiled widely at him before continuing to talk to our mother. This curious gleam in her red eyes. "Well basically a month into our active duty I was tracking done a criminal with Aiden's unit and he came off as cocky, and a player but there's something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Anyway, we were tracking down the perp when we were surrounded by the enemy. We were the only two to make it out of their alive. Everyone else was slaughtered. Aiden being a hot headed fool charged them, they were just about to kill me when he beat all of them with only one hand. It was amazing I have been head over heels since then." She smiled down at her plate and I sighed he was such a show-off. "Why only one hand." My mother turned to look at Aiden he sighed and looked up at her before placing his right hand on the table. There was this scar that went from his writ to his middle finger. "I broke each finger in my hand and messed up the nerves so it was practically useless. After the fight, Akane healed me and it was as good as new if not better. This scar is just a small price to pay for getting my hand back as well as a reminder."

He sighed and went back to eating when everyone turned to look at him they were confused and sacred. "How did you damage your hand." I looked up to see my uncle Shiro looking at Aiden. This gleam that came out of his eyes as he asked the question. Aiden looks down his right hand that was still resting on the table while he twirled his silver fork in his left. "That's not a dinner-friendly conversation." I looked at him but when I turn to look at my uncle, he wasn't letting up. "Alright just remember that you wanted to know. Before they killed both our teams an enemy snuck into our camp while we were sleeping and ripped the nerve endings out of my hand before applying so much pressure to my hand that my bones were ground into dust." He looks up and shocked to find horrified faces around the table except for Akane and me. I was creeped out sure but not enough to be frozen in place like that. Then the doorbell went off but no one moved, then it went off again and I sighed. "No, I'll get sit and enjoy your dinner" I shook my head and pushed out the back of my seat walking across the room my bare feet hit the cold ground. By the time that I made it to the front door I was greeted by that red-haired kid what was his name Kirishima. "Hey man"

I smiled at him as I walked out of the house closing the door behind me, "Hey what the hell are you doing here Kirishima." He got this small blush on his face and it was kinda cute. I growled under my breath what the hell was I thinking I hope that I didn't say that outloud. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay that leg wound looked pretty nasty that was for sure. Plus you looked really psited off and sad when you and Todoroki were taken out of school." I smiled at him what did he care about my well being so much. Sure within the few weeks at school, he was the only person that I had taken a liking to we were friends but we weren't that close. Could it be that he….. "Earth to Bakugo." I looked up from my thought and grinned "You can call me Katsuki and thanks, I really appreciate that but yeah I'm fine there is just some wicked family drama that I'm trying to avoid thats all." He nodded his head thoughtfully for a second and then sighed "So I have to know is it true what they said that Endecor really is your uncle." I nodded my head and sighed "Yup my mom and my uncles are twins." He nodded and looked at me straight in the eyes he red gaze meeting mine. "That would mean that you and Todoroki really are related that should make class interesting tomorrow." I smiled at him and leaned up against the door of the house. "I would invite you in but my brother has his girlfriend over and it's pretty awkward in there." I smirked at him and he laughed "Well I was going to head to the arcade if you wanted to come. That is if you don't have anything better to do." I smile at him "Yeah hold one give me a sec." I opened the door running into the house throwing my shoes on and grabbing my black coat. "Ma!" I didn't get a response my guess is that they are still in shock. "Aiden you in there bro." I sighed and waited for a response but I never got one. Instead, I heard the sound of footsteps and uncle Shiro was like out into the hallway that led to the front door.

"Where do you think that you are going?" I groaned lightly "My friend from class asked me if I wanted to go to the arcade with him and frankly this awkward dinner is too much for me to handle. So could I please go." I looked at him and he sighed I knew that he would agree when his hard gaze softened a bit. "Be back before your curfew." I nodded my head and ran out of the house. I smiled to myself as I caught a glimpse of Kirishima's brilliant smile, as I walked down the sidewalk with Kirishima he looked happier than when I open the door if that even possible. I sighed and looked up towards the sky the setting sun off in the distance made everything look so peaceful but that couldn't be any farther from the truth. "So what do you do for fun." I looked down to see that Kirishima was looking at me intently his red gaze meeting mine. "Simple I train a lot or hang out with my brother and..." I caught myself before I could say sister. Sure it's been a year so I should be able to say it but the word sister seemed so alien in my mouth. "You good." I looked to see that I stopped moving I hadn't even felt it. I inhaled slowly and nodded my head. "Yeah I'm good let's go." He nodded his head we took off toward the arcade again.

It was late when we got out of the arcade and it was way past my curfew if my uncle even notice and then he would have come and got me already so I had time to spare. The cold air whipped up in a frenzy when we walked out of the arcade. I could feel the warmth if Kirishima next to me as we walked back to my house. "I had fun I don't really get to cut back very often." I turn it look at Kirishima and he smiled wide at me "Same here I'm always training." I looked at him and nod my head before turning to look at the moon"Hey can I ask you something?" I looked at him and nodded my head "You seem to have shut down on the way here when I asked you what you like to do. You really didn't finish your sentence and if don't have to tell me but I kinda wanted to know why." I waited for anger to rise into my throat to be posited off beyond belief but it never came I was just there. "My brother he used to have a twin,a girl by the name of Anka she was my older sister. I spent a lot of my time with her we went to fairs and baseball games and fighting used to go to UA unlike my brother she wanted to be a hero. But..." I felt my eyes squinted and tears started to form in them. I stopped abruptly "Dammit." I mumbled furiously as I tried to slow the pain and wipe away the tears before Kirishima could see my face. "Hey it's okay you don't have to tell me." Kirishima pulled me into hug before he could even think about it. But it was warm and kind so I accepted him hugging me, gripping on like my life would fall apart without him. When he pulled away I took in a deep breath and sighed heavily he used his thumb to brush away the tears coming out of my right eye. "I.. Sorry." I looked down at my hands and he laughed "There's no reason to apologize I was the one that pried don't worry about it. Come, we should get you home."

Morning came early and it sucked "I told you to be home by your curfew." I snarled and open my eyes to see that my uncle was standing there leaning against my door frame. "I did come home before my curfew." His face contorted into rage "You're a liar you know that right, I was here all last night I slept on the couch and I heard you come in at 12 am that is not your curfew." I growl under my breath the one time he followed the rules,to make sure that Aiden doesn't do something stupid and it is when I don't come home at the right time. "Get dress. I won't say anything to your mother but the next time that you aren't here when are supposed to be I will put you threw a world of hurt." I smiled wide at him"I cant wait old man." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

I made it to UA and Kirishima was sitting at his desk looking at me, he smiled wide at me and I sat down in my chair I was smiled back at him as Eraserhead walk into the room .I turned around when he looked at me and then at Shoto like we were the reason that Aiden lost it. I sighed and watched him form his sentence carefully "Starting today for the next 2 weeks we will be having a TA or teacher assistant helping with your combat and re-life scenarios training. Alright come in." I snarled under my breath as Aiden walked in his hands in his pocket as he glared at each one of them before resting his eyes on me. This small smirk on his face that said surprise little bro. I slammed my head on the table and groaned. This couldn't get any worse, oh wait I was wrong. I heard the class start to have a huge uproar about the new TA. Great just great.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Kiss My Ass

Aiden POV

Like I wanted to be here this little brat they don't get it do they this isn't a punishment for them but for me. I sighed heavily and leaned my back against the chalkboard looking at them I hated walking especially when they talked shit and couldn't back it up. "What the hell that guy tried to kill me and Izuku." I looked at him rolled my eyes before turning to look at Eraserhead he to nodded his. I took that as the go-ahead to start talking,"I didn't try to kill you trust me I never missed my market. You heroes in training have a great number of handicaps when you fight and I'm being forced to teach you those handicaps and how to correct them or at least get around 't think I am doing this because I want to. None of you are on my level so why the hell would I waste my time with losers." I snarl at them and they all stood up in outrage. None so more than some dorky tall dude with glasses. I think that his name was Ida was he Tensei little brother. With those dorky eyebrows no about it, that is his little other. Not to mention the way that he speaks about the rules like they are the only thing that matters. He spoke to me with convention and I am sure that I sneered cockily at him only to piss him off.

"What makes you think that you are better than us it seems you Bakugo family members have a problem with hubris. " I laughed and looked at him "That's a large word for a fool you, Idas a bunch of idiotic fools. You're weak just like Tensei." He sneered at him but I kept going "Yeah I only got a year and a few month on you little twerps but while you were spending your item studying and training to get into UA I spent the last year and a half in the military using my quirk and my fighting to actually make a difference. I have more combat experience in one of my pinkies then you idiots will get in the next three years. Don't assume we are equal before I'm only a year older than you. Tensei made that mistake and I kicked his ass last week." I smirked at him and he snarled I knew that he knew what I was talking about. "I lost my temper and he thought that he could get in my I put him in the hospital and last I checked he is a pro right. I sneered at him. "Any other question you whelps have then say them now." I look at each of them and sighed when some girl with long black hair and cunning eyes raised her hand. I turn over to Eraserhead as he sighed "Yes Momo was is it." I looked at her and she sneered at me "After his team battle in the thing with the other student from the opposing school, is it a good idea that for him to be teaching us. He acts like a villain fighting without mercy."

I folded my arms across my chest before closing my eyes, I could feel gazes at me none more strong than Eraserhead. "Do you want to answer her questions, I'm sure that you could answer it better than I could." I opened one of my eyes to see that Eraserhead was glaring at me. I could see the confused looks on the stony faces of the student in front of me as I opened my other eye. "Fine, I suppose I can answer it." I looked at each of them critically before my eyes rested on my brother. "But I'm sure that Katuski could answer it just as well." He looked up and sighed as he looked at the others. "Villains don't have the same morals as heroes they will not show you mercy they will kill you if they get the chance if it means that they survive. We, on the other hand, do not kill as such we are limited your attacks cannot be as strong. We can't kill them we have to do a thing to subdue them. The idea of mercy and playing fair won't help in a fight only get you killed." I nodded my head and looked at Kat before turning to look at the other students. "I don't fight with mercy there is no point in that and that is why I win. If you were to be fighting for your lives and a villain is fighting for sport. He won't show mercy he will give it all he had got and you will die. You are so obsessed with being the good guys you forget that sometimes it isn't just about saving other people. Its also about saving yourself as well."

I pushed myself off of the wall and look at each of them before turning to look at Eraserhead who breathed out heavily and looked at me. "Now that you have all been told, we are going to do some training, go get changed into your costume and meet us at trying area Gamma. I watched the wall open up and reveal their outfit I shook my head slowly and walked out of the room. Only my boots echoing off the floor was the sound I wanted to hear. But unfortunately, there was someone else in the hallway. 'Don't you think that you came off as a little mean."I turned to see that All Might as walking beside me. "Great! Are you telling me that you are going to be in today's class as well." I look at him and he nodded his head uneasily. "Wonderful that is just what I needed. I don't have to be nice to them I don't even like them I'm only here for the next year than I say good to Japan for good stay out of my way and try not to mess that up for me." I walked past him grabbing my old military uniform before walking out gamma zone.I pushed my hands into my pocket looking at EH."Where are they." I look at him and he sighed "You might have scared them maybe they are coming up with a game plan to take you down. Or they are yelling at your brother and cousin." I sighed and walked into the training and noticed that all the student were already there. With them All Might he was telling them not to be discouraged by my speech.

I sighed and looked at them they were annoying and kids aren't something that I wanted to deal with. I watched EH and All Might talking to the kids. I sighed and placed my hand in my pockets. My arm brushing up length holster. I sighed what I wouldn't give to have a fight with someone on my skill level. Maybe, uncle, Shiro can train with me. "Aiden" I snapped my head up I was lost in my thoughts. "Yeah what's up" All Might shake his head at me, "So this being said you're all going to try to take down Aiden." I look at them "I'm sorry what." I look at All Might and he smiled. "I heard that your specialty was relentless attack right?" I nodded my head h must have pulled my file good. "You will play the villain they the heroes. It's like you said villain doesn't have any mercy and the heroes need to go all out to win. What better practice than with someone they don't even like." I smiled at him and sighed "Do I get time to pick my position.." I looked at All Might and he nodded his head. "All right then I'm game to kill some bugs. I'll crush you all under my boots" I walked off I need a space where I could fly and throw my dagger. Without Akane not around to heal me I have to make sure to be careful around Shoto and Katuski they had fought with me, they place the biggest threat since they know my skills. I sighed and looked at the tallest building I could fly off of. I smiled wickedly this was going to be shoot fish in a barrel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 He A Dick

Katsuki POV

I sighed as the other looked at me and then at Shoto they both looked pisted off that Aiden would insult them, then their faces shifted making it seem that they were expecting us to take the lead on this. Deku looked at me and sighed "Kaachan would you tell us all of his weakened please." I snarled and turned it look at Shoto and he shrugged his shoulders. "No clue your guess is as good as mine." I rubbed the back of my head the truth was that my brother really didn't have any the only one that was really a match for him was Anka and Uncle Shiro. "What do you mean that you have no clue." I turned to look at the blond Denki right, who the hell was he. "Hey did he say that he doesn't know of any then he doesn't know of any stop calling the guy." I felt my ear start to burn as I looked at Kirishima. But other than him the others didn't seem too convinced "My brother has never lost a fight he even fought All Might, his power is intense and I know of only 3 people that can combat his powers. Other than that I don't really know it seems improbable. We have both spared with him but every blow we land does little to no damage. He is efficient in both long and close range attacks. He loves those dagger on his left leg. If anything I would take those away first. He wasn't lying when he said that they are apart of his quirks. Those daggers were once part of his scales, he ripped chunks of scales and infuses them with some kind of metal he found when he was in the military. He can control them like his tail or his wings a simple hand motion is all it takes, the dagger never misses their mark and if he is fighting seriously his dagger become hotter than the sun. The best course of action would be to take those out first. After that, he will most likely go to hand to hand. He keeps his guard down because of his scales. So there is a change of catching him off guard. But..."

I frowned this didn't feel right fighting my brother after he protected me it feels wrong. I furrowed my eyebrow and looked down at my feet.I hadn't even noticed that I had stopped talking till I looked back up and saw that my classmate was looking at me expectantly. "But there is always a chance that he won't do hand or hand and stay up in the air pleting us with fireballs and fire weapons. So watch out." I looked at them and they all seemed skeptical "If you don't believe me that is fine I'm not the one that is going to cause us to fail when you refuse to believe me. I'm leaving if you want to go about your business then fine. I snarled at them before starting to walk off but I could hear two sets of footsteps behind me. One of them stopped short grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around I was ready to blast them when I noticed that it was Kirishima. I smiled at him but it was forced I was trying not to blow up I was supposed to be working with these dicks and they thought I was lying to them. "Katsuki is telling the truth I have never seen him lose a fight the only way to win is to catch him off guard and make sure that he runs out of energy. Once he loses his energy he can't harden his scales or use his fire quirk. They both take a large amount of energy and concentration when that breaks so does his will to fight." I scoffed at Shoto's words and they all seemed confused. "If there is one thing that nobody can break it's his will to fight. I have seen him fight with two broken his arms and his left leg broken. He fought with only his tail and wings and still won the doesn't quite so you are going to need to take him down hard."

I started to walk off again with Kirishima walking next to me, he smiled wide at me and looked down at his feet when I tried to make eye contact with him. "I'm not saying that you are your brother, but he was a bit of a dick in class." I laughed under my breath and his head snapped up in confusion. "What's so funny." I shook my head and sighed "Nothing it's just that my sister used to say the same thing. That's just how Aiden has been, he is always going to be insanely intense, the guy doesn't know how to chill out. But that runs in the family I guess." I chuckled under my breath and walked slowly I could hear the others running to catch up. I usually don't fight in groups that's a tactic for the weak but my brother wasn't someone that you could just take on by yourself. I sighed when I finally felt the other on my back I didn't want to work with them. Damn this school for making Aiden the goal. "So uh..." I knew the voice it was Deku you could tell that he was flustered. "Kaachan where are you taking us." I hated hearing that nickname my sister used to call me that one day Deku heard mom call me that and it circulated around the neighbor. Since my sister has been gone I haven't wanted to hear that stupid name. "I thought that is obvious when he attacked you on the two on two battle he picked the highest building. So that is where he will be. With this city setting, it's difficult for him to maneuver around with his wings without banging them up."

I stopped short and hid behind a near bulking before saying, "Hey octo arms looked on that building you see anything." I turned to look at some guy with 6 arms what was his name Sho...Shin... it was something unimportant. "There is one person Aiden he is just sitting there, I don't think that he is interested in this fight. His eyes at close." So he was meditating he was really planning on going all out or at least 50% power.I watch him sit there before he took in a large amount of breath. His chest expends so far apart that I didn't even think that it was humanly possible. For a moment he just sat there and I thought that maybe it was going to be a flame thrower. But when he exhaled an ear-piercing wail was released, the roar was so strong that I felt a slick liquid coming out of my ears. I groaned and placed a hand gently on my ears as the others screamed out in pain. I heard the breaking of all the glass in the rained down from above hitting our head and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. That Dick.

When the roaring stopped I looked up to see that Aiden was standing tall his wings flapping overhead as he started it hover till he reached the ground right before us. He smiled sadly at me "I figured that you and Shoto would lead the charge. I just did think that they would follow you. I figured they would assume that you are lying but hey I can be wrong every couple of years." He laughs and looked at me I took the glass out of my neck and glared at him. When I took my hands off of my ears I felt something wet on them, there was blood streaming on them. "Your such a dick." I heard him laugh as he walked a little closer. "Shoto!" I look at him and he nodded his head before slamming his foot into the ground causing a large crystal blue ice wall to form. "So this isn't going to end well we need a plan of attack and we need one now." I groaned and looked at Deku. "Thank you, fucking dumbass, I didn't even think about that." I'd snarled at him and looked at the wall. "We got 5 minutes before he melts that away. There no point in hiding his sense are heightened meaning that he can find all of us with his sense of smell alone. I say we climb the two buildings there and when he breaks to pass the ice we jumped down and use the captured tape we need to subdue or beat him."

After the ice wall fell I couldn't remember anything it was like I blacked out but when I came to Kirishima and Aiden were both hovering over me. I groan and slowly slid my eyes open they both looked so worried. "Thought I was going to have to send you to recovery girl for a second." I turned to look at Aiden he meltdown at me uneasily as I tried to prop myself up on my elbows. But I fell backward, I was waiting for the impact against the cold hard ground but all I felt was warmth and Karishma lied my head against his stomach and Aiden checked me for injuries. "You passed out after I got through, you and Shoto were the first one to go down. I tried to go easy on the both of you but you didn't want easy. You both attacked me with all you had, my scales even broke." I felt my eyes widen "Only Anka was ever able to break your scales." He smiled at me "Shoto rapidly cooled them and you heat them up with one of your blasts, you two ripped my scales away it hurt like a bitch and then after that I forget about using restraint. Sorry, let's not tell mom and dad okay." He laughed uneasily before lifting me out of Krismas lap and placing me on my feet. But I could feel Kirishima hovering under me. "Hey, Aiden we would like to talk to you." I heard her he groan out irritation before turning to looking at Kirishima. "Since I did such a number on you guys they canceled class for the rest of the day. Kirishima can you make sure that he gets home okay." He nodded his head this beaming smile on his face as my brother walked away. I wonder what the hell happened I couldn't remember the life of me. Strange


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 I Might Have A Chance

Kirishima POV

My heart fluttered when Aiden asked me to carry Bakugo home I mean sure it sucked that I got my ass royally handed to me there is no doubt about that. But that fact that ass whooping led to me carrying Bakugo home and that had to be the best thing since meeting him. My face turns bright red when I noticed that he was looking at me this intense gaze that never left my face when we talked. "What? Sorry, I zone out." I looked at him and he smiled weakly "I said that we should probably change into our school uniform before heading back to my house." I nodded my head meekly and carried the both of us to the changing room. If it wasn't for my quirk I am sure that I would be in the nurse office with the others waiting to be healed. "Where is everyone." I placed Katsuki gently on the bench in front of his locker and sighed "You bro kinda put all of the others in Recovery girl's office they are all badly injured beside me, you, and Todoroki. That was why they had to cancel class there would be no point with only three people there and you barely look like you would be able to stand." He laughed weakly before slowly take his gauntlets off, but after a few failed attempt he sighed and threw his head back against his locker. "I hate him so much right now." I snapped my head back I was fully dressed in my uniform but he hadn't move his eyelids were half open he looked like he was to tired to move. "Eijiro would you mind taking off my gauntlets, my hand doesn't have the strength to do so. I really must have used all I had on him."

I watched his head lolled to the side as his chest breathed in and out steadily like he was asleep. I looked over at him, waving a hand in front of his face but he made no movement like he couldn't see it. He really did fall asleep from lack of energy. I felt a small smile creep onto my face as I lifted both of his arms taking off the gauntlets before switching out his pants and shirt for his uniform. I slowly took off his shirt so I wouldn't hurt him and I looked at his abs. My eyes were glued to them they were perfectly crafted, he must have trained and worked out for hours. I felt my eyes lingering before looking up at his face he seem so innocent and vulnerable like this. I smiled and put his shirt on before lifting him gently over my shoulder. As we walked out of the school and toward the front gates I knew that I was going to have to wake him up so that he could show me the way to his house. I was there for sure but that was only because I asked someone that lived with his neighbor and they only knew where his house was because of all the yelling they're always doing. "You need me to direct you right?"I snapped my head up at the gravelly sound of Bakugo voice it was thick and husky from sleep and god it sounded so sexy.

I look at him and he stared back as me this angry scowl on his face that soon turned into an amused one. "Have you been awake this whole time." I look at him concern and he nodded his head "What of 't worry your secret's safe with me." He laughed and told me which direction to go to. That meant that he was awake when I was changing his clothes out, I felt a large red tint of embarrassment spread across my face as he laughed at me. "Turn left." I nodded my head just listening to his commands as he directed me around the city he lived pretty far from the school it was a hour walk. "How or why do you walk this very day, 5 days a week, 2 times a day. It seems like a lot for me." He laughed lightly before his face turned into a scowl "It helps me clears my head you know, helps me get my thoughts in order, I have always found it difficult to get to school in the morning. I'm not a morning person and my sister she use to walk me to school because if she didn't I most likely blew it off. I miss it I guess so instead of having my mom drives me or get a ride from my brother I just walked kinda like a…. Turn right" He stopped his train of thought immediately all so that he could direct me I guess this was hard for him to talk about and was looking for any way out. His voice was strained and there was a change in his demeanor but there was this look in his eye that was filled with red-hot anger and this mind consuming despair. "Kinda like a tribute to her." He turned his head up to looked at me. "Yeah just like that she always loved going to and her friends would also come get me from school and I would do my homework at a cafe and hang with all my friends are actually older than me by a year." He had a smile on his face when he rested his eyes on the door to his large house. I knew that he was well off but now that I get a good look at it, there was three stories. "Alright my keys are in my front pocket and both my parents are going to be at work till late so you can stay if you want." He looked down at his feet you could tell that he was trying not to make eye contact with me. But he wanted me to stay that part was evident and it made my heart skip a beat.

By the time that I got him up to his room and the second floor I collapsed on the bed with him. I didn't even notice that I was resting my head on his chest till it was too late and he started to move around. I went to move but he pushed my head back down. "Don't move I'm trying to grab my there" He wasn't giving me a choice and I could hear him mumbling curse under his breath as he struggled to grab the remote.I rested my head right over his heart hearing the thumping as it fluttered once then evened out, when I looked up he was smiling down at me "Shut up" He smiled and turned away and I went back to listening to his heart, it was beating at a steady pace. It almost felt like hearing his heartbeat was making my own steady. When I looked up the tv was on and Katsuki had a arm rested on my shoulder. I turn to look at him, his face was blank there wasn't a smile or a hint of anger I don't think that I have ever seen his face blank before. I smiled at him and he looked down this confused look on his face. "What are you grinning about." He shook his head when I didn't answer and rested his head on the backboard simply watching some old samurai and ninjas movies. I smiled this was one of my favorites. We stayed like that for about an hour or two when I felt him shift. "Kat where are you." He growled under his breath and started to get looked at me this sadness in his eyes "Be right back" He simply gently to me before gingerly lifting my head like he didn't want to move before placing me on the pillow. I stared in amazement at his back as he walked over to the door, he could be gentle and strong he really is a man's man you know. "What asshole?" Bakugo walked over to the door of his room and open it to see that Aiden was leaning against the door frame. He looked at me and smiled at me before staring into the room and sitting in Bakugo's desk chair and stared at him. "How dare you speak to the best big brother in the whole world." Bakugo growled at him "I didn't realize that he is here cause it sure ain't you and stop using that nickname." He laughed and glared dagger at him. "Who do you think you are I am a great brother." Bakugo only shook his head and rubbed a sore spot on his next."Shut up you jerk you hit me so hard I couldn't even remember the fight till about 20 minutes ago. Anyway…." He walked over to the bed and jumped down before leaning against my chest so that his face was facing his brother. "What is it that you want." He looked at his brother and I turn to look at the tv.

"Stop staring at Eijiro and answer the question what do you want asshole." He laughed lightly "Beside not wanting you to tell uncle Shiro, or mom or dad." He snarled at Aiden and looked down at up at me. Out of reflex I wrapped my arms around him and he hummed lightly. I looked up at the same time and as I met his gaze sending shivers down my spine, his gaze is so sultry. "Yes beside that.. That goes without saying." Between the two pause he took his eyes off of me and rested them on his brother. "I was going to cook something, mom and dad won't be back until tomorrow it seme the ministries of defense has invite them to some ball or retreat or something. I don't really know Shina and Shino wouldn't tell me a goddamn thing all I know is that it is hosted for the parents of the shoulders that either died in battle or get seriously to the injury to my back and left leg and arm they were invited. Same for Akane's family the only problem is that she is going somewhere with some of our friends from the military that showed up and I'm pretty much on house asset thanks to the she-bitch so you hungry or not?I don't care either way." I look at Bakugo and he nodded his head "Alright what do you want the both of you?" His question caught me off guard I didn't know I was invited to dinner. It seemed like he had noticed my confusion because he clarifies his statement"You were invited because you don't have a choice you're it a my bad for blasting you so hard with my fire. You could have gotten permit scars and third-degree burns." I heard Bakugo snarled and he snarl at Aiden he care about me. I smiled to myself as they talked,"How many times are you going to make me apologize Kat." I watch Katsuki sighed "A good steak dinner would put me in a better mood." Aiden laugh and nodded his head "Alright then it has been decided I call you when it's down.

I watched Aiden walked out of the room before Bakugo turned to look at em "You don't repeat that to anyone I had that stupid and move" I smiled at him and moved out of his spot, he laid back down in his normal position then as I was laying down on his chest he pulled the blanket for the two of was when I remembered the team battles and something that was said, "So that day that he was fighting Izuku and Minota and he mentioned his little brother Kat he was talking about you." I felt Bakugo chest rise and then stay there for a moment before he exhaled his warmth breath brushing my neck. He bent down low and whisper against my neck it wasn't anything that I could understand it was in another language but it was sexy and it was turning me on. Then he just pulled away my neck suddenly getting cold. "Yes please don't tell anyone it's bad enough that Deku still calls me by that old childhood nickname, I don't need my family nickname being put out there too." His voice was whiny and it sounded so cute that I can't help but agree. He sighed and rested his chin on top of my head while watching the movie. I guess at some point I dozed off because when I opened my eyes Aiden and Bakugo were arguing. I groaned and they both looked at me. "There problem solved. Let's go foods up." I nodded my head and gently got out of bed. I felt all my muscles crack as I walked to Bakugo who placed a hand on the small of my back. I couldn't help but smirk at him I could get used to the gentle kind Bakugo that no one else got to see in school. "Sorry he wanted to wake you up I wanted you to sleep ."I shook my head and walked out the room with him by my side. "It's fine I just thought it was over something else."

After dinner, it was getting too late for me to walk home and Aiden simple "You welcome to stay here our parents wouldn't you gotta promise one thing." Bakugo growl under his breath when he looked at Aiden. "Don't Aid please don't." I looked at the both of them and Aiden smiled wide. "Shut it Kat I know how you operate and mom will only blame me not you." This large blush formed on Bakugo's face as he looked at his feet now I was really confused "Promise what." I look at him while grumbling in confusion," Kat has a habit of doing things he shouldn't so just try not to fall for his usual I'm cute so sleep with my routine. I have seen it work on plenty of guys and girls. So just watch out. Now with thoroughly embarrassing my baby brother, I'm going to my room." I laughed as Bakugo yelled at Aiden and the two started to fight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Hero Day?

Katsuki POV

He just had to be a dick about it, I shook my head slowly muttering under my breath as I looked at the scar on my shoulder blades. I one of both but while on my left shoulder blade was an arc scar that was a light pink my right shoulder blade there were two scars that overlap into an X. They were my permanent souvenirs from the incident a year ago. I tried not to look at them but sometimes I need a reminder of why I wanted to be the best hero. If was what drove me to make sure that the failures of heroes and the power of villains don't decimate another family like it did with mine. I ran my hand through my abs as I turn back to see that Eijiro was turning over onto his stomach in my bed. His hand fell limp off of the bed as he started to stir for his sleep. I grabbed my shirt and walked over to him leaning against the wall. "Hey could you get up we are going to be late and Aiden can't drive since mom took his keys away." I looked up to see that Aiden was walking past the door glaring at me. "Stop talking so loud this early in the morning." I leered at my brother as he walks out the house. I leaned against the wall as Kirishima opened his eyes, they opened up lazily but widen when he saw I didn't have a shirt on. I noticed that his eyes lingered on my abs. I chuckled under my breath.

I felt a cocky smile creep on my face as I looked at him blushing as he looked at me. I pulled my shirt over my head and he whimpered "Such a shame to cover up such a fine body." I was taken back by the comment and the heat started to rise onto my face as he laughed at me. "Shut and get dressed shitty hair." I stormed out of the room after brushing my teeth angrily and walked out the room and down the stairs. I sat on the granite counter drinking my coffee when I heard footsteps and turn it see a pair of familiar red eyes and hair. I grinned at him after getting my coffee into my gullet I as a lot more agreeable when I did drink coffee. But I'm still a dick but I am less of a dick then when I started out. "You ready?" I look at him and nodded my sluggishly and walked over to him resting my head on his shoulder and he laughed at me. I close my eyes for a moment and it was heaven the smell of coffee and sleeping at the same time was always the best. "We have to go your words," I grumbled and growled but I didn't really have the energy. Kirishima shook his head lightly before wrapping a hand around my waist and directing me out of the house. I kept my eyes closed the whole walk not bothering to look up I, trust Kirishima not to kill me. "Hey we are coming up to the school, it's time to go back to angry Bakugo."

He laughs nervously to himself and I opened my eyes letting the sunlight blinded me for a second before placing my head back gently into Kirishima's neck. He laughed lightly and ran a soft hand through my hair. "For someone whose hair looks hard, it's really quite soft." I felt a blush more ap on my face and it was a good thing that he couldn't see it. I shook my head slightly and blinked my eyes as I pulled my way out of his neck. After letting my eyes adjust I looked at him, "I 'll give you something har later." I argue as he grew more flustered as time moved forward. Once he was back to normal with nothing but a bright pink blush in the bridge of his nose, my brain realized what he said early and frowned. "What did you mean by that? I'm not angry I'm super focused and bluntly honest there's a difference." He laughed at me and shook his head "There really isn't. But it's cute that you think there is." I shook my head at him and notice that there was a huge sign that said _Hero Awareness Day_ in bright blue letters. I looked at him and then at the large groups from the hero, general studies, business and support core classes. I growled when I heard a familiar and annoying voice. "Hey guys" I turned to see Deku and the others running over to us. I sneered and Kirishima brushed my arm against his I smiled to myself and he grinned. I could hear him mumbling under his breath "Try to be nice Kat" I growled at the nickname it was bad enough my brother was still using it. "Not you too." He laughed at me and I shook my head before walking over to the large group. Eraserhead shows up not long after that and spoke to us. "Your TA is going to be a little late he has to stand with his class and you stand with me is that understood." We each nodded their head but I was still confused on this stupid day anyway. "KATSUKI! Hey Katsuki!"

I turned to see that there were two girls walking over to me they both had bright red hair and dark gray eyes. They were both slim and they were twins they had the same sharp yet small nose and adorable little freaks that went across of their nose. I smiled at them as they walked over to me and I could feel the gazes of everyone else in the class. There were both second years they were good friends with my sister they used to come over to the house to train and hang out all the time. "Hey" I waved my hand at them as one of the twins Anna pulled me into a hug resting her hands on my neck when she pulled out of it.I smile at her and rested my hands on her waist "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Anka I never got the chance to say it before and with hero awareness day I figured that this was the perfect time to say it." So that was what this was about showing support for the heroes and victims that couldn't be saved or died on duty. I nodded my head and felt my smile fall on my face. I looked into her deep gray eyes and I could see all the good old days in Anna's eyes and the smile came back in full force."Thank you, you guys were like sisters to her so I know that she would be glad to hear it." I looked passed Anna to see that Annie had a few tears in her eyes and she wrapped her hands my waist and hugged me. "She would be so proud that you became a hero." I smiled and felt my eyes started to sting but something brushes up against my back and it was warm, hotter than the sun, that was fueling me with had to be Kirishima. I nodded my head in thanks and I knew that he knew I was saying thank you to him and not the girls.

When the twins pull apart Annie whipped her eyes and smiled weakly at me, "Alright well we will keep an eye on Aiden during the event but after that, it's up to you. Later." I waved to the twins as they walked away from me and I felt the gazes only intensify. When I turned to see the little creepy dude was looking at me as if I had two heads. "What?" I looked at him but he said nothing and I felt Kirishima move closer to smiled at me before turning his attention to the stage where the weird looking principle was. What is he a mouse or something? He stood on a stool so that he was overlooking the students. The usual guy that he rides around on was standing down in the crowds with his class. I sighed and watched him talk but my eyes drifted to Aiden every once in awhile his face would contort into one full of anger and spite. "You are all here today to pay recognition to the heroes that came before you and died in the line of duty. This day is also about the people that have died due to villains or a hero not being able to get there in time." I scoffed and muttered under my breath "Or in some case were killed by heroes that were supposed to help them." I said it low but I heard Aiden crack a sinister smile I knew that he could hear me but when I turned my head Kirishima had this look on his face that told me he had heard me. He went to open his mouth but shit if realizing that now was not the time to say something. But as I looked into his eyes, there were millions of question racing through his mind and shining out into his eyes.

Once the meeting was over class went normal and I headed to lunch I sat down by the window simply starting out of it when I felt a presence behind me. "What do you what?" I turned to look Kirishima standing there awkwardly. "Sit down Kiri" I tried to ignore the glares he was giving me when I was looking out of the window but it was no use. He placed a hand on my chin forcing me to look at him. Once he realized what he was doing he yanked his hand away and I sighed. His eyes were tearing at me forcing the truth to come up."Why didn't you tell me that your sister was killed by a hero." I looked away from him when I heard a set of footsteps coming near me. "Well, the superhero is an icon." "Yeah, but he is a brainless fool" I turned to see that the twins were standing there. Annie was holding onto Aiden's hand who was looking off to the right there was a small blush on his face. Kirishima looked at him and Anna sighed "We had a little incident in the hallway and Akane had to go home but not before Aiden here tried to break one of the teacher's nose and go for All Might ain't that right Aiden." I smiled and watched Aiden try it ripped his hand out of Annie's grasp but she applied some much pressure on it that she started to break the bones. "He was asking for it" He frowned and sat down next to Kirishima while Anna sat with me and Annie sat at the head of the table. "So how was your first couple of classes." I smiled at Anna but I could see this look of jealousy in Eijiro eyes. "They were boring but Eijiro made them better.I almost lost it for a minute when they brought up passed hero but not the people that died because of them. Someone made a stupid comment and I nearly blew him up." Anna smiled at Eijiro who had a small red tint on his face you could tell that he was caught off guard and embarrassed by all the attention.

"Heads up" I looked at Aiden as he jerked his head to the table where All Might was talking to the kids from my class. They pointed over to me and Kirishima and started to whisper to him. "They are talking about you." I look at him and then at Kirishima, who had a surprised look on his face. "You can hear them from here." Aiden rolled his eyes "I can't if you are talking but yes my senses are amplified because of my quirks. I do have big dragon ears." He smiled a little but then this frown started to grow. "They want to know who the twins are and who Anka was, All Might is starting to get flustered." I turned it look at Anna and she looked at me pretending to talk as I looked at All Might past her shoulder. All Mights face was bright red and you could see the exasperated expression on his face. "He doesn't know how to answer that question even you can see that Kat. But he told them that he doesn't know a thing about it and said that you most likely know the girls because of me. If it was really such an honorable thing to do why do the staff here always lie about it." I sighed and shook my head, Anna and me both turned back to look at the sour expression on Aiden's face. "Don't know but if you could not be in a bad mood when you're TA'ing or whatever that would be great I don't want to have to deal with the loser again." He nodded his head spent the rest of lunch talking to Kirishima and the twins while Aiden stared blankly out the window.

The day ended and I don't think that it was that bad but then again, Aiden, on the other hand, got yelled at by every teacher for his overuse of his abilities and in the end ended up fighting us again only this time he wasn't allowed to use his quirk but even then he was still able to beat all of us he just took a lot of blows. "Hey wait!" I looked up from my thought to see that Kirishima was walking over to me I smiled and waited for him and as we started to walk I felt my heart skip a beat what the hell. "So I was wondering if…." I look up at Kirishima and I could tell by the large pink blush on his face that he wanted to ask something personal. But I had to ask now before he shut me down."Eijiro will you go out with me." I just blurted it out it was like word vomit I couldn't control myself. His smile wide and it lit up the sounding better than the crummy shitty sun did any day. "Yeah I uh was going to ask you but I didn't want to ruin our friendship." I brushed my fingertips against his and an electric current shot throw my body. "Shut up you idiot." I interlace our finger with him and my heart felt like it was struck by lightning. All in all, it was a pretty good day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 First Date Gets Interrupted

Kirishima POV

After I and Bakugo split up I couldn't stop smiling I was almost worried that my face would freeze in the giant goofy grin that I had on my face. I could hear an extra set of footsteps but I ignored it. I waited for them to pass me but I never did and when I turned to look at my ride I saw golden hair and the lightning bolts. I smiled and turned to see that Denki was looking at me this confused look on his face. "Since when are you and Bakugo friends?" I don't know if Bakugo would want me to say anything just yet but I was so excited that I knew that I had to tell someone I just don't think that it would be the best thing to tell him. "Since the partner battles really but that doesn't matter what up with you man. I haven't seen you all, day you were ducking me why?" I looked at him and he smiled at me "The twins threw me off guard and then that girl they mentioned and the way that Bakugo action was crazy. We have been trying to get some info on them but Shoji's power didn't work on them and Shiro had the same issue. So we steered clear of Bakugo for the day but the two of you were hanging out so we had to dodge you to. So do you know anything." I looked at him and then thought about to his sister the one that he said died. If she was killed by a hero I am sure that he wouldn't want others to know about any of it or else he would have told them himself.

"No clue but when we hang out I will ask him for you. Is that okay with you?" I looked at him and he nodded his head happily before looking at a street sign. "Alright, I will see you tomorrow." I nodded my head and walked back to my house rolling my eyes, why couldn't they just leave it be? I sighed as I walked to my front door turning the sterling silver knobs before heading in the house and see that there was no one there. When I walked to the white fridge I noticed that there was a letter on the fridge held up by an All Might magnets. I looked at it _"We are spending the night out with your aunt and uncle enjoy having the house to yourself there is some money on the counter._ " I turned around to see a 50 yen on the counter. I smiled and grabbed putting it in my leather brown wallet before running up the stairs into my room.I collapsed on the bed closing my eyes. At that moment my phone went off and the moment I looked down I felt my heart squeeze as I saw Bakugo's name lighting up my screen. I opened the text and saw a small line written out. "I'll pick you up at 6 can't wait :)" I smiled wide to myself and look at the clock I had about an hour and a half. I jumped out of my bed and took a quick shower.

I felt my muscles relax but my heart only sped up faster as I thought about Bakugo and those washboard abs when I was taking his shirt off. Or how his heart was a steady drum that made me feel at peace. I don't think that I had ever been that at peace up until now. I sighed when I heard my alarm go off that meant that Katuski will be here in 30. I jumped out of the shower and ran over to my closet and grabbed a purple shirt with black jeans and a pair of combat boots. I threw them on quickly and fixed my hair so that it was in its usual style.I looked in the mirror and smiled wide I still couldn't believe that I was going on a date with Katsuki Bakugou resident class 1-A hottie and badass. We have been in school for about 2 months or something like that and we were finally going out. I sighed dreamily when I heard the echoing sound of the doorbell against the house walls. When I looked out I noticed that there was a red and black motorcycle glinting in the setting sun. I smiled and ran down the stairs how the hell did he get that bike. I rushed down the stairs I made sure that I had my wallet and keys before opening the door to see Katsuki leaning against the door like a war god this that amazing wild smile of his. He looked amazing in his deep red v-neck that clung close to his abs along with a pair of black jeans and those same black boots that she wears to school. I smiled at him and I could feel the heat rising to my face. I was blushing and this was so not cool that was for sure.

"You ready." He looks at me and nodded my head a little too fast, I felt myself get woozy as he walked over to the bike before looking back at me. "Dude are you even allowed to drive." He laughs and nodded her head. "The legal age for driving a motorcycle is 16 while driving a car is 17 don't really know why." I look at him and smiled wide he was just great. "When did you get your licensed." He threw one leg over the bike and sat there handing me a black helmet. I took it gently and he sighed and place a red helmet on his head. "I got it a couple of months ago around the time that my brother got back." What does he mean by that, I thought that he worked for the Japanese government. I shrugged off the comment and got on the bike, it was weird. Feeling the cold metal in between my legs. He turned the engine and it started to vibrate in between my legs. "Lift your legs up on the footholds and wrapped your arms around my waist unless you want to fall off." I smiled and at the moment, I was grateful for the helmet so that he couldn't see the large blush that was no doubt on my face. I wrapped my hand around his waist and this warmth spread into my hands and slowly crept up my arms as he took a while, I couldn't take holding my head up any longer and rested it on the back of his right shoulder. I felt him chuckled but I don't get why. Maybe he was laughing at me.

When we finally stopped I looked up to see that we were in some kind of parking-lot with the moon rises high in the sky. I sighed and looked around off into the distance where the mall was. I got off of the bike and took off my black helmet to see Bakugo sitting there resting his hands on the bars of the bike looking at me or at least I think that he was looking at me. When he took off his helmet I noticed that the visa and was glowing. I looked at him and he's smiled at me, "My brother designed the helmets so that you could use your phone while driving as well as look stuff up or get directions" He ran his hand through his hair before placing both our helmets in the pocket of the bike and started to walk off towards the mall. Throwing glinting silver keys into his pocket and walked toward the doors. I followed after him as he turned to look at me. "What is up with you, why are you so quiet," I smiled and shook my head and smiled "Nothing I'm just wondering why we are at the mall." He laughed at me and smiled before moving closer to me and brushed his hand against mine and interlace our fingers. "I remembered you saying something about loving the Ninja vs samurais moves and how much you wanted to see the new one that was coming out. So I scored the tickers yesterday nights. I was planning on asking you out either way." He looked down and I could see this bright pink blush forming on his ears.

It was so cute and considerate of him I didn't think that he was listening to me the other night. I was shocked I don't think he was he was kind of guy that listened to people when they talked. "Wow..." He smiled at me and nodded his head itching the side of his face with his left hand "After that, I figure that we could get something to eat." I watched him reach into his pocket and grabbed two tickets and handed one to me as we approach the theaters. The bright blue and red sign that said theater was fast approaching and I could feel my heart rate speeding rubbed his thumb over my palm and smile at me "Calm down" He smiled at me and I nodded my head. I smiled as we walked past the ticket both quickly and headed to the food stand. He smirked at me as he stood in line, I stood next to him leaning against the wall as he orders a medium bag of popcorn and soda. When he walked over to me I could see this small smile tugging at his lips. I could tell that he just had nervous and excited to me but he seems like he was more in control. I groaned when I saw him lick some butter off his finger and suck on it before looking at me. "What?" He had this mischievous glint in his eyes. I shook my head felt my face lit up as I thought about what else his tongue could do. Then I noticed that his gaze change to the wall and I looked in the same direction to see a clock. "It's time to head to the theatre."

The movie was going great some time in the middle there was a huge fight scene between the number one ninja and the number one samurai. They fought at full power and the samurai managed to rip off the ninja's arms off and I had to look away from the screen for a moment. When I turned back it I cringed as the ripped muscle spewed blood onto the ninja, it was starting to make me sick. The samurai made a dash for the sword but the ninja ran quickly cutting off his hand and the Samurais screams echoed against the walls. The very sound was enough to make me cringe. Once he was down screaming I watched the Samurai grab his sword with the other hand. I watched as the ninja's skull was first caved in before there was a sickening crunch that echoed in the movie theater and his head split in two I could see his gray matter and muscle ripping apart into thready red stings like he was gum. I couldn't look anymore and I hid my face in the first thing I could find. Which just so happened to be Katsuki right shoulder. He laughed at me as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulder and pushed me further blocking me before going back to watching the movie. "It's fine they killing part is done you big baby" He chuckled under his breath and it hit my neck causing me to moan. I sighed and pulled my head out of his shoulder as he laughing again. "You're a hero in training but you can't watch this 're lucky you are cute cause you aren't that very brave" I sneered at him but felt a blush appear on my face my embarrassment betraying me. "It's just all the gore I don't think that I am going to have to look at stuff like that." "Okay babe whatever you say" He smiled at me and watched the rest of the movie not moving his arm off of my shoulder. I cuddled in closer and watched the rest of the moved uninterrupted resting my head on his shoulder.

Once the movie was over I started to get up but was a little woozy and felt my legs go numb we had been sitting here for the past 3 hours. I was just about to fall back onto the chair when Katsuki grabbed me by the waist and held me up. His lips so close to my neck and his warmth breath sent chills down my spine. "You good." I squirm under him and he laughed "You must be I'm not that type of guy you have to at least wait to the second date." He chuckled and grabbed my hand and walked out. But somehow in the dark theater, I somehow lost Katsuki, I rubbed my eyes and looked the blinding light to see that Denki was coming towards me with Jiro. I sighed and looked at them as I rubbed my eyes and smile at him. "What ups guys?" They smiled at me and looked at the theater that was still cleaning out. I looked at them and they both seemed confused. Denkis wild golden eyes looked at me in detail. "Dude are you here alone." I shook my head and smiled at them "No he isn't! Eijiro what are you doing talking to this loser." I looked to see that Katsuki was holding his soda while drinking. The others looked at him confused. "So you guy hang out the hell is going on" I looked at them and then at Katuski who looked irritated? "Yup" I look at them and sighed I was just about to grab Katuski and walk away when Denki sighed "I will talk to you tomorrow come one we are going to be late for the film." Jiro grabbed Denkis hand as she said it and walked off. I could see Katsuki out of the corner of my eye I could see him frowning. But when I turn to him he smiled at me before turning to walk to the food court. Wrapping his hands in mind and I smell to myself "What is up with that what can you get along with our classmate." I looked at him and he sighed "Like I said all my friends are older than me." He looked back off to the food court and I became confused. "Then what am I" I looked at him and he smiled wide at me. "I thought that was obvious you are my boyfriend." After that, I heard my heartbeat speed up and my face flush. When I turn to see where I was walking to with Katsuki we were walking to a small sushi restaurant off to the right side. I was about to ask if we could get there when Katuski grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. I watch as the large bright green sign that said Inzu come closer to me.

When we were seated and Katulski orders another soda, and I looked at him and sighed "How the hell do you drink all of that and not have to go to the bathroom." He smiled at me and shook his head sadly "That's not good dinner conversion." I smiled at him and nodded my head "So how did you know that this was my favorite place to eat." I watched him lean back in the silver chair, there were little air holes in them."Simple you said that at dinner the other night. All the question I asked were so that I could take you out on the perfect date." I smiled and looked at him as he folded his hand and placed his face on them as he leaned in close so that he was looking me over critically. "Why do you find it so surprising that I listened to you when you talk" He is mad at me but there was something upset in his deep red gaze. "Well, I mean your hot and you're kind of a hot-headed rude guy when it comes to our classmates." He rolled his eyes and smiled "That is my school personality but I am very calm when I'm out of school. I do listen to you, I'm just intensely seriously I've focused my grades. But other then I'm pretty chill and I I don't know if you noticed I am a sucker for pretty faces." He laughed at me as I became flustered. The rest of the night was perfect and as he drove me back to the house while I had this ear to ear grin on my face. He walked me to the door and I turned away for a moment to open the door when I heard him call my name. "Hey, Eijiro." I looked up from my doorknob and the place a kiss on my lips I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even realize it till his tongue slipped into my mouth. But when I finally came to he was gone I could see the red tail light of his bike going off in the distance.

When I go to school there was something going on in the class I could see that there was a large amount of my classmate surrounded by Denkis desk, in fact, everyone was there expect Katulski wasn't even here yet. I sat down at my desk and I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turned to see a familiar head of silver and red hair looking down on me. I smiled and looked at Todoroki as he glared down at me "Do anything to my cousin and I will end you. No one else knows that you two are the date they just think that you are hanging out. I want to make sure you know I will burn and then ice you if anything happens to my cousin." He shaped his head up and look towards the door watching as Katsuki ash blond hair walked in the room. He looked at Todoroki and glared "Shoto everything good." The looked in his eyes were killer when I looked at him. "Yeah, everything is fine." He nodded his head and he smiled at me before his mask popped back up and he took a seat. Then Eraserhead walked into the room and announced that we were going to be doing training with the hero 13 today.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 USJ Is Under What?

All Might POV

I looked a the principle for a second as he was prattling on about his different teaching philosophy when my mind skipped to Aiden then Katuski both are so strong-willed but while one is driven to become the best hero for some unknown reason. The other had grown to hate them but both ambitions were created from the same event. Seeing me punch a hole through their sister's heart, I thought that it was the best thing to do at the time I didn't know that we could have burned it off. But I suppose that if I had taken the time to think it out after I could her saved here then it might have worked out. But there is no telling if that would have worked anyway there was no point in prolonging that girl's pain. "Your thinking about the Bakugo boys aren't you?" I looked up to see a small smile on the principles face as he sipped his coffee. "There is just so much done I don't understand their paths are completely different and I don't know much about Aiden but he seems like he could make a great hero." He laughs and got up walked over to some locked drawer and grabbed a large vanilla file out of it before handing it to me. I looked down in my lap to see that the tab on the folder said Aiden on it. "Read for yourself maybe this will help you get a better understanding of him." He nodded his head politely at me and walked out of the room I watched his tail turn around the conner and the door closed behind him before opening the file.

The first page said condition report in large bold letters, when I flipped looked at it there was a boy that looked a lot like Aiden expect he wasn't a tan and there was this hunted yet determined look on his face. I decided to read the bio "Aiden age 16 was admitted to the Quirk Corp 4 days after the incident in his city. His aptitude for fighting is amazing his hand to hand skills are far better than most of the experienced fighters. His handle on his quirk is unlike anything I have sinned and the various different application of his quirks make him one of a unique candidate. He seems to have a drive, unlike anything I have seen. He fights twice as hard, trains three times longer than the other soldiers. He IQ is off the charts and gets perfect grades on all of the officer's test. The kid has only been here for a week and he is already at sentient rank. It seems that he has a goal pushing him forward but it is unclear what it is." I sighed and flipped the next page to see the different test he ranked in, there was weapons training, fighting, and even metalworking and he was top of his class in all of them. These Bakugo clan members might be prideful but I can see why their achievement are something else.

It was hard to believe that this was the same kid that barely tied to do anything in his class, Snipe told me that he had the best test scores and he outperforms the other students in his class but he doesn't show any drive. Like he couldn't be bothered to try. I leaned back on the couch resting my head when I notice that there was a flash drive in the folder. It wasn't marked with anything so I grabbed it and put it on a my laptop. The computer screen took a moment but when it loaded there was a video of Aiden and some women in a white lab coat. On the corner of the screen, there was date marked and I knew it well it was the day before he had to come back to Japan. He had a frown on his face causing wrinkles to appear in his deeply tan skin. "Why the long face Aiden." His frown only deepened "You know why. This court ordered shrink evals all the soldiers get it but you focus more time with me because unlike the other people in the assassination unit I'm the only one that nearly killed All Might and has a sister that nearly destroyed the entire province. You think that I as her twin will have a mental break down. It's been a whole year I think that I am good. Plus what's the point of having this meeting when you guys are forcing me back to the land of oppression and hypocrisy."

What the hell did he mean by that word oppression "It's not their fault that the government has quirks laws. Not every place can be as...what is the word I am looking for." Aiden folded his arms and look at her "Awesome the word you are looking for is awesome. I mean I was born with this power so it should be at my digression whether I use it or not. Here I can use my powers freely there are no laws that say we can't use them as much a we want without licenses and there is no stupid law that say our powers have to be approved by the government. When you are a hero there is so much red tape that you can't get anything done, but all those laws go out the window with the government needs help. The hero do what the like and they are no consequences. They are hypocritical and I refused to believe that living there could make my life any it's done is make it worse and now I'm going to be stuck at UA with that fool." He looked at his hand as he created his fist and she sighed heavily. "Do you mean the Almighty is that why you don't want to go home. To the place where you sister was..." Just was she was about to say killed his looked up at her this dangerous glow coming off of his eyes and she slammed her jaw shut. "It has nothing to do with that and everything to do with All Might they say there was no other way but there was they chose not to resort to it because it would take too much time. My brother has scars on his back that are never going to be heal, they are from our sister and he didn't think twice about protecting some little girl that was stuck. He didn't strike her, he could have easily blew her away but he knew she wasn't in control of her actions and refused to lift a harmful hand to her .The same can't be said or those that think they did the right thing. We all have our scars both mental and physical, what All Might did wasn't just as scar it's was something to fuel my rage and my ambition." He sighed and rest his head back looking up at the ceiling his Adam's apple bobbing as he allowed some spit. "That good take that negative and turned it into a positive. What is your ambition?" The question was simple and I was afraid to hear the answer when he snapped his head back and looked at her "Simple I will make the hero's obsolete, once that is done I will keep training till I can come back here and fight in the quirk corp. I'm going to show the world's society and the Japanese government that we don't need heroes like All Might fools that have no intelligence to back their power. If people want to be heroes that are all well and good but fools with powers should never be allowed positions of power."

I turn off the computer I was too shocked for words I got up and walked out of the building it was about time that I saw the students at the USJ. I walked out into the bright sunlight and felt it warm my face before walking towards the building when I saw something moving out of the corner of my eyes. I turned to see that Aiden was laying under a tree sleeping soundly I thought about letting him sleep but he should be in class or at least with class 1A right. I growled as I walk over to him "You ar a TA, you should be teaching you to know." He opened his eyes and glare at me as they became slit was that his quirk was he going to try and pick a fight with me. "Well seeing as how EH told me not to go since they would be training with 13 and Snipes already have me out of class for another 12 days I can't really go there." He stretched his arms and before walking passed me. "wait where are you going" I watched him sneer at me "Home!" He started to walk away and I grabbed him by the arm and smiled down at him but my heart was pounding these Bakugos we really scary when you got them mad. "No you can't go home come with me to the USJ." He sneer and just as he was about to walk away, Tenya Iida ran over to me huffing and puffing. "It's the USJ they are under attack." Aidan's eyes wide as he ran off "Wait! Dammit! Iida tell me everything then go ahead and get the other teachers."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Second Date?

Katuski POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes and look around there was no one here, "Hey you okay?" I turned to see that Kirishima was looking at me this intensely concerned gaze looking at hands were on either side of me trapping me in between him as he hovered over my face. I licked my lips thinking about all the things that i could do to him... I shook my head and sighed before pushing my ideas aside, he laughed at me and smiled wide before kissing me. I sunk into the kiss for a moment before pulling apart at the sound of feet shifting towards us. "I think that there is someone out here." I looked at him and rolled my eyes "What was your first clue dumbass." He frowned at me and sighed before getting up and handing me his hand. I took it gladly and stood next to him before looking at my gauntlet it was in good shape there weren't any dents or damages. Good it would have been a pain in the ass waiting for a new pair to be made .I looked around for the first time to see four thick grays walls that look sunken in and disheveled. Then there was the roof, there was a hole in them and you could clearly see the sky. "Are are in the landslide zone." Kirishima turned to look at me and himself "Yup and I think that we are the only ones here."

I nodded my head leaning against the wall thinking into myself again "I'm sure that there are villains on their way so before they get here I got to ask?" I look at Kirishima he looked confused "What?" He looked at me waiting for me to respond to his question. "What was with the class, my cousin is usually cold and detached but today he seems highly agitated and the other they were all huddled up musing to themselves about something what do you think it could be." I looked at Kirishima and he look down at his feet "Kiri" There was this blush that started to form as he shifted from one foot to the other. "Hey don't even try it I know that you knew something so spill it." I walked over to him and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, "Babe please I'm really trying not to lose my temper but you are making it difficult." He snapped his head up when I said that and there was this beaming smile that matched the giant pink blush on his face. "Fagget" I snarled who the hell said that I would kill them I turned to see that there were villains walking in the room .I sighed and punched the first one that I saw, I didn't even need my explosions to beat these weakling. After about the third villain I started to feel my hands heat up and I slammed them one after the other letting off mini burst of flames and smoke filled the room.

Off in the distance I could hear Kirishima fighting "Eijiro come on tell me what is up with them." He didn't say anything and I was starting to get pisted off I pounded all the villains that are near to me and walked over to Kirishima punching the first villain I saw. Anger filling my veins making my blood hot. I run to see that Kirishima didn't like me taking his villains but that was his problem. I watched him move as a red blur around the room as he had this scowl on his face. "Tell me now or there will be no second date." Once again I heard some mumble faggot under their breath and I lost control, I felt the muscles in my wrist and arms contract as I let off one large burst blasting all the villains, lowing them all out of a new hole in the roof that I had just created. The room filled with smoke and slowly exited out of the hole. I could hear Kirishima chastising me,"Katsuki you shouldn't have done that let me look at your arms you hot-headed idiot." I sighed as he grabbed my arms inspecting them to make sure that nothing was broken. His touch me,his gaze causing goosebumps on my form on my skin. "I didn't tell you about my quirk so you could scold me every time I use it recklessly. I did it so you can have my back while I recover." I frowned at him but it soon turned into a sneer when I thought about him lying to me. I turned my face upwards at him looking at the hole in the roof I had just made. You would think that the support beams would collapse by now. I felt Kirishima's hand slip into mine and he sighed "Please don't be like that" I snarled at him anger shining through my eyes and my body quaking form anger. "WHY NOT YOU ASS HOLE YOU ARE LYING TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH ME." He glared at em but I could see the hurt in his eyes, but there was something else in his eyes maybe it was submission "They were talking about the two of us well most of the class was they were trying to figure out why in the world I would want to be anywhere near you outside of school." I scoffed at him "Isn't that obvious I'm a 10, I'm a badass, and in case you didn't know I have a motorcycles."

He laugh at me which only cause me to frown because I was being serious "Yes well one that is your brother motorcycle and two they don't know a thing about you so I am sure that they are just curious. As for you cousin I rather not say." I frowned at the worried look on his face I could tell in that moment what Shoto had said to him. "He threatened you didn't he?" I look at Kirishima and he nodded his head. I shook my head slowly and grabbed onto his soft red hair pulling him into a kiss and holding it there."Ignore him he does that become the last relationship I had, it didn't end to well for me." Kirishima looked at me unsure about it but nodded his head at me. "We can talk later for now lets fight." I smiled wide at his word and nodded my head. It felt like hours since we had started to fight but at last they all went down and I crouched on the ground resting my legs and arms for a moment. "So should we go help the others." I scoffed at him"Fuck them they want to talk about me behind my back leave the whelps. I'm going after the big shadow guy." I could have sworn he rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. "Come on they could seriously need our help they aren't as strong as us." I rolled my eyes "If they are in this school and can't fight then they should just go home." I felt something behind my back and slammed my fist. Letting my palm exploited and some that looked like a lizard appear. I turn to look at Kirishima smiled at me "I like the way that you think you're such a man."

I laughed at him "That is just another reason to date me come on let's go." He nodded his head and we walked out the disheveled hovel and out into the fresh air, the cold air hit my skin and it force me to shiver. I sighed and continued to walk till we reached the stop of the hill and sighed. When I look around All Might was fighting this huge bird with a depicted face and a beak with blue-black feather covering his body. I scanned past it and noticed that the guy with the shadow was standing next to some little twerp. That armors proves that he has a body so I am going to hit those spots. I smiled and look around there was no one else here this is my chance. "Kiri I'm going ahead come catch up later okay." He looked at me and nodded his head"Hey before you go do you think that your brother is here." I looked at him and sighed "This place is still standing so I doubt it, that guy doesn't know the meaning of holding back." I let out a blast while I was propelling in the air I rotated my wrist and let out another shot burst of explosions. I slammed into the shadow guy and blew him up a bit."Don't move or I'll blast you to little bits." I smiled at him and I let my plan set off a flew flames and sparks. I laughed and turned to see that Shoto froze the bird right in place. I could see Kirishima running over to Shoto as All Might stood in front of them.

I felt this tingling sensation and turned to see that the bird brain had broken free of the ice and was charging towards me his fist cocked back.I braced for the blow but I never felt it when I opened my eyes I was staring at my brothers back. Aiden was standing there this huge smile on his face. "I had to look through each one of those stupid zones and you weren't even there. You should have stayed put Katsuki." I nodded my head and stood up and watched him wince he stifled a whimper. "Aiden your scales?" I watched in horror as his scales broke the impact was able to break his scales. He whines and I heard a dripping sound and noticed that there was blood coming from his arm that blocked the hit. "Fire Fist" He coked his right hand back and watched as flames surrounded him as he coated his hand in scale and let his fist fly blasting the bird back across the USJ.

He turned to look at me and I could see that he was angry with me "You idiot you should have just stayed put and you Kirishima you are supposed to keep him from doing stupid shit." He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me over to sit with the others. "Ill kill you for hurt Namu" He turned to see that there was some creep with tons of hands all over his body." He snorted "All off you get at least 300 meters back unless you are fire proof. All Might and no brains you can take the stupid bird thing it's more of your level." Moved with Kirishima and Shoto and watch the both of them go to work. The battle was intense and in the end they both won but not before the villain got away .I sighed and sat on the ground as Aiden walked over to me "Your a idiot." I looked up at him and smiled "Fuck you, you're one that needs Akane to heal your broken arm, you fucking loser." I watched him roll his eyes while looking over to Kirishima that was listening to cementos talk. "You taking my bike again." I looked at him and nodded my head "I wanted to go see Anka before I picked him up and can't do that if I am walking there." He simply sighed before nodding his head. "Alright but I'm sure that mom will want you on lockdown after this." I looked down to see that his arm was wrapped, Akane had healed the bone but there was still blood. I heard him groan when Snipes was waving for him to walk over. "Alright gotta go see you at home maybe."

Once we were walking out of the school I could feel the eyes of the other on me other then Deku was the whole class watching me. I grumble curse under my breath while walking next to Eijiro you could tell that he was trying to find the right words to say to me. But there was no indication on his face that he figured out what to say."I'm going to pick you up around 7 that cool." I looked at him and he nodded his head "Yeah that not a problem but why 7" I sighed I could say that it was a family thing but it didn't seem right to lie to him of all people not when I was getting so close to him. "I'm..." I sighed and he nodded his head like he understood "Your heading to your sister grave." I look at him in confusion and he laughed at me,"The only time that you get depressed and can't find words to say is when you think about her." I smiled at him and nodded my head "Thanks for understanding there are things that I just can't share yet." He grinned at me his smile lighting the surrounding area. "No problem. See you in a few." I nodded my head and ran off to the house I need to get ready as soon as possible.

I wasn't in the house more than 5 minutes when my mother started yelling, "Kitty Kat are you okay." I sighed did she really need to use the nickname, I could hear someone chuckling as I ran in the room to see that my brother and my mother were sitting in the kitchen at the table it looked like they were having a civilized conversation. That was a first since he left, she pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let me go this wasn't like her what the hell did Aiden says to her. "Ma get off! I fine whatever the dumbass told you is a lie. The fucking idiot probably lies about the whole thing." She pulled away at me and her eyebrow turn down she started to get irritated "Watch your fucking mouth and the school called Aiden wasn't planning on telling me anything till I cornered him when he went to get something to eat." I sighed and looked at him as he shrugged his shoulder and got up from the table and grabbed another can of rootbeer out of the fridge. The cold air coming out and hitting my skin making me realize that I was burning up. "Yeah well mom can you let go I'm going to see Anka and then I have a date so could you get off." She smiled wide at me her eyebrows raised "With that nice red-headed boy or is there someone else and if so girl or guy I could even keep track with you. One minute it's a pretty blond girl the next it's a cute redhead boy." I sighed and looked at him "I didn't say anything Kat this was all her." I looked at him and sighed before turning back to look at my mom "Yes ma now can I had the keys to the bike."

I heard Aiden growl under his breath "I just want to say that is bullshit there is no reason that you should have taken away my keys. I'm the one that bought the damn bike in the first place not you." He growled as he finished the last part of the sentence and our mother rested her hands on my shoulder while turning her head to face Aiden but her body still face me. "You might have bought that with your military paycheck and it might be in your name but you live in this house so that makes it mine until you act better." He growled out in frustration and walked up the stairs ignoring moms yelled for him to come back. "I swear that boy" She shook her head sadly as she took the keys out of her pocket and handed them to me. "I'm glad you are getting back to the way you used to be before Anka died.I miss the happy little boy that would do everything with a fiery determination. She'd be happy." I looked at her and grinned there were times when she wasn't a complete and total pain in the ass. I ran up to stairs after that heart warming moment only to be irritated. My brother was sprawled out on my bed looking at his laptop so he wasn't going back to his room any time soon. I growled, he just had to be a dick about everything didn't he. I sighed and watch him stip upright before he started to type with incredibly speed. I stare in awe when he looked up at me while still typing. "You should be getting dressed."

I nodded my head absently at him just watching his finger move for a moment before walking back to my closet and grabbing a blue pullover hoody and a pair of black jeans and gray boxes before throwing them on my chair and grabbing my towel and walking into the bathroom. I let the water run for a moment making sure that it was boiling hot before getting it. I smiled to myself as I felt my muscles relax under the water this way the first time that I would be going to Anka's grave in a month or two. Then I had a date right afterwards, was that such a good idea? I would be all melancholy and depressed as shit by the time the time I picked Eijiro up wouldn't I? I sighed out in relief as I ran my fingers threw my hair making this sure to scrub all the soot out of my head from the landslide zone. I was just about to wash the conditioner out when there was a knock on the door. "Heys it's 5:30 if you are going to make it to see Anka and get Kirishima's then you need to get out now plus you are using all the hot water." I snarled under my breath he could be such a pain sometimes. "Yeah whatever I'm getting out." I washed the soap out of my hair and turn off the water before grabbing a white fluffy towel and wrapping it around my waist.

I walked over to the in mirror brushing the steam off of the mirror and looked at my eyes for a moment before grabbing my toothbrush and brushing me teeth. I cill not have brad breath on this date that's for sure. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom letting the cold air hit my body as I walked into my room again. I shook my head sadly when I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Aiden was gone but he left his laptop which meant that he would be back. I locked the door to my room and walked over to my closet throwing my clothes on before walking back to the door unlocking it to find that my brother was stand there patiently waiting for me to open it.I watched him jump back onto my bed. I tried to ignore him as i dried off my hair and sprayed my cologne but I could tell that he was looking at me. "Are you really going to sit there the whole time." I looked at him and he looked up from his laptop pausing whatever he was watching. "I would go in my room but mom decided to start painting. Can you believe that shit like I didn't really enjoy the color of my room. So I'm staying in here if I sit in the living room that means that there is a chance that I would have awkward conversation with someone in the family." I laughed as I grabbed my thick black leather wallet and slid it into my pants before grabbing my keys off of my dresser. "Alright well I'm leaving see you later tonight."

I walked out of the house I knew I had this stupid smile on my face that I was trying to hide but flailing at. Eijiro never failed to put a smile on my face and I never failed to embarrass him, I laughed a little to myself when I look at my phone. It was 6 I was making a good time. I hopped on my bike and sat there for a moment I could feel this tingle in the back of my neck that usually meant someone was coming for me but when I turned around there was no one there. I look across the street to see the bush moving but it was just a rabbit that had run out.I sighed and shook my head "You're losing it Katsuki" I got on my bike and revived the engine before pulling off. As I went down the road I felt the same sensation was there someone following me. I looked in the rearview mirror but I saw nothing there was no cars, no other bikes nothing not even people walking. I shook my head maybe today wasn't the best day to go on a date but too bad I made the date and I am going to follow through with.

It didn't take me long to get to the cemetery gates, the metal works intertwining giving off this creepy Halloween vibe. It always seemed so much darker here to me, the sun seemed less vibration and the moon light wasn't as pure. Maybe it was because this was the place of the dead and the forgotten. I waited for the gate to open they were automatic, once I heard the creaking sound of the hinges, I watched as the two black gates slowly drifted apart and I drove in. I pulled up on the side of the black asphalt that looked the most familiar to me and I knew that the plot of land were my sister body lies is were near. I pulled the helmet off of my head and I could have sworn I saw someone hiding behind the bushes. Maybe my mind's playing tricks on me today it was so weird. I sook my head and got off of my bike walking over to the grave. I looked at te tombstone just staring at the picture of my sister,her eyes red eyes filled with joy as her ash-blond hair was pushed over to the right side falling down her shoulder covering her chest. I shook my head there nothing that she took more pride in then her hair. I smiled and knelt down placing a hand on her name and muttering some prays under my breath. I told her about my life these past couple of week and even about a certain redhead and it made me sads that she couldn't talk back. I sigh "I miss you so much Anka, so does Aiden and the rest of the family.I wonder who you would be proud of Aiden and his vow to take down the hero's, or me who is aspiring to be my own hero." I looked up at the tombstone her first name and last name were both written in thick cursive letters. I smiled I don't get why she enjoyed the English language so much but our mother thought that it would be befitting for her name to be written in it. I looked down at the flowers that were left for and and walked back to my bike grabbing the flowers out of my bag and walked back to the grave. I placed them gently next to the old one and sighed. "See you later Anka" I got back on my bike and road for Kirishima's house.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Does Anyone Else Feel Bad?

Izuku POV

I watched Kaachan walked out of the house this wide smile on his face where the hell could have been doing that would make him be so happy. Better question how did the other get me roped into this. I sure at youth for him find out, "Hey does anyone else feel bad about this." I turn to look at my classmates. They were all looking at me, Mina and Denki were the first one to speak up as they spoke in unison. "No, we don't" I shook my head as theirs snapped back to see that Bakugo was leaving his house. "alright let's go." I look at them and as Denki lead the way. I just ran after him with Ida and Uraraka by my side, I was surprised to find that like the rest of them, she wanted to meddle in Kaachan life. "Iida doesn't this seem wrong to you." I looked at him and he talked with a frown on his face. "I'm only here to make sure that if Bakugo founds out he doesn't try to harm the others. I have no care in what he is doing in his free time. Or to find out about those girls." I nodded my head, at least there was someone here with noble intentions the other seemed like they were just trying to be nosey. When they stopped I slammed into Toru.

"Sorry" I couldn't tell if she had turned around to look at me or not but I sighed and crouched down low as I looked at the others, "Guy come one he is stopping at someone's grave it's not nice to watch him." I turn it look at them trying to speak some common sense into their head but they refuse to listen. "That could be the girl that the twins were talking about someone Deku you can't tell me that you don't want to know what he is doing here." I looked at Uraraka she surprised me there was no way that she would be okay with preying on his business like this. "No, if he wanted to tell us then he would have." I sighed and noticed, Denk and Sero watched him with new vigor and Minato tried to get as better looked at him they were all messed up in the head." I watched Kaachan start to walk back to his bike and grabbed some flowers this was so beyond messed up for me. "Iida when he leaves tail him while we see who he was looking at." I turned it see Denki looking at Iida who simply nodded his head this way so wrong. "If only you put this much time into your studies." I turned to look at Jiro her blue-black hair swinging and swaying in the wind. "You guys are messed up this is messed up if he finds out he will kill all you." Minto sneered at me "Yeah and if you rat us out he will know that you were here too so you are in the same boat so you might as well shut up and help."

I sighed heavily they had a point whether I want to come or not won't mean a thing to him he will be blinded by rage. I walked out in the open with Uraraka to my right. Her hand bump into mine and my mind went blank for the amount when I turned to look at the tombstone I noticed the language. "Why is this tombstone in English and in cursive my English is bad enough by cruise too." I look at the tombstone and my eyes widen "Look at the picture." I look at the picture and they followed my line of sight they're breathing hitched in their throat. There was no doubt about it that was the Bakugo's family deep red eyes and wild ash blond hair. Could she have been a relative of Katsuki? "Does anyone here know have to read cursive" I look at Denki who still seemed shellshocked. But thankfully all the others shook their heads no. That was when Dennis phone started to goof. "Its Iidas hold on I am putting him on speaker." Once he hit a few buttons Iida's voice rang out clear. "He just picked up Kirishima and they are headed to a cafe called the coffee bean come meet me here." I looked at all of them as we rushed there, what the hell could he have been doing with Kirishima we had been asking him stuff about Kaachan and what if he knew about our spy session. I hope he didn't know anything and wasn't about to tell Kaachan.

By the time that we got here I was covered in sweet and Kaachan had been sitting with a familiar head of red hair was sitting at the cafe table, Kirishima had been laughing at something and I could have sworn that I saw Kirishima blushing. I looked at the others and they all seemed confused but they were transfixed on finding out what they were talking about. "Shoji see if you can hear them." I turned to look at Shoji as he extended his arms and listen in. "They are saying...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 What Is With You Guys?

Kirishima POV

We made it to the cafe and I couldn't help but smile when Katuski held the door open for me letting me walk in first before walking in himself. He had a laid-back attitude but you could tell that there was something wrong with him. "Was the grave visit not good." I looked at him and felt my face flush under his intense stare but after a minute he leaned back in a comfy blue chair smiling. "The visit was good that is not the problem, it felt like there were people watching me today I don't know maybe it was because of the villain attack but I could have sworn that there was someone following me all day since I left the house." I smiled at him and he looked down at his hands as he muttered his expression becoming hard to read. "Hey Kat" I looked up to see that Anna, her blond and gray eyes were looking at the two of us. Katsuki smiled at her "Hey Anna you remember Eijiro right." I felt my heart fluttered I loved the way that he said my name. I smiled at her which for some reason made her laugh. "Of course I remember this cutie now, let me guess one coffee, extra cream, and extra sugar, just how you like it with a slice of strawberry shortcake." He smiled before nodding his head a little embarrassed that he had come here so many time they need his order by heart.

Anna winked at me and smiled "Kat here has a sweet tooth so don't you forget it, cake and coffee is the way to any man's heart." She started to laugh when she saw the blush on the bridge of Katsuki face getting bigger. "Shut it Anna or you're not getting a tip." She stuck her tongue at him playfully and turned to look at me. "You looked like a vanilla milkshake and burger kind of guy am I right." I nodded my head and she smiled. "Alright, and should I start a tab." Katsuki nodded his head and she laughed as she turned to look at me. "He drinks coffee likes its water that is why he is so headstrong and always has so much energy." She laughed and walked away giving me one last look. I smiled at myself and he sighed laying his hand back, "So why this place out of all the place we could have gone. Why this one?" I look at Katuski as he slowly started to lean forward interlocking his finger and resting his head on them like on our first date. "I was feeling nostalgic plus this is my very place to eat. I and Anka used to go here all the got great food and I know you love to eat so I figured that we could go here. I come here a lot so I have a tab" He smiled as a blush appeared right back on my face, goddammit that is so not many

He grinned at me as I became flustered "So what did you parents say about the whole league of villains thing." His question caught me off guard but I collected my thought and smiled. "They aren't home they are at my uncle's for the rest of the week they were supposed to come home yesterday but there was a storm down there and now all the flights are grounded, you?" He shrugged his shoulders "Its fines she doesn't seem all that worried now but she was freaking when I first came home but she is cool now." He groaned a bit and I couldn't help but laugh. "Here you go" I snapped my head up to see Anna placing a large cup in front of Katuski I mean extra large cup. So large that his whole face could fit in it. I watched him gulp down the coffee like it was nothing. "Bakugo slow down you going to burn your throat." Anna giggled at me. "Don't bother I tried to tell him that all the time but he drinks so much of the stuff that I don't even think that it does burn his mouth anymore. Here you go. Your food will be down soon." I nodded my head as she handed me my shake and walked off. I turned back to look at Katsuki. He looked up from his up a scowl on his face as he glared at me. "Kiri I only going to tell you this one more time will call me by my first name." I smiled at him as my heart speed up from his tone and the fact that he was using that pet name again. "Okay but seriously you shouldn't drink too that fast."

He rolled his eyes at me out of irritation but there was something playful about to, "Shut up dumbass." He smiled and held his finger close to his cup, "So other than burning hot coffee what do you like." His skilled drop from his face as he looked at me, he looked almost confused by the question"Huh never really thought about it, but besides that movie and video games I guess and fighting of course. Oh I know how to surf my brother and I learned when we were on vacation but he fell off his board and damn near drown the fucking idiot almost ruined the trip. He ended up hitting his head on a coral reef. But overall the sights were amazing, there were bright coral reefs, there were tons of different kinds of fish and diving spots.I even saw some sharks up close it was wicked, I guess science is one of my favorite things." I smiled wide at him resting my head on my hand he was really something else. "I don't know you were a secret nerd." I chuckled under my breath when he growled at me. "I'm not a nerd I'm just saying that there is a difference between each shake that no really notice, nut just their looks…" After a while, I was content to just stare at his face as he talks about the different type of vertebrate fish or whatever he called them. But when I snapped out of it there were frown lines started to form on his face. "I'm boring you aren't I?" I laugh at him that was silly. I gently placed a hand on his arm and smile before taking it off. "Nope your just so adorable when you start to rant." He laughed and looked up to see that Anna was walking over to us. "What took you so long!" He yelled at her and she yelled right back "I was busy with other tables you little brat." They started to have a yelling match that ended with both of them laughing.

Once she handed him, his cake and me my burger she looks at us over for a moment before placing a napkin with something written on it on the table. She places it between the two of us and walked away. I sighed and looked at him "Do you know what that is about." He looked at me and shrugged eating his cake. I watched him eat the whole thing in a matter of seconds and called Anna over to get him another cup. "Make sure to take a napkin." She rubbed her thumb against the corner of his mouth and sighed "Surprise you have been coming here since you were 5 and you still can't eat without making a mess." She pulled her thumb away from the corner of his mouth and licked the cake off her finger. "Oh and don't think that you are only eating cake for dinner. "I'll bring you some curry." Then she walked away. I finish chewing my burger and watch him as I sipped my shake. He was stunned for a minute and then shook his head. "She acts like she is my older sister, drive me at some times who did she think there is telling me to used a napkin and what to eat." I laughed at him and he grabbed the napkin looking at me for a moment. "Has she been working here for awhile." He smiled "Her family owns this shop and a few more like this one, her mom has a quirk that allows her to make super sweet cookies and cakes the best in the world. Her dad has a..." He sneered when he looked at the napkin.

I could see his mood visual began to change from the happy guy I knew to the one that is always pisted off in school. Only this time it was different like he might kill someone. "I...There are no words." I look at him and got worried he handed me the napkin and I growled when I read what it said. " _There are people watching the two of you in the bush_." I felt so violated so. I growl under my breath and looked at him. "Kat calm down please."He looked at me and I could see his eyes soften before he sneered "No I won't, stay here Kiri" It was a command not really an option but I couldn't let him go out there by himself it wouldn't feel right. I sighed and walked out with him, Anna was at my back she had this angry sneer on her face as she turned to look at me. "It's time for my break."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Street Fights

Katsuki POV

I couldn't believe that those losers were watching us this whole and that meant that they were watching me at my sister's grave. When I found out their names and where they live they were all dead. I snarled before looking at Kirishima there was this look in his es that was begging me not to do but they were here when I was praying and talking the Anka. THey were watching me interact with Anna nd now they were watching my date with Eijiro. "Kat please come down." When I heard him call me that I knew that I should calm down and hear that name come out of his voice any other time would have been cute. But right now I was past the point of anger there was no one that could calm me down they were all dead I would feel their blood between my finger before the night was over. "Don't leave" It was an order and it wasn't one that should be contested. I got up and looked at Anna she had this pisted off expression on her face as she talked to her mother. My guess is that she was telling her that she as going on break. I was grumbling I was about to break some bones that were for sure. I walked out toward the bushes I could hear two sets of footsteps behind me I knew that one would be Anna's was the other Annies or was it Eijiro, who refused to listen to me.I didn't want him to witness me kill this loser but I guess that now it can't be avoided.

I stalked over to the bush approaching from the behind them so they didn't know I was coming and couldn't run away. What I was as shocked to see a group of my class sitting there watching the window as the octo arms guy started to tell them what was going they hadn't noticed where I had went to. They started debating among themselves about where I'm might have gone."Looking for me?" I growled and snarled at them, I couldn't believe that they had the nerve to spy on me. To pry into my personal life and passed traumas most of all they had the nerve to spy on my Eijiro they would pay for that. "What is wrong with you people." They turned their heads in the other two were the voice as come from. Anna was glaring at them she looked pisted off at them. "What kind of heroes act like this really guys that was messed up." I could feel Eijiro behind me as he glared at them from behind my back. I looked over to Deku, he of all people "You! Deku you know I don't like people in my person's life and you allowed this anyway you knew and you didn't even have the nerve to tell me. Ain't that right Deku god did you watch me at the grave." I looked at him but he didn't say one word he simply looked down at his feet shaking silently. I decided to continue "To think I was starting to regret treating you the way that I have these past years I will rip all of you apart by my hands. I'll stomp on your crops and deposit your heads on spikes you FUCKING LOSER!" I watched them all whimper and flinch at my words as I moved closer and that Iida kid stood up. "I won't allow that they are our classmate you can merely do that because you are a little upset." I snarled at him he had no right. "A little upset you watched me as I paid my respects to a dead person I care deeply for tell me did you all go to look at the grave when I left or did you invade my personal space further by following me when I was with Eijiro." I was snarling as Anna scoffed.

"Should we take your silicone as a yes because I'm pretty sure that Katuski asked you a question and you didn't answer. Do you know how disrespect and fucked up it is to follow someone and poke into their backgrounds. Let along defiling a grave with your bullshit, I should rip you apart where you stand." She snarled as this pressure built around her. I watched her arms shift till they were covered in golden fur and razor-sharp claws extended from her hands slowly turning into wolf paws. Her teeth turns into fangs as she glared at them. I could feel Kirishima shifting at my back. "What they did with Anka was underhanded, two trimming and frankly horrible but the two of you will go to jail don't you get mention they are our friends Katsuki." Anna scoffed and I sneered "Why not what's the big deal a few losers and weaklings, I doubt that the government will mind." I was to pist to think clearly they would dare to that. "Both of you stop you would be disgracing her memory if you do this. She was kind and gentle soul and doing this will bring even more shame upon her, what they did was bad enough leave it." I sneered and jerked my head up to see that there were tears in Annie's eyes, Anna the older twin took after her father, she had a animal warping quirk while Annie had a quick similar to her mother's side of the family. She released a sweat that had a addictive smell that took over the body sense and force them to do whatever she wanted."Please stop" I sneered at her and I felt my body go slack. "Stop using your quirk on . FUCK YOU ANNIE!" Anna glare at her but she didn't shrink from her sister's words or look.

"No not till the both of you promise not to lose your tempers, you two are so much like the both of you could be twins rather than me and you, Anna." I sighed and looked at Anna she was thinking the same thing as me either we fight it and she tells us to go to sleep or we just stop. "Fine," We said it in unison both of our voice monotone and she sighed and turn her quirk off .The smell of candy and cake gone. "Thank you." I looked at he and sneered "Don't think I did it because you were right." I sighed and like at the losers as anger filled my bones but I stopped myself from laughing. "What is your problem? Huh I truly want to know what the hell would make you think that following me would get you anywhere." I looked at them and the guy with blonde hair and golden eyes spoke up. "We don't get why your were hanging out with Kirishima the other day and we were going to follow you after we heard that you were suppose to be hanging with you." I rolled my eyes at him and sighed "I'm going back to the cafe if Anna tells me that you are still hear when I'm on my way home I will kill you, Annie, be come on." I frown when he looked at me concern in his eyes but I could meet them if I did then my resolve to be pissed would be broken. Instead I walked back to the cafe with him at my back.

When I sat back down I saw golden hair out of the corner of my eyes and turned to see Annie looking at em. The key difference between the twins was that Annie had a pink heart tattooed on her check. It was cute when she wasn't pissing me off. "I'm glad that you didn't kill them really. It would have been bad"Anna walked over with my cup of coffee and curry and glared at Annie before looking at me. "You better eat that or no more cake." Then she quietly walked back to the kitchen. "Shut up Annie and go away I didn't comply because I wanted to it was either stop fighting or be at the mercy of ur quirk for the rest of the night." I sneezed and felt something hit the back of my head. "Don't be rude Kat she was trying to keep your ass out of jail, not that you care." I looked over to see Eijiro who looked at me his red gaze serious and demanding a answer. "Whatever you say dear." He laughed and turned to look at Annie. "Thank you for keeping this idiot for doing something that I would regret later. I would say he would regret but he doesn't do regrets." She nodded hs head sadly and smile at me weekly. "Come on Kat you know you can't stay mad at me." I frown and look at her "That doesn't mean I can't try." I mumbled it under my breath as I grabbed my coffee and started to drink. She ran off and Kirishima went back to drinking his shake.

After about an hour or two the shopped closed and I sat on the couches with Anna and Ejiro she look at him and then at me. "What is it that people why would they think that he wouldn't want to spend time with you. You're a great guy I should know I grew up with you after all." She smiled at me and I returned it but it was weak I was still a little upset. "Hey don't pout you're going to ruin this for Eijiro." I snapped my head up and Anna laugh at me before turning to see what Eijiro was staring at his lap meekly. "Whatever I don't know why, they think because I don't like them that I couldn't be nice to anyone they were wrong but that doesn't seem to matter." I sighed and shook my head who were they to think that Eijiro wouldn't want to hang with me. "Anyway it's doesn't matter I enjoy spending time with you Kat." I grinned at Kirishima which caused Anna laughed "So did you tell him about what your family calls you at home." I growled and looked at Anna. "Please don't it's embarrassing and you that, it's bad enough that you loser call me Kat." She giggled and glared at me "I do what I want little man and who do you think that you are calling a loser. Watch it or I will stop supplying you coffee." She laughed as a frown started to form on my face and turned to look at Eijiro and smiled wide. "They call him kitty Kat isn't that just the cutest thing ever." I sighed as Eijiro laughed hysterically at me, it bellowed off the walls and echoed.

After another hour I took, Eijiro home and walked him to the front steps and smirked at him but there was something about me that must have seemed off to him because he felt the need to talk." He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me into a kiss and I smirked slipping my tongue causing him to shiver and moan under me. He pulled away and smiled"You need to stop thinking about what happened earlier and I know the best way to make you forget." I think I might be in _love_. I broke out into a huge grin and kissed him again while pushing my way into the house.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The Morning After

Katsuki POV

I woke up to stinging in my shoulder blades and it wasn't my scars I growled and lifted up my arms groggily. The school was canceled thanks to the incident with the villains so I didn't even need to be up right now. I groaned and looked to see that Kirishima was sound asleep snuggled up against my right side. I smile and laid my arm back, I was just about to give into my exhaustion and go back to sleep when my phone went off. I could hear the don't answer its mom ringtone going off as I looked down to see Kirishima's glazed over expression. He groaned when he realized that it was way to earlier to be consciousness and he rested his head against my chest hiding his face as this small blush appeared on his face, he must have remembered the other night. I smiled and turned back to see that the phone was right about it vibrate off the table. I grabbed it at the last minute looking at the bright blue base for a moment before hitting the answer button and place the phone gingerly to my ear. "Hello?" My voice was husky from all the sleep and sex and I could feel a shiver escape from Kirishima. I lifted the blankets further up him and looked up at the ceiling. "Katsuki where the hell is you!" I groaned and pulled the phone away from my ear while she yelled at me, "Ma it's too fucking early in the morning for this shit. Why do you want to know anyway." She sighed angrily and impatiently "I'm allowed to know where my son spent the night."

I grumbled under my breath "It was too late to drive and I couldn't see anything so I crashed on Eijiro cou...mmmmmm" I moaned a little bit when I looked down to see a familiar head of red hair bobbing up and down as he sucked on my dick. I groaned and looked at him before freaking, I was still on the phone. Thankfully when I looked at the phone it was on the home screen she must have hung up when I said the hell did she care I didn't come home all the time she didn't make a big thing about it. Maybe cause Aiden is home she is trying to run a tighter ship but that wasn't going to last long with me. I was distracted when I felt Karishma's warmth leave my cock. When I look down he was giving me this flirtatious smile that was driving me crazy. I smile and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck pulling him back onto the bed before getting on top of him and pulling him into a kiss. Licking his lips telling them to part so my tongue could gain entry. He moaned as I slipped my tongue into his mouth and our tongues intertwined. I slid my hand down grabbing hold of his cock causing him to buck and whine out my name as our lips parted. "Katsuki" There was so much lust in that one moan that I nearly lot control of myself.

I flipped him over onto his stomach and I could see this frown growing on his face. "Hey, I got scars from your nail so don't think we are doing that again." He chuckled, this pink blush forming on his face. "Yeah I did get a bit...hmmmm" His sentence stopped short when I slowly slid into him, I thrust slowly at first letting it build up before going fast and hard. "Fuck, oh fuck...mmmmmm" I smiled as he shivers and bucked under me. "Katsuki fuck I'm gonna" I stopped and he growls under his breath. I chuckled at him and lowered my face so that my breath hit his skin causing goosebumps to rise on his neck. "You torture me last night it's only far that I do the same." He whined, "But..." I gave him this stern look and he growls at me Then the doorbell went off and I snarled could they have worse timing. "I thought you said that your parents would be gone so who the hell could be coming to see you this early in the morning." I didn't pull out I simply place a hand on either side of the bed and so that I was hovering over Eijiro. He looked up at me lust still in his eyes but confusion on his face. "Your guess is as good as mine." I snarled and he chuckled at me "Come on move I got to check."

I thrusted into him once and he shuddered and moaned at the same time, "Kat...uhhh" I thrusted again and he growled at me "Stop doing that I have to go check." I groaned and slowly pulled out and laughed as he whined lightly. I rolled onto my back and glared as he slowly put on a pair of pants and a shirt. I whined a little and he laugh at me "I'll be back don't worry." I growled at him "You better be." It was a command and his body shiver as he heard my stern tone. I placed a arm behind my head staring up at the ceiling when my phone went off. I turned to look at it and it as Anna. Her freckled face and deep gray eyes were staring dagger at me like she could really see what I was doing. I grabbed the phone and lifted it gently to my ear. "Before you start talking please don't yell you know how I feel about loud noise in the morning." I heard a chuckle at the other end of the phone. "One of my baristas is going to be a little late and I know that you're an expert at both making and drinking coffee so I was hoping you could be the best, the best friend a girl could have and come cover for her. It would only be for three hours. Plus you get to drink all the coffee that you want." I turned to look at the clock on the night stand. "I'm at Kirishima's house and I still have to get gas to fill up the bike so you have to give me like 30." She giggled "You have a wet and wild night I take it."

I looked at the door and smiled wide "Something like that." I felt my smile getting wider when the door opened to the room and Eijiro walked in, there was this annoyed expression on his face. "Alright well, the shop doesn't open for another hour so you got some time." I smiled and nodded my head before getting out of bed and tugging on Eijiro shirt pulling him into a kiss before closing the door. "Okay, we will see you there." I hung up the phone when she said good bye and he frowned at me. "Where are we going and before you answer that we have a problem." His voice was gruff and serious not his usually happy go lucky mood. "Whats wrong?" I glared at him and he sighed "Get dressed and head down stairs." I nodded my head and grabbed my boxer and jean for the other night. I was just about to walk out of the door when I heard Eijiro call me "Baby grab a shirt, your back remember." I turned back did he just call me baby. I grinned from ear to ear before grabbing a shirt." I shook my head after a moment and ran down the stairs the smiled on my face falling when I saw my classmates in Eijiro living room.

Each one of them was looking at the ground this guilty look on their face, Deku and the pinked cheeks girl felt the most guilt the others kind of just looked like they were here for Kiri. "What do you loser want." I looked at them and the girl with the weird ears was the first one to speak. "We wanted to say again how terrible we feel about everything, who and how you chose to spend your free time is none of our business but we just really wanted to know who that girl was or the twins that were falling all over you. We never meant for our courtesy to be turned into such great disrespect." All the guys nodded along but other than head phone girl the other two the invisible one and the pinked cheeked girl were the only ones that really looked like they felt bad. I sighed folding my arms sneering at them "Take your apology and shove it up your asses. What you did was a total invasion of privacy that will not be forgiven if you knew what that grave meant to me to this twins you idiots so foolishly angered then you would know that place is sacred ground to us. How about you go choke on your apology better yet got apologize to Annie and Anna maybe they will tell you who the girl is if you really want to know that bad but I will never tell you a damn thing."

"Katsuki! Don't be rude or cruel they apologized." I sighed and turned to see that Eijiro was glaring at me. "Fine whatever, we have to go, so hurry up and get dressed or we are going to be late." I glared at them before walking out of the house and grabbing my bag out of the bike before running back up stairs. I hear whispering coming from the living room but then the door slammed shut and the only other foot steps in the house were Kirishima. He walked into the room just as I as opening my bag and grabbed out a black shirt and a gray button down and a pair of gray jeans. He look at me confused. "Did you plan on taking advantage of me last night." He laughed and I smiled at him. "Kat please don't let this put you in a bad mood." I sighed heavily did he have to be so cute about once did Eijiro gaze leave my body and it forced me to smile. But we didn't have time for this, "Come one you need to get ready fast" He still seemed confused as he ran about the room getting ready. Once he was standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair he asked his question "Where the hell are we going." I looked at him "To get gas for the bike and then head to the cafe, Anna needs me to cover a shift for a hour or two the girl is going to be late that usually works there." He seem shocked as he looked at me "What?"

He simply shook his head and smile wide at me as he looked down at his feet."I hate to ruin a perfect morning but I feel the need to ask. Don't think less of me though." I looked at him confused tilting my head to the side to get a better look at his face there was jealousy in his eyes. "Were you and Anna a..." "Thing" He snapped his head up at me but simply nodded before shyly looking back at his feet. "We dated for a while after my sister passed away and we snuck around even before my sister died. We both felt bad about it afterwards when she was gone but we dated for like 5, 6 months and then just stayed friends. Guess you figured it out." He smiled at me but it was small. "Don't worry Eijiro you the only one that I want now come on." I kissed him on the cheek before walking down the stairs with him following after me. Once the morning sun hit my eyes I start to stumble but felt a pair of hands holding me up. I smiled to myself and I slowly opened my eyes to see that Kirishima was looking at me his red gaze warm and inviting. I smile at him and sighed. "Alright first gas, then work, then fun. In that order." I laughed at him "You're such a dork Kiri." He smiled wide at me and it was the most dazzling thing that I had ever seen. I sighed and looked at him before grabbing my helmet of the bar its red light glinting because the sun.

The wind was whipping past me as I breezed through the morning traffic making my way to the gas station in record time. I pulled up to the pump and pulled my helmet off. I placed 20 yen in the machine and hit the button. I filled up my tank while Kirishima stared off into space. "Hey kid!" I lifted my head up to see that there was some guy who was really buff walking over to us. I sighed and turned to look at Kirishima. I grabbed my helmet off of the bar as he got to close for my liking. I looked past Kirishima to see another thug in a hoodie and black jeans he had the hood pulled up so that no one could see his face. I look at him and then at the guy in front of had this huge pig nose and a fat face but he was ripped I wouldn't be able to take him unless I used my quirk but aren't there laws against that. I shrugged my shoulders did it really matter either way. Kirishima took off his helmet holding it in his lap as he looked at me and then the two guys. You could see him trying to keep the worry out of his eyes when he noticed that I was ready for a fight. I turned to look at the guy with a big nose and he smiled. "You're the kid that was attacked by the sludge monster right." I snarled under my breath I hated it when people brought that up. It makes me seems like I am weak.

He smiled widened as he nodded his head to the guy in the hood, "I bet my buddy 20 years that you were the kid from the news and I was right .But I didn't bet that you were a fagget but my buddy here bet 50 yen that you are. That means that I am out 30 yen so you are going to pay my friend here." I counted back from 10 and sighed there was no way that I was going to take shit from this homoeopathic piece of shits no matter what. My head was telling me to leave it but my heart is telling me to kill this piece of shit. "Yeah well I'm not a faggot, I'm bi so I guess that means that technically you didn't lose the fight." I sneered at him and felt a hand on the back of my shoulder. Sending a painful current through me but it wasn't because of last night and everything to do with the scars from my sister everyone in a while they would send pain through my shoulders. "Katsuki lets go its not worth it." I sighed and looked Kirishima there was pure desperation in his eyes. "Can't leave the pump its not finished yet." I sighed and turned back to the guy in the hood who had this disgusting smile on his face like he was thinking of things to do to us. "Well if you aren't going to pay then I guess that we're going to have to teach you faggets a thing or two. I snarled and bashed him on the right side of his face with my red helmet. There was this sickening crunch that was music to my ears as he dropped the the ground. When he struggled to get up I kicked him in the shin breaking his bones and causing him to collapse. I turned back just in time to see that the hood guy was coming after me.

I walked over to him calmly and when we was just within reach I ducked low and kicked his feet out from under him. When he drop to the ground, I hit him with a scissor kick to the chest. The timer to the gas pump went off and when I turn around Kirishima was holding the pump. "The next time I see you asshole I will burn you to fucking crips is that understood. You hear me I will kill the both of you."I stomped the guy with the hood in the chest before walking over to the bike and pulling off . "You okay Kiri" I looked to see a image of Kirishima appeared on my visor of my helmet in the corner. H sighed and nodded his head "I appreciated you being chivalrous but aren't you going to be in trouble." I smile at him "Nope I didn't use my quirk and they approached me so if they try to say something they will have to admit it a hate crime and that would land them in jail for a long time." I sighed it was a good thing that my brother got into a lot of fight. I wouldn't know the laws for quirks as well as I do if he didn't. I pulled into the parking lot of the cafe to see that Anna was just letting people in. I sigh and pulled my helmet off and place it gently on the handlebars before running a hand through my hair. My hand steady and ready to explode the moment I see best.

I walked in the cafe to see Anna leaning against the counter writing something down on her note pad. "Two vanilla cappuccinos and a hot chocolate, oh and you are late." I growled at her as I walked behind the white counter and over to the three different coffee machine that I knew all too well .Whenever they broke I would get called to fix them so I worked them better than anyone else. It pays to be a jack of all trades. I sighed and started to make the hot chocolate while the cappuccinos machine started to warm up. I poured the chocolate into a tall glass and placed the whipped cream on top, it was light and fully as I sprinkle the cinnamon on it. I placed gently on the counter careful not to mess up the whip cream. "How do you also make the whip cream so perfectly when I can barely make a black cup of coffee?" I smile as I turned it quickly look at Anna before looking back at the machine. "So why were you late."I handed her the two cappuccinos before sighing, as Kirishima rest his head on his hand staring at me dreamily oblivious to anything. I leaned against the counter and watching Anna was bringing the drinks over to a table top by the window the people that were sitting there looked familiar. "Well you going to answer." I growled "I ran into a problem at the gas station that I had to deal with. I'm sure that it will be on the news soon." I looked to see Deku looking up and looked at me. I growled he had to be kidding mean I didn't mean that they should literally comeback. "The hell are you serving them for." I smile at someone that walk into the cafe, I didn't bother to looked at there face I just made my way back to the coffee machines. "Can I have a black coffee with a espresso shot." I nodded my head went to make it glaring at the black liquid as it poured into the cup. This way going to be long day.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 He Really Is too Cute

Kirishima POV

I watched him make a cup of coffee as he wore this cute uniform beanie with the coffee bean logo on it. Anna was staring at him wide-eyed as he worked the machines. "You have yet to answer my question the lady left so why don't you tell me to come on kitty Kat, you tell me everything," Katsuki growled and looked at her. "Please don't call me Kitty Kat in public I am begging you those jerks over there wouldn't let me live it down." She giggled and nodded her head."As long as you tell me what happens." I watched the two, interact, they acted completely platonic except for the few times that they flirted with each other. But that is really just to make each other flustered. "Well I went get gas with Kiri and these two assholes came out of fucking nowhere saying some remark that I didn't appreciate so I had to kick their worthless asses before they tried to kick mine. I didn't use my quirk though not like I needed to. Seriously grown men picked on kids in high school this is the intolerant city we live in." He shook his head sadly and place a cup of coffee in front of me. I looked at him confused "I have never drunk coffee before." I looked at that large cup there was fluffy whipped cream on top and caramel drizzled over it. He scraped some of it up and licked his fingers. "It's not really coffee mostly flavor and with some caffeine just try it."

I tried not to be bothered by his display of sexiness so I simply nodded my head as I feel the heat rise on my face. I place the cup to my lips blowing on it gently before take a sip. The whip cream was cold and hit my lip but it went perfect with the sweet caramel tasting coffee that slowly warmed my heart and then my stomach when I swallowed a large gulp of it. "I bet that wasn't the only thing you swallowed today huh." I look at Anna as I choked on the coffee as she giggled at me. I shook her comment and turned to Katsuki, "This is great." I smile wide at him was there anything that he couldn't do. I drank some more coffee while he lean against the counter. "So when is this girl getting here." Anna looked at him and then at the people that just sat at a table."I don't know let me check." I watched Katsuki nodded his head and she walked away her blonde hair swishing as she walked out of the store. "Annie, cover for Anna she had to go out for a moment." I heard Katuski barking orders as Annie ran out in a uniform. The purple skirt was a little too short for her liking you could tell by the large blush on her face. The white button-down blouse was tied back so that it was compressing against her chest the shirt must have been too big for her. "I don't know how or why Anna wears it." Katuski chuckled under his breath and she glared at him "That's not funny Kat oh and by the way." I looked at them they were talking like yesterday didn't happen. "Kensei is coming over try to be nice."

Katuski growled under his breath and pulled up a seat on his side of the counter looking at the front door where Anna was. "She didn't tell me that he was on his way here." I look at him confused and he sighed moving one of his hands to tightly squeeze mine. "My sister's old boyfriend he's a fucking piece of shit." I laughed at him "Yeah well I'm sure that he has changed since then." Annie places a gentle hand on his shoulder before running to the front door and meeting some people. I turned to look at him and smiled as he looked away trying to hide his embarrassment with anger. "What are you looking at you fucking idiot." I learned not to take offense I know that he meant it as a way of affection at least for me. "You just look so cute in beanies." I watched him turn to look at me and he leaned in close inches from my face. "I want to kiss you so badly right now but I know that the losers over there won't take it well and I wanted to enjoy our relationship for a few more days." I nodded my head I had to agree they flipped out when we were just hanging out, kissing who knows how they would react. He sighed and shook his head "Sorry about this I'm sure that you didn't want to spend your free time watching me make coffee but I owe Anna big."

I shook my head at him and smiled "I like watching you work it's so amazing that you have all different kinds of skills sets. I have learned so much about you in this past couple of weeks I like this Katsuki the one that isn't afraid to be happy." I watch him smile widely at me like a god of war coming off of a battlefield. "Yeah if you like then I can't wait to see your face later." I look at him smirked what the hell did he mean by that. "Don't ask cause I'm not going to tell," I growled at him but he just snarled back and our eyes locked in detention. "Hey, the both of you stop arguing and shape up." I snapped my head up to see that there was a man with blond hair and blue eyes looking at us. I hear Katsuki sneer"Shut up old man why don't you go chase a ball or hunt something." He snarled at Katsuki, but Katsuki just smirked as he pointe to the twins that were walking into the building glaring at him. "Daddy doesn't do that to Kat, it's rude" The man sneered, "Fine what ever you better watch yourself kid or me and your mother are going to have some pretty interesting things to talk about next Friday." I heard him growl under his breath in anger as the built blond dude ruffled his hair and walked out of the bundling. "What the hell was that all about." I look at Katuski as he sighed and stood up "Two black coffees and one ice coffee no sugar only cream, but make sure it is french vanilla."

I watched Katsuki work as Annie got out a different assortment of cakes and placed them on a serving tray. Two of them were white fluffy pieces of cake with pink frosting on top, the other two pieces of cakes were chocolate with thick dark brown frosting. I could feel my mouth watering. "Do you want one on the house." I turned to see that there was a tall woman with a sweet smile on her face. She had deep gray eyes and black hair, I watched her run hand through Katuski hair and he purred under his breath." She giggled at him and smiled wide at me. "So you must be the new boyfriend. Your mom's right Katsuki he is a cutie." I heard him sighed "This is why I don't tell you and mom stuff." Sh laughed and place a plate in front of me before her hand started to glow and a thick large slice of cake appeared on the plate. "Like I said in the house." She waves to the twin and left the store. As she walked out of the building I turned to see that the others from our class we there all of them even Momo. But Todoroki wasn't here. "Alright, Kat, you are off the hook." I turned to see that Anna was standing with a meek girl who was looking at her feet. She had wild purple hair and deep purple eyes. She was cute. "Alright well, I want a large coffee you know how I like it and a slice of apple and chocolate pie we will be on the couches. Come to one Kiri."

He walked off to a large blue couch, off in the corner with a coffee table and a few other couches next to them the same place we were sitting the other night with Kat. Each of them a different assortment of colors that matched perfectly with the one next to it. I walked over to him and sat on the red coach that was across from him. " I don't want to pry but what is up with this place." He laughed at me and sighed when Anna walked over and handed him a plate of food and looked at me. "Our parents went to middle school, and high school together so they are pretty close." She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and looked at Kat. "You didn't order anything for Eijiro. Oh you don't mind me calling you Eijiro do you Eijiro?" She winked at me and I felt my face blush "No that is fine with me and I'm not really hungry." She rolled her eyes "I'll get a fork Kat you better share." He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. We take for a while while eating the pie when I felt eyes on me. "They are driving me insane they are lucky that we are about to leave or I might have to make a scene."I looked at him confused he sighed stood up stretching out his back how long had we been sitting there, he grabbed his mug and plate and leaked over to the counter talking to Anna. She had her arms folded and this pouty expression on her face as he laugh at her, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder and shook his head no. I smiled and got up walking over to my classmates Denki and Jiro both perked up when the saw me but Izuku just looked down at his plate. I could hear him mumbling under his breath but I chose to ignore him I was still a little pist about them spying on our date but still they were our friend. "Hello Kirishima" Momo turned to look at me her bright black eyes full of joy as she had some strawberry cake. "Hey Momo what is up." She smiled wider at me and turned to look at the others. "Nothing much the other told me about what happened the other night I still can't believe they did that and it is so messed up but you shouldn't be so hard on them." I nodded my head she had a point they were just curious and I am sure that if Katsuki said something about his private life than they would backed off but I don't think that there was a chance for that to happened. "Hey Kiri" I turned back to see that Katsui was on his phone looking at me as he stood by the door "I'll be at the bike." I nodded my head and watch him leave the cage this scowl on his face while he talked to whoever that was.

I could see his palms smoking as he argued his frame could easily be seen through the window as he sat down on his bike and simply glared at the sky and yelling on the phone. I shook my head sadly before turning to see that now all of my classmates were inches from my face. "Come on man are you really telling me that you would rather hang with Bakugo then us." I turned to look at Denki and he has this curious look on his face. "He's a good guy not that any of you would know since you royally pisses him off with that stunt you pulled yesterdays. Ain't that right Deku" He snapped his head up and looked at me nodding his head "Yeah I suppose Kaachan doesn't like people interfering with his personal business he thinks that he can do everything on his own." I nodded my head when I turned back to see that Katuski was still yelling at his phone. I'm sure that it was time to rescue him from whoever that was. "Alright well I got to go but I will see you guys in class" I waved at them as I walked out feeling the warm air hit my face.

I could tell that Katuski was looking at me as I grabbed my helmet off of the handlebar and held it gently in my hand. Pretending to inspect as he continued to argue on the phone "I don't care if they are sorry we agree that it wouldn't be good for people to know who killed her especially considering they would think us the same as villains. Our family has taken enough abuse I won't have it from them as well. Shut up I would rather not have you ruin my free day." I heard him growl under his breath as someone starts to yell. They were yelling so loud that I could hear them. "Listen here you little shit you're going to start being nicer to them that was the only reason that they got in your business in the first place the only people you talk to are the second years and Kirishima. He's a sweet boy but you can't isolate yourself. Start playing nice or you're grounded. GOODBYE." With that, I heard a click and Katsuki rubbed his face angrily before grabbing his helmet and looking at me "Your mom" He nodded his head and placed his shining cherry-red helmet on his head. "Seems like she was the one that told them I was at your house." I nodded my head and sat behind him wrapping my hands around his waist and he lurched forward.

I smile to myself as we zipped through the afternoon traffic it was freeing to me, no wonder he likes to drive this instead of a car, well that and the ages are different. I sighed and rested my head on the back of his shoulder when I looked up to see that there was a red light. "Kat where are we going will you please tell me." He laughs a little "Nope it's is supposed to be a surprise." I shook my head I was feeling bad he paid for the past two dates that we went on. "Kat can I pay this time please." He laughed as his shoulder shifted as the light turned green and he pulled off the wind whipping in and out of my ears. If it wasn't for the helmet then I doubt that I would have been able to have depth with the wind. "No, I'm the one that asked you out so I am the one that pays shut up shitty hair." I smiled I was starting to think that he considers that a pet name. I shook my head and watched the bustling city start to thin out and there were fewer skyscrapers and freeways. It was looking less like a city and more like a small town. When he finally stopped I pulled my head out of his shoulder and lifted the helmet, there was this salty smell in the air. At first, I thought that it was Katsuki and he was sweating but when I took off my helmet I noticed that there was sandy white shore far ahead of us equipped with one of the largest bored walks that I had ever seen. I sighed and watched as he got off and smiled wider at me. "That makes it worth it."

He chuckled to himself and I noticed that my face must have been a mix of awe and surprise. "Someone I figured if we start now we should he able to walk the boardwalk go on rides and get something to eat before it closes. I know how you said that you're never really been to a board walk before. We have a beach but we live in the large city like that so there wasn't much room for a bored walk. The hour drive out of town was worth it wouldn't you agree." He smirked at me his eyes wild with joy when he saw how happy this made me. I nodded my head enthusiastically and he lifted his hand toward me. I grabbed it and he helped pull me off of the bike. I stretched out my legs "So that was what took us so long to get here." I felt the muscle in my face tighten and started to ache if I smiled any harder then my face would really start to hurt. He simply interlocked his finger in mine while putting his key in his pocket and started to walk off towards the boardwalk. I just took in the smells and sight the azure blue sky that was breathtaking the warm summer sun brings warmth to my face. "Do you think that they will still have the sports festival." I looked back down to eye level taking my eyes off the sky for to look at Katuski his question caught me off guard. "Why would you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulder "It's a way to prove that you are the best and I watched my sister, her first year and I wanted to prove that I could be my own hero and the sports festivals are the first way to prove that." I smiled was that his ambition is that what drove him to prove to his sister that he could be a great hero. "Don't worry about it baby you are already the best but I'm sure that they will still have it." I took deep breaths, the air was so much cleaner and crips and I could smell the ocean even hear from the parking lot. I sigh and felt Katsuki glare on me. I turned to see that he was looking at me this wide grin on his face. "Thanks" I walked with him on the sidewalk and made our way to the walked till I saw the first building it was a jumbo indoor arcade. "Can we go there?" I looked at him and he laughed at me "You're like a kid in the candy store." He shook his head sadly before busting out into laughter and walked into the arcade, I ran ahead of him till I came across the first game.

We had been there for an hour or two when Katsuki pulled on my arm I barely gave him a second glance I was so absorbed in the game. "Comer one dummy we are going on some rides you need some sun before you go blind from staring at that thing all day." I whimpered at him "I want to stay here for a little bit longer." He laughed at me and shook his head "No" It was one word and it was final I nodded my head and walked out of the building with him, the sun was off in the horizon was starting to lower. "We were in there for a long time?" He nodded his head "3 hours why do you think that I told you we had to leave." He smiled and wrapped arms around my shoulder and I leaned into the touch. We have made it to one of the rides it was a roller coaster that was upside. "Katsuki I don't know about this." He rolled his eyes and smiled at him "You will be fine I'll be with you the whole time I won't let anything happen to you I promise. " His eyes and voice were so confident that I listened to him. We got into the line and when we got to the front of the line we decided to sit in the middle. We weren't too close both the front that we could see all the drops but we weren't too far back that we didn't know what was going on. "Here give me your phone." I looked at him and he nodded his head and handed him my phone. Looking at the red case for a moment and worried about it dropping to the ground, "Are you sure that I shouldn't hold it." He laughed and took my phone before unzipping his pocket and placing it in his pocket before zipping his pockets back up. "Unlike you, I was prepared for this trip so I brought pockets that are rollercoaster proof, can you say the same."

I shook my head no and feel my heart pounding and I knew that my hands had to be clammy I was freaking out what if something happen. What if the rollercoaster opens up the bar and we fall through the air I might survive it but about about Katuski. Would it be wise for him to use his explosions this close to other people. As I was thinking about all the different way that things could go wrong Katsuki grabbed my hand and squeezed till I came back to reality. "Babe you need to calm down okay we will be fine I got you." I nodded my head not meeting his gaze I just closed my eyes and counted back by ten. When the ride started out it was fine but as we processed the loop became more random and when the ride stop short, had been hanging upside not moving at inch. I was doubt it start hyperventilating when Katuski smiled his voice soothing."Kiri come down this is part of the ride it will start in 3,2,1" As if the ride was listing to Katuski the coster started to move and we rushed through the air. I had to resist the urge to scream on the top of my lung and risk looking like a total loser. But in the end I couldn't stop myself from yelling. Of course Katuska was laughing at me till the ride stop and we got off. Everyone normal was terrified it wasn't just me but Katuski was laughing his ass off when he looked at me. "See you big scaredy cat I told you that you would be fine." He chuckled at me and I trudge away from him in the direct of food. "I'm hungry so hurry your ass." He only laughed louder as we walked to a food stand. I order chili cheese fries and a burger and Katsuki order some fried Oreos.

I was sitting down eating my food when I look at him "Katsuki you can't eat that how about some real food." He groaned and took my burger giving it a large bite before placing it back down on my plate and going back to eating his deserts. "Happy" I shook my head no and he rolled his eyes "I like a sweet thing, like you" He smiled when I felt my face heating up, he started to laugh and I gave him a death glare "Shut up and eat your food." I went back to eating my burger and fries when he growled under his breath. I looked at him he had this scowl on his face, not the beautiful smile I had gotten so used to seeing. I noticed that his red eyes were transfixed on something like the was something putting him in this bad mood. When I turned back to see what is have I realized them or at least the fat one with the pig nose. "The guys from the gas station and it seems that he had more buddies with him this time." I looked at Katuski as he said it. His voice made it seem like he was ready to take on 6 guys by himself. "We can't start a fight with them you hear me we are going to eat and enjoy our night." My voice brokered no room for arguments so he stood up and nodded his on then there are some games I want to play." I perked up when he said that I thought that meant the indoor acarde but I was wrong.

We stopped at a softball booth, "All you have to do is hit all three and you can get any price." I looked at Katsuki he had this cocky look on his face. "How much." He looked at the old man that was blading and hunched over "10 yen for three balls." I watched Katuski pull a 50 out of his pocket and smiled at the old man. The old man looked at him confused yet happy at the same time. "How many ball can that get me? 15 right." I look at the old man and he nodded his head "Alright then let's get this started." I watched in astonishment as Katuski hit all 15 balls at the targets ."What five prize do you want." The old man seem surprised and looked at Katuski his voice so light-hearted. He turned his head to me and smiled. "Come one pick 5 prizes what are you waiting on." I smiled wide he couldn't be serious "Really" I look at him and he laugh as simply nodded his head and I picked one super soft white dog, a deep brown bear, a white polar beat, a tiger and a super cute gray baby elephant. I watched the smile on Katuski face grow bigger for a moment. "Alright old man have a nice night." I don't think that I had ever heard him be so polite not even to me. I sighed and watch him walks ahead of me when he turn back he frowned at me and walked over to me. He placed a kiss gently on my lips while taking three of the animals and holding them. "You looked like you were struggling." I laugh a little when he had a small blush on his nose. "So why did you give that guy 50 yen." He turned back to look at me."My family used to come here before my sister passed away, I have been to that old guy's shop all the time. No one ever makes his target so he doesn't get much business so I try and help out whenever I can. I also used to go to school his is granddaughter. So when I come down I spend at least 50 yen to make up for lack of people that don't come to his stand. "

He was so sweet why couldn't he be like this when we were at school "The fuck are you staring at." I shook my head and kept walking, we made it back to the bike and he lifted up the see to reveal a compartment. "Place the stuffed animals in here." I nodded my head and he places the three he had and then I placed the 2 I had. "Wait if the target is impossible to hit then how did you hit them." "I used to play baseball." I looked at him and smiled wide it was like peeling an onion with this kid. This had to be a perfect date that we have been on.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Sports Festival and Boyfriends Don't Mix

Katuski POV

"Kat wait up." I turned my head to see that Anna was running towards me her blond hair flowing behind her and she smiled wide at me. The sun reflecting off her hair making it look like it was glowing. She stopped next to me and panted for a moment before looping her arm in mine. "Are you excited it's going to be your first Sports Festival. We loved it to watch them when we were kids." I smiled small at her and nodded my head and she sighed heavy "Too bad about Aiden though but I suppose that is his choice." I look at her this confusion written on my face as I sighed. "What the hell are you talking about." She smiled at me and shook her head. "Never mind I will let him tell you when he gets the chance for now let's head to the coffee bean we can get something to drink and you can help me study for a little bit before you head to train." I sighed and shook my head sadly "Why is it that I am the one that is helping you study and not the other way around." She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder as we walked towards the coffee bean. "I suck at engineering and you are amazing at it, duh you nerd." I snarled at her and she giggled. "Please you can act all tough around Eijiro and the others but I knew that you are one big lovey-dovey nerd. I did date you after all."

She laughed and sighed at the same time, as we walked the usual path to the coffee bean but there was something different about it something noticeable. "The anniversary is in three weeks just in time for us to be depressed after the sports festival." She looked down at her feet and her voice shrank. I sighed and took my arm out of her and laced our finger together. "Come on I gets this is just like old times the four of us but it's almost time to kick some ass. She doesn't want to see you all depressed, just think about it she would kick both our asses if she could see us right now." She laughed lightly and lifted her head to meet my gaze as we stopped at a cross-section. The traffic whizzed passed us but in that moment I didn't hear a thing. Her dark grey gazes soft and unsure. I smile and pulled her along as the crosswalk. "Since when did you become the hopeful one." I laughed at her sadly feeling my chest tighten as I took in too much breath "Since you stopped doing your job duh." She giggled and sighed "Sorry about getting depressed on you for a second it was just so much like old time that it felt..." I sighed "Off right?" She nodded her head and wouldn't look at me and then at the glass door of the approaching coffee shop. "So I had two motives for wanting you to come and hang for a little bit. One being studied and the other being asking about Eijiro." I smiled a little his very name made me happy.

But I didn't say anything I opened the door and held it here for her one she walked into the and sat at one of the largest tables by the window. "You working the night shift or you taking off from the festival." I looked at her and she shook her head no "I mean we are doing so well at our other location we could just hire more waitress to take my place but I like doing it. But I will take a few days off so if you come here I might not be here." I smiled at her as she pulled out heavy engineer and mathematics textbooks. Equation plastered all over the table. She pulled out her notebook and handed them to me, "To see what we are going to be working on." I sighed and looked at the papers these were advanced quantum mechanics no wonder she couldn't understand them. "What are you doing taking this kind of class this is something that the support core would take." I looked at her and she blushed "I'm kinda taking it for a guy you know the second years can fill their free periods with other class from the other sections and I chose that one but I am way over my head." I laugh at her "This is so typical of you alright well the first thing you need to do is take better more detailed notes and for fuck's sake make them more organized. I'm having a fucking seizure just looking at them." She laughed me as we started to get to work.

I was walking home with Anna when she looped her arm in mine when this creepy dude looked her up and down. "Hey Kat you never did answer me how are things going with Eijiro." "They are going great he is great, sweet, strong and caring there is the time that he reminds me of you but you know you casually have a fashion sense." She laughed so hard that it echoed off of the empty buildings. "Well other than that it's good to hear that you are happy. It's been awhile since I have seen that dazzling war god smile you got going." I nodded my head none of us have taken my sister's death well, we all have our own coping methods, mine begin no longer smiling and staying hyper-focused on my goal. I shook my heading clearing my thought before I looked up and saw that it was Anna giant blue house. She was pretty rich thanks to all those cafes. "I'll see you later kitty kat."She kissed me on the cheek and I waited till she walked into her house before walking another 5 block to my house. I could hear pots boiling and the smell of food filling the air. "Aiden we need to talk!" I walked into the kitchen and I noticed that Aiden was sitting on the nook next to the window simply looking out of the window while mom leaned against the kitchen light eyebrows furrowed together like she was confused and this sad expression on her face it was like I just walked into a funeral home.

"I could pretend like I didn't notice this awkward fucking station but that would take much the fuck is going on between the two of you. Anka would hate it to know that her death created such a large gap between the two of you." Aiden snarled but once he realize who it was directed to he flinched "Sorry Kat go to your room we have to talk later." I wasn't going to keep getting brushed off he has been avoiding me since they announced the sports festival was still on. "No, no way you're not dad nor uncle Shiro you're not sending me to my room like some child. Answer me what the fuck is going on between the two of you.I'm fucking tired of this shit between the two of you." He sighed heavily "You heard your brother tell him what you told me." I sighed and looked at my mother her voice was furious that was for sure. They were wild anger as her red gaze honed in on Aiden. I turned it look at my brother what could he have said to her. "UA wanted me taking part in the festival I refused and told them that I would rather die like Anka then do something so foolish. The teacher didn't think that it was an appropriate response and All Might lost it. He told me that I was acting like a detrimental child that did not know how to let things go. I responded by saying murders have to right to talk down to me and that this was how I chose to honor her. I continued to tell them that I refuse to take part that I had no intention of being a hero because heroes are idiotic fools. After insulting every teacher/hero there they called mom and told her to come pick me up for the day."

I looked at him confused why the hell wouldn't he take part in the sport festival.I looked at Aiden as his shoulders sagged and I think that was the first time since he got back that I saw him drop his military posture. "What the fuck kind of bullshit is that. Your a fucking idiot you know that! Why would you say that shit. What is so wrong with the sport festival and why the hell would you even use Ankas death as an analogy." He sighed and stood up this sadness in his eyes. "I get it if you hate me for what I said,making it seem like Ankas death was something to joke about. But I have no interest in becoming a hero and I'm noting going to pretend like I care. I want to see you fight, we might have been twins but you and Anka had more in common then you realize. Seeing you fight is like seeing her fight, I'm not going to miss that to be apart of something that I had no interest in something that I didn't work for. They are trying to get me to do it, I guess they think that if I do I will change my mind about hero society. I'm sorry about how I I'm not sorry about saying it I refuse to be apart of that stupid tournament" He walked past me still slouching, he ruffled the top of my head before he walked away and up the stairs.

2 weeks later

I walked to the table and sat down, my body felt heavy and I don't think that I could support my weight anymore. I groaned and resting my head on the table. It had been a tough workout and I don't think that I could even move. I groaned and looked over to see Aiden walking into the room, this expression on his face that i couldn't quite read. He rested his head on the table and looked at the tv there was some report about All Might saving someone so Aiden quickly turned his head. You could tell that his body ache "Fighting with uncle Shiro didn't work out for you huh?" I sighed when he lifted his head up slowly "If you fall asleep I can't lift you so try not to." I hear him groan and rest his head on his arms "Uncle Shiro is pissed off that I dare defy tradition, our family has been here since quirks ermagerd and me wanting to be a soldier, hell me being a soldier doesn't sit right with it was ordered but the country. He pounded me till my scales broke off, if my skin wasn't fireproof then I could be royally fucked. To make matter worse, he kicked my ass he made me fly till my wings ripped off of my shoulders. I haven't gotten a work out like that in a while." He growled under his breathe again arose shakily to his feet. "I'm going to take a nap on the couch try not to wake me up." I smiled and watched him walk off before making my way up the stairs.

I had just barely made it up the stair before I tripped and felt my back slamn again the floor my head bouncing off the ground. I groaned rubbing the back of my head as I slowly rose up to a sitting position. I simply sat there in the middle of the floor for a moment trying to get some energy back into my limbs before walking back to my room than the bathroom room. I turned on the bath water there was no way that I was going to be able to stand up long enough to take a shower. I sat here and let the water rise till it was about halfway before stripping off my sweat-drenched tank top and shirt and dropping into the tub. I leaned my head back letting the steam soak in my pores as I slowly felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"Katsuki! Baby! KATSUKI!" I snapped my eyes open wide and turned to look at Kirishima and he smiled wide at me. "Your brother let me in he looks like shit." I snarled and glared at him "What the fuck do you think that you are doing you fucking dumbass" I growled at him and he seemed a bit taken back this hurt look in his eyes. I sighed and rubbed my face looking at my phone that was sitting on the toilet seat. "Sorry. Now would you please tell me what time it is." He looked at me as I met his gaze the sadness was still in his eyes "6" I curse under my breath and slowly rose from the bathtub. I walked over to the toilet seat and grabbed my towel drying off my body before wrapping the towel around my waist and grabbing my phone to see that I had 2 missed calls from Eijiro and one from Anna. I hit on her name that had two kissing emoji next to it and texted her. " _Talk to you later fell asleep in the bathtub again._ " I hit sent button and Eijiro looked at me. "Again Katsuki" I snarled at him and walked in the room with him following at me, he jumped on the bed as I walked over to my opened door and closed it and locking it before walking past my mirror. I could see Ejiro fidgeting with the remoter. "What are you doing here don't get me wrong I'm glad to see you but shouldn't you be training or something."

He turned to look at me this look in his eyes that told me that he was still mad I yelled at him. I groaned "Jesus I will make it up to you later now stop pouting." I went back to greeting dressed. I grabbed my deodorant stick then move or grab a pair of black boxers out of the top part of my dresser before grabbing a pair of sweatpants on them before picking the towel off the floor and rubbing it on my head as I walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it to see that my mother was about to knock on the door. I look at her as she snarled at me "What were the two of you doing with the door locked." I shook my head at her "I just go out of the shower and was getting dressed while Ejiro stood outside when he came back into the room the door accidentally locked when he was fumbling with the knob. No big deal now is there a reason that you came to knock on my door." I look at her and she sighed before nodding her head "I'm taking your brother to the doctors he needs to get stitches in his shoulder seems your uncle pushed him way too hard in his training. But Aiden is still adamant about sticking to his choice so I doubt this will be the last visit. It sure ain't the first visit. Behave." She looked at Kirishima.

When she was gone I collapsed on the bed rolling onto my side so that I was looking at Kirishima his spiky red hair wasn't in its usual fashion. I groaned and looked at him "Babe" I looked at him but he didn't seem to care that I was trying to apologize for earlier. "Kiri I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to yell at you like that but I was tired and you knew how I feel about waking up to yelling." He simply looked at tv not taking his eyes off of it once. I grumbled and got out of the bed and walked over to my desk but I could feel his eyes on my back as I sat down and hit web chat. When it opens up Anna was lying on her bed with her phone in her hand she casually looked up at the screen. "Hey Kat." I smiled at her "Hey Anna what would you do if you woke me up when you weren't supposed to." She looked at me shocked and then past my shoulder to see that there was a second set of feet in the room. "I would wait for you to calm down and then tell you to get dressed and wake the hell up." I nodded my head slowly and I could feel Krishiams gaze heating up on my back, "If I yelled at you what would you do." She laughs at me "You wouldn't even have a tongue to yell at me with. You can't take his yelling seriously Eijiro. He hated being woken up you know that but he hated it, even more, when he gets woken up after the past 2 weeks that he has had. It hasn't been easy on him you should give him a break with the Aiden shit and all that." I looked at Anna her gray gaze turning wild when she looked at me my expression deadly. "Or whatever you know what don't listen to me I'm just a dumb blond. Later, Kat, I heard my father calling me."

I watched her abandoned me as she shut her laptop and I grumbled she was going to pay for that. I shook my head and I swivel my chair around to see that Kirishima was sitting up on the bed glaring at me. "Every time we talked you told me that you were fine, so you have been lying to me this whole time." I sighed and walked over to him pushing him on to the bed holding his hands behind his head "Don't listen to Anna like she said she doesn't know what she is talking about." I kissed his collarbone and then his neck slowly moving up and he shivered at me as his body started to heat up and he became more confused. "Stop it Katsuki and tell me what the hell is going on." I pulled away and grumbled under my before rolling onto the bed and laying down. He got up and straddled me turning his quirk on and holding me down so that I couldn't move. I growled and stained but he held me "Baby please no more lies I haven't pressed about your sister because I'm sure that it can't be pleasant but no more lies about your lies" His voice as pleading and it made me feel like a sack of shit. "Kiri let go please I'll tell you just please let go" It didn't hurt but there was this look in his eyes, this desperate need. He didn't keep secrets from me but mine differed, not all of them were mine to share.

I watched his hand slowly move off of my wrist and I sighed and looked at him as he continued to straddle me I guess that he was afraid that I would run. I grabbed his right hand moving it in my hand interlocking our fingers, staring at his tan skin for a moment. "Aiden basically told UA to shove it and that he refuses to take part, it ended with him insulting all of them and then saying that he would rather die like Anka then to be apart of the festival. It rubbed all of us the wrong way he said that he didn't mean for it to sound like he was poking fun at Anka's death and he had pretty much felt like shit since then. We are cool no doubt about it but the rest of the family isn't, our grandparents, our parent even our uncle Shiro and my mother's other sibling not to mention my dad's side of the family. They don't agree with it Aiden is dead set on staying a shoulder he will never change his mind. He got a year of fighting in combat with the unlimited use of his quirk and it is what he is good at. But the rest of our family, will we are known for being heroes there is no soldier root for us. So there has been non stopping arguments about it, and since the festival is in 2 days they are rushing to convince him.I just have been so cut up in my training and I didn't want to bring you down with my family problems.I get like no sleep now because of it so when you woke me up a got a little testy. I know that I'm not the easiest to talk to or to talk about their feeling but I am trying."

He looks at me there was this mixture of sadness and anger in his red eyes "But Anna knew you told her but not me." I growled under my breath this had to come back to Anna the same person that started all this. "She was the one that told me about the whole thing with Aiden. She was with him when it happened, I couldn't even get her to tell me all the details I had to find out from my brother, and mother when I got to the house. She knew but wasn't tell me because Aiden told her not to. Aiden and Anna are just as close as me and she so don't make it seem like I told her to you cause that isn't true. I didn't mean for what I said to you in the bathroom so harsh okay." I look at him and he sighed "Fine just I want you to know that you can talk to me okay. You know practically everything that is going on with me." I nodded my head and smirked at him and he glared at me. "Don't gimme that grin. That is you are going to be up all night grin." I laughed at him and rolled over so that he was under me. I kissed him under his jaw there was always a soft spot that made him shiver then he moaned. "Katsuki stop please." I laughed at him and kissed another spot under his jaw before grinding my hips into him. "Katsuki where are you." I cursed that just had to be my uncle.

I jumped off of Kirishima and threw a shirt on before running down the stairs to see that my uncle was standing there this irritated and pisted off expression on his face,"Your mother said that you were here I need to talk to you." I grumbled and look at him and then up to the stair and growled, "Does it have to be now." I looked up at him and he snarled at me "Don't take that attitude with me, young man, these next two days you better not train your body needs time to head and we don't even two of you in the hospital and another thing. You better not be doing something that you shouldn't be." I snarled under my breath and rubbed the back of my head "Speaking of that in about 9 days is the anniversary and there is going to be a vigil and an assembly at the school that will talk about it.I want to make sure that you know to keep your temper in check. Kat please all the others are going to be hot-headed idiots I need at least one member of our family not to cause a scene. Even Shoto loses his temper as the day is fast approaching so would you please choke your anger down." I sighed and looked down at my feet shifting from one foot to the other. "Alright, uncle Shiro anything for you." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks, kid I know that this isn't going to be easy for you." He gently kissed the top of my head and walked out of the house. I ran up the stairs and back into my room and Kirishima was laying under my blankets. "You got a text on your phone, your mom isn't coming home Aiden has to spend the night in the hospital and she doesn't want to leave him so I'm staying the night lock the door and get in here." I sighed and locked the door before walking into the bed and sitting them on the bed for a moment. I took off my shirt slowly and place it on the end table before laying on the bed wrapping one around Kirishima's waist and laying the front of my body into the back of his. Laying my head in the crook of his neck and drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Are You Ashamed Of Us?

Kirishima POV

I wanted to so desperately reach my hand out and hold his but there was something off about him, something that screamed not in public not here.I sighed and felt the humid air swirl around me wrapping me up in a blanket of thick dry air. I don't know. how people could walk around here and not feel on fire. "Hey, Kiri are you okay." I felt a small smile rise to my face as I turned to look at Katsuki. I heard him ask me if I was okay again but I couldn't help but think about the fact that when we are near any of our classmates he refuses to do PDAs. "Are you ashamed of me." I looked at him and he frowned at me and stood there with this look of confusion on his face. But that look of confusion quickly changes when he spoke to me. "Why the hell would you say that? What the fuck Eijiro?" He glared at me angry flashed in his eyes "Well answer me you asshole." I looked at him and felt my nerve failing but he wasn't going to guilt me. "You never act like my boyfriend around our friends." He snarled at me anger flaring into his face with a look that could kill as his palms started to explode. "They're not our friends they are yours and why the hell would I want them to know, they already hate me as is and make my life hell. They all adore you and they have a problem just thinking that we are hanging out what do you think they will do if they find out we are dating. They might like you but they don't like me and I don't like them. They followed me when they thought we were just hanging out! What do you think they will do when we are on a date huh. I have no problem people knowing that we are going out all my friends already know, Anna, Annie and I few others that haven't even met you yet know about you. But I do have a problem with those dicks from class one A. If it means so much for them to know then tell them to see if I care you jackass."

He shoved passed me but I grab him by the arm and hardening my arm as he slammed his hand into my arms letting off a small explosion. "Let go Eijiro." I shook my head no "You're not going to make it seem like this is all my fault you have to admit that you aren't willing for people that we know at school to know. You're not going to shove me in the closet you got me." He sneered and made his explosions bigger and it caught the attention of quite a few people some of them being Izuku and Urakara who were both staring intently. "You're making a scene Katsuki." I snarled under my breath and he seemed to calm down "Why the hell do you care huh you were the one that wanted your friends to know that we are dating so tell them. Oh, and by the way, for me to force you back into the closet you need to be out of the closet first. Plenty people knew that I date both sexes but I'm pretty sure that I have never heard you mention it to have been plenty of time with the pink chick has asked you if there are any new girls in your life and you didn't once correct her and say, guys. Don't make this seem like I'm the one to blame." He growled at me and just shut down "Katsuki" I looked over to see that Aiden and his uncle were standing there. I wonder how much they heard. "Good luck little bro but um..." He looked like he was about to say something but looked at his feet. "I don't think this is the place for a fight don't the two of you agree." I turned to look at Katsuki he was looking down at his feet. "Well, Katsuki" He looked up his face bright red "No uncle Shiro" He nodded his head and looked at me and then Katsuki, "Yet you're both making a scene so the both of you knock it off and go he head to the waiting room."

Katuski mumbled something under his breath and I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in the other direction to the waiting room I am sure that both of them were talking about I looked back to see Aiden laughing at something his uncle said this small smile on his face. "I never claimed that this was all your fault I was just saying that you share some of the blame." He didn't look at me, he didn't even speak, he simply jerked his arm away and placed his hand in his pockets looking at me for a moment before heading into the waiting room and sitting as far away from me as possible. Great! Way to go Karishma you managed to piss off the most volatile guy here. I knew that I was going to have to fight him but I was hoping that he would go easy on me and I would go easy on him but now it seems like I am going to get the full brunt of his anger. I sat at one of the tables while the others were talking. Todoroki had issued his proclamation for war to Izuku and then walked out over to me. "I don't know what you said to him but if I were you I would watch out." I snapped my head up to see that Todoroki was looking at me this anger rolling off of him. "What?" He scoffed at me "I saw my father splitting the two of you up with Aiden don't think that I'm as blind as the you did if he comes to me about it you are dead." He snapped at me and walked away from me and out of the room. That was when I noticed that Izuku and Uraraka were staring at me. Izuku walks over to me and Uraraka walking towards Kutski trying to talk to him. He simply stared at her while she tried to find out what is wrong.

"Hey" My view of Katsuki was blocked by Izuku when I looked up his green eyes looked at me worried like he knew something. "Hey Deku what is up." He took that as an invitation to sit down with me. "I want to talk to you about Kaachan. " I shook my head no and he glared at me. "You don't want to talk about Katsuki you want to talk about Katsuki and me, I know you were staring at me and him when we were arguing." He shrank in his seat as he felt Katuski glaring at his back. "Don't shrink that glare isn't meant for you, it's meant for me. I know that he is pissed at me and you want to know what I could have done. You think that I know things that will help you fix things with him after what happened a couple of weeks ago." He shook his head "You're wrong, I have known him our whole lives and I am friends with you I just want to make sure that the both of you are okay." I sighed and look at him he couldn't have been that big of a fool we are enemies in this tournament. "We are dating we had a slight argument that I might have started and he is pissed beyond belief. Stay out of his way unless you want to end up dead." I stood up and walked out of the building and notice that Katuski was grinning in front of me. "Nervous." He didn't turn back to look at me but he seemed different. "Nah this just makes me even more excited." I smiled at least he was in a better mood but you could still tell that he was pissed at me.

The first part of the games was down and it was time for the cavalry battle, I turned to look at Katsuki and sighed he might not be well liked in our class but they all wanted to piggie pack on his powers. "Hey, Bakugo." I called him and he looked up at me "What do you want shitty hair." I look at him and sighed "We have similar styles of hair and I wanted to team up and be your front horse. I'm the only one that can handle your explosion." He scoffed at me he was really going to be like this. "I need someone with guts." I inwardly flinched at his words I knew that it wasn't about the battle and more about the argument from earlier. He wanted to be a dick about it then so could I but now wasn't the place or time for this. "Come, one man, let's go marching off into battle together." I watched his eyebrow twitch. "10 million points for the taking." I look at him and he smiled wide like a god, bright and blinding. "Alright let's do this." I nodded my head this was going to be great.

The cavalry battle finished and I sighed as I looked at Bakugo growling at the ground, I knelt down next to him when they said that the game was over and it was time for lunch. "We need to talk." He snarled at me and slowly rose to his feet walking off without me. "Baby please I need to talk to you." He snapped his head back I know that our team had heard that and he sighed. "Fine Eijiro but if it is about the same shit from this morning know this time I won't hold back." I flushed at his word but nodded my head and walked with him to one of the tunnels that lead out of the arena. He leaned against the wall glaring at me "I didn't mean for what I said to make you so pist I didn't mean for it to blow up in my face like that but I just thought that you didn't want anyone to know." He sighed and glared at me but said nothing so I kept going. "You never made any attempts to be affectionate when we were at school or class hell even at lunch you, keep me at distance." I looked up from my feet to see his hot gaze on me. He pushed himself off the wall and kissed me deeply. I could tell that he was putting everything he felt into it. His anger for what I had said, his sadness for realizing some of it had merit and his regret for blowing up the way that he did. Then he pulled away "I told you that I was terrible with words." He chuckled under his breath a blush appeared on his face.

I really don't know what to say so he took the silence as a reason to kiss me again, before pulling back and resting both of his hand on the me in my place "It's my turn to talk though. I don't do any of that because I was ashamed of our relationship after my sister died I decided right there that I would become a hero who never lost, I had always wanted to be a hero it has been a goal of mine since I was a kid. But when she died because of him...I decided that I would stop at nothing to make sure that no one else felt that pain. So I started to hyperfocus, I was a genius so I never really had to try hard at anything I was a natural at everything. After she died I focused and kept focusing when I am at school I only have time for one thing, training, improving, anything is secondary but I never meant for that to seem like I am trying to ignore you. I...I, dammit I told you that I suck at words." I chuckled a bit and felt my heart swell "That is the most you have talked about your sister to me. You never told me your reason for being a hero." He laughed darkly "That's cause what motivates me isn't that upbeat that all but I'll try." I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand, "Come on let's go get something to eat." I nodded my head and we walked out into the bright blinding sunlight.

We made it the food court, I had sat down while he got his own food. The others were sitting at their own table ignoring the two of us again. Maybe Katsuki had a point about not telling them. "I can tell you what they are saying if you really want to know." I snapped my head up to see that Aiden was sitting with me this wild grin on his face and this scar on the corner right of his eyes that I hadn't noticed before. "What happened." He placed a gentle hand to his eyes there was a scar right under his eyebrow. "It's a scar from when I was in the military nothing too major. My scales can be broken with enough effort. " I nodded my head and watched as Katsuki walked back over to me and sneered. "what the hell is their problem now." He sat down and placed my food in front of me and Aiden smiled wide at him. His red eyes shining with pride. "Who the hell cares I'm proud of you, you little shit. Anka would be too I'm sure that she is smiling down from the heavens. Your better keep this up I want to see you wearing the first place medal before this day is over." Pride radiating off of Katsuki as his smiled beamed. "Thanks" Aiden ruffled Katsuki hair and he laughed. "Yeah well, one of you has it represent ain't that right Aiden ." I lifted my head up to see that there were two guys I have never met them before but Aiden snarled and Katsuki looked at them confused.

"Aid who the hell are these guys." He took the words right out of my mouths, one guy had titanium horns on his head and pale white skin was the one that said it. The other guy had long feather wings sticking out of his back. "That being said how is the class speaker that wasn't good enough to make it into the games." Aiden laughed at him and stood up walking over to them forcing his scale on the right side of his body. "I don't know how about you find out for yourself pussies." He snarled at them and formed blue flames that covered his entire arm. He raised it ready to slash him when a wall of water increase Aiden's arm and a wolf-like a person put a hand on his chest and one on the other guys with the horns. "Come on boys we wouldn't want a thing to get messy so piss off before I have to break you." "Anna what are you doing" Aiden snarled her as the other two guys nodded their head and walked away. "Stop causing problems Aiden they knew that you chose not to take part doesn't be an ass." Aiden arms started to steam as the water started to evaporate from his arm. I sighed and looked at Katsuki as he stood up and so did I. I just wanted to eat my food in peace. I watched as the fury monster started to shrink into a cute bubbly blonde with a cynical expression on her face. "Watch it you idiot, don't cause problems for the rest of us you know the ministry of defense is here." He shrugged his shoulders or and look at me and then Katuski. "I gotta go baby bro but your doing great now kick some ass in this final round." He jogged off with the girls and I sighed. "I still can't believe he chose to watch you fight instead of fighting lucky to have such a cool big brother."

He started at laugh at me and sat on the table an I share my food. "What was so funny about what I said, Kat." I looked at him and he smiled wide at me. "Nothing babe just eat your food so we can get going." I looked at him and smiled "Yeah alright." The whole time that we ate our food I would glance at the other table and see that here was disgusted looks on some of our classmates faces. Minota being the most disgusted. What the hell happened while we were eating. "I wish I knew what their problems were." I looked at Katsuki and he sighed "Then I guess that you could just ask them." I look at him confused. "Like hell why would I do that." I looked at him and he is snarled. "Fine, then I will do it." I look at him and watched him stormed off this wasn't going to end well. I ran after him please let this be okay.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 I Would Say, I Told You So But It Wouldn't Be Strong Enough

Katuski POV

What the hell was they looking at it was pissing me off and the fact that Ejiro noticed it to means that I had to say something now they weren't going to just keep staring at us. The last time that I let them stare they ended up spying on me. I walked over to them and snorted "Kat stop" I turned back to see that Eijiro was following after me but I walked over to them and sneered. I looked at Shoto who was walking over to us as well. I look at each of them they looked so disgusted that was for sure. "What the hell is your problem? Why do you keep staring at us with this stupid looks on your face" I look at them and the midget was the first one to say something. "You two are gay how disgusting." I sneered and went to explode him but I felt two arms holding me back. "Kat stop." I turned back to see that one was Eijiro and the other was Shoto. "One I'm bi-sexual and to watch it be or I blow your ass up to kingdom come you hear me." I snarled out all of the words and I knew that I sounded like a wild animal.I look at Deku and he smiled weakly at me "I don't agree with them I just want to say that." I heard Kirishima snarl "Oh please you're the one that told them you brought it up to me after watching us have our argument and then you just magically ask me what the hell's going on. I knew that you guys are still trying to figure out who was in that grave and why we are hanging out..."I was still fighting against their grip when I felt Soto's lose a bit. "What the hell are you talking about."

Thats right no one told him about the incident that happened "They followed me to Anka grave trying to find out who she was when they didn't find out they followed me and Eijiro to the coffee bean and spied on us. You all have some fucking nerve and Deku I'm going to kill you after that little twerp." I struggle against their hold and suddenly one of my arms was free but only for moment. Before I could react my arm was bounded again. "Todoroki what the hell are you doing." I knew that was Kirishima voice, I turned my head to see a sour look on Shoto's face. "What the hell Shoto I thought that you knew." He snarled and Deku spoke up "I didn't tell them I knew you wouldn't want them to know because you were afraid of how they would react to the news, Sero and Mina were the ones that told them not overheard you talking in the tunnel." I sneered they were getting on my last nerve my own team mates spied on me and Eijiro. "We don't care that you are gay." I Looked at Mina and Sero they didn't seem bugged by it. "Speak for yourself." I heard Denk mumbled under his breath "Eijiro let me go right now." I only felt his grip tighter harder, "Why so you can kill them, do it on the field where you can prove to them that our relationship status doesn't define us." "I don't care the only thing that is going to define me is my fighting skill and I have more than this loser and I plan on using it to kill them." "Kat stop this now!"

I growled when I heard the voice it was Anna's mom, she didn't play games I took in deep breaths getting my temper under control and she spoke again. "Eijiro dear you can let him go he won't do anything." I huffed I knew that voice too mom. I shudder and turned to see that they were both staring at me their hands on their hips, gray and red gaze poking holes in my bodies. "Kitty Kat what do you think that you are doing." I groaned when I heard them snickering under their breath."They started this, the homophobic pieces of shits are the cause of this not me. It was bad enough what they did with Anka but they crossed the line with this." I looked at my mother unable to meet her gaze for longer than a minute so I switch to look at Anna's mom, Ren and she sighed. They both shook their heads and the midget took his time to talk again. "Little faggot is getting scolded by his mommy." I snapped my head up I could feel that my hands were exploding but I was beaten to the punch when my mother kicked him in the face. "Watch your mouth or I will rip it off do you hear me you little fucking shit." I sighed and looked at Ren. She shook her head and looked at me and then at the others. "Shoto, Eijiro, Katuski go now." I look at her getting ready to argue but sighed and walked back into the arena.

I could feel eyes on me as I sat next to Eijiro in the font and sighed I rest my head back and he squeezed my hands. "Hey, you okay?" I shook my head and look at him "I told you this would happen but you didn't want to of you my ass" He whimper before sighing in defeat. "You were right and I was wrong I'm sorry." I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes for a minute. "Hey, Bakugo." I could hear a timid voice talking to me and it wasn't Deku. "Yeah, angelfish." I opened my eyes to see Urakara I knew her name but it was so much fun to see her get irritated when I called her pink cheeks." She blushed at me and smiled "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that about the way that the other acted and I hope that we could be friends." I watched her smile nervously at me and I had to resist the urge to sneer at her. "sure" It was one-word answer and it was all that I could trust myself to say at the moment. But none the less her face lit up. "Great" She ran to the very front of the seats and sat down I sighed and closed my eyes again hoping I could get some rest before my match. "Hey" I opened my right eye to see that Eijiro was looking at our hands intervene. "I don't like how it ended up but I do love the fact that I can hold your hand whenever I feel like it." I laughed at him and wanted so dearly to kiss him and I would have if it weren't for the fact that the others walked into the room. Sero and Mina both walked in front of me and looked at their feet. "We want to apologize to the two of you, we didn't mean to overhear your conversation or tell them about your relationship it just burned out when they were insulting you. We couldn't take it so we said that they should leave the happy couple alone and they pressed us for answers."

As Mina said it I couldn't tell if she was blushing when she said it since her skin is naturally pinks. "It's fine guys, not a big deal right Kat." I looked at her and sighed "I ask you not to call me that in front of them." I whined a little and he laughed and smiled at the "Well seeing as how you are like 2 out of only 4 people that will talk to us I guess we have no choice but to forgive you right." I watched her face perk up when I said it. I smile at them and they looked shocked but smiled right back. I watched the matched progress and Deku almost walked out of the ring but at the last minute gained control of his guy his quirk was similar to Annies. When he came back up after his fight he walked toward me. "Hey, Kaachan I just wanted to say." I glared at him and he stopped talking immediately."Stop that leering and growling it is rude he is trying to apologize let him." I grumbled under my breath and Kirishima lectured me. "What ever go away Deku." He smiled at me before sitting with Uraraka. "Would you please stop doing that." I looked at him my voice whining a bit. "What do you mean." He looked up at me innocently and I growled at him and he laughed "Oh anything you say, babe." I snarled as I lowered my mouth to his ear. "You better listen or tonight is going to be torture for you understand," I whispered it low and soft and growl at the end of the sentence causing him to bite his lip so he wouldn't moan. "Oh look it's your turn good like Kiri." I laughed at him and he growled the word jerk and walked out of the room leaving me with the homophobic piece of shit.

I folded my arms and felt their eyes on me when something cold hit the right side of my arm. I looked down to see that there was an empty cup on my chair and the soda that had been in the said cup was on my arm. I snarled getting ready to blow someone up. "Hey knock it off Denki." I turned to see that Uraraka was glaring at him as she looked over at me handed me a towel, I sigh and took it and managed to give her my best fake smile. "Thanks, angelfish." She grinned widely and nodded her head at me "I'm sorry about the way that they are acting, I'm sure this was the exact reason that r you didn't want any of them to know." I nodded my head and looked at her and she sat down next to me. Deku and the other one the dorky one Iida was sitting there. I sighed and rested my head back on the chair when something wet hit my face. I snarled and looked up to see that it was the dork dude he threw something white and sticky at me and I am hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was. I growl wildly and used the towel on my face as well as my arm and started to get up. I look at the two of them as my hands exploding I was about to blast them when I turned back I see that Kirishima was knocked out. I growled under my breath and walked out to see if he was okay that loser would get what is coming to them soon enough.

I walked down the stairs and looked to see that Kirishima was passed out on a journey, I had to resist the urge to shake him awake. "Figured you would be down here." I turned to see Aiden standing there, I could feel my anger falling away from me. He walked closer to me his body language dangerous did I do something to piss him off as well. But he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a tunnel before hugging me. I could feel his grip tightened. "Ran into mom and Ren seems like this has been an eventful day for you. I'm proud of you, any lesser man would have killed them by now. Anka would be proud she was always afraid that you wouldn't be as best with exercising restraint since our quirks come with violent tempers. But you did and I know that this isn't going to be easy for you so go out there and proved to them that if they come for you, you will destroy your skill is what defines you and if you win it all I'll buy you, your own bike." I hid my face in his shoulder, I felt my shoulder start to shake."Show them that you earned your way here more than any one them that is how we honor her." I nodded my head and pulled apart from him. When I looked up at him his red gaze was like steel and it was something that i hadn't even known before, there was this light in them that I hadn't seen before today. "Go out there and kick some ass you got me." I looked at him and nodded my head before running out in the arena. I could hear boing coming from the stands and sighed. I knew that it was my classmates. I shook off their bullshit and got ready to fight, this wasn't going to be difficult.

I will be fighting Kirishima and that was something that I knew I would have to deal with but I was kinda of hoping he would lose so I didn't have to hurt him. I sighed and walked back up to the stands and ignoring the comments that I got. Anka, I hope you are watching cause I want so badly to kill them right about now. "Hey, I guess that we are going to be fighting your ready I won't hold back." I looked up to see this bright and cheery smile on his face. "Yeah I guess" I frowned at him and he sat down next to me this hurt look in his eyes. I could see that the others were paying a lot of attention to us. "Whats up." I looked at him and thought about telling him about his so-called friends but I sighed. "Nothing just thinking a lot about Anka lately." I sigh it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either that was what I was thinking about but that wasn't the reason that I was upset. Maybe things will get better but right now they aren't.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 The Annervasy

Katsuki POV

 _My limbs feel heavy as I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in some kind of cell, when I looked down at my shoulder were bandaged like there was something wrong with them. My head was pounding as I slowly sat up and looked around there was no one else in the cells, nothing but the dank dark walls to be my company there was no light coming in or out of the room except for the window in the door. The door itself was made of some kind of metal alloy that I had never seen before my guess it was so that my blast couldn't break through. Not like I could move my arms freely without being in pain anyway. I groan as I lifted one of my arms and it all came back. I was hovering over a little girl she was paralyzed by fear, fear caused by my sister. I shook away the thought that wouldn't help anything not now. Not when she is dead. I curled up in a little ball and cried till I heard something hitting my cell door. I step crying immediately and snapped my head up to see that there was a man standing there. "Get up inmate you are wanted." That pounding sound ringed in my ears as I slowly stirred trying my best to stand up from the ground, I wouldn't let her death happened again I would become a hero that saves everyone and always wins no matter the cost. "Hey did you hear me."_

"Katsuki get up." I groan and felt that heaviness set into my arms again I looked up to see that my brother was towering over me this sadden expression on his face. "The day has come, your internships are over and it's time to head back to school." I looked at him and groaned as I rolled onto my stomach ignoring the protests of my limbs to do so. "Wait what do you mean time for me to go back to school are you not coming." I lifted my head gently out of the pillow and looked at him. This marked the day that Anka died and Aiden didn't even bother putting on a cold mask his emotions were written on his face, he didn't think that he could make it through the day and I doubt that i could fair any better. "You know that I have the best temper control in this family and that isn't saying much. But at this point I'm too tired to even try to hold myself back and we both know what happened a year ago when I had to looked at All Might after what he had done. I don't think that it would be safe from me to go." I heard someone snort and my mother walked in the room and knelt down next to my bed. Running her finger through my hair softly before turning to look at my brother. Whenever Anka get brought up her hard expression disappear and she became a mother for once. I sighed and closed my eyes but her voice gave me a clear picture. "The both of you are going, the government isn't even sure that we aren't a threat to the both of you need to go and prove that we are not. Leave class every once in awhile if you need to but you have to go."

Her voice was soft but stern at the same time you could tell that she was trying her best not to provoke the both of us. "What about you and dad are the both of you going to work then since it doesn't matter." I turn it look at Aiden as he sat gently on the bed and laid down closing his eyes for a while waiting for mom to answer his question. "Your father is a fashion designer so in reality he could just stay here and do nothing but he is going and as for me. I told Ren that since Anna and Annie both aren't working because of today that I would help cover for them at the register and stuff so I won't be home either. When the both of you get out of school and your dad gets off works we will swing by Anka's grave and pay our respects." I sighed and look at her and then at Aiden not a lot of people blamed Anka for what happen she wasn't in control of her own body and the government made that very clear. They almost made it clear that All Might did what he had to do to end the blood shed. No one knew her first or last name but we would get a few people who would speak ill of her. Now on the anniversary of her death we are going to have to deal with that all day. I growl under my breath but sighed heavily.

"Fine get out so I can get dressed." I thought about my rude tone and sighed "Please" Anka always hated it when I disgraced other people so for this one day I will pretend like I care for other people's feelings. My mother looked at me,her soft red gaze different form usually angry red. "Alright kitty Kat. Come on Aiden you need to get dressed you're no longer a TA so you're resuming your usual class." He sighed and nodded his head and walked out of the room, I laid there just thinking about the past week. Things haven't gotten any better since I won the sports festive and best Jeanist wasted most of my time. Not to mentions that the fucking asshole from class one 1 A and even one B now are messing with don't dare do it in front of Kirishima they all still like the guy it's hard not to lie him. They just don't speak to him but they don't mess with him either. I rolled out of my bed and walked over to the closest and grabbed out my uniform. I slipped off the black tank top that I slept in and looked at my back. My scars were a bright pink something must have irritated them while I was sleep that is probably why they hurt. I shook my head sadly and got dressed as I brushed my teeth and stumble down the stairs to see that Aiden was holding up a pair of keys I hadn't seen before. "Now you can stop taking my bike." He smiled at me and threw me the keys.

I caught them with ease the cold metal making my hands tingle and I walked out of the house to see a deep red bike. He walked out and smiled at me. "I have been taking a pretty advanced engineering course and I was always a bit of a gear head not to mention I was the one that did match on the weapons for my unit back in I put all that experience together and designs you a bike that works with your quirk. The handle bars are made out of an special alloy similar to your stuff that you gauntlets are made out of. They absorb your sweat and give you an extra burst of speed when you want it. The helmet is equipped with the same tech as mine was, military grade stuff that I probably shouldn't be giving to you but I figure we both need a pick me up and the red-coated metal and seat is strong enough to withstand one of your 100% blast so you don't have to worry about losing your temper and the bike exploding. Oh and I took the liberty to customize the engine if you ever run out of gas your nitro sweat can be converted into gas. Pretty cool huh." I look at him grinning from are to ear and for once it didn't feel out of place. "This is awesome Aiden you didn't have to do this." I hugged him and he gripe tighten around my back but he was careful of my shoulders. "Sure I did. You were amazing in the festival and don't think I don't know how those assholes treat you and I knew that you have been feeling down and I did miss your birthday so consider this as me giving you a late birthday gift."

He chuckled little and pulled apart from the hug "Now go you are going to be late, I'll catch up with you." I nodded my head and sat on the bike feeling the cool metal hands bars under my palms before turning the key and hearing the engines rumbling. I made sure that my bad was on my back before, I pulled off.. I was enjoying the ride so much so that I haven't even notice that I wasn't wearing my helmet. When I reach the school I could feel someone looking at me. I turned to see walking towards me, he looked at me conner in his eyes. I sighed and fake the best smile I could and he looked at me surprised. "Nice bike but you know that you are supposed to be wearing a helmet." I nodded my head mournfully. "My brother just got it for me and I was so excited that I drove off without using my helmet sorry about that." I rubbed the back of my head cautiously and got off the bike, I pulled the key of the ignition and grabbed my helmet holding onto it."Won't happen again." I start to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder and it sent a shockwave of pain through me. "Could you not touch my shoulders." He snatched his hand back like he remembered something and I turned to look at him. "Is there is reason why you haven't said a thing about your classmate messing with you." I looked at him and faked this confusion expression how the hell could he have known that and why would he care.

"Don't play like you don't know what I am talking about,try not to insult my intelligence." I sighed and look at him, his usually tried expression replace with one full of anger. "Why does it matter? I tell you then what you yell at them for it and they just keep doing it but hide it better. Thanks but no thanks plus Kirishima doesn't know and since they are his friend not mine I'm trying to be nice about it." I looked at him and he seemed surprised "You don't consider them friends." I looked at him and shook my head no. "I don't! Friends don't do thing like that that,I treat them the way I do because they are not my friends that simply. Now are we done here I know it might seem rude but we do have a assembly that I would rather not be late to." He just seemed so taken back by all of it that he didn't even stop me from walking away I simply headed to the class and waited for the announcement to be made. When I walked in the classroom I could tell that Shoto was aggravated he was sitting in the back cold air whipping around him and hot steam blowing away the cold. They the looked at him nervously and I walked over to him and sighed "You need to calm down Shoto, it's only a few minutes I don't think that it will kill either of us." He sighed and nodded his head taking deep steady breaths to calm his temper before he looked at me. "How you doing." I look at him and was keenly aware of the ears that were listing to us. "Fine but this is not the place for it, not when they are around later."

I walked away sulking in my seat when Mina and Sero came over to me. Her bright pink skin always seem like fur to me and I wasn't really sure how to approach the subject. But she smiled wide at me. I would have frown but I don't have the energy to do anything it was taking all I had not to break down. "Hey Bakugou what's up." Sero said it as he leaned against the wall. "Terrible! I feel terrible." He nodded his head and look at me "I can tell that, I meant why do you feel terrible? You getting sick man?" I was about to answer when I heard that Denki dude say something "He's gay isn't that sick and depraved enough." I could hear the others laughing and I sighed "Yeah well I might be gay but I still have more women falling over me then you ever will not shut your mouth before I break your jaw." There were hushed whisper ad Kathisma walked into the room and glare at me. He only heard the end part of the conversion and you could tell that Denki had this huge smirk on his face as Kirishima walked over to me. "The hell is your problem." I sighed and was about to answer when I look at Sero and Mina they were going to tell him what really happened but I shook my head no and they both stayed silent. I made this promise me when all this hazing first started that I didn't want Kiri to know.

"Sorry today isn't my day" He mumbled something under his beth but nodded his is head and walked back to his seat as walked into the room and glared at all of them. "We will be heading to an assembly so let's go." His voice was colder than usual guess what I said put him through a loop. We walked silently down the hallway to the large room that we were in for our entrance exam and saw that the second and third years were already there. I sighed took the first seat I could find and Kirishima sat next to me. I had a good view of my brother and the twins they were sitting together which wasn't a shocked. I sighed and looked at the principle and All Might walked on the stage. I gripped my seat tightly and felt my knuckles starting to turn white. "Hello, students as some of you might now there was an indent at Shizuoka Prefecture that happened a year ago exactly. There are even a few of you that were there." I looked down my lap at this point my palms were starting to explode I had to take a deep breath to steady myself before I relax my grip on the chair and I wasn't oblivious, to the fact that Karishma and the other were watching me.

"Well I suppose that we should tell you what really happened at Shizuoka Prefecture, one year ago today a hero in training that went to school here was taken over by a parasite villain that could take over her nervous system and body completely. He used her powerful quirk to rip apart a city trying to escape me. He in control of her body killed 200 people. Her quirk in the end was to powerful and there was no way to subdue her without more loss of life so I killed her. I want this to be an important lesson to all of you..." Before he could finish his sentence Aiden stood up in his seat and everyone looked at him,he gave All Might a glare daring him to stop him and he bought "Aiden please sit down I'm not done." I watched Aiden arms shake as he tried to calm himself. "No but I am" With that he calmly walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. It was the best thing for him to so other then that he would kill him. All Might looked disturbed but looked back at the audience you could tell that his eyes were scanning for someone. "It was a grave situation and in the end we as hero had to save the many not the few, we could have subdued her and ripped the parasite off but then 1,000s more could have died and I knew that wasn't an option. All of you think back to the recent events with the villain alliance. You all should be on guard at all times. Especially those with powerful quark, this girl decimated the entire area, she killed 200 people and injured another 300,villains do not car who you are if you are powerful and they can use you, they will, she killed innocent children and families even some of her own. She didn't have control of her body and had to witness the death of people she cared about. So you all must be on guard or you could need up like any questions."

I look around and a few hands went up he called one someone on the front and I recognize the voice."Oh so what you are saying is that you, as pros, you so-called hero were to lazy to find a way to save her and ended her life instead. A 15 year old kid that you were supposed to guide and train and you killed her without a second thought." I could hear mumble of anger at her statement and Deku was the first to step up. "All Might is one of the great heroes to live and the strongest if he saw no other way then he did what he had to do." I snarled and watched as another hand went out. It was in the same row as Anna and you could tell that he was nervous to call on anyone from that row now. But he did it anyway"Yeah what is your name." I looked at the girl that stood up to ask her question, Annie, her blond hair and grey eyes were a giveaway. "Why not make a vigil for her in the school? Being dead doesn't mean that she should be forgotten by her peers. She was 15 with her whole life ahead of her. Better question why didn't we even get told about this before we joined. Why now? When it is too late for us to find out that joining this school means that our life expectancy went down." I could see her shoulder shake from rage Annie never got worked up. He looked at her and sighed "It was against the law the government wanted to gather all the information before we moved forward." I rolled my eyes it was a excuses to cover his ass.

I looked as one other hand rose and this one was Iida and you could see that All Might was glad. that it was not another friend of Ankas. "Can we know her name it's only seem fair. For all we knew her family could harbor a grudge and could want to hurt us to get back at the school." I felt my hand explode and they all looked at me. "This is a waste of time what does it matter who she was or who her family is. It doesn't affect you, you fucking piece of shit so shut up and let him finish so we can all get on with our lives." I felt my shoulder shake as I turned my dangerous gaze to All Might who sighed "Yes young Bakugou is right but be on your guard thought this day." I sighed and looked at my classmate as we walked back to the room. "Hey can I talk to you." I look up from my feet to see a worried gaze from Kirishima and I nodded my head before ducking out into another hallway and look at his . His red eyes were piercing me as if he could see my heart. "What going on with you today." I sighed heavily and look at him I couldn't tell him not without breaking down. I would have to lie "There are problems between me and my family and all I really need right now is to punch something it let go but I can't do that here." He nodded his head and I sighed "Alright then let's get to class."

The first class ended without conquest and I was sitting at lunch when I look out to see that there was sakura tree in bloom. "Hey" I turned to see that Anna and Annie were looking at me before they sat down." Where is Eijiro." I look at Annie who had this distraught look in her eyes. "He is getting something to eat he should be back in a minute or two. Why did you need to get something off your chest. If so do it now." Annie nodded her head "What you said in the assembly you were right to say that, they would have made her out to be the bad guy and mitigate all of our suffering. Unlike us who are both older than you, unlike Aiden you were able to keep your composure and strike back at the school and we are sorry that you have to be the strong one here." I nodded my head and form a weak smile when I laid my eyes on Eijiro who was walking towards us. "It's not a big deal." He bent down low kissing me and I welcome the comfort.I need it if I was being honest. But I didn't need those assholes to walk over to ou table. It was Denki, Minota, and Iida. Thy all had there pisted off expression on their face as they look at us. Deku walked over to join them in their glared at the twins and Duke was the first one to speak. "Who the hell so you two do you think that you are, talking about All Might,to cast him in the light of the villain when it was so clearly that girls fault. What give you the right."

Anna snarled at them and then eyed me cautiously I was gripping the table and my hand was starting to smoke she was trying not to drag this out for my sake. "It's our right to question, it's not my fault you're so madly in love with your useless teacher to see that he is not perfect. Who are you to condemn us for asking a simple question." I look at them my shoulders starting to shake and it took me a minute to regain my computer as my grip loosened and I nodded my head at the twins. Denki was the next one to talk "Yeah well the way I see it, it was the girl's fault for being dumb enough to get caught." I snarled and all of them looked at me. Iida looked at me acutely and he wasn't the only one. "We deserve to know who she is and I bet that the two of you know so tell us." Minota jumps up to be part of the conversation "Yeah it's not our fault the bitch was so weak-willed she let that thing take her over." I couldn't take it anymore I punched my fist at the table, a column of smoke blew into the air and I walked out of the room I walked my way up to the roof and looked the sakura cherry blossom that was in bloom. It was my sister's favorite flower. She said that beauty of the flower matched her perfectly.

"I can't keep doing this." I muted it under my breath because I didn't think that anyone else was here. "Do what? Lie to me!" I snapped my head up to see that there was this angry fire in Eijirou eyes and I sighed who was he to make me feel like shit. I stood up, anger in my blood. "Oh really you want the truth, the whole truth, then fine you prick. Your friends have been messing with me since the festival all because I love you, they treated me like shit for that of all things something that I can't change. They have been making homophobic comments every moment that you aren't around and they are your friends so I was trying to save you the pain and aggravation. But please make me feel like shit for that like I don't feel horrible as is." I looked at him he was stunned but I was so angry that I didn't want to stop yelling I couldn't stop yelling. "Oh and if you must really know what is bugging me that don't complain when you find out. That girl the one that was killed by All Might, the one that was taken over by that villain was my older sister Anka Bukugo and I was there I watched it all. I watched All Might run his hand clean through her chest. I watch as my brother lost it and attacked All Might beating him with a inch of his life. Aiden tear apart a large area of land in the process.I watched my sister die and I held her bleeding corpse in my arms crying of hours. She tried to kill a little girl, and those scars on my back, you know the ones that you like to trace are from her. I chose to protect them both I wouldn't save a little girl and not my sister. She tried to kill me, Shoto, and even Aiden and none of us raise a hand to her. All Might on the other hand had no problem killing her. So yeah me and the twins,Aiden we are all upset. I'm afforded that right I watched my sister die I watched her cut people down, I watched her cry in silence as she was forced to watch, I can still hear her screams when I close my eyes. I remember waking up in a dark cell because the government believe our whole villains to be villains. I mourned my sister alone in a dark cell for 4 days crying alone while the world, rejoiced in it. I remember when the government drafted my brother into the army and sent him to Greece because they didn't want him. So yeah I lost my cool and I didn't tell you. I didn't want to have to relive it so I am sorry that I was such a selfish ass, Kirishima."

I could feel something wet hitting my cheek and the ire in my heart dire out and I collapsed to the ground and just cried. I felt my arms fall to my side as I cried, that was until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to have to relive that." I felt him hug me tighter as I cried into the crook of his neck. "If you would have told me that it was because of your sister I wouldn't have pressed you, you know that right" I s I buried my face in his neck. "Yes." I manage to get that single word out while I was crying. "I love you two, you idiot." I laugh a little and he pulled away from the hug and rubbed the tears off of my face. I sighed and looked at him. "Please don't tell Aiden okay he will lose it." I looked at him and he smile lightly sand rubbed small circle causing me to hiccup a little bit as I stopped crying. He laughed a little bit and nod his head but there was something unsure in his eyes."That is why Aiden acts like being a hero is the worst thing in the world, and it is why he loves the military so much." I nodded my head "He hated all thing Japan since Anka died and he isn't the only one. Our goals are just different but our thinking is the same. Away we should head back to class but please don't mention to anyone that the girl from the incident is my sister please." I knew that eventually it would have to come up, but right now I couldn't deal. "Anything for you Kat." I smiled and nodded my head before standing up and holding my hand out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 I Can't Believe You

Kirishima POV

As we walked back to class in silence I still couldn't believe what I had heard, All Might killed his sister and to make matter worse this was the day of her death and our classmates are being total dicks to him and he, of course, he didn't say anything because he thought that I would get upset. He was so caring why couldn't the others see that and get off of his case. "Kat I might have to break my promise to you one day you know that right." I looked at him and he looked up at me this hope in his eyes "Yup I knew that I just hope you don't bring it up in my presence or Shoto he had an extremely short fuse about all this." I looked at him and nodded my head it was hard to believe that Todoroki could have a short fuse about anything but I was going to take his word on it. When we walked in the room was yelling at the others for what was beyond me. I looked at the others and Katsuki broke out of my grasp and sat down in his seat. Todoroki was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where is Todoroki." I turned to look at Mina who had just walked in and seems highly confused. "The little bitch ran out of the class after he heard us talking I think that there were tears in his eyes." I looked at Katsuki and he stiffened in his seat but he didn't say anything at Denki's cruel words. I sighed and looked at the other if I was Katsuki I wouldn't have been able to deal with them. They did know that this was the day that 500 people either died or were injured and they couldn't have enough respect to shut up.

"Alright that's enough it's a rough day for the survivors of the indecent, leave him be." I could hear whispering in the classroom and Aizawa just blew the lid off of Shoto's secret I doubt that he would like that very much. I sighed and leaned back visiting the lecture for the next two hours when there was a break. I watched a sad Katsuki rest his head on his hand drifting off when he heard something. He wasn't the only one that hears it too. "I bet that bitch wanted the villain to take her over that way she could kill without any regrets. Her family member should be executed on principle for all the pain that they put others in." I looked to see that it was Minota's who was talking Sero and Mina as well as Ururka looked at him in horror. "What is wrong with you Minota do you think that she wanted to be taken against her will like that. That's like blaming a rape victim." I watched as Sero and Mina nodded their heads along and Katsuki was looking at them greatly from the corner of his eyes. "Yeah but you have to find it hard to believe that if her quirk was as strong as All Might calm then she should have found a way to break free of his control.." That was Deku I knew that Katsuki was getting angry as Aizawa looked at them and then at Katsuki. "Deku how could you say that." That was Uraraka.

"Well, I thought that was obvious he is blinded by his love for All Might. Midoriya you are being a dick." That was Mina she was plain spoken and she was she glaring at him. "Please for all we know she enjoyed killing and attacking her family members." That was the last straw. Katsuki threw his chair against the wall as he stood up. It propels back in the air while a large amount of force just barely missing Deku. "Kaachan what is your problem." He snarled at him and look at Aiwawza and sighed "Maybe I am excused before I do anything stupid." I could see that he was fighting back tears as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yesh Katsuki take your time." I watch him nodded his head and started to walk out but he wasn't able to get out of the room before the first few tears fell from his eyes. It broke my heart and enrage me at the same time. When he was out of the room I stood up and said my own silent apology before turning around. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF FOR MINA, SERO, AND URARAKA THERE ISN'T A DECENT PERSON AMONG YOU." I was seething in rage my shoulder shaking and quaking as my skin started to hardener and I punched a wall leaving a large dent. They all look at me and Denki sneer at me "What had gotten into your dude I mean besides Bakugou, the ass. He has been worse today than any other day." I snarled widely at him "Maybe that is because the girl, you all keep talking about happening to be his older sister and seeing as how he was there to witness her suffering first hand to hold her dead body as his brother out All Might and won I might add. So maybe you should all stop acting like you are above it all. They suffered more than any other family that villain used her body and then she was killed by someone she saw as a role model. His brother was shipped off to the military for attacking an beating the symbol of peace and Katsuki surfers alone. While you are all making fun of him for being gay, for being okay with who he is, he had to deal with that and mourn a sister that you all think to be a villain. She was a first-year student here are UA she didn't choose to be attacked or killed by someone that was supposed to teach her. Get off your high horse and think for once. She died today, her light was snuffed out and you are all sitting here talking bad about her, with her cousin and little brother in the room.I don't know how the two of them made it through the day of this shit I would have beaten you all to death by now. You disgust me! Some heroes you are." I sat back done in my seat the silence just stayed there in the air no one said a thing. They simply sat back down and when Katsuki and Shoto walked into the room they said nothing they took their seat and class began.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Weird

Katsuki POV

The rest of the class was weird no one said anything they were quite, I didn't even hear one of them call me a faggot in the passed 20 minutes. I looked over it Kirishima his gaze was drawn at the bored but there was something of about his body language he looked pissed off.I looked at him what could have changed him so much could it have been something they said. I would kill them if they dare thought that they could hurt him. I was lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that there was this ticking something exploded and I noticed that the roof was caving jarred rocks were falling towards up like meteorites, but when I look around no one else was moving were they frozen. I felt my heart pounding in my ear I wouldn't die today I refused. I felt my legs move before I could think of a plan. I ran straight for Kirishima and pulled him out of the room and ran down the hallway. The roof looked like it would fall apart at any moment. I used one of my palms to propel me through the air and I struggled it get out of the room. I was about to make it out of the room when the rubble collapsed in front of me. Then there was this intense pain in my head and it felt like something was dripping down my face as I dropped to the ground in a heap. My vision swimming as I rolled onto my back out of pain. When I finally manage to open my eyes Kirishima was hovering over me as his hardening started to go away. "I should have been the one protecting you not the other way !" He growled to himself as I felt my head and noticed that there was blood on my hand when I pulled it away. I sat up rubbing the back of my head before looking up at Kiri his red gaze hard and angry as he looked at me."What the hell happened?" I looked at him and he mumbled under his breath "Don't know I was frozen you saw more than any of us did."

"Hey are the both of you alright." I hear a rough voice calling you to me and Eijiro. When I looked up I saw a exhausted man behind held up by Shoto. I stumbled to my feet and walked over to them every once in awhile stumbling but Eijiro caught me each time and I would push him away and tell them that I could walk even though I know that I can't. But I refused to be weak even in front of him. I sighed and leaned against the wall when I walked back to the classroom. "Kat your head." I growled at him "Shoto you okay?" He looked at me confused as my vision started to go blurry and I saw two of him. "Katsuki what the hell are you talking about you are the one and that is hurt I should be asking you that." I groaned as I started to sawt and was about to hit the hit the ground when I felt strong arms curling around me murmuring in my ear. But I couldn't hear anything I just passed out letting my eyes slowly slip close. _"Kat! Hey Kat come on you need to get up and blast your way to go there. You can't come see me yet not till you become a great hero."_ I opened my eyes wide as I heard mumming. "After what his sister did I bet he was the one that had blown up our class. It's probably why Todoroki and him left the class." I heard someone snarl and a angry voice start to yell. "They left because you were and are being a dick Denki." I knew that voice it was Kirishima.

I groaned and sat up slightly and growling"If I was the one that causes the explosions then why am I the one that is injured and I might hate almost all of you but I wouldn't let my friends be hurt in the blast too. I would have saved, Mina, Sero, and Angelfish if I could have but I only have one set of hands." I slowly rose to my feet and felt someone at me back. "Katsuki you need to take it easy or you're going to be seeing Anka real soon." I swooned as my head started to spin and ended up leaning into Shoto. "Shut up you asshole and hold me up." I look at Awaz "Do you know what happened had there been any word on the outside trying to communicate with us. Was this the only building that got hit. Is it because of the anniversary everyone blamed UA for a while after it happened. Is this that fucking fringe group that had been in the news." I looked at him and he shook his head "I don't know the answer to any of that, I couldn't tell you maybe your brother knows. With his job he encountered a number of crime families and what not." I nodded my head and gripped my hands tightly when a wave of nausea took me over. "Shoto." I looked at him and he nodded his head at me placing his hand gently on my head freezing it a bit.

My head had finally stopped pounding and I was sitting with on top of a dash to the dismay of the class rep. "Hey what kind of class rep are you, you stood frozen just like the rest of them." He looks at me and snarled a bit that was out of character for him but then again so was gay shaming people. "Everyone froze." I sneered at him "I don't freeze and Eraserhead didn't freeze anyone that didn't freeze is injured. Notice how the ones that did not move are the one that isn't hurt. He protects all of you, some heroes in training you turned out to be, your big brother would be so dispositioned." He looks at me and snorted "I would rather have an alive disappointed older brother then a dead murderous sister. Tell me how do you sleep at night with all the death and murder she cause." I sneer at him and could hear Shoto growing low in his throat. "On my stomach and like a baby, any other question you want to know? Hit me asshole." He quite down after a moment and sighed I could hear mumbling under someone breath. But before i could speak up, someone spoke "Is it true that she attacks even her own family membres. What if we were lied to and your brother is the one that did this." I sneered at them before looking at my feet I could tell them yes but that wouldn't take that for a answer.

So I am going to do the next best thing I took off my jacket and then my shirt and turned around I could hear some of them gasp and some others didn't say a thing. If they were looking at my shoulders then they saw the three long scars my sister left me. "She slashed the nerves and the muscles hurt like a bitch still does any other rude question you want to ask but won't like the answer to." I looked at them and they each sneered at me but my friends they had sadness in their eyes. As I was putting my shirt back on something start to go off in the room and I knew the ringtone. It's that stupid horn that the military plays earlier in the morning. "Kiri can you find that it's my phone and that's Aiden calling." I looked at him and he nodded his head, urgently trying to find the phone. He found it in the hallway but it had already stopped ringing. When he brought it back to me the phone started to ring again.A picture of my brother popped up on the screen his red eyes even now seem to be staring daggers. I hit the green answer button and put it on speaker.

What I heard on the other line was screaming and yelling and some people were even crying out in pain. "Hey would you loser die in silence I'm trying to talk! . Kitty Kat." I felt my face heat up as Anna said that "Anna what the hell are you doing with Aiden phone." I heard the others laughing at me I hated that stupid pet name,I fucking hate my family. "Hey Kat, Aiden is well he is kinda held up,hold on a second." I heard shifting in the room and then there was this labored and painting breath. "Hey little bro, how you, Shoto and Eijiro and the cute pink girl." I heard him say ouch "That's not funny Aiden,at a time like this you're going to crack jokes." I feel like I could hear him rolling his eyes "Shut up we broke up so you really don't have the right to tell me what to do and I wasn't joking. But really Katsuki you good over there." I could hear him struggle to get his words out. "A little banged up but other then that I'm fine what about you, is your building collapse too." He laughed bitterly "Sadly yes, me and the twins along with Akane are stuck. I got a call from the ministry of defense that they need us to suit up and ready to fight. But SNIPES the fucking asshole piece of shit teacher didn't want to listen to me when I said I had the government on the phone and then the roof collapsed on us. At the moment I'm busy holding the roof up by myself if you can fucking belief it. My scales and tail aren't going to last much longer and I can feel my muscles tearing apart. The only reason that I was able to get a call out to you was because of um..."

He didn't finish the sentence "Please don't tell me you gave him military tech again what do I tell you about that. Our battle equipment is not a birthday gift." I could hear Akane yelling at him. "Shut the fuck up and figure a way out of here I'm not going to do all the work we gotta get to class 1a." I heard arguing amongst themselves and Anna came back on the phone. "Kat can you blast your way out of there." I sighed and looked at the rest of class A that was in shambles the support beams were damn near shot. "Not if I want to kill everyone in here that isn't Kirima. Thought that does sound like a good idea. One strong blast and this whole place could collapsed then you have to remember that there are the other class not just the hero class they wouldn't survive it I don't even think that class B is alive." I heard a animal growl on the other line of the phone. "We can't pound out of here because it would be killing everyone, and Aiden can't melt though the rocks while he is holding up the roof. What the hell are we supposed to do know." I sighed heavily this couldn't get any worse,"Aiden and Akane have military training why not let them take the lead." I waited for a response but was only met but more yelling. "That is why they can't work together now that they are broken up." "Yeah well it's not my fault your a whore." I sighed I hope he wasn't dating my ex-girlfriend. "Yeah well at any right I could help hold the roof but by myself without any scales to absorb most of the shock, I would be crushed and I'm running low. At this point we are all stuck. It's so stupid today, of all days like this hadn't been bad enough. I can't believe Anka was ever friends with these people they say such horrible things I say let them get crushed."

I sighed heavily and groaned "Maybe that is the point, someone is making a statement at any rate I can barely stand up but Anna keep that to yourself. I took a pretty bad hit to the head so I wouldn't be much help anyway." I waited for a response and then Anna laughed "Kat your a genius." I was so confused what the hell was she talking about. "Aiden, Katsuki is hurt badly and he is barely even able to keep his eyes open and one of his arms are missing. You knew that you only have so much time to reattach his arm before it's no longer viable do you want your brother to end his career before it began. " I mumbled under my breath of course this was what she met. "I can't believe you." Aiden state to yells order at people. "Be there within the next 10 minutes." "You here that kitty Kat we are on our way don't worry we will save you arm." She snickered and hung up the phone. I sighed and hear Shoto say something to me "He is going to be pissed when he finds out that you're fine." I nodded my head and stood up straight trying not to put too much of a strain on my body. I stumbled to the side of the wall and sat down, I head another explosion and I slowly slid against the wall. "Was that another bomb or was that Aiden? What do you think?" I looked at Kirishima was the first thing that he said as he sat next to me resting his chin on my shoulder. "Most likely it was him, he might seem like he is a works slacker but when it comes to war and killing there is no one better under pressure." I look at him and he nodded his head. I watched as Mina walked over to me. "So your brother has a thing for me." I sighed and nodded my head as she got all giddy.

She jump down in front of me and started to ask me a bunch of question and I hadn't really noticed how much Aiden had brought her about until this moment. She smiled wide with stars in her eyes. "I'm shocked that he is straight isn't being gay contagious." snarled and looked up to see Minto but I decided not to say anything "You going take that Katsuki." I looked up to see that Aiden was standing in his old military uniform. You could see a explosive patch that had a skull and crossbones on it under it said assassination unit UN Quirk corp. Behind him was Anna in the same military uniform. I looked at her confused only causing her to grin madly at me. "You had to wonder why I hadn't seen you in the past year." Aiden snarled as she bounded off toward me placing a hand on my head gently."I thought you said he lost his arm." "She lied." I turned to see Annie and Anka walking into the room. Akane kissed Shoto and I look at him so he was the person that caused the break up. Then she kneeled down next to me and a bubble of water formed on her hand as it started to glow. "Don't move oaky." I looked at my brother quickly anger in his eyes as she placed a hand on my turned to look at EH and sighed. "There is no way out the only reason that we got in was because of a small opening that Anna managed to dig up but it closed the moment that we got in here." I heard a chrous of doubts and grumbles but Aiden ignored them and kept going. But I called my contact this was all caused by some fringe group by the name of the, Warriors, they were the ones that bombed this place. He also told me that we can expect no help, they are killing anyone that tries to get close, reports,heroes, and parents alike."

He pushed himself off of the wall and walked slowly to me his eyes were ask me if I was okay. He was like this over protective for no reason but now I guess he had a reason. I sighed and looked at my lap "I'm fine Aiden, don't worry." He smiled and knelt down brushing some hair out of my face. "Seems like the only one that can save us is us, so you ready to make them pay for using our sister as a way to justify murder." He held his hand out to me and I took it and smiled, standing up "hell yeah" I smile as he took out his phone and plate something. A guy in a black ski mask started to talk. "You as a inustaiton lets someone that tursted, you with there life and she did. We all watched last year and we watched in horror was All Might failed. What was her crime? Nothing that poor girl, Anka Bakugou died a horrible death just see for yourself." No there was footage. I wasn't going to look but decided it would make me look weak. I watched as Aiden form scales on his arms and blocked off one of Ankas attacks as I was hovering for a little girl with deep brown eyes and red hair. My back covered in blood,"What the hell are you doing." Great the video and sound, "What does it look like I am doing your fucking idiots, I am fucking saving this girl. I wasn't going to let Anka kill her like the others." I lifted the little girl into my arms and looked at Aiden. "Hey can you hold onto my neck." I was talking to the little girl my voice soft and she nodded her head holding onto my neck for dear life. "I'll be back try not to get your ass kicked you fucking loser." I could hear Aiden laughing as I propelled myself forward. The video shifted to Aiden whos scale were cracking. "Coward hiding in her body, your pitiful, come fight me like a man." I watched as a shadow type thing came out of Anna feet but this thing had a face. "Now why would I do that so you can't burn and hurt me.I think that I would rather stay in my skin suit"

I could hear Aiden sneering at the monster like thing, "Let's see how fire proof you are pretty boy." I watched him force Anka to lash Aiden's face, causing him to close his eyes and blood trickled down. "Was that supposed to hurt, it's a shame that a fool like you can't use her whole power." I watched the shadow enter her body again before she sent a volley of attack at him as, his tail and wings formed. He batter her away harmful and she flew the through the air. I watch the video shift to Anna propelling through the air, but she used her ash blond hair that was nowe soaked in the blood of others propel her through the air. As she flew closer to Aiden she hit him directly with fiery bronzage of lashes. She broke through his scale with ease and you could see tears welling in her eyes before slowly falling down her cheeks.I could see her lips moving and she managed to say something. "Aiden...Just...Kill...Me" I felt a shock expression form on my face. "What didn't you ever tell me about this." He looked at me anger in his eyes "Probably the same reason you didn't tell me about her final words." I stared in shock at him for a moment how the hell did he know about that. I shook it off and turned to look at "Like hell! Shut up Anka! For once let me and Katsuki save you and not the other way around. It's always so annoying how, you come to my rescue with mom and dad and uncle shiro. How you would always do everything perfect. So your going to shut up to let me and Katsuki save you and you are going to shut up you hear me." I could see a small smile on his face and he lips parted "Fine...What ever….But dont forget...Im the one that will be a hero." I watched as he grabbed hold of her arm asd fire slowly crept up it her arm, her skin was immune to fire but the same couldn't be said for the bug. It was almost up to her next when a volley of fiery hair came rushing towards him. She broke what was left of his scales and his arm went limp falling to his side. He went to hit him again but suddenly there was a ear piercing scream and a hand sprung from Anka's chest. It was getting hard to watch I walked closer to Aiden gripping him arm. "I don't want to watch this turn it off." I could tell he was looking at me "I can't they need to see just try okay?" He voice was soft and I nodded my head and went back to watching the video.

Anka's dead body fell to the ground. Aiden drop to his knees and look at it for a moment. Then he let out this ear piercing roar as All Might and that stupid smile on his face. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Aiden snarled and looked at him "No I'm not alright your bumbling fool." His voice sound like that of a animal and he caught his broken arm in scales and punched Almighty so hard that he flew back in the air. He spotted his wings and tail and flew crowd send a barge of punch and Might wasn't fast enough to hit that at first but soon he was able to see Aiden's moves. As they were the video shifted to me and Shoto walking over to Anka's body. I was holding her in my arms, crying "Katsuki don't cry." I looked up to see that she is still alive. "Become a hero okay, as long as you become a hero I can die in peace." I looked down at my feet I couldn't watch her final moments a second time. But that doesn't keep my ears from listening. "Keep Aiden from doing anything stupid, well beside trying to kill All Might okay." I didn't need to see it know that there were tears steering does my eyes. "You too Shoto, look after my boys." After that she died in my arms and I screamed. I could see that Aiden's head snapped down to look at him and his entire body set ablaze with gold flames. He roared All Might with new found power. Then it nearly shut off after that man with the came back on. "They killed that poor girl and ruined three lives that day. Can you call them the best school ever when they were willing to kill her own student. We will bring down this corrupt school for that poor girl and the people ,that suffered because of All Might the greatest fool.

I scoffed as the message turned off "How did they record that and we never know it." I look at Aiden and he sighed "That's was a quirk at work,there were memories that someone plucked out of another person heads. Someone that suffers with us dare give them those memories. When I find them I will assassinated and everyone that they hold dear. Akane heal anyone that needs it. Anna use that nose of yours and see if you can sniff out anyone that is alive. I'll do the same with my heighten senses. Katsuki make sure that no one kills these idiots. I don't like them and I rather seem them dead. But it is my job and it's yours to so just get it done." I nodded my head and he walked out of the room. I could feel the others eyes on me as Anna kissed me on the cheeks and Annie walked out with them. It took all I had not to cry in a little ball as I sat on the floor with my back against the wall. "Katsuki!' I looked up from the floor looking to see that it was Deku. He looked like shit but not physically but green eyes were cloud over with guilt and there was this uncertainty about them but that wasn't new. "I want to say sorry for everything that I said about your sister it was cruel and rude of me." I sighed and looked at him and turn to see Akane helping more people. "I can guess that once you are done it will be my turn right whore." I looked at Akane as she stared at me. Her light blue eyes becoming dark from rage. "What did you call me?" I rolled my eyes and glared at Shoto "What else would you call a girl who switched from her boyfriend to his cousin. Well I guess that or there is family fucker which do you prefer." I watched her make ice columns before walking over to me. She pushed me up against the wall and snarled "Watch it, I might not have been in the assassination until like Aiden and Anna but I don't have my own set of skills." I sneered at her and kneed her in the gut. "Trust me I'm not worried about your skills." I turn around to see the wall behind me. "Clear out and move behind me so I can blow the wall."

I pulled my right arm back getting ready to blast the wall when I let my hand warm up. "Stop" My arm stopped a moment before hitting the wall and I couldn't move I sniffed the air and knew that smell. "Annie would you please stop using your quirk on me, it messes with my muscles." I look at her and she released her quirk and I could feel myself getting more When I turned back I was met with a cold gray gaze and a fiery red one. My brother folded his arms and look at me and then the others. Anna sighed and looked at him and shook her head "One more hit in the wrong place and the building will collapse. That was at least what Cementos said before he passes out." She poked a finger to the show's beyond the door and a man with sharp teeth and white was holding cementos up. He was the teacher for 1 B. "Not to mention those B class losers are all knocked out so it's not like they would be able to move out of here if the building collapsed and we can't expect help from the others. So the most that we can do is wait for them to wake then we will have to find the other class and clear them out. This guy here must have saved them all by himself how noble of him." Aiden said the last part with an alarming amount of respect. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

He turn to look at EH, and then the class "At this point there is no point lying to any of you. We are going to be here for a while and I doubt that there is anything we can do about that. The league of villains things it was behind you and this is going to be so much 's a fringe group of hero that hate the way things went down a years ago. These guys were here not villains and they are pissed. While all the heroes involved in the incident were locked up All Might the hero wasn't even arrested and then less than a year later he starts teaching here. You all couldn't understand how that looks to those of us that have suffered while he got a free pass for killing a innocent girl. In this current moment it's a battle of ideals, their are the Japanese government who think that it was entirely the Bakugo's family's fault. In the other were the ones that proctored those innocent people and what did they get. They were imprisoned just like me just like Katsuki." I looked at him and nodded my head slowly and growled. "Alright then we will get started on this. Anna go full wolf and locate the next class when you do relief unit here with come help heal them up. Once we have them all contracted into one area. Katsuki you are go nitro, blast our way out of here. I holds up and protect everyone tell they are out.. But I'm also on empty on power and my body is hitting its limits. Katuki, and Annie you are going to have to keep those nutjobs off of us when we get out here. The job is to subdue them if we will kill them then we get locked up. The rest of you could help with the fighting but those heroes aren't afraid to kill a bunch of kids to make a point so watch it."

He sighed and looked at me before gowling under his breath like he had just remember something. "Insulting." Anna looked at me and smiled wide before turning into a golden wolf and running off down the hallway. "Get some rest, once all the student are collected it's your turn and you can't afford to fuck up." I nodded and he walked to of the room. I sighed and leaned back against the wall slowly falling down to the ground. Kirishima smile wide at me and sat done. "This is wild" I looked at him for a moment transfixed on his hand before interlocking our fingers. "Thanks for saving my when the rocks were collapsing on us. I don't think I could have gotten us killed." I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders "Your hardening quark would have taken affect the minute adrenaline folded into your blood. So I should have grabbed Shoto instead." I frown and he smiled at me. "You might want to be a hero but you sure don't think like one." I looked up at him and he sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind. So I was thinking after this I pay for the next date." I laughed at him and he whisper it to me I guess he didn't want to hear the others input. I lift his hand on my lips and kissed it. These small goosebumps rising on his skin.

I hear a gagging sound and look over to see that Denki and that grape dude were mumbling under their breaths. How annoying. I snarled at him as the others walked over to me. Sero and Mina sat to my left where there was empty space and Angelfish made room in between my legs and laid her back against my chest closing her eyes.. "Your brother did say to get some rest didn't he." I look at her and then at the others who were smiling at me. "Yeah I guess that he did." I felt myself nodding off. "It's not natural." I groaned and try to stir in my seat but there were two things keeping me in place. I moaned an little and then I hear a another voice"Keep talking like that little man and I will gut you know and no one will miss you." I heard a snarl in agreement and I whine. That voice it was Aiden wasn't it "Aiden?" I always opened my eyes to see that Kirishima was laying on my shoulder and Uraraka was laying on my chest. I looked up to see Aiden was sitting on the other side of the room. "Hey kid you ready to bust through the wall." I nodded my head and my neck became stiff and I groaned. "Alright all of you get up." I watch as one by one they woke up but not Kiri he slept like a brick. "Hey get up now." I poke his face and he grumbled. "Katsuki stop I'm trying to sleep." I pushed him in the air "That is the point you shitty haired dumbass." He stumble awake and I watched him stand up alright it's showtime. I could feel plenty of eyes my back as I winded my arm back. "You sure you can blast that wall." I could hear Deku question, who was that little pest to question my strength? I slammed my fist clean through the wall as a explosion went off and I walked out into the fresh air. I looked up as the sun slowly started to drip down from the sky hiding from the tree. I was transfixed on it till I heard this whizzing sound. I looked up to see a dagger was flying at me. Shit I wouldn't be able to move in time.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 He Can't Die

Kirishima POV

I watch the black steel glinting as it went straight for Katsuki face, but he wasn't moving fast enough to dodge it. I watched helplessly I wouldn't be able to reach him in time my hardening slowed me down. But at the last second, Aiden appeared in front of him taking the hit to his arms. He didn't whine, or gasp forms the pain he simply took the hit and looked at Katsuki. "Dammit Katsuki what did I tell you? Deal with them now, Annie, Kirishima you too, me, Anna and Akane are low on power and Shoto get your ass in gear as well." I watched Aiden's arm drop limply to his side as he struggled to stand. "Katsuki go now." He nods his head and ran off toward the direction that the blade had come from. Annie ran past me I only caught a glimpse of her hair as she rang to Katsukis left. I watched them run off before turning to look at Aiden. "What about you if you can't form your scales and you can barely move how are you going to fight." He smiled at him and fire formed into his hand and took the shape of a gun. "Can't really move and long range is one of my many skills so I got this cover. You should get going." I nodded my head and left him running in the night the cold air whipping around me. I noticed that all of class 1 a was at my back. "Don't think that we are going to let you two gays get all the fun here." I look at Denki really that was what he wanted to say at a time like this. I shook my head and kept it moving.

By the time that I had made it to Katsuki he was running with this worried looked on his face."Once we get there can you immobilize as many as you can then I will blast them till they pass out or die either one really doesn't matter to me." He seems so cold and calculating not his usual explosive personality was this how he was like or was this just a way to he, hides how scared he really was. "How is he" I looked up to see that Katuksi was looking sight ahead not bothering to look at me. "Fine, I guess he is with Akane I'm sure that she is going to heal him." He rolled his eyes and stopped short when I looked up from his face there were a group of men wearing mask looking at us. I couldn't tell if there was anything remarkable about them but one of them spoke. "Hey, your the kid, the little brother who held his sister while she died. Katsuki Bakugou right?" I watched him sneer "Annie now." She didn't say anything she simply nodded her head and this smell of hot chocolate and cake filled my nose. I turned to look at her, her skin glowing a light pink hair quirk was similar to Midnights in a way. Katsuki didn't waste any time the moment he saw her skin glow he ran towards them blasting foe after foe in bright flashy explosions.

"Kirishima what the fuck are you doing? Join in." I nodded my head and felt my body harden as I ran towards my first enemy.I got them one right after the other knocking them out with powerful Katsuki at my back and Annie at my side out enemies numbers dwindle. Even though people who have quirks that control people lacked physical strength Annie was kicking ass. Her and Katsuki were fighting like blond gods compared to the others in the class. They were fighting as well but they didn't do as well as those two did. I watch as all the villains were strewn all over the floor. "Sero uses your tape to tighten them up, Mina uses your acid to burn away any weapons they have. Uraraka uses your quirk on them if they wake up and think that they are going to start trouble…" He voice caught off suddenly as I felt something bounce off of my skin thank my hardening it simply bounded off. When I looked up there was a man that I hadn't seen before he was silver hair and deep blue eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. I saw him look at Katsuki and blood erupted in the air it happened so fast it felt like I blinked and missed it. I watched at Katsuki kept getting hit with something, poking a hole in his legs, arms, and chest. Then I heard someone whimper but it wasn't him. I stood in front of Katsuki warning of the attacks. "Stop it you idiot he will kill you." I turned back to see that Katsuki was gripping my leg. But when I turned around there were blew beams being shot at me and it priced my leg. The pain searing and all-consuming as another two beams hit my other knee cap causing me to collapse to the rose from the ground as he dodges another attack this guy must have some kind of laser vision quirk. But Katsuki stood tall huffing and puffing putting all of his energy in standing. My head lolled to the side for a moment and I noticed the whine was coming from Shoto and Annie. I could see whips of their sliver and blonde hair in the moonlight. Blood pooling around them as they laid there dying. "How annoying you never did know how to quit, huh kitty Kat. That was Anka stupid nickname for you right?"

I could hear Katsuki snarling his face full of rage and aggravation there were even some tears in his eyes. "You asshole you gave them that memory didn't you. What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking piece of shit this is how you choose to honor causing death and destruction on the same fucking day our old lives were stripped from is your damage you, you fucking psycho..." His voice turned into a strangled cry as more holes started to form in his body, shooting I'm in the leg, causing him to drop to the ground. "You chose to be apart of the problem Katsuki. To be a hero and why because it was your life's goal because Anka begged you. Aiden chose to become a soldier and destroy the problem but you were both thinking too small. The biggest problem of all is All Might, is this school and I will destroy both." He laughed manically causing Katsuki sneer, and a wicked shiver to go down my spine. "If Aiden couldn't kill him at full power you can't do shit you fucking loser." He nodded his head and sighed,"Yeah I suppose so but when Aiden finds his last sibling, dead, he won't have a problem killing All is of course after I tell him I wanted him to kill you then use your corpse as a shield to block from my attacks" I shudder at the thought of losing him I loved him. "NO!" I started to rise to my feet and I could hear footsteps from behind me and Mira, Sero, and Uraraka was standing there ready for a fight.

I saw blood fill the air, the crimson fluid was the only thing that I could see. Until the dust settled and Katsuki was on the ground in front of our friend's feet. "If you think that I will let you kill anyone I care you then you are wrong. It was bad enough that my sister was dumb enough to date you I won't let you kill them as well or her memory you hear me you fucking bastard!" I could see him struggle to get up but he was falling forward and just about to hit the ground a figure wrapped in shadows, appear and caught him. "I don't know what you think that you are doing just watching them fight, for your worthless good for nothing lives. But anyone that would watch their comrades, die no matter the prejudice deserve nothing less than death." I turned to see Aiden holding the passed out the Katsuki, I watched him limp over it Anna who was kneeling beside Annie. "Good call on coming here your instincts are never wrong. Akane begins Shoto over here and gets Kiri as well, they need to be healed before they die. Anna, we will fight for as long as it takes till he is in the dirt. Anyone that puts hands on my family dies that's my code and I stand by it, got that Kensei. Let's go, Anna, we will deal with the class 1 A deadbeats later."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 The Bakugou Brothers Will Of Fire

Aiden POV

To say that I was filled with rage wouldn't have been close to what I was actually feelings, I knew that they didn't get along and they hated him for something that he couldn't chance. You don't choose who you love if you could I wouldn't have been dating Akane the fucking bitch. I shook my head they would pay for this with their lives when I have the time to kill them. I looked down to see this rage filled look in Eijiro eyes, his red eyes were piercing. I shook my head and choked on my own ragged before lifting him up and giving my shoulder to hang on."Anna buy me sometime to get ready?" I look at her as she looked up from her sister body this disgusted look on her face. "I'll kill him, myself so don't worry about it." She stood up running at him her class forming. Kensei sucked when it comes out close combat since he had a long range abilities, so she had a good idea. I walked with Kirishima slowing down my pace to see that he was glaring at me. "How are you standing a few minute ago you could barely manage to take that hit for Katsuki." I smiled at him, they must have really been fighting hard if they lost track of time. I looked up at the sky and sighed "I'm guessing you didn't notice that the moon changed positions. Right now the moon is at its apex. When you guys ran off it had barely risen, meaning that it's been a couple house since you left. I healed up as much as I could make my way over here."

He nodded his had a little unsure if what I said was the truth or not. I heard something that sound like a dog whimpering and look to see that Kensei had his foot on top of Anna's skull. "I hate to hear a bitch whine." He laughed as I gently place Kirishima next to Katsuki gently brushing some bloody hair out of his face. I shook my head as I raised my hand to my legs, I had both my holster on so I wasn't going to hold back. I reached my hand quickly into my holster grabbing three dagger per hand and throw them at Kensei. He jumped back and looked at me and he stared at the daggers that there just in front of Anna. She reverted back to her human form as I walked over to her. I lifted her gently up and walked her bak ot her sisters body. When they were side by side she gently opened her eyes. Her dark gray gaze forming a shadow over her face showing how truly exhausted she must have been. Worry lines were forming over her forehead. "You do know that you can't beat him you have no power left." I sighed and look at her and then turned back to look at him. "I never give up you know that." I reach my hand back in my legs and turn around running towards Kensei throwing 6 more daggers that he easily deflected with his laser vision. There was definitely not going to be a cakewalk that was for sure. My hands slowly warmed up so a brilliant blue fire ball formed in my hand. I punched him and he dogged it before throwing his own first. I dodge with ease and grabbed my dagger form my leg with a ducked low. I went to stab him with my dagger and he blew the cool blade out of my grasp with his heat vision.

The air whip around me as I sent flying through the air when he hit me for a second time square in the chest. I could see this murderous smile and aura coming off of him when I opened my eyes. This wasn't good he was going for the wounded. What a dick move does he have no pride. I felt myself flying in the air but I couldn't stop as I slammed right into one of the large glass skyscrapers on campus. As I managed to get up off the ground I could feel glass slipping off of my back. I don't have time for this, I rna tour of the whole that my body created feeling a slight pinch in my back as my wings flapping furiously, I wa barely able to fly in a straight line. Great Anna just had to be right I have no power left. With my great flap of my wings I was able to propel myself through the air. I made it in time to block a blow from my own dager. He laugh at me his deep blue eyes wide as he look at me. "I like the way that these daggers feel. I think I will keep a few you don't mind to you.They are the only things that can get through your scales right?" I rolled my eyes at him as he twist the dagger ripping my muscles in my forearm apart. But I kept my face impassive as my muscles ripped like butter under my own dagger. "Funny you were never much of a hand to hand kind of guy." I looked at him and smiled wide "You have no sense of battle awareness and that is your biggest issue." I felt my tail wrapped around his leg and he went wide eyes. As I flung him with as much stronger is my tail could muster and that wasn't even that far. He only flew about 50 meters. I looked down at my arm and everything past my elbow was covered in blood. I shudder as I got flashbacks to when I was fighting All Might. I broke both my legs and my arms I had to fight with only my tail and wings. I'll have to try not to go to over bored this time.

I yanked the dagger out of my arm and went to reach for more blades but shudder when I was grasping nothing but air. "Dammit." I crushed under my breath as Kirishima and the others looked at me. "Why not use your scales to absorb all the blows." I like at the kid Deku the one that knew my brother his whole life and to think that he had the nerve to sit and watch him be attacked like that. To be on death's door and do nothing to help him not even Kat would do that no matter how much he hated the kid. I couldn't even say a thing to him I only sneered. "Its cause he can't, ain't that right Aiden. I figured that you would run out way before we fought but the fact that you can still fight without your, fire is impressive you must have a reserve.But I'm sure that I will win the fight in the end. Don't you agree?" i sneered at him "You never did learn that no matter if I have my powers or not I will keep coming till you are put deep in the dirt." I went after him chairing with all I had which wasn't much. I punched him with my right hand and it caught him off guard. He tried to stumble back but I caught him by the collar and pulled him closer I punched him a few more time till he used his laser vision shoot me in the arms. He hit the joints its dislocated. Crap!! I felt another blow hit my chest and I knew that he hit my breast plate.He went to kick me but I held my grip held strong. "Sorry pretty boy I will be taking you out so I can head home." I went to punch him again but he shot my other arm in the joint. I could feel the burning searing pain of the laser beams as it enter my body.

He kicked me in the chat as both of my arms feel limp to my side and I collapsed on the ground. "How is that will of yourself now." I moved both my arms and snapped them back and used fire like string to move them.. "My will burned brighter than fire and hard than steel. A sack of shit like you cant engsith my will of fire." I stood up and curled my first and nodded my head at him. "Bring it you pussy." I felt my tail extend and a small grin form on my face telling him to bring it. He had this shocked look in his eyes as he ran towards me muttering something under his breath to himself and then reapplying the guy really has lost it.I was so close to passing out, as I watched Kensei. His will silver hair glowing in the moonlight as this manic look formed on his face. I waited for him to get in close before grabbing his right arm as he threw it at me. I pull and leaned back as I fell to the ground holding him in a arm bar. I felt the bone snapp like a twig under my grasp. When I heard him let out a shrill scream I laughed, he can dish it out but he cant take it. "You want that to be your last words crying like bitch. Anna get up." I could hear shuffling and Anna walked over to us and smiled."Concern this pay back for my sister and Kat." I watched her pull two daggers out of her boots as she straddled him. "It's too bad that we can't kill you, you deserve it for disgracing Anka." She plunged two dagger into his eyes and he screamed out in pain as he wiggled around, trying to break my hold. Anna slowly rolled off of him and I broke my hold. "I can't move my arms and I'm pretty sure that my muscle are shot." She laugh and stood up "I'm have a broken skull so you are lucky it was only the arms."

I struggled to sit up when Kensei struggle to his feet. He closed his eyes and laughed maniacally. "I figure that the two of you would gang up on me, like you use to do when Anka wasn't looking." When he opened his eyes he was still able to see. He lifte his hands and there were two eyes that had slash marks in them. "Fakes." I looked at Anna as he kicked her in the ribs sending her flying. I struggled to my feet and felt my wings extend. If she hit a wall at that sped she would either die or at best become wheelchair bound." I flipped my wings air collecting under me as I flew to her. I had caught her but the only problem was that I couldn't stop of from propelling in the air. I took the hit for her and slammed my back against a wall to get used to stop, when I looked down there was blood forming around the corner of her mouth as her lips parted. "Thanks." I couldn't look her her without feeling rage bubble in my chest, when I turn to see that Kensei was walking back over to Katsuki and the others my heart fell into my stomach. NO!! I refuse. I chase after him at my top spread, the muscles in my ripping apart. "Don't you think about it." I cocked my faist back as my scale managed to form when a large blue flame appeared in my hand. I let my first flying hearing a sickening crunch as it hit the target. He went flying and I smirked. "Don't think I am going to let you beat up comrades of mine you waste of space." I gently place Anna done in front of Akane. "Heal her, hurry and get them out of here." I looked at her and she seems confused. "You can't fight him not like that."

I turned to see Mina looking at me, she looked so cute with her pink fur and golden eyes. "I bet you a date that I can win, if I lose you still have the privilege of going out with me my alien queen." Sh look at me confused and I smirked "I will take your silence as agreeing to the deal. Kensei get your worthless piece of shit ass up and come die." I looked over to see that Kensei was walking over to me as he snapped his jaw back into place. "There is that stupid cody attitude you Bakugou exhibit. Everyone knows the weakest dog barks the loudest." I grinned and coated my entire body with scales. I'll tear my muscle apart if I stay in this form for longer than a minute,so I better make this fast."Wanna bet." I ran over to him punching him with a left hook then a right before hit him with a right uppercut. When he was other off balance I juda kicked him to the face. When I watched him drop to the ground and cough up blood I knew that his body couldn't handle much more. "I guess I got me a hot date, and you are going to die." I axed kicked him in the back and he slammed into the ground as I heard something in my leg crack. I winced and dropped to the grounded.When my scales disposed I felt a weight leave my body.I could have sworn that i heard people calling my name as I slowly passed out.

I could hear mumbling voices and something that sounded like police sirens. I groaned as I opened my eyes to see that Kirishima and Mina were looking at me, she had this wide smile on her face. "You better not die we got a date to go on." I smiled and nodded my head head before coughing up some blood. "Howe is Katsuki? Is he going to be okay?" I struggled to my feet as they tried to stop me. They were staying something about my leg but I stood up anway. I simply winced at it and like around. Anna and Annie were both banged up and bloody. "Akane how are they." As I was saying that I turen to see that the others were sitting down looking exhausted but they didn't do a thing.What was ehre damage they were willing to let Katsuki die and now they were all huddle up as the cops pulled up acting like the victims. I shook my head sadly as I look up to the sky and saw that All Might had just landed. Next to him walked in two more heroes one being EH and the other being uncle Shiro. He was here Endeavor. His costume of flowing flames was wild and eradicated he was worried.I started to limp over to them and Mina grabbed onto me. "Stop it you idiot let me help you." I smiled at her and laughed "We are not even dating yet and you are already bossing me around. I think I could get used to this." She blushed madly as we walked over to my uncle and the other heros. As I was getting closer I noticed someone. A man with with white hair and deep blue eyes. He was buff and was wearing a black covert ops uniform. "Commander Toshiro" I looked at him and nodded my head out of respect. "I would salute you sir but as you may have noticed I'm not in the best shape."

He laugh at me and nodded his head seldomly, "Please tell me that for once you follow orders." I nodded my head sadly "I wanted to kill him but didn't, if that is what you're asking.He is the leader of this whole movement. Kensei Akemi my sister ex-boyfriend it seems he wanted me to finish what I started one year ago today." I turn my eyes to All Might who flinched. "I would be willing to debrief you now but the others need a doctor other than Akane. Uncle Shior I'm sorry I wasn't there Shoto, hes..." I look down at my feet and sighed "He got hurt after everything that happened, I didn't have any energy after holding up the collapsed ceiling they went on without me on my oder and he got hurt sorry. I thought that he could handle some low level thugs I was wrong.Anyway other than Shoto, Katsuki,the twins and Kirishima are back there, there are no more severely injured people they need to be airlifted. If you are ready then we can talk now." I felt Mina pull on my ear, "You left yourself out of the survey for the injured. Two broken arms, and your muscle are ripped apart and your leg is broken. We had Akane look over you once you won the fight and passed out. You and Katsuki are the worse off." I looked down at my feet as my commander laughed at me.

"Well Bakugo, my boy is seem like you found someone to call you on your bullshit." I shrugged my shoulders but it was a painfully bad idea. "You want to hear it or not hear, how this is all this fool fault." I jerked my head to All Might anger in my eyes and then I jerked my head to Kensei. "All the people that are fighting were heros the one that got locked up along with my family along with Kensei other there. He was the one that convinced the hero to side with them, while we were lochte up and beat up for information he was flying around the town hero. So Kensei blew up the buildings .Then played the video on every broadcasting channel for everyone to see I'm sure that you saw that part. After the buildings collapsed on me and the other, I held up the roof as Akane attend to the wounded and Annie called anyone else from the old unit, they were engaging in fights all around campus. In the end we got the kids from the year 2 building out and then made our way of the year one building. Once we broke out of that building, I don't know what really happened you would have to ask my brother when he wakes. I can tell you that while he,Annie,Kirishima, and Shoto were fighting for their lives, other than Mina,Zero, and Uraraka the other wes standing there watching it. So go talk to them if you want to know the truth, the others will just cover their asses. Some heros they turn out to be they didn't want help for something as basics as..." I grumbled under my breath cursing as I felt their eyes on me.

"Don't matter for those 3 hours, me an the team were out of commission Annie went ahead with the others. But after Anna's said that Annie was dying we head straight here I was just really managed to stop an attack on the kids. Kensei mumbled about how he was going to kill Katsuki and by the time that I showed up he would make it look like All Might was the one that killed him. From there well you know the story I tried to kill him .But he really didn't think the plan through I had used up 95% of my power holding that fucking roof up for as long as I did. That last 5% of power was barely enough to finish off that loser off. Sorry i'm sure that if I hadn't gotten the class one kids then I could have dealt with Kensei at full power." My commander laughed lightly, "You did your job captain, you could have killed one man or saved all those students you made the right call." I scoffed at him and it seemed to catch him off guard. "Please the first thing you taught me was to sacrifice every evening for the mission remember." He laughed me, "Yeah I suppose you're right but your mission was to keep those kids alive so you did what you were told.Alright medical corp take a looked at the kids, search and rescue start digging the year 3 kids out. Hero involved in the indecent will be isolated at the hospital once they are checked out, you got that captain I am putting you in charge of it you got me." I looked at him shocked and nodded my head. "Yes sir!!"

I sighed and looked at All Might and sneer before turning to limp over to the supposed heroes in training with the real "heroes" at my back. "What did I tell you about that letting me help." I smile to myself and walked with her as the hero corp rushed forwards. "Take them to the hptoisal now, Karishma, Katsuki, Anna,Annie, and Shoto got that." I looked at the three women with healing quirks who were working on them. "Yes sir lets go." I watched them bring in gurneys and pull them off. I sighed and looked at the others. "The military is going to want to interview you, so we are all heading to the hospital from here you will each be checked out and interviewed you got that. Lying is a offense so if you don't want to be executed you better tell the truth." "Umm I have a question." I turn around to see that Deku was standing there looking timid. "What the hell do you want kid." I looked at him and he shivered "How are you standing your leg is broken and both your arms are broken as well. Not to mention that your muscle are ripped apart." I sighed and looked at Akane who was looking at me quizldly. "Your not suppose to tell people about my medical conditions without my permission." She shrugged her shoulder."Alight well we are headed to the hospital after that you are heading out with the healing corp to dig out the others. Im a sure the tracking unit can spare you for a few hours. Understood?" She stood up wiping her forehead. "Who put you in charge." I rolled my eyes "The command you got a problem bring it up with him." She flinched and look at me "You're such a ass" She flips her hair and look at me. "Alright let's go."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Interview

Kirishima POV

I was consumed in the confusions I couldn't focus on anything but Katsuki, he was bleeding all over the place when they lifted him on his journey. Luckylily someone on there time had a teleportation work..After hours of examination I was stitched up and allowed to walk around freely but they would be spend the next couple of days watching I was briefed and the military was done I would be allowed to see my parents. I couldn't stand the thought of Katsuki being alone with Aiden out of commission and his family not able to see him that left me to stay with me. But they wouldn't let me anywhere near him the hero of the day, or at least one of them. "Please sir you being unreasonable." I looked up to see that Aiden had a frown on his face. "I give you the order and there is no way around it so shut up and get the debriefing room ready you got that, if our protocall gets messed up all the blame goes on me now get your ass moving." I watched him order around the poor guy before turning to look at me. "Hey Kirishima." I looked at him and he sighed heavily "Come one head to the waiting room with the others." As he walked away, I looked at him more critically both his arms were in slings and he was limping. "I thought that you legs was broken." He shrugged his shoulders "What's your point?" I sighed "That usually means that you shouldn't walk on it." He laughed at me "Really? I was always taught to shake off the pain weird."

He laughed a little and sighed, "They said that Kat is in critical care he took 28 sets of beams of his body before he went down and then manage to get up to take another 2 for your classmates, he..." He shut his mouth like there something that he shouldn't "It's whatever we all have to hope that he gets better." He walked into the room and when I look up my classmate were looking at me. "So kid I got to know what was the verdict how are you." I look at him before sighing."No nerve damage but they want to make sure that I don't get an internal bleed so I have to stay here for a few days." He laugh at me and look at the others. "Yeah well this whole thing the getting the correct information and all that I can't really tell you want is going to happen.I'm more of the hands on guys that being said, this won't be as fast a the fight. "I should say that you will be limited to this floor only, no one will be allowed to leave this floor unless it is life threatening means that the only people allowed to leave are Kat and the twins." He frown and leaned against the wall as he sneered. "How is Bakugou." I looked up to hear a small office it was Uraraka. "Kirishima man here sit down." I nodded my head and walked to Seros and he patted a seat next to him. I took it and looked at Uraraka who had this corner in her eyes . I don't know why but I felt a pang of jealousy was she watched him as well.

I felt frown line form in my face as Aiden look at her "Depends on your definition. Mine is alive. What's yours." He sighed and looked at his arms"To be honest if we are speaking plainly. If you didn't step in when you did, then Kirishima over there, Shoto and Katsuki Would all be dead. You bought them both enough time for me, Anna, Akana to show up." I could feel my body stiffen "Anka was a well known girl she was adored by everyone and she loved Katsuki. Kensei knew that the best way to get at me, to attack All Might for what he did was to destroy the family that All Might himself ruined. He was going to kill Katsuki and anyone dear to him. After that he was planning on using my rage and hatred to kill All Might from there he would have gotten rid of the hero school. To him, he thinks that the world should be wild an rampant like our powers. Random and amazing at the same time. But he lost it, went crazy not everyone that witnessed all that death that day, recovered. Some like Shoto keep their head above the water and strive to be perfect so they never feel weak again. Some like Katsuki mask the pain and suffering with anger or a goal they strive for. My brother espetacular hyperfocus on his goal no matter what he loses in the end. Like having a bunch of classmates that think him a pompous ass." He looked angry no way beyond that. "Then there's me and Anna who hated everything that had to do with the country, the same country that took away someone we cared about. Joining the military was our savior's. But with Kensie he had nothin, no goal, no insulation or role models to guide him. Nothing to strive for and he went crazy, he was isolated, he lost Anka and his entire family. She killed them and its broke him but he figured that if he could only get her back then at least here would still be piece of his old life still intact. But All Might killed her and he fell apart. Become a rabid animal that needed to be put down I hate to put it like that but there isn't a better way."

He growled to himself before looking Mina. "Hey grab the box out of my box would you." I look at her and she nodded her head and walked over to him and grabbed the box. When she opened it there were white paper tubs in them .Was that? I saw them in Katuski room as. "Put one in my mouth would oyu." She nodded her head and lifted one placing it between his lips before placing the box back in his pocket then sitting back done. I saw Aidens eyebrow twitch and lit it. He took in a deep breaths and exhale after a moment. "Now where was I, oh yeah guilt tripping those asshole over there. After that he went crazy and attacked the school with the intention of killing Katsuki and Shoto. Well he did a good job Shotos is in a coma due to blood loss. Go figure right? But that tends to happen when his so called friends and classmate watch him get cut down by laser beams. Then there at the twins. I mean you would like to think that since they both have military backgrounds that they would be fine. But we would all be wrong to think that Annie went into shock three times from lack of blood and her blood type has some special defect that prohibits her from getting anyone's blood but a family member. The only problem is that Anna is in surgery. They are fishing bone fragment out of her stomach. He beat her so hard that he broke every one of her ribs, shattered them in fact. They are trying to recontrust her rib cage and failing. It's likely that they will both die if they don't make it through the night. I wouldn't count the two of them out they are stubborn but it depends on the fact if the hospital can heal them. At the moment the healers from the milairty are working alongside the doctors we will see how that will go."

He took another puff of his cigarette or was it weed before this dangerous look appeared in his eyes as he looked at Deku. "You know my sister actually used to yell at Katsuki when he made fun of you. She ragged on him for hours till he gave up and promised to be nice to you all to get her to shut up. So if you ever wonder what those few weeks were leading up to her death that was so was because of the girl you have been insulting." He looks at my eyes wide with emotions. Aiden spits out the bud of his marijuana blunt and stepped on it. "As for Katsuki injuries. He tooks 30 set of laser beams to the body so that is about 60 shot toal since it was 30 times he got hit but each time he got it, there were two beams. 58 of those hits was because he was fighting for your lives because you were too afraid or ignorant to fight. You watched him get beaten down and did nothing for three hours of the. All for what because he is gay is that what you are telling me." I looked at my so called friends this hate burning in Aiden's voice he was leading up to something. "Yeah, thats right fuck that guy." I turned to looked at Minota who said it. Aiden nodded his head "Well on the way to the hospital his heart stopped 3 times. Right now he is on life support and they are trying to repair every muscle and that got hit by that beam. Once he got to the hospital his heart stopped 2 more times. They said that if he survives this it would be a literal merciale. His body is so badly damaged that he shouldn't have even been able to stand when he saved, Mina, Sero, and Uraraka. In fact, there is a good chance that he will die tonight. So thank you, your prejudice is going to kill the last sibling I got left and if he survives he will want you dead. He is going to kill you all himself and I will help him. That being said I have to go." "Captain Aiden." He snapped his head up to see women walking around the corner glaring at him. "Dr. Mika it's been a few months since I last saw you." She glared at him "Yeah and you were supposed to come see me the minute that you got in. You were supposed to be healed and then come right here to see me. Ain't that right." He laughed easily at her "I wanted it to get them up to speed. Then I was going to go see if there was news on Kat. Sorry I got caught up."

She rolled her eyes at him "Your a fucking liar you know that, this is the same bullshit excuse I got when you were at war. We are required by law to spend at least 1 day together. I have to clear you for battle so if you think that you are leaving this hospital before you go back to work you're wrong. Now shut up and get back to work. Kirishima! Which one of you is Kirishima." I snapped my head up and Aiden growled "Me" I am so tired that I whined a bit and she nodded her head "Alright you are going to be interview follow me." I nodded my head and looked at Aiden and I walked away. "Bakugou you better be in bed when I see you next." He rolled his eyes and wicked at me before walking away. I shook my head and looked at her, her deep brown hair sway back and forth. She was really tall and had deep green eyes. I had never seen someone like her. "You are from Greece like the other ones." I looked at her and she grinned at me. "No America, the quirk corp is just stationed in greece because they have no quirk laws so we can use them freely as much as you want. It makes our jobs easier that way. Ready." She stopped at a large silver door and opening. I took a deep before walking in the room to see that there was a person sitting there smiling at me as I sighed and sat down.

"Hello are you ready to tell me what you saw." I nodded my head and he sighed "Alright go ahead then." She picked up a pen and waited for me to start talking .When I did she wrote with incredible speed. "After we separated for Aiden we made it to the villains that were attacking the school. Katsuki and Annie took the lead, I followed after them and so did Shoto. Once all the villains were dealt when laser beams starte to fly towards me and the others. They bounced off of me for a while but then they pierced my I hit the ground Annie was already on the ground bleeding out and Katsuki was still standing he had already taken 6 beams to his arm and legs and still stood. I could move and had to watch as he took another 50 or so to him but they stood there and watched. Shoto was bleeding out and my mother friend the ones that did interfere wear deleign with ieng up the villain that we That they ran in front of Katsuki. But he got up and took the the hits for them. It was so fucked up they dont want to help him but he loved me this was my fault. I was the one that had to tell them, he told me that he what was going to happen and now he could die." I looked up and the woman with the pen wa staring at me pain in her eyes. "Your talking about Aiden's little brother right."

I nodded my head causing her sighed heavily "Yes it is unfrozen there's large possibly he could die. I know these Bakugos are stubborn and bull head. He won't die okay just remember that. Aiden fought that guy off with two broken arms, his muscles and joints dislocate and ripped and his leg featured. If he can fight this threat then there is no doubt in my mind that Katsuki will live." I nodded my head when I heard alarm going off and Aiden ran past the room. I chased after him and I knew the direction of the room .I could see him running out of the corner of my eye. When we made it to the room I could see through the glass as Aiden clenched his hands closed. "Dammit at this rate he will die." I could hear it mumbled under Aiden's breath as he twitched. This can't happen.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 I Beat The FUCKING Odds ;)

Katsuki POV

I could hear the sound of something beeping, I don't know what it was but it was getting on my last fucking nerve. I tried to open my eyes but was greeted by pain, I moaned a little bit, what the hell happened it felt like I had been hit by a truck. Wait that was right that other dicks fucking watched me fight and did nothing, and my friends, that loser they thought that I would let them die for me. I growled this was all their fault, Denki, Deku, and the other shit Minot. Wait how did I get here was it Aiden. "Aiden, Kirishima, anybody." My voice was hoarse and my bod as killing me. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a man walking into the room in a white lab coat with recovery girl next to him. "Hell Katsuki" I look at the old women and groaned as her before looking at the doctor as he reached a hand out towards me. I flinched away, "I want my brother." I sounded like a stupid child but I need to know that he was alive, the doctor went to touch me a second time and I snapped at my hand. "Don't touch me." He frowned at me and sighed "Katsuki come on how are we supposed to see how you are doing if..." I snarled "I want my brother and my boyfriend now or so help me god I will blow you up the moment you place a hand on me." I heard someone chuckling and turn to see that Aiden say looking at me. "I sent Kirishima to get something to eat, he hasn't eaten in a couple of days. Figured you wouldn't want to see him like that." I felt tears rise to my face as I took in his sorry state, he had cut on his face, his arms were wrapped heavily in a sling and he had to lean up against the wall for support. He messed up his leg too and all because of me because I was weak he could have died like Anka because I am weak. He looked at me frantically, "No….No..No. Kat, please don't cry I'm fine and you are fine so calm down okay." He rushed over to me and sighed as his shoulders shook like he was trying to move one of his arms around my shoulders. I stopped myself from crying and looked at him,"What happens to your arms? " I look at him and he laughs.

"How do you think, saving your ass baby bro, I would hug you but Kensei shot my joints directly after the energy and adrenaline drained out of me I couldn't really move my arms anymore. So you want the bad news or the bad news" I looked at him and he smiled"Both" There as this evil glint in his smile that I should have recognized. "Well the one problem is that thanks to the treatment they gave you, you had lost our quirk, and I hate to tell you this but you are wheelchair bound and Anna... Anna..." He wasn't able to finish the sentence and I was starting to get frantic this couldn't happen. I wanted to cry so badly and I was close to it, "Aiden stops that what is wrong with you. Kitty Kat, I'm fine and you still have your power and you won't be in a wheelchair your brother is just being a dick." I felt rage boil up in me but instead of exploding, I took a look at Anna. Her head was wrapped and her body wrapped deeply in gauze. "What happened." I moaned when to reaching a hand towards me and I tried to move my hand but couldn't. "Don't freak you are heavily sedative it will take a few moments to wear off okay." I turned to Aiden and nodded my head. I heard the shuffle of hurried feet and turned to see that Kirishima was looking at me dumbfounded. "You're awake." He smiled wide and it made my heart speed up which caused my brother to laugh at me. "Your such a dork," I growled at him and he laughs at me before Kirishima walked over to me pulling me into a kiss. I smiled and accepted until he pulled apart and someone cleared their throat. "I need to check his vitals but he refused, he said that he would want you present," I growled at him and sighed as Aiden laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes well, you can check them now ain't that right Kat." I groaned at him and nodded my head and the doctor went about. "So what happened to the assholes that sat there and did nothing? Please tell me that the military arrested them or something." I watched my brother sighed. "Depends does a slap on the wrist and never do it again count?" I snarled wildly and I could feel my temperature rising. "Katsuki stay calm." I groaned Aiden and sighed "One of the beams hit your heart so you should avoid rising it at the moment." I nodded my head and rest it back on my pillow closing my eyes for a moment. "You should be able to go back to your angry self in a week or two thanks to Recovery girls and Akane's efforts." I signed but didn't bother to open my eyes. "Yeah, and how many times did I die on the way here huh." I hear him growl and I open my eyes to see that the doctors were pushing some liquid into my iv bag. The clear bag turning a light pink. "That should make you more agreeable for the time being maybe when you wake up you will be a little be nice." I mumbled under my breath "Aiden, Kiri doesn't leave." I felt someone brush their hand through my hair. "I'm never leaving you again Kat." I slowly drifted off to sleep.

My sleep didn't last long I could hear arguing in the hallway "The lockdown doesn't end till I talk to him." I could hear someone mumbling while more than one person they were snarling in unison. Those were the twins good so Annie was okay, "Yeah well as long as this blockade is up I'm his legal guardian and I say you have to wait till I think that he can handle it." I groaned and opened my eyes to see what Eijiro was looking at me thoughtfully. "Hey, baby you okay." I nodded my head "Aiden" I turned my head letting it fall to the side, I was cursing but that wasn't coming out that way. "Aiden it's fine I want to get this done with." I looked at him and he is snarled heavy "Okay baby bro whatever you want." He let the commander in and he smiled at me. "Hey, kid I just need to know your account of the events." I nodded my head and sat up but my grip tightens around Eijirou hands. "Simply put that night I was fighting with Annie, my cousin and Eijiro and I got hit twice by some laser and I dropped. Kensei said that I and Aiden thought too small with our ambition then he went off on me. Unload a bunch of laser beams to many to counts. I drop to the ground and Eijiro was next to me bleeding out. Those fucking idiots stood there they did nothing. Except for Sero, Mina, Uraraka they stepped in tired to take the shot for me. But I wouldn't let someone else die for me or because of me so I took the hits they are my friend, after all, I couldn't let them die. The other though you should have arrested them on principle the thought of those traders deserve it."

He laughed at me and nod his head "You are just like your brother and of course we can't do that they are heroes in training by principal the agency won't allow us to take action against them without the consent of the Japanese government that is unless they commit a tangible crime." I nodded my head and he looked at Aiden. "We will talk about your behavior about the last week later." He frowned. "I only did what I thought was best but I will take my punishment without question or complaint." The commander nodded his head as he walked out of the room. "It's been a week?" I look at him and he sighed and nodded his head taking a seat, he was struggling to walk. "Yeah, you have been asleep for about 2 weeks last week mom called and asked about it. She sounded so heartbroken, I wasn't going to tell her that you are in a comma so I said that you were fine and All Might had the nerve to tell me that I should never lie to her and told her. She has been a crying mess since then and dad and uncle Shiro can't get her to stop. We have all be confined to the hospital per regulations." He was cut off by the door opening and I turned to see that it was my classmates. Sero, Mina, and Uraraka they look at me before rushing me. They smiled wide at me as they asked me if I was okay and I nodded and there was this emotional look on their face. "We wanted to say that we were sorry because of us you got hit with a fatal blow."

I glare at them were they really apologizing to me those idiots "Shut up you fucking moron if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did he would have killed me me. So shut up." I smiled at them and they nodded their heads while whipping a few tears from the face. "Kaachan?" I look for to see that All Might was stood there with my class, even Eraserhead was with them but he looks well rested for once and pisted off. "Out!" I yelled at them but they just kept on walking. I turned to look at my brother and he sighed "Unfortunately they are prohibited from leaving this floor and there is only so much that they can do here so they are allowed to go as they please as long as they stay on this floor." I grumbled under my breath "Like I care about the rules, I'm in this bed because you cowards wouldn't move your worthless ass, you insult me, my sister,, and the dare say we were the one that causes all of this and we were the ones that fought for your lives while you all stood there and watch us die. Let's get something straight, Annie and Anna are my families they mean more to me then you idiots will ever be. You were willing to let them die will to let my cousin and my brother die for you and what did you do to repay us for our sacrifice. You, stood there so fuck off. What you have to say keep it to yourself." If they want to talk then I would make sure that they didn't get a single word in.

The silence in the room was almost overpowering and they just looked at me, I looked up to see that Denki and Minto flinched gripping onto their arms like they couldn't even make eye contact with me. "What is even the point of the two of you being here you hated me and you made it pretty clear." I looked at them this killer expression on my face as my finger started to twitch. "WELL ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" I was yelling and you could hear the beeping of the machine before more frequent and louder. It was starting to get on my nerves and Aiden snarled under his breath. "Katsuki stop yelling what did the doc, tell you about being calm." I scoffed at him "What did the doc tell you about smoking weed?" I looked at him with my eyebrow raised and he glared at me as the others shifted nervously. "We...we thought about the way that we treated you after saving our lives and we regret it terribly. We never meant for it to spin that out of control but it threw us for a loop, that's all." I sighed heavily when I looked over to the creation chick she had this upset gleam in her eyes like she might cry if I say the wrong thing.

"You might feel that way but you can't speak for the class, and don't think that I save all of you because I wanted to. Sure Sero, Mina, Uraraka I jumped in front of the blast because I care about what happens to them. But the rest of you..." I huffed out some air I was started to get winded from talking so much. "The rest of you were a by-product, All Might said a great hero acts without thinking and that was what I was doing. My job nothing more nothing less don't think that you are forgiven for anything you said or did that is fucking ridiculous to assume that a few kind words will change a thing." She looked at her feet and sighed "I can't tell you how sorry they are that is true but I can say that I beg humbly for forgiveness and your thanks." She sighed and walked out of the room rubbing her face great she was crying. I shook my head and laid it back on my white fluffy pillow. "Kaachan I am sorry about what I said about your sister I didn't mean to seem so harsh about the whole thing I just..." He looked down at his feet and it looked like he is about to talk but my brother interrupted him. "But you had such a hard-on for All Might that you couldn't see past your own need to defend him. He is no god when are you going to learn that. Hey kid." I felt a hand on my head and sighed "I gotta go do some military crap, reports and all that I don't know how I am going to do it with no arms but I will figure something out." He smiled down at me and glared at my classmates before walking out. Anna smiled at me and walked over to me placing a soft gentle kiss on my lips out of reflex I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she moaned deepening the kiss before smiling shyly at me.

"You still got those skills with your tongue, not wonder Kirishima is head over heels for you did was so manly and sexy if you ever switch teams again you know where I am." She giggled and looked at Kirishima who was looking at her with both envy and jealous. "Glad to see that you didn't die Kat that would have been a big bummer." She smiled and waved at the others before glaring at the heroes that did nothing before walking out of the room. I laid my head back a small smile on my face. "Say your peace then leave. If I am going to be bedridden I would rather not have to look at you if you don't mind." I sneered at them as I faked a polite tone and look at my teacher EH had this dispositioned and rage fille look in his eyes before he looks at me and it softens. "I just wanted to say that I'm proud of the action you took Katsuki Bakugo to protect your fellow students and you did so with great vigor, better than anyone could have thought." He is nodded his head curly at me and walked out of the room mumbling on the phone to someone. The others looked at me, and I turn to look at them. "Mina, Uraraka, Sero thanks really for saving me and Kirishima ass." They nod their head and Uraraka sat in the spot that Aiden had just vacated and she had the same jealous, angry look in her eyes as Kiri. I could feel his red gaze on me before he turned it look at him and he sighed. "Well you heard him, talk tell them the same bullshit that you told me."What the hell did he mean by that were they messing with Kirishima.

"Well I and Minota really feel bad about all the things that we said to you about your sister. It is one thing to hear it from All Might but it was another thing to have to see it with our own eyes. The images of that day hunt my dreams and I wasn't even there, I wanted to say that I was so sorry for that. I'm also sorry for doing nothing and messing with you. I could have done something but I chose not to step in. I stuck to my ideal about gays, or bi people or whatever I don't know the right term for your people. But I realize that there is no point to sticking to my ideal if it means that my best bud Kirishima was to die. I know that nice words won't change a thing and that it is going to take time but I'm truly am sorry for my foolish and stupid actions that almost lead to you dying." He bowed his head slowly before looking at me there was something vernaulbe about his eyes. I shook my head slowly and he sighed and the other looked at me. One by one they bowed their heads in respect mumbling apologizes for walking out the room. Leaving only me, Kirishima, Sero, Mina, and Uraraka. I closed my eyes my head was pounding and it was getting too much to take. I was growling under my breath. "So what happened with my brother and All Might there wasn't another fight was there?" I looked at Kirishima who had his arms folded and glared at me really I was already in trouble and I had only been awake for like an hour or two. "No it wasn't too bad I mean there are a few punches thrown but since he was acting under the command of the military no serious actions will be taken against him." I nodded my head thought and sighed as closed my eyes I could see the fight, right before I passed out. I remember the blood that pooled around my cousin body and Annie, her skin was so pale she didn't even look alive.

"Katsuki you need to calm down." I opened my eyes wide to see that Kiri was towering over me frowning. "What's wrong." I looked at him confused then I heard the heart monitor and growled that right then can tell when I'm upset great. "I hate this thing, I can't even hide when I am freaking out. How are Annie and Shoto they are okay right, there won't be any permanent damage." I look at them and turned to look at Mina who was looking down at her lap. "Well that girl, Annie she is going to be fine she was put into a comma too because of all the blood loss but she woke up about 3 days ago. But she will be bedridden like you for a few more days. Your cousin is fine, Todoroki was walking around the other day right now he is in his military debriefing just like you were. Other than that there are no other serious injuries aside form Aiden. His muscles were badly injured he had been healed by both recovery girl and Akane on more than one occasion that is actually where he went he just didn't want to upset you. He gets healed by the both of them at least 2 a day to speed up his arms recovery. Right now he has movement in both arm so he can twitch his finger and with extra effort, he can lift and move his hand. But total movement at this point isn't possible." I nodded my head and look at her and then at Kirishima and grumbled under my breath. "Would you guys mind leaving for a few so that I could talk to Eijiro."

I watched each of them nodded there they walked out of the room closing the door behind them. The silence was overwhelming when they did leave there was nothing but Kiri's breath and my heart monitor beeping and it was pissing me off. "Please turn that off it is driving me crazy." I looked at him and he growled as he flipped off the screen and sat back in his seat. "What is wrong with you huh? You have been weird." I looked at him and sighed as his face turned into a sneer. "What the hell you are serious you kissed her really? I thought that you and Anna were done and over with." I looked at him and felt my temper rising but my chest started to ache because of it. "Great is that what is fucking is wrong with you. I only nearly died so she worried and kissed me what the hell do you want from me." I looked at him and sneered as he growled. "Don't give me that shit I am your boyfriend and you made out with someone else in front of me. She might have incited it but you didn't have to kiss her back." I groaned and pulled his arm so that he was standing over me. "You need to learn how to shut up." I kissed him gently for a few minutes before pulling away. "Like I said you really need to know how to shut it. I smirked at him and pulled him so that he was laying on top of my chest. As he rested his head on my chest and just laid there. "I thought that you are going to die." I smiled tightly and kissed the top of his head and sighed as an I slowly slipped back off or sleep. "I'm not going anywhere I will be here until the end so don't worry."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Getting to Know The Real Katsuki Bakugou

Katsuki POV

I woke up my tongue feeling hot and thick in my mouth when I looked to see that there was no one in the room. I noticed that it was completely dark, could I have really spent the whole day sleeping. I groaned and rolled onto my side getting a good look at the moon that had risen while I was sleeping the silver moonlight breaking through the window and lighting up the floor.I smiled while sitting up and this ache in my chest started to form but I pushed past it and unplugged the heart monitor."It was about time that I got moving." My voice seems different in the darkness as it echoed off the walls. I stood up and gently dangled my feet off of the bed with great effort. I notice that there was a white bandage wrapped around both my legs from my ankles to my upper thighs. Great I really was in poor shape but that wasn't going to stop me from getting out of bed. I used the railing to stand up and stretch my back out and shoulder, there wasn't any pain. I sighed as I slowly crept across the room opening the door to find that the hallway was pitch black where here no attendants or nurse or anything like that. I guess when the military wanted to lock something down they do it.

I walked through the empty hallways nothing but my feet to hit the floor as my stomach growled. Food it is, I slowly made my way to the cafeteria I was lucky that I had been here before with Anka or I might not have know where the hell I was going. I shook my head and sighed Kensei really lost it that could have been me or Aiden or anyone that was the there if we hadn't been careful. I shook that thought out of my head and continued to make my way to the cafe when I heard something it sounded like people. I did my best to hide behind a large column and waited for them to pass the voices sounded familiar. "It's not like him being gay bugged me, it was just that the I didn't want to get involved and be bullied myself." I knew that voice was that one of my loser classmate. When they turned the corner I have a perfect line of sight it was the creation chick, Mina and my brother he was staring at her this frown on his face. "What happens to you, your loser classmate and my brother is of no consequence to me. I care about the fact that you all stood by and did nothing it's a hero's job to help not matter there bias right. That's what Mina tells me anyway yet you who said that you had no bias but that you didn't want it to get involved did nothing to earn his wrath and hate. You only want his forgiveness to solve your own guilt."

He was being hard that was for sure but for what reason was there other then he knew that I was watching him. I sighed and stood straight up and walked out to see that he had a small smile on his face. "You shouldn't be moving around Katsuki, you're in a fragile state maybe you should watch it." He looked at my concern and amusement in his eyes. "Said the guy that can't move either of his arms and it's been a week. You are going to move ever again at the rate you are going." He frowned at me and lifted his left and right arm with great effort out of his sling. "Recovery girl used up all of my stamina to it do but my bones are all healed and Akane has been working on my muscle so I should be good for another couple of days. The same can't be said for you so get to bed soon." He put both of his arms in a sling and walked away with Mina yelling at him for doing something so stupid as that, and that the recovery wasn't guaranteed. I looked over to the creation chick the smile that was on my face slowly slipping away when she collapsed on the floor and start to cry. "Crap he did that shit on purpose what a dick. Hey! Hey!" I looked at her and she lifted her head up her black eyes lightning up her face as she looked at me. I knelt down even though it hurt "Would you please stop crying you're making me feel bad for being pisted." She looked at me startled by my tone and I try to soften it. "Come on let's go get something to eat I am starving." I stood up and place my hand on her face. "Come on"

She looked at my hand confused before taking it and standing up, we walked to the cafeteria after that in silence. "Your bother said all of that because he knew that you were thought that your reaction might be different if he wasn't harsh." I looked at her as I tried to place my hands in the pockets of my pants. Hospital sweatpants were always comfy. "Yeah, I guess so my brother isn't a careless man despite what the other thing. Everything he does has a purpose, I guess I admire him for it, there is always a reason for his actions he never actions does on a whim. I might want to be a hero but I want to think like a soldier. Heros can get swept up in their emotions but soldiers in the quirk corp are always level headed when it comes to their mission." I was staring off into space when we finally made it to the cafeteria. "Wow" I looked to see that she was staring at me intently but I simply rolled my eyes at her and grabbed some food. A sandwich and a bag of chips and a juice before sitting down and watching her sit across for me. "Why is it that you all seem to be surprised that I could be calm. I swear it takes Kirishima 2 weeks to get over it." I look at her and she laughed lightly before placing her head on her hand as her elbows hit the table.

"Thank you." I could feel my eyebrows starting to furrow at her words. "What do you mean thank you I didn't do anything." I looked at her and she laughed as a small pink blush appeared on her face as she rubbed her eyes. "You could have left me there to cry but you decided to try and cheer me nothing like the Katsuki Bakugo I know from class." I nodded my head taking a bite of my sandwich and turned my bag of chips so that they were facing her. "Do you want one." I looked at her and she smiled wide, "Thank you, that is nice of you." I snorted as she laughed at me and took a few chips and we talked. She seems really surprised about what I had to say surprise "So you like chemistry and science and all that." I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm pretty interested in it thanks to my quirk. What about you if you want to train do you really have to read a whole bunch of books on the composition of stuff you want to create. That seems like a hassle I mean I like science and all that but to have to read boring books all day isn't my cup of tea, I would get bored after the first 4 books." She smiled as a small blush slowly cover her face. "Yeah it can be a hassle every once in a while but I like it. Why what your favorite aspect of sciences." I smiled at her maybe I could get along with some other then Kiri. "Chem and ecology you know the interaction of animals and their environment. Oh, and evolution is an all-time favorite." I smiled at her as her face lit up and she started to talk about hydrogen bonding. This girl was interested I could give her that.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 There Laughing

Kirishima POV

I woke up gasping the air as I choked on the influx of air that entered my lungs, another nightmare great. I laid back in my bed when I noticed that there were rips in the sheet great I ripped the blankets to ribbons I must have active my quirk again in my sleep. When I lift my arm, my skin was starting to soften. Great and yet another night of getting no sleep maybe I can see if someone else is up. I shook my head as I slammed it against the back of my headboard. I rubbed my head gently ad the pain started at subsiding. Great going you idiot, or that is what Katsuki would have said if I was till sleeping in his bed. But the nurse said I had to give him space to recover. "Hey" I turned to see that there was a small ray of light hitting me in the face as the door slowly started to open to reveal that there were people standing there. I notice that it was Denki you could tell by the golden hair with the black bolt. But it wasn't just him, Jiro and Deku. "Hey, man do you want to take a walk we can't sleep." I look at them and sighed before nodding my head I wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep tonight and that was fine with me. I threw on a pair of slippers and walked out of the room closing the white door behind me as I was walked into the blinding hallway lights but it wasn't that bad.

There was no sound other than our footsteps to hit the ground, there wasn't anything to say they did what the did and sure I forgave them for their own fear and misguided hatred but that doesn't matter much when you really think about it. They hated him and I loved him there was no conversation to be had. "We really wanted to say that we are sorry for the way that we acted we know that for Bakugou it isn't as easy as flipping a switch and that it is going to take some time for him to forgive us but you Eijiro we hope that you can forgive us for our thoughtless and careless actions toward the both of you. It took us a lot of time to adjust to the news and seeing that the two of you almost got killed because of us, helped speed up the process definitely. We are truly sorry for our actions." Denki looked down at his feet when I looked up at his face I guess he was too afraid to look at me or meet my I turned to look at Jiro she had this sudden expression on her face "Just watching that video shook me to my core I couldn't imagine being there, we were all so horrible to him, giving him a hard time for being such a serious hard ass. It was rude of us and making his life hell this past a couple of weeks was so unbecoming and horrible of us I wouldn't fault him if he never forgave us. Don't the two of you agree." I couldn't help but look at Jiro shocked she never likes Bakugou but she managed to see the error of her ways and admit to them. She didn't even bother to ask for my forgiveness because she wasn't expecting it.

I sighed Deku had already apologized to me in length and I knew that he had no problem with me and Katsuki and that he was really only shocked about Katsuki relationship with All Might. That was the only thing that he cared about so he didn't bother to say a thing he just walked in pace with me as their stomachs rumbled. I laugh it was funny to think that in such a serious moment. Their rumbling stomachs is what broke the silence. "Let's go get something to eat what do you say." I looked up at them a huge smile plastered on my face as each of them nodded their head with new vigor and energy. After some time we made it to the cafeteria and I got my food and waite from the other. But Jiro and Denki seem confused about something and Deku couldn't even move. He just stood there with his head hanging. They were transfixed by something that I hadn't seen when I first walked in. So I turned to see that Momo Yazouzor was laughing at something that my boyfriend had said to her. He was grinning I mean not the usual smile or grin that I got but it was still a big step for him.

That smirk turned into a full-blown laugh and this genuine smile that he usually got when he was talking about science. I watched shocked for a moment before the rest of the class walked into the cafeteria one at a of them stopping in their tracks like they couldn't believe it either. Mina was the last one to walk into the room and she was alone, Aiden wasn't with her but he usually was that was strange. I walked over to them with my food tray as I came up behind him and kissed the back of Katsuki neck. Causing a shiver to go down his he turned back to look at me a large blush formed on his face as Momo laughed at him. "I hope that the both of you are blowing the rest of the class mind right now." He rolled his eyes at me and then look at the others. "What ever" I shook my head and looked at him "You should be in bed." He grumbled under his breath as I sat down and Momo smiled wide at me. "Bakugo was just cheering me up I haven't had the best night and he suggested that we get something to eat as a way to cheer me up. He is very sweet I may have to steal him from you. " I felt her words hit a nerve. "Oh really and what make you think that he is interested in you." She took that as a challenge and leaned in close"I'm prettier I thought that was obvious." Katsuki started to laugh as he looked at us arguing. "Would the both of you calm down you are causing a scene."

He laughed even harder as we both looked at him confused "You are one to talk there isn't a single time that we are out that you don't make some kind of scene." He frowned as Momo started to laugh and he grumbled "That's not funny Yaoyorozu so shut the hell up" But that only made her laugh harder so he began to sulk in his seat. "That is not funny" The rest of night went like that till the others decided that they would man up and bit the bullet and try to talk to Katsuki. He would ignore them unless it was one of our friend that actually tired to save him and over course he talked to Momo. At one point Jiro tried to talk to him but he blew her off and I growled, I leaned in close to him and sneer "Play nice or no sex ever again" He started to whine and whimper and I glared at him "She is one of the few people that truly feel bad, forgive and move on. She's my best friend girl so get over it." He groaned but talked to her for a little while and to my surprise they actually had stuff in common. "I didn't know that you knew how to play guitar." Katsuki nodded his head "Originally I learn so that I could play a song from my favorite rock band but in the end I ended up learning how to play a whole range of stuff." She looks at him shocked but smiled wide. "No way what is your favorite band." He smirked at her "I doubt you know them they are pretty awesome. Kishida and the Akeboshi Rocket" Everything seem to stop as she squealed and started to spout off some nonsense but I couldn't keep up she was speaking so fast.

"Wow it seems like they are hitting it off maybe he was right about the getting more girls to fall over him. First Uraraka gets a thing for him at the sport festival and now Momo and Jiro are starting to have a thing for him to. What is it that this guy has that we don't." I turn it looked at Minota,he was looking at Katsuki with envy at the way that the girls were falling all over him but I was worried that it might go to his head. I sighed and looked up to see that Aiden was walking into the room he was looking blankly ahead at the tv where the news was on. It was a video of a bunch of reporters standing outside for the hospital looking at the front. I saw him frown before shaking his head. "They are such vultures. Oi! You guys should be in your rooms it's like 7 in the morning." I looked at him that was right there was a curfew we couldn't be in the halls at a certain hour. I was worried that he was going to flip out on all of us but he simply sighed and reach his right hand in his pocket grabbing another joint. "That being said I had to smoke outside so at long as you keep your mouths shut I'll keep mine shut." He placed the point of his lips and set one of his figure on fire lighting it before taking in a large puff and looking at the tv. "You will be release form the hospital by the end of the week. Form there you will going about business as usual. Your will take your finals and your first semester there will end. There is a chance thought thanks to all the hate for All Might that is going around your class,could and will be targeted again so two military officers will be posted at each one of your house. For the next week that you are out of the hospital. After that if nothing happens then you guys are in the all clear and you an resume you lives like normal and go to that stupid training camp." He took another puff of his joint and sighed heavily. "That being said I'm being order to be one of your chaperones for the trip a a precaution, a week out in nowhere with no one can hear you scream wont be safe. So don't think that you are going to get rid of me that easily. Not matter how much we both wished we could."

He growled and look at Katsuki, "Make sure you don't get caught on camera the the military cover extend to you guy they don't want anyone to know that class 1 A was attacked again they think that no good can come of it. At least for school, at any rate lets go the commandeer for the quick corp wants to talk to you for some reason. I don't know what for so don't bug me about it." He turned around and walked out of the room. Mina shook her head slowly and walked over to stand by his side. I shook my head and stood waiting for Katusk to do the same but he didn't move as the other walked out of the room. We are the only one here. "Come on." He shook his head as he started to visually shake what was wrong with him. "I can't move,not after last time I don't want to go back to that hell hole. Dammit! I'm too scared to move, can you get Aiden." As if on command Aiden walked in with Mina standing next him she had this frown on her face as Aiden came closer to us he sat down and sighed "Kat it will be fine there not going to throw us back in jail the quark corp might have a stake in the Japanese government but you will be fine. You saved lies you didn't take them they can't punish you for that you got me." I looked at Katsuki as he looked down at his feet. "We both save lives last year and they still put us in jail, still made us out to be the villains." Aiden shook his head sadly and looked at me and glared at me expecting me to say something. "Kat, me and Aiden will both be by your side so don't worry.I won't let them get anywhere near you." He frown at me and look at Aiden"You said that once before." He whimpered and Aiden glared at me before standing up and grabbing my arm pulling me to the side and snarled "Your the boyfriend I'm the big brother if I am trying to cheer him up you are supposed to help that! Being locked up fucked with all of our head no more so than a 13 year old kid who was bleeding and lock up in a cell for a week. I know he might not seem like it but he is very help me now or I will pound you into oblivion you got me. The moment he start to cry that is it, game over."

I looked at him and then at Katsuki who was looking very teary eyes and I growled as tears started to well in his eyes. "Well, I guess you better start pounding me." He groaned and was about to ask me why and he turns to see that Katsuki had a few tears in his eyes. "No!No! No!Kat stop please stop." He started to cry and I walked over to him and tried to calm him down "There going to kill us like they killed Anka I don't want them to, Aiden, I don't want them to kill you for protecting me again." He was started balling his eyes out I don't think that I had never seen him like this. "Kat I'm not going anywhere, so please stop crying before she comes and beats the crap out of all of us, please... Kat, I'm begging." Katsuki just kept crying while rubbing his eyes. I turned toward the door where there was yelling, a woman with thick blond hair and red eyes walked into the room and snarled. She was Katsuki mom and I sighed as she walked forward to Katsuki and cuddled him. "Come you two let's go, he is going to be crying for a while.." I walked toward Katsuki as his mom hugged him and rubbed something circle on his back but Mina grabbed my arm. "Come one loverboy lets go." I watched her drag me off as Katsuki and his mom talked it out.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 What Now?

Aiden POV

I was so distracted that I hadn't even noticed that I was struggling to walk and, was about to walk into a door but someone pulled me back as I looked up to see that Kirishima had a hand wrapped around my waist. I looked into his eyes and he shivers pulling his hand back and looking at his face. "Sorry I just didn't want you to walk in the door Mina would kill me if you got even further injured." I nodded my head and sighed heavily before slowly pushing the door open."Don't mention that okay, if he wanted to tell you he will its just..." I frowned at my feet as he looked at me intently. "This was how it happen last year, we had just given away Ankas body to the government even though Katsuki didn't want to let go. They wrapped his shoulder and told him that there was a chance that his shoulders would never heal and his dreams of being a hero would be trampled. Lucky for him they were lying just didn't want him thinking he could fight back you know. After he woke up in his hospital bed he was asked,to talk about the events and what comes next. The next thing we all know we are in a military black site prison for about a week or at least he was. After we were detained that I was shipped off to the quick corp to be molded into a perfect soldier. The quirk corp was was created by the world government after villains started to emerge, getting pretty ballsy about how they acted. They were worried that if all the supervillains teamed up there would be a war and we would all be screwed out of our lives. He doesn't like to talking about that week he was in prison. They kept him in longer than anyone else in the family. On the record books if I am to telling the truth it might say a week but they kept him in prison for a month. They put him under a microscope torturing him, poking around in his mind to make sure that he wasn't going to seek revenge for what happened. I'm sure that if he had failed they would have put him in the military as well. I told about what happened. It took awhile and of course it was a told on a phone so he was more comfortable about it. But he doesn't trust the military not to do that to him again hence the freak will play it off like he is the toughest kid in the world. To some he is but when it comes to our past and our family problems. He just a little kid"

I sighed, I know that Kat wouldn't want me telling Eijiro this but I could tell that he loved the kid and it wasn't right to keep him in the dark after everything he risks for us. "Then there's the thing with mom, she has like this six sense I don't really know why but she always knows when Katsuki is crying it's strange I can't explain it. She calls its mother intuition but that isn't even remotely true I think that it has something to do with the incident. Anyway try not to mention to the others, he will explode and I mean that literally, his hands will start to combust." I stopped at the final door in the hallways that lead to my commanding officer, "Got that." I looked at him and Eijiro red gaze met mine this cold chill went through him. "How can you work for them." I rolled my eyes, "It wasn't the world government that keep him locked up that long, sure they had a stake but they wrote in their report that he could have been released after a week. He was held there illegally by the Japanese government. It's one of the main reason why I hate this place now come on. Open the door my arms are killing me." I watched him nodded his head before starting to open the door.I was greeted by the faces of the idiot classmates of Katsuki as well as EH and All Might. "What is he doing here?" I look at my commander who just glared as he started to shake his head. "Pick and choose Aiden. I didn't ask you here for your critical assessment of whose fault this is. Understand."

I could hear snickering from behind me and I sighed "Sir" I walked over to an empty chair and rested my head back on the chair waiting for him to speak. "Where is Katuski." I open one of my eyes to look at All Might and sighed. He could pretend to care all he wanted but that meant nothing to me. "Commander you know why he isn't here you read the file, that cool with you if I just tell him, what the news is." He looked at me about to nodded his head when the doors open and Katsuki walked in with our mother begin carted away by guards. I growled under my breath as she cursed them out. "Escort her out of the building but no charges will be filed. The ministry of defense sent her over so if you want to arrest her there will be a lot of paperwork filed. Let her go." I look at her and shook my head as they nodded theirs and walked out the room. I looked at Katsuki as he stumbled over to me and took the seat that was next to mine. Hiding his face in his hands as he looked at his feet.I gently bumped into him and he looked up at me there was this hurt look in his eyes that broke my heart. Thanks so our trip to the Canary Islands off of Portugal we both picked up the language. It was the last family trip we had together with Anka. "Você está bem" He simply looked at me so I try to ask him again if he was okay but he simply shook his head.

I sighed and went to ask him again but he didn't say a thing so I turned to look at my CO who was looking at me confused. I shook my head no telling him to continue. "Alright, then I guess there is no need for that captain Hale." I nodded my head and leaned back to looked at Katsuki he was shaken that was for sure but you couldn't tell that he was crying and I'm sure that he was only thinking about that right now. Trying not to look weak in front of his friends.

"Alright then I guess that I should start by saying that there is a great chance that something like this will happen again now with that video tape out here for anyone to see." I sighed and sat up right and looked at All Might he was looking down at his feet his blond hair glitter like gold. "What can you be sure?" I looked at that annoying little brat Deku. "Not you idiot we are just a superior organized military outfit that makes you shit up. Your idol over there kicked a hornets nest a year ago people were already on their heels about this heroes are corrupt thing. Thanks to that video its is showing the preparational treatment people like him get. Heroes aren't above the law at least most of them aren't but he is. People are outrage, they want to see justice not, more fools like him. Villains and fanatics are going to flock to the school taking on anyone and anything the can. Why not All Mights students. The second years and the 3rd years are safe you are the only one in danger. Hence why you need to make sure that the fools actions won't get the rest of you killed…..." "Captain enough" I looked at him and sneered. "Sir as you wish." I lean back in my chair slightly trying to move my arms. "So why not agree to work with them? How do we know that you aren't a threat?" I looked over to Deku who proposed the question. "We all know that you tried to kill him a week ago and nothing was done." I scoffed at him where did he get off putting this shit on me.

I stood up and looked at him both of my arms still in my slings as I sighed "Take a good look at me. I didn't get these broken arms and fucked up muscles trying it kill this fool. I got them protecting a bunch of little brats that is too weak to stand up for themselves.I almost lost all mobility in my arms and my bones were grounded to dust. I didn't have to come and save you just like I don't have to hold up that roof. I could have grabbed the twins I could have hardened my body and let the roof drop on them but I didn't. I didn't let any of you die, I don't kill people that are supposed to be my allies or comrades no matter if I want to. So shut it I'm not the cause of the problem open your mouth again, and I will kill you and I don't care the punishment this time. We all pay in our own way, the order sent to protect you are, as loyal soldiers, you want to know my punishment for trying to kill this fool, I have to protect all of you till this is solve. That means that if this doesn't end of another 10 years I have to protect you idiots. Me, like I don't have better thing to do then to save people that tried to kill my bother you piece of shi.I know,why don't you take that hard on you have for All Might and shove it up your..." "Captain Bakugou enough now or you will be demoted you got me." I snarled "Sir yes sir" I walk away and sat back down.

I watched All Might walk over to Deku and whispering something in his ear and I smiled "So that is it your connection." I smiled wide and he look at me "Surely young Bakugou I don't know what you mean." I sneered at him "I'm not a fool and I do have heightened sense thanks to my fire dragon quirk but fine I play this game. Commander Toshiro you are saying." I look at him, his silver hair and ice blue eyes also made him intimidating. "As I was saying you will be under surveillance and when you got to your training camp the captain here and one other lutenit of his choosing will accompany you." I sighed this was a mistake, "Sir sending two captain level quick users would be the best and I doubt my arms will be a 100% by then so I think that you should choose someone more capable. Sir" I look at him and he laughed at me "I already asked them about your progress, and getting another captain isn't possible, both the twins and Akane aren't going to be recovered in time for that so you are going to pick a lutein, plus I know you have someone in mind." I groaned and nodded my head and he return to the students "I know that he might not seem like it with his short temper and terrible mouth, all that cursing really is unbecoming of a soldier but he is the best of the best." I scoff "At killing people I'm a assassin and a soldier not a hero let the pros handle that"

I stood up and looked over it All Might careful not to touch him I knew that if I did I would just start punching. "I mean after all he is the symbol of peace right he should be able to protect them. Assassin don't really protect that well" I looked at him and he sneered "Captain stop question my orders this was decision by the Japanese government it seem your progress with the warrior fanatic faction impressed theme so do your duty to the corp and fight without fail got that.""Yeah they also said that I am a danger and after what they id to my family there judgment isn't that sound Sir. They don't want to admit that they were wrong and this is just the way of saving face Sir. I should lead this mission." I glared at him and he sneed giving me the best I will kick your ass look he had. "What ever when this goes tits up I don't want to hear it." "Good lucky captain I will want regular updates and I want to know your choice before the training camp." I growl "Sir" I snarled bastard. "Bullshit, absolute and total fucking bullshit like I don't have better things to do." "How did you fight all Might with both your arms are broken." I turned back to look at Katuki his face was red but no one else could tell. "I got a tail don't I. and one good leg." I smile at him "Fine I guess the commander didn't want to finish the meeting how great. "You all have to see a court order shrink today and then after that you have the run of the place for one more week then it is back to school try not to fuck up in between then." I smile at Katsuki and walked out of the room I knew that he need time for himself.

"Aiden!" I turned back to see that All Might and EH were walking towards me they both seemed concerned for me. "What do the both of you _heroes_ want." I made sure to say Heros as a insult. EH didn't seem offended but All Might did. "What is wrong with being a hero." I laughed at him "Beside the fact that you people scared my brother for life,killed my sister and destroyed my family." He frowned but nodded his head "Your breathing, you have the nerve to fight like there is no consequences, there are always consequence, do you ever think about the families that get ruined after you leave a path of destruction in your how about the people like Kensei that go crazy after witness you killing people. Sure some turn out to be heroes but that doesn't account for the entire population of the fucking world. As a soldiers we are told we have to kill, we are expected to do so. There is a reason and that being a soldier take so much work, so much more than being a hero does. It isn't something that you can half-ass because people can get killed but a fool like you didn't understand that and now everyone is paying for it. So say your peace and leave me alone." I waited for them to say something but nothing was said and could see that the kids were looking at us. Katsuki eyes are pleading when I met them "Thanks him because if it weren't for him I would have kept going." I walked away there was a shrink that I needed to talk to and I was going to do it now. Before I explode.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Talk About It

Kirishima POV

I saw them arguing and grabbed Katsuk yanking on his arm slightly as I pulled him into the other direction. He just let me pull him along, instead of fighting. "I can walk on my own Kiri let go please." I looked at imh and there was this saddle childlike expression on his face. That wasn't like him, he was supposed to yell and scream ast me to tell me that I need to get my fucking hands off of him but that didn't happen. I pulled him into my room and closed the door looking at him for a moment before I pushed him against the wall but he didn't fight back. I looked into his eyes and there was something broken in them. "Katsuki, baby what is wrong." His eyes started to twitch and he looked at me before shifting his vision to the floor. "I...I looked like a fool I shouldn't have broken down like that, I should have let it affect me like that I should have..." I let go of him and he rubbed his wrist ginerly before sitting on my bed looking at the sheets that were still ripped up. "You have been having nightmares because of that video right? I know that the others have said as much but you haven't said a thing about it." I look at him and sighed before walking over to him and kneeling resting my head on his left leg. "I dont have the right to complain about my lack of sleep I can only imagine what it was to be actually be there, so I was just not going to say anything."

He growl under his breath and his old fighting spirit came back for a moment "Shut up you idiot I have been the one that has been selfish you were waiting how many weeks without eating or sleeping to make sure that I didn't die. You tried to protect me you have been risking plenty for me and I doth think that the nightmares are from the video but from witness me almost die. Don't like about that we can, we should talk about it. I don't know why but I felt anger rise in my throat "Your one to talk about that, you didn't tell me about any of it and we have been doing our song and dance since the beginning of the school semester and even when we are intimate you don't talk about your problems you pretend like they are nothing and suffer in silence. You should take way more than me." He sighed heavily, he didn't even get mad at me he just simply nodded his head while laying his head back in the bed. "Come lay with me." I shook my head as he looked up at me this innocent look on his face, he seemed so vulnerable nothing like what I have seen before.I stood up grabbing a extra blanket that wasn't ripped up and jumped on the bed laying my head on his heart. "You said that you want to know the truth about t my life before you. Then fine but don't pity me and don't baby me I get enough of that from my family."

I simply nodded my head and he started to talk "After my sister body was taken out of my arm I was transported to the hospital where they told me that I might never become a hero because of my injuries. Of course those idiots weren't really trying to heal me, the government in all their glory told the doctor to say that so I wouldn't think about becoming a villain. In reality there was some muscle damage but no nerve damage. After that they injected me with some trank and I woke up in a dank dark cell. I can remember the cell, the smell of the some rotting corpse that had once been in the room. But that wasn't what bugged me, what they were saying about Anka when they were walking by my cell door about how they were glad she was dead. It want something that a 13 year old kid should have to hear but they don't really care. To make matters worse the day that I was thrown in jail was a couple of days before my birthday, so I spent my 14 birthday alone in a cell, with deep harraged wounds in my didn't seem to care that was for sure." His voice broke for a moment, he sounded so sad that it broke my heart who could anyone do that to him,to my man. I was getting angry just having to hear it. No wonder Aiden hated them. "After about a week thing started to get bad my family had left but they determined that i was a threat and I couldn't leave just yet. My parents knew, so did my uncle what they were really saying. We will tortue the kid till we decided he isn't a credible threat. They tried to break me, they beat me, waterbored me, electrocuted me, you think it, they did it. They had no problem torturing me hell they sent Aiden off to die in a war zone and he was someone they needed.I was expendable."

He snarled and I could feel something wet hitting my head when I looked up he was rubbing tears out of his eyes stubbornly. "Dammit! I said I wouldn't cry." I sigh and kissed his cheek where the tears hit. I rubbed his schuler supportively he hiccuped for the tears. "They even had some nut job poke around in my head replaying Anka's death all over again time and time again. A way to remind me what would happen when I stepped out of line like my sister or bother. After that they let me leave I made it out just in time for summer break to end and I had to go back to school. I was irritable and jumpy so the crowds of people cause me to become hyperfocused a way to keep all the background out.I really couldn't take being back to school so soon but I couldn't take time off. I almost break down a few times when it was mention so I had to leave class periodically. I had to isolate myself to keep sane. But after a while I preferred it to people, seeing Deku was definitely the tipping point for me. I kept my eyes on the prize sure but having to see his face pissed me off. He loved all things All Might and he killed my sister and they are either fine with it or obliviously so when you ask why I could hate him so much there is your answer. I spent a month in a military blacksite prison because of his hero. I doubt All Might remember but he recommended that I stay in jail a little longer, in fact, he is the whole reason that I went through all of that. He killed my sister and nearly got me killed. So when Aiden said that the military wants to talk to me I broke down. I don't want to have to go through that again." He sighed and I felt his shoulders shake as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I rest my chin on his chest so that I could look at him. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that baby." He is smiled weakly at me "Wasn't all bad Im better than 90% of the 1st years, I met some cool guys most of them also students at UA but older and I got you, my man with the plan. Oh, and our idiots of friends so you know I'm pretty good. I think Angelfish might like me, think I might ask her out." He smiles wide he saw the angry expression on my face. "You're not funny you know that." He smiled wide at me as he laughed but it wasn't one of usually smailes, this was an unguarded brilliant smile that I hadn't seen before. He truly did look like a god in this moment.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36 Wow Is All I Got To Say  
Izuku POV  
What did he mean by that, that heroes are the problem he could be such a dick.I drifted around the building for a while when someone tapped on my shoulder it was that women with the green eyes and black hair. They were, slit and they looked like two little pools of venom. "Are you Izuku a student of class 1-A?" I couldn't help but stare, she was so tall compared to me like a giant but she smelled amazing like wild berries.I was so caught up that I hadn't even noticed that she said something to me again. "Yeah, that is me? Who are you?" She smiled gently at me "I suppose Captain Bakugou told you that you will get an evaluation from a therapist before you are allowed to leave right." I nodded my head she smiled while tilting her head to the side even with her tall stature she was breathtaking. I could feel my heart squeeze. "Alright the come with me" She started to walk and I followed her when she stopped and twirled around her black hair swirled covering her shoulders in a glossy curtain. I simply stare at her as she walked into a room with a large glossy oak doo. This looked like a different part of the hospital altogether. "Well? Id there something wrong with the room we can change locations if that is better for you." She smirked as I shook my head no my green mop of a hair flopping around in the air. "Its fine right here." I walked into the room and looked around the deep green carpet didn't match the navy blue walls and the orange couch. Whoever decorated htis room must have been mad. I shook my head and stiffen as I felt a pair fo cold eys on me. By the time that I turned around there was this opened window. Letting in cold into the hospital and off in the distance enveloped in clouds and an azure blue sky was a shadow like a figure with wings. Could that be Aiden I could feel my feet shuffling to the window were Aiden was doing aerial loops in the air like it was nothing. I snapped my head back to see that the women were staring at me with intrigue in her eyes.  
This wasn't right he was the one that told us that we were allowed to leave and here he was breaking the rules he was supposed to stand for. My stomach felt hot as my temper started to grow out of control and I turned to look at the therapist. "Aiden isn't supposed to be out of the hospital just like the rest of us." She sighed dreamily at me as she turned her head gazing at Aiden her eyes raking over every part of his frame. I had to admit that he did fly gracefully in the air. He almost seemed like a different person than the one that I knew, he seemed more at peace when he was flying. I could tell by the look on his face, he seemed calm."Unfortunately, Aiden's quirk has its downsides like the rest of us, he produces too much energy that can be detrimental to his health so he has to work it off. Hence the flying it is apart of his rehabilitation. I keep an eye on him for the commander anyway let's talk." I snapped my head back looking at her, every moment that I spent looking at her my heart sped up a little faster. What was going on with me?  
But the more important thing is that there is a weakness that can be exploited in a fight. I started to think about the different ideas that could come with that information. When she laughed it sound like angels raining from heaven."They said that you think way ahead of the game I can see what they meant." I looked at her this confused look started to form as my eyebrows dipped down. I must have been thinking out loud again I really needed to stop doing that. I could hear her laughing again as I frowned to myself when I looked up her deep greens eyes were looking at me, but it was more like looking through me. How did she fit into the military. "So what do you want to talk about?" I looked up from my thoughts, grinning widely at her but there was something about her that seemed uneasy. "Aren't you the one that is supposed to ask the question and I am the one that is supposed answer. You have down this before right, this is my mental health we are talking about." She nodded her head suddenly the warm air around her turned cold and this blank and steely expression formed on her face. The crease that appeared in the corners of her eyes left like they were never there. The frown lines that were on her forehead were goes as well. There was a sudden change in the air that felt ominous."Yes but I want to know your thoughts before I proposed my question, what do you say, talk about anything you want." Well, right now the only thing that I am worried about is UA and our lives, is this just going to keep happening. None of this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for him. "Aiden he keeps putting all the blame on All Might he said that this is all his fault, he was the one that said they would come attack the school. It's not All Mights fault, just like it isn't my fault that his brother got put in here. Sure I didn't help but I have frozen in fear it wasn't because he was gay, bi or whatever, I don't really keep up with that. To me, he is a friend and that is all I care about. But Aiden treats me worse than the others, he is a stuck up prick, and he needs to learn how to let go you know."  
I looked up to see this calculating look in her green eyes it was almost like I could see the wheels turning in her head. Which time a question or idea sparked in her mind, this twinkle would appear in her then after a minute that looked faded and it was replaced with one that was deep in thought. She was debating telling me something. I changed a glance and looked up at the same time that she did and her green eyes stared right through me. It forces a shudder down my spine and I had to look away towards to the window. I raked my eyes over the sky watching as the clouds drifted in and out of sight leaving nothing but a figure floating in the sky. It was Aiden that much was clear but he was staring off at something in the distance. I was so caught up in the scenery that I hadn't even noticed that the doctor was rambling. "That is just how Aiden can be, he can't lighten up from what I gathered from when I talked to him he was that way before the fight with All Might. He is reserved, he has his set amount of friends that he talks to, but he had a habit to ices out anyone that he finds unworthy. It's a terrible habit to have but his judgment and instincts are sound when you think about it. Ture he needs to start looking at others as his equals but I often think that his attitude towards you has nothing to do with his brother and everything to do with a certain hero." I just couldn't believe that the way he treated me was because of All Might but he did what he had to do he shouldn't hate me for that. Could it have been because of the facts that I don't hate All Might for his actions or could it be something else. "So I think that it is about time that I ask my is it that you are so fixated on All Might? Did he save you? Is that why you think of him as a god? Some unbeatable force that can never be overcome." I snapped my head up and looked at her there was something soothing about her that put me at ease and just allowed me to drift off in my thoughts. I had completely forgotten that she was here until she spoke.  
But what the hell did she mean that I am fixated on All Might like obsessed what kind of question is that? I started to frown I could feel the end of my lips twitch as I glared at her. "No, he didn't save me... wait he did but that isn't the reason that I think of him as an idol. He is the best no one can beat him. No matter what is going on he keeps fighting with a smile on his face making sure that everyone knows that they are going to be alright. There is no one better." Her face started to twitch as if she couldn't figure out which emotion she wanted to go with. She settled for a half smirk and this condescending look in her eyes."Maybe you might think him the best but that doesn't mean much to the Americans or the Greeks, or the Spanish. I am sure that he is one of the great but when it comes to number one he is only considered so in Japan. The place we call earth is so much larger than you think. For instance, he doesn't always save every one Anka Bakugo is an example of that. Then there is your claim about being unbeatable, Aiden beat him last if we are following your line of thinking then Aiden is the best it is right?" I wanted to be angry I could feel anger rising in my throat but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't voice my anger. I just laughed at her statement because that had to be a joke, "No he is no hero just a murder that works for the government."  
I could have sworn that I heard someone say something and when I turn to look at the window there was a column of fire shooting in the air. Colloum of orange and blue flames erupted shining brighter and hotter than the sun that was up. Just as the dancing flames started they stopped and Aiden snapped his head in my direction floating for a moment then with blinding speed he left my vision and appeared in the room. Walking away from the open window and over to us. "Mika I'll see you later, thanks for the air time, I know that you have better thing to do then be seen with a murder for higher." I watch him nodded his head at her, his body posture stiff and rigid as he walked out of the room. But there was something about it he wanted to yell but he didn' that wasn't an American name was it, she sighed heavily causing me to look at her. There was this angry look that was shining through her bright green it something that I had said or was it something else. It had to be something that I said right? Her glowing green eyes looked at me. "Aiden was a war hero. He risked his life and the lives of his comrade's people that he considers family. They all fought for Japan and the other countries, countries that damned them because they couldn't control them. The things that we do are kept out of the world news. The mission that is conducted is what keeps the right that you take granted safe. But things like what happened at the school wasn't the first attempt of villains banding together and it won't be the last. But this was the first time that Aiden had been so badly injured before these past three weeks or so I never saw him in a hospital. Sure a few bumps or scarps here or there but he was never was that reckless with his powers before. Also, I think that you have the wrong impression of him, yes he was in the assassination unit but that doesn't mean that he killed innocent people. The tracking unit hunted down the villain that was playing on committing mass murder and Aiden's team stopped and killed them. He was given an assignment to assante a group of villains that were trying to kill All Might. Even though he hated him he did his duty and protected him. Of course, he did his job but his team died in the end, all of them he was the only one that survived. They were planning on killing All Might by blowing him up along with Tokoyo. All Might couldn't have been bothering to even come to their funeral he was busy with saving people. So you see Aiden is much more than meets the eyes. So with that, we are done you can go about your day."  
I didn't know what to say so I simply stood up and walked aimlessly in the hallway till I came across Kirishima's room, Denki and Jiro listened to them both there ear pressed firmly against the door. "Don't you guys ever learn." I watched them both jump through the air before sighing out in relief when the saw that I was the only one in the hallway. Jiro's eyes looked upset and Denki was exploding with nervous energy as they both ran over to me. "Did you know that Katsuki was in a military prison." Denki's voice sounded cagey as he gripped me by the arm tightly and dragging me off down the is no way, was that the reason that Kaachan didn't want to come to the meeting with the military because of what happened in the past. I knew that I had to have a skeptical look on my face. Since Jiro looked at me shaking her head, you could see that there was something about this new revelation that upset her. "Its true Madoryia, Bakugo told Kirishima everything apparently All Might be the hero that told them to keep him locked up. That small amount of time stretched to a long hard we weren't planning on spying we were going to see if they wanted to do a double date when he got out of the hospital when they started to talk about it."  
It felt like my whole world was yanked out from under my feet as I looked at the to f them. I couldn't process it so I walked away there was no way that could be true that would mean that All Might was causing people pain not easing it. I shook my head right now I need to go about my day like there was nothing wrong and I would talk to All Might the first chance that I got. I growled under my breath as I walked into the living room, I was greeted by the noise of excited chatter coming from the others. I looked around there was an empty brown love seat next to an open window. Thank god I couldn't take standing any longer, I stumbled over to the chair and collapsed pulling my legs up to my chest and resting my head on my knees as I watched the bluebirds fly past the wind chirping happily. I sighed heavily when I heard rapid movement coming from the other side of the was Kaachan, I knew that familiar ash blond hair and sweet smell of glycerin that sweep out of his pores. Kaachan shifted nervously around till he made his way to Momo and Jiro. They were laughing as he rubbed the back of his head and smirked at them they must have been talking about music and was always so strange to hear that he like something other than fighting that was for sure. I saw All Might creep into the room trying not to be sene though he was failing. I could hear him whispering to Kaachan what did he want with him what was I missing.I won't be lied to, I was his successor, right? Then why leave me in the dark.  
I rose sharky form my seat my legs were locked and it wasn't fun standing after sitting for all that time. I looked around and out of the corner of my eyes, I would see a familiar mop of red hair glaring at my back. But I chose to ignore it as I crept down as dark part fo the hallway. There was this sound of arguing and that was what a followed.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 You Sorry?  
Katsuki POV  
When he asked me if I wanted to talk I looked at Kiri he had this danger light in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. When he looked at me I knew that he didn't want me to talk to All Might but if I blew him off that is going to be a bad look for me. Plus, this wasn't the place or time I was upset and that isn't going to change but I couldn't pretend that I wasn't hurt and angry. In the end, I know that going with him is the only choice as I walked down the dark hallway nothing but the sound of our footsteps to fill the silence. My nerves were racked what if he wanted to send me back to that hell. The place was nightmares were dreamed up for kicks. I sighed clenching and unclenching my hands trying to calm myself down. I was trying to choke the panic down when we stopped at a dark secluded hallway. Great so if things didn't work out I could just disappear. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea in the first place. No, I had to do this it was about time that we cleared the air about all of it. I leaned against the wall for support as I confide built back up in my heart. I turned to All Might my gaze determined and unwavering as he looked at me. He refused to say a thing he would just sit there twiddling his thumbs while looking at his feet. "What do you want All Might?" I looked up to meet his blue gaze but the moment that we looked at teacher other there was this spark in the air that forced us both to look down at our feet  
He began to mumble and started under his breath nothing that was really considered speaking at first but his confidence built with each word that he said to me. "I don't know how I didn't notice it before the but you look so much alike." I sneered at him "Just say your peace old man I have rehabilitation to do." I made sure that there was plenty venom in my voice as I spoke to him. I wanted my words to do what my explosion can't do. I want him to feel the same hurt that he put me through. He cleared his throat shaking me from my thoughts as he began to talk again. "Well, I wanted to say that I'm sorry the way that your brother put it at the meeting was wrong but he was on the right track. I do have some reasonability in all of this, including that time you spent with the military prison. I remembered it the moment that he mentions it to his commanding officer that you weren't coming. I am sorry for all of it, for sending you to jail for causing you so much pain..." I sneered at him "the only thing that I want to hear out of your mouth isn't that. I have been waiting the past year for you to say that you were sorry for destroying my family. Sorry for killing your only sister and sending your brother away. I'm sorry for the consistent torture you were put through because of me. Those are the only sentences I want to hear out of your mouth if you can't say that when there is nothing to be said between the two of us."  
I could see him shifting under my harsh gaze, you could tell that he was trying to find the best way to say what he was thinking. But from the confused and aggregated look on his face, I could tell that he was having a hard time "I am sorry for most of it but I can't say the same thing with what happened with your sister. If I didn't do what she did then more people would have died, in the end, she would have gotten her body back and she would have made great hero once she was done feeling the immense guilty of killing all those people. It was the best way to show her mercy to save all of you that pain." I scoffed at him "You need it clean out your ears and your eyes old man, maybe you ought to watch that video and see for yourself what she really wanted more than anything." I couldn't contain my rage when he said that there was something about hearing someone that I thought of as a role model saying that it was okay to kill my sister because it would save her guilt. What kind of fucked up shit was that "Surely I don't know what you are talking about what I want to put this past us what do you say." I looked at him before looking at the hand that he just so rudely shoved into my face. It was like I was running out of the air as I looked at his hand and I need to make a quick life-changing directions. Anka would want me to be a hero to do the right thing in this instance I have my own morals that I need to follow. Right?  
Just thinking this had was making my head hurt as this pounding staring to form on the back of m right eye started to get worse. I tree to push it out of my mind the pain and this decision accept his half-assed apology or confusing to fight. I knew my choice it was clear and I wasn't going to regret it. I slapped his hand away and leered at him, my whole body heating up as if I was one big explosion. "Screw that shit tells me was that the hand that you ran through my sister rib cage and eventually ripped her heart out." I looked are All Might he was taken back by my question and I mean that quite literally, he took two large steps backward until his head hit the back of the wall. "What is that killer look in your eyes for Katsuki?" I snarled at him "Don't call me that only my family and friends can call me that so why don't you shut the fuck up and beat it." I went to walk away when he called me. His voice so strong that it felt almost solid. "Katsuki don't move we aren't done talking." He walked over to me and place a gentle hand on me should but the touch felt so wrong with a violation of something that was scared. His hands hovering over my shoulders before placing both his hands on them. The pain started to sprout out of my back, "Let go" My voice was a hushed whisper as he gripped me harder. "What was that laid you need to speak up." I shudder at the way that he talked to me he made it seem like we were old pals.  
All I could think about as his hand on my shoulders the same shoulders that were injured by my sister in a fight that was caused because a villain that he was hurting was coming after him. The worthless piece of hit. "Let go please" This time when I spoke it was more like a strangled cry I couldn't take this my shoulders were my reminder, a reason to move forward and not to look back. But also do not forget that the past can shape who you are and he was perverting that sentiment just by touching my shoulders' pain coming from my shoulders was like fire in my blood. But I was going to power through it. "All Might can we talk" I sighed out of relief when I saw that Aiden was looking at me this worried look in his eyes as he arms started to twitch in the sling. "Kat head off okay?" I looked at him, great fully that he had always been the overprotective part. I bounded off but the pain in my shoulders was still there but fading fast. I walked silently in peace when I heard the sound of someone behind me. If I turned back to look I'm sure that I would only regret it in the long run. But my curiosity would always get the best of me. I round a corner and stopped walking, when I looked up I see that it was Deku. He was looking at me worriedly, his green eyes looking over every inch of my body it seemed so intrusive and I looked at him as his gaze became hard. "You need to let the past die I mean sure what he did to your family wasn't the best but it wasn't like he set out that day looking to ruin your family" I stared at him wild I must have heard that wrong, I had to beset who the hell laws this fucking loser to question my right to be upset. I felt singer rise up from my stomach and stored throughout my being like a fire, that was lit.  
"Let's get one thing straight you are not going to tell me how to live my life, I don't care if you think that he was some kind of god. I don't care if you owe your life to him, to me what he didn't can't be forgiven. He thinks that there is nothing to be forgiven for so we are at an impasse that will never bee sleeve. So deal with it the two of us can be student and teacher but we want to be the best of pals like the two of you." He looked at me this sad look shinning from his eyes as he looked at me. "But why we all make mistakes even him." I snarled at him I couldn't do this not now not after this shit fest of a day that I have had. "His mistake ended my sister life Izuku, his mistake caused me pain, suffering, and I lose yet another sibling to the military. Aiden went to war and he came back driftnet. Nothing is aright our lives have been falling apart since that day and All Might has only gotten better. I don't know why you think that my pain sent great enough to warrant anger but to me to my brother and everyone that was hurt by him. We have the right and nothing you or him could say would change that so stop trying to sell me a line of bullshit and fuck off." I need to get out of here I could spend another say in this hospital.  
I stormed off not listening to the desperate pleas of Deku who began me to come back and talked to him. I took off in a sprint the wind rip through my hair as I made my way back to my room I need time to my self, time to feel sorry for myself. I shook my head I could throw a pity partyer was trading that needs to be down I was laying in that bed too long it wasn't like I head a voice but still. I was out of breath at the time that I made it to the room and turned to nob and liked in other room. It seems warmed in my room then the cold hallway. But I couldn't pretend that, the whole talk was am site I emend really. Did he think that he was doing the right thing? I walked into the room and closed the door simply looking at the white door for a moment. I leaned angst the door and slowly slid down just sitting there and staring at the sky. I was so lost in the trance of the sun that I hadn't even noticed that it was going down or that I was crying. Great, this was that I was trying not to cry in my room, what the hell happened to me. Get yourself together Katsuki. I chuckled under my breath "Who am I kidding" I pulled my knees up to my chests my voice bounded off the wall in the dancers of the room. I wrapped my arms around before feeling my chest heaving in and out as warm wet tears hit my face like raindrops. Why did this have to happen why couldn't it have been a peaceful anniversary? None of this didn't have to happen if it wasn't for him. I heard a knocked at the door ripping me from my thought.  
I sighed and sniffed only to find that my nose was clogged, dammit it. "What do you want." I looked out the window to see that the large pearl-like shape moon rose in the sky, it was a full moon tonight. I smiled lightly to myself. "Baby open the door please." I sighed and look at the moon if I let him in then he would ask what is wrong but I wanted to see him after the day that I had I wanted to be with him." I stood up shakily, trying to wake up my legs that had fallen asleep at some point when I was staring off into space. When I started to crack the door open I could see Kiri's hard red gaze soften as he looked at me. But he didn't say anything I am sure that it was obvious that I was crying but he still didn't say anything. He just made his way into the room and sat on the bed looking at me. He smiled weakly but kept looking at his hands "I tried to talk to Deku I knew that he went after you but he said that it didn't go too well so I have been looking for you. I didn't think that you would have been in your room this whole time. I…" He frowned as he stood and walked over to me grabbing my hand. Rubbing his thumb gently over my palm before pulling me back to the bed and pulling me into his lap. "It's okay to let me be the strong one for once." I glanced at him, his soft red gaze breaking me as I rested my head on the crook of his neck whimpering at first but as I thought about it the more I couldn't breath and just started to outright ball. Like a weakling but I couldn't stop myself it was like my tears have a mind of their own. He simply rubbed soothing circle on my back like my mom does when she tried to calm me down. "Baby breath okay you need to calm down or you are going to choke. Tell me what is wrong." I don't know if I should say anything I wasn't the easiest to open up to. He understood that I couldn't just talk about my sister with him without crying and he got that. He never pushed me and that was one of the great things that I loved about him.  
I took is a shaky breath my whole rib cage vibrated as I looked at Eijiro"All Might gripped my shoulders and it sent a shock wave through my body. He wasting to stop me from leaving. He said satin that I didn't like and I couldn't stand being in his presence so I went t walk away but he stopped me. But Aiden showed up and got me out of there, I was on my way back to you when…when Deku" My voice was shaky and stuttering as I hid my face in Kiri's neck. "Baby look at me." His chest rumbled as he said it but I simply shook my head no but he wasn't taking no for a saner. "I said look at me." His voice was so forceful that I was afraid not to look and deal with his wrath. When I looked up at him there was this angry glare in his eyes but you could tell that it wasn't for me. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong." I smiled weakly as he brushed a tear from my face. That only made him confused "What are you smiling about." I shook my head no it was something that my sister you to say to me when Aiden and Shoot would pick on me. "Deku said that I need to let go of my anger and just forgive him but after what he said there is no way that I could ever forgive him or even want to." I looked at Kirishima hoping that was the last I would have to speaks of it but his glare told me otherwise he wanted the truth and nothing but the truth. "What was it that he said to you?" I looked down at my lap why was this so hard to say I mean sure it was upsetting but I don't know was waving such a hard item putting it into words.  
"Well?" Great, he was getting impatient which meant that he was really pasted about their whole mess, "Someone that I saw as a hero, killed my sister and when he wants to apologize he says that he could have saved her but he wouldn't become she would feel guilty. He really thinks that is what she would have wanted that he does think that he did anything wrong except for having me thrown in jail. That is bullshit and once Deku made it seem like I had no basis to feel the way I couldn't help but come back here and cry. Sorry, I worried you I should have at least said something to you before disappearing." I yawned as I rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel the sleep and stress from the day pound on top of me like bricks making it impossible to move. "Please stay with me." I slowly drifted off to sleep but I could feel a shift in my body and the warmth of Eijiro as I slept peacefully on his chest.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 He's Hurt?

Krista POV

 _He was sleeping soundly his rosy red nose making him all the more innocent why did this have to happen to him of all people. He was kind and strong and he fought for what he lied in and he didn't shrink from his ideas when it came down to it even when his life was on the line he stuff to what he thought. What was wrong with All Might he didn't need to be harsh about the way that he put the truth, he might not have thought that he did something wrong but Katsuki did and he could of at least put it down easier. "What are you doing?" I felt mile blinking rapidly as I heard a groggy voice calling out to me. When I looked down I was greeted by deep red eyes that seeds wild with emotions. "Noting just looking out for my man." I smiled sweetly at him as tears streamed down his checks he began to frown as hire hi his face in my chest and heaped slightly just held him there letting him cry into me should, may this be the last time that I have to seem him hurt of heartbroken because of All Might or else I might lose it. When did my love for him become so all-consuming?_

That was all that flooded my mind when I headed that Katsuki had won his final but at the expense of his boys. He looked so defeated so broken that night that I was hoping that it was a fluke but today might prove me wrong. I ran to the office a found that Aiden was yelling with his uncle who was less than pleased with the way that he was asking. My heart couldn't take it I hoped that he was okay. I stopped just looking at the two of them arguing when they both hear MT footsteps and they both looked set me this anxious yet amused look in their eyes. Like they were shocked that I would come. I do love him so I don't know why they thought that I didn't. "Can I go see him?" My voice was small and Katsuki uncle smiled weakly at me "Can't he is talking to All Might but he is okay his arms were just badly damaged from him over using his quirk that is all you don't have to worry about him." I looked down at my feet that couldn't be true Aiden looked like he was about to kill someone and that someone being All Might. I hated it when people lied to me when it was so clear that they were hiding something. "Then why is Aiden freaking out?" I look at him and he smiled lightly at this time it seemed more amused. "My nephew has anger issues aren't that right kid." Aiden frowns at him and snarled widely. "Do you want to have a conversion in the other room." Aiden flinched like there was some unspoken threat that didn't even need to be voiced.

I looked at the walls simple starting blankly ahead of me but I listen to Katsuki whispering under their breath for a long while. But in the end, they finally let us see him and he was in poor shape Deku was awake but Katsuki was passed out and you could see tear lines on his face he was crying. I shook my head and sat next to him as his uncle laid his back angst the wall and looked at him while Aiden sat to him on the other side of the bed. Running his hand through Katsuki hair. The more then I looked at him the more it seems like he was acting like a worried parent rather than a dad. But I guess he would protect Katsuki with his life since what happened recently. "Your such an idiot why do you always need to overdo it, what happens when you overdo it with one villain and another one pops up then you can't fight back when they try to kill you." I looked at Aiden who had said it his voice was so stern yet pissed off like there was a perfect balance between the two. I heard someone clearing their throat and we both turned back to see that Endeavor was frowning at the both of them. "How long till your parents get back?" I looked at Aiden and sighed "Not till after I and Kat go to that stupid training camp why?" I looked at Endeavor as he frowned at the both of them growling at the both of them like he didn't like either of them. "I'm the adult so I can ask whatever I want and I don't think that it would be wise for the two of you to stay home by yourself. Aiden growled under his breath as he stared blankly at a wall not saying a word but lost in thought. I doubt that there was anything good coming from him being in deep thought like that. A death threat usually follows with that looked on his face. Katsuki was passed out on his bed his face so peccary to a single frown line or a wild murders grins just a sweet innocent face that was at peace.

All I thought about it was that night in the hops tail when he broke down and cried in my arms that whole night he didn't once stop except to sleep. I fawned I could feel my eye bores froing over my eyes blocking my sight. "He didn't have a choice but to overdo it." I snapped my head up and anger filled my veins as I thought about what Deku said that night. The whole reason that pushed him over the emotional edge. My eyes were wet with emotions as I blinked back the tears of a broken heart who was he to cause this shit. But he didn't seem phased by the look that any of us were giving him, he seemed determined to say what he wanted there was this killer look in his eyes that I had never seen before. "I want much help and he did most of the fighting while I ran to the exit it but in the end, I ended up going back for him." "Deku you fucking loser shut up."

I looked at Katsuki his red eyes glazed over from sleep and exhortation, he was ready to pass out at any moment. You could see it by the way that his lids were half open and slowly closing as he fought his way to sit up. But he kept falling and I couldn't help but reach out and apace a small gentle hand on the small of his back. "Hey babe you look like shit, you're lucky that you passed your final or else injuring yourself would have been a waste." I smiled at him as he flinched and closed one of his eyes but the comers of his mouth began to tug as he fought the urge to smile but you could see that there was some smart comeback as he looked at me this determined look in his eyes. "Uncle Shiro says the only way fight is to go all out, if you don't go all out then you don't deserve to win if you don't put all you got into it. So, get off of my back, got that babe." Endeavor turned to look at Katsuki this small sweat smile that spread across his lips as he nodded his head as he pushed off of the wall and made his way to the side of the bed. Bending ore as hr. place a gentle kiss on the top of Katsuki head and this grin formed on his face as his uncle did so. "Yeah that is right kid why don't you get some rest and me and Shoot will come see you soon.". He nodded his head and Endeavor waved goodbye before walking out of the room and Aiden sighed heavily when his uncle was officially out of the building. Like there is was this weight that was ten off of his shoulders. In fact, his shoulders themselves went back and his slouching posture changed into one of a soldier. "You're a bucking idol it hasn't even been a month since you were out of the hospital and you know that." I look at Aiden he didn't seem upset or angry just worried. "Sorry" Katsuki frowned as he made insets eye contact with his brother. "So, can I go home now or what." Aiden nodded his head, and we helped out of his head and helped out of the school. When we got home I hope Aiden lay him Deon in bed. "Aiden canker stay please." He looks at Ian for permission and he simply nodded his head "Yash mom and dad won't be home for a while and I'm sure that Shiro isn't going to stop by so we should be fine." The lake out of the room and I shield close to Katsuki carrel no other his arm.

When we had made it to the house me and Aiden stumbled up the stairs with Katsuki under my arms. When we got him into he collapsed on the bed snoring lightly as his head hit the pillow. I lay down on the bed gently and matured it so that Katsuki was laying on my chest his warmth mixing with mine as he enlarged his arms around my waist and his eyes slowly opened. He smuggled into my crook of my neck his soft blond hair rubbing angst my skin. It brought a smile to my face when he was effrontery sometimes he seemed cold and not as affectionate as I would like, and at this moment I was in heaven nothing could have been better but there was this fuzzing feeling in my chest that I knew was annuity Ans I think that I knew what it was about. "I don't think I can take losing you baby." He held onto me tingly squeezing a little hard to make sure that he knew I was listening to him. "I'm the one that beat the odds over and over again I am a prisoner of war that made it out. Don't think that a little punch from All Might is going to kill me you got that." I nodded my head sadly but that feeling didn't dissipate if anything it got worse was he not worried about me. "I just thought that I would take it better guess that I was wrong." He hummed and cursed under his breath as he slowly slid back to the land of dreams. His face twitched as he yawned heavily and tried to talk at the same time his words came out distorted but I still understood what he said "You think that I would take it any better, I'm way more protective when it comes to you and don't you forget my world, I love you with all my heart." I felt my tears start to pool in my eyes as my heart swelled from his heartfelt worlds. I began to sniffle when he rose his head up and placed a soft caring kiss on my lips. It took me by spires I didn't think that he was even still awake when I started to cry. "what was that for?" I looked at him in shock as his eyes opened for one last time. "I just wanted to you to know how much I love and adore you that is all." He laughed as he drifted off to sleep and all I could do was stare at him, listen to his shallow breaths as he started to snore.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Where Did It All Go Wrong

Aiden POV

I had just touched down when I look around to see that the others for the most weren't injured while others were just shaken up. I look around and noticed that Katsuki I wasn't anywhere to be seen. I took the time to inhale a large amount of air taking in the scents or stormier, the metical copper smell of blood and something else that was missing. Smith that was so overpowering that no matter where I when I could always smell it. Glypican I didn't smell it anywhere that meant that he was here he was missing but where. Why? I feel my heart crawl into my chest when I pivoted to the right getting ready to leave when I saw a beaten-up ginger was blood dripping from her skull, thick and covering almost all of her face and when I looked down at her arm the bone was sticking out and it looked like the muscle had been torn out by force. Ribbons of it laying on the ground in chunks if it were anyone else they would have puke. "What happened Rangaku?" I all but snarled as I spit in her face angrily but not because it was on purpose. When I looked at her I mean really looked at her, other then the heroes that were injured she was the worse. What the hell happened why wouldn't see look at me and where was my little brother. "I told you not to take your eyes off of them while I checked out the surrounding area I was gone for 10 minutes what happened. How did they get past you what were you doing sitting there with your thumb up your ass? I gave you one job and you couldn't even do that right, one where is my brother!" I snarled at her a she flinched at my words as if they were psychically hurting her like a punch to the gut. I was forcibly turned around because of someone's strong hand. It was a paramedic with a worried expression on her face. Her deep black eyes looked almost soloes lacking any emotion. "I need to take a look at her so please move away." I yanked my shoulder free from the women's reach and walked away, feeling this interest white-hot anger start to rise and ball up in my chest. Then I was hit by this small of freshly fallen snow and burning trees, I snapped my head up to see that Shoto was standing off to the side with some of his classmates. This heartbroken look on his eyes. He was standing next to that Deku kid the assoil who love All Might. But when I turned around and insect the campers on more time Katsuki wasn't with them but Karishma was crying. His nose bright red as his walked off into the shadows trying to hid his heart broken and worried expression. It worked well the other didn't even notice him. But that face it couldn't have been a good one. Right? I ran over to Karishma gripping tightly on his shoulder forcing him to look at me. What I saw was a broken man that didn't look like heh ad anything to say that would break both of us. "Please tell me that you know where my little brother is."

"The villain alliance... they took him..." I looked at him startled and too stunned to speak what the hell would they want with little Kat he was a kid. He shouldn't be paying any more for All Might actions then he already has. Fuck this shit I was out of here I needed to find him and I needed to do it before the trail was cold. There was this burning sensation in me should the muscle weren't 100% but that wasn't going to stop me from doing what needed to be done. I let my wings extend from my back and I float off of the ground. "Aiden, you need to calm down you don't know everything." I turn it look at Eraser Head he had this concerned and grief-stricken face on. "All I need to know is that when I was checking the outer mountains, someone managed to get into the camp and my partner didn't have the power to stop them. My brother is missing and there are injured kids everywhere. Maybe you should be thinking of your students and not of me." I flew off at my top speed I could track Katsuki scent I knew it better then anyone even our mother. He smelled like a bomb but also of something sweat which was the glycine, the combat ion was unique and I knew I could find it if I tried hard enough took in a large whiff of it in the winds and set off towards the north, they took him back to the city and I wouldn't find them.

After about 2 hours of searching I had officially lost his scent it wasn't anywhere, and it was even if it was still in the air it's hard to find it in a city. Full of different scents that are both harsh and strong. No matter how sensitive my dragon noses it would be impossible even if I could just ignore all the other scents. I sighed and simply floated in the air for a moment. I couldn't keep flying for much longer, I felt a buzzing in my pocket and look down to see that there was no picture simply a number that I hadn't recognized. I hit the enter button and put it to my ear. "Hey, its Mina we are at the hospital come swing by." I heard people yelling and arguing in the background. "The teacher and other commanding officers are here they want to talk to you." There was this buzzing in my skull told me that I needed that I could hang up and I was going to listen. "Can't. Busy finding my brother since no one else wanted to." I went to hang up but she kept talking "That is what it is about they are putting together a search team just come, please. "That buzzing started to get worse causing me to get a head ache but I needed to head there is there was a chance to save my brother right. "Be there in a few." I hung up the phone and took off in the air. I had just made it to the hospital when my wings disappeared from my back. A second later and I would have been free falling through the air. I followed my nose to Mina scent, she smelled of acid. But when I made it to the end of the hallway and into a conference room I was greeted by the sight of my uncle and All Might as well as other heroes. They smiled at me politely.

"You're right he does trust his sense of smell over his eyes." I rolled my eyes at All Might and his stupid comment. "We heard that you have been tracking down your bother care to share." I looked at him and then at my feet this was so stupid why would I have to work with these fools. "Don't know I caught his sent but the moment that I flew back into the city the scent was just gone. I think that he is at some kind of factory or chemical place because scents don't just simply disappear you know."

I could tell that they didn't believe me so I tied to appeal to my uncle "You know I'm not the biggest fan of heroes and sometimes I can get a little volatile about the whole thing. But it was my lieutenant that fucked this up royally and it's my brother lives on that is on line so why the hell would I lie about something so important. I truly don't know where he is but I can only guess." I looked at my uncle's cold blue eyes there was a something off about him today and I couldn't guess what it was. "Fine, I suppose that we should get to work head to the factory area and try to sniff them out. Take All Might maybe the two of you can work together for a change." I frowned while looking at the big blind idiot there was no way "His scent is to overpowering I wouldn't even be able to smell anything but him and it's hard enough to track people in the city. I will go by myself, but I'll let you know the moment they I find something useful." I didn't give them time to answer I ran out other hospital at my top speed before flying over to the factory.

It had been hours but I hadn't found anything, that was until I got a text from Anna that told me to look at the news. I pulled it up on my phone All Might was fighting some dude and Katsuki was right behind him. Did no one want to tell me that my brother was alive and well. Wait that was what was up with my uncle why he seemed so off when I looked into his eyes. What bullshit. I took off while sending a quick thank you text to Anna. They did all of this shit to keep me busy so I wouldn't get involved in the fight. Fucking idiots. By the time that I got there Katsuki was gone and All Might be getting his ass kicked, I should have helped but I didn't care that much. I flew around till I go a text. "We are below you." I look down to see that my uncles were putting his phone away and the kids were standing with him. I dropped down and Karishma was gripping onto Katsuki hand for dear life. I shook my head and walk over to Katsuki. "Idiot" He frowned at me "You were so useless I might add some guard dog you are. You should have watched out better." I rolled my eyes at him "Yeah right I was flying pass the mountains nowhere near the camp so this is not my fault got that." He laughs and turned to watch the fight unfold. "Aiden " I turned to look at my uncle and sighed "Yeah?" He looked down at his feet "You know why we didn't call you right?" I rolled my eyes "I don't care the reason I don't care you lied to me just to get me out of the way and I don't care that you could actually believe that I would lie about something as important as my brother's life. You're a hero and it should have been expected. I wanted to ignore the fact that you were a hero but I shouldn't have been so blind. I shouldn't have trusted you I'm just glad that my brother made it out of this okay."

I could hear him trying to talk to me but I pushed past him and watched as All Might have turned into some weak pitifully thing. I rolled my eyes and look at Katsuki "Hey I'm heading back home are you going to hang here with Shoot and Shiro." I looked at him and he nodded his head but you could tell that he was worried about how I didn't say uncle." Alright see you at home." I flew back to the house and collapsed on my bed ignoring the pounding sound that was coming from my door. "Go away" I sigh as I buried my face in a soft pillow letting out angry growl and moans that were muffle by it. The pounding that the door finally stopped and I heard something open but it couldn't have been my door because it hadn't moved. Then there was something that hit my back froing my face back into the pillow. They were rubbing circle in my shoulders and it was relaxing all the stress that my muscles had been building up since the attack was slipping away like the control over my life. Something kissed my ear and I smiled when I caught the scent of chemicals "How did you get in the house?" I hear a small giggle and I knew the sound well. "Your parents let me in they said that they were trying to get you to talk to them for a while but you refused. Figured I might have better luck." I sighed and half my breath as I smelled cherry blossom and poison, it put a smile on my face compelling me to look at Mina. Her golden eyes looked worried. "What's wrong?" My question caught her off guard. "You mean beside the fact that the heroes lied to you and you are suddenly mister quiet and not all I'll murder you, you fucking rat bastard like usual."

I chuckled as a moaned escaped my lips as her hands hit a tender spot on my back. She hovered her hands there unsure if that was a good moan or a bad one. "It's fine to keep going my back is killing me." She smiled and moved her hand in a circle pattern. "There no point in yelling I should have known that their way something up when my uncle just let me walk out of the hospital. He's a hero just like them I should have remembered that." I gasped a little as she ran her hand down to the small of my back. I could feel all the not leaving my muscles with simple caresses from Mina. "Have you been taking those muscle relaxers that the doc gave you to help with your tender nerves or whatever he called it." I looked at her and she slowly moved off of my back and laid on the bed so that I could lay on my side. Looking deep into her golden eyes as they searched my red ones for answers to her questions. "Nope I don't like them they make me feel fuzzy and since I have to be on constant guard there is no point in taking them." She sighed heavily and looked at me as I played with her horns. "Aiden, you need to take them, you don't get sleep and you need it, that's why your recovery is so slow just take them," I growled and looked at her. "Fine got to get them off of my decor and I will take them." She smiled wide and bound off to my dessert as I sat up in bed and watched her bring me a bright blue cup from my bathroom with two small white tablets. I grabbed them out of her soft pink hand gently and looked at her. "Take them you said you would." I snarled and took them before laying back in bed. Letting the soft cushions envelope my entire body. As she placed her head on my chest she hummed. "So, what now? That was three different attacks, there is talk about the school shutting down." I rested my head on the pillow and sighed as I sunk into a wave of drug-induced sleep.

"Don't know." I woke up to the sound of my own voice I look around my room it was empty and all the lights are off. But I could hear this arguing from the downstairs living room and I knew who it was. Katsuki and mom were arguing and dad was trying to calm them down. I groaned and got out of bed and walked down the stairs to be blinded by the bright light. I rubbed my eyes and notice that EH and All Might be sitting on the couch. What the hell were the two of them doing here. "Aiden you're up we tried to wake you but Mina said that you took your medicine for once and you wouldn't be waking up." I nodded my head and rubbed my eyes "That was until you three idiots woke me up." Katsuki snorted at me as mom started to yell. "Yes, well if you don't mind we would like to get back on track." I look at EH he looked terrible but I think that I beat him in the lack of sleep category. I went to walk away and All Might have called back to me. "Aiden my dear boy you are to stay as well this concerns you." I scoffed at him "Why are you going to tell me more lies? Funny I thought that was Shiro's job." I turned back to look at them and my mother sighed this frown forming on her face. "What is it that you wanted to ask Beaverhead, All Might." I groaned and learn up agonist the wall trying to all asleep.

"We want to turn UA into a boarding school and we would like your permission to take to your sons," I growled wildly no way! "No way in hell, fuck off I would rather…." "Don't say die because you almost did." I turn to look at my father his voice was forceful and he was never forceful with anyone. "Dad in case you forget they are the reason that I almost died, the reason that Katsuki almost dies what makes you think that they have our best interest at heart. It was proved time and time again that they can do jack shit when it comes to their student's safety." Father glared at me and when he spoke he meant it "Kasai! Enough!" I looked down at my feet as my brother stared at the both of us in shock. "Endeavor said that as well was does that stand for something." I looked up at All Might with a sneer on my face. "None of you damn business you murder." I look at him and my father growled under his breath ad me. "Excuse my son, after he joined the military he lost all respect for his elders. Kasai was a nickname that his sister game to him when they were kids, it means fire. Justly like Katsuki has his family nickname, Kat." I growled and EH sighed "Well here is another issue but first, we need both of your consent." My mother said some bullshit and then my father jumped on the bandwagon. "So, if I don't have a choice in the matter what the fuck do I even need to be here."

My father stood up and glared at me, "Would you excuse the both of us for a minute." He grabbed me by the ear and yanked me into the kitchen. "What is your problem today." I glared at him and he sighed at me. "I decided that I was done letting my eldest child and son walk all over his parents and treat them like shit. We all know that you went through something that none of us will ever understand but this disrespect will end today." I sneered at him and pulled my ear out of his grasp. "Think what you like but this isn't disrespecting this is me trying my best not to rip out their throats. This is my version of restraint, you should be lucky that I'm not starting bigger problems and that it is just hash words. You sent me away with no problem and now suddenly you want me back. This isn't how that works you got me all for me and I don't need you I never did, you are an overbearing douchebag. You ruined my life then I get a new life, that I truly belong, that I truly want and you ruin it again. I don't show you respect since you haven't earned it. You're a fucken fashion disdainer. You have an amazing quirk you could have saved people you could have made a difference, but you chose to be a weak will idiot. Don't lecture me on respect. 6 of my friends and my sister died because of that asshole out there and he couldn't even be bothered to pay his respect to a single one of them. So, don't think you suddenly having some back bone means jack fucking shit. I let you pull me into this kitchen the truth is you are weaker than me and the moment you realize that the moment you will learn I don't respect the weak." I went to walk out of the room but I hear a clap sounds that was followed by an expulsion from my father's hands. Bright red flame dance around him before disappearing. "Don't think I will let you bully me Aiden, I'm not weak you just overestimate your own abilities." I snorted at him and wake out other the room. All of them having a worried look on their faces as I walked in a leaned against the wall. "Aiden" I look up to see that my mother was looking at me worriedly. "I didn't lay a hand on him so don't give me that stupid look."

My father walked into the room and took his seat next to Katsuki who was frowning. "Alright on to the next issues, and this concerns you Aiden. Well I don't know how to put this." All Might be starting to fidget like a child. EH sighed heavily a took his pause as a signal to talk "Aiden will be put into class 1 A housing." I growled and pound the wall causing a large dent. "Why the hell would I live with the first years that I hate with my very being." I look at All Might and he frowned. "Well since the me being class one A's teacher they need the most protection so the military was going to send someone to watch over them. But then when the school found out that you were there for the training camp incident and this isn't your first run into with the villains they thought that you might be a danger to the second-year students. So, we are going to move you into the first-year housing. That way there is a live-in soldier to protect them as well as keep the second years safe." I snarl "Third option I quite your waste of space school and go back to my full-time job as a soldier." I sneered at him "That would be a waste, you would be a great hero." I snarled at him "You really set be fucking restarted you dumb fucking piece of shit, really you got to be fucking kidding me. I have no fucking intention of eve being a hero the only reason that I'm in this fucking school is because of the hero Endeavor don't confuse me being there with want to achieve some goal to make a difference to make Anka death mean something. Her death was meaningless, so don't save lives were save in the process, in fact more people died even after you killed her. Instead of saving them form collapsing building you were attacking a 14-year-old girl going on 15. Another 100-people died, you killed the few and many still died. There is no justice in that, there is no way to avenged her and even if there is she gave that task to Katsuki so fuck off. The minute that you call me a hero I will gut you and let the military hound's skull fuck your corpse. I might go to that school, but I would rather see it burn to the ground we me in it without my quirk then be a fucking hero. I'm going to bed." I stomped up the sitars and slammed the door shut. Fuck those assholes I'm going back to bed


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Move-In Day

Katsuki POV

I looked at the large red door for what felt like an eternity but I couldn't get the nerve up to nock on it. "Katsuki what are you doing?" I turned to see that my mother was looking at me curiously and I shook my head and knocked on the door. "Aiden it's time to go, we got to move into the dorms." I didn't hear a groan or a curse or even an angry roar, usually that is what you got if you tried to wake up him. But I didn't hear a thing it was just silence, I should have known since Aiden has been shutting us all out since the night with the Eraserhead and All Might. But the door slowly opens and he had three black case and a duffel bag. "Is that all you are beginner." It was my mother that said it but Aiden look at me this intense anger in his eyes as he used his arms and tail to lift his case was like he was staring right through me and at happened in the kitchen with dad that made him like just pushed past me but it wasn't rough or hard he wasn't mad at me then why the hell did that mean with the two of I walked out of the house it felt like my muscle stiffness how long was I standing in front of his door. Aiden packed his stuff into the trunk, he frowned the whole time he should have placed his stuff in the car before getting in the back. By the time that I got into the car it was hot my guess Aiden was setting of his quirk what was eating at him. I was about to ask him when our father walked into the car and looked at me this small smile on his before turning to look at Aiden that smile dropping . "This is the last time that we are going to be together for a while and you are just going to ignore us huh. Not going to say one kind word or a word at all." I look at my father and sneered this all started with him he managed to make our home life more dense than I or Aiden ever did when Anka was still alive. I don't know why but that pissed me off beyond belief."Then you shouldn't have pissed him off, you two are the cause of this shit and I'm the only one that is paying for it so thanks a lot, dad." I was hurt and you could tell by my voice this wasn't how I thought I would be spending time with my family it made me not want to come home at dad didn't even speak to me he refused to think that what I said had any merit instead he glared even more at Aiden."The keys to your bike, your mom gave them back but I'm taken them, till you fix your attitude." Aiden simply look at him and pulled out a pair of keys and melted them with his body heat alone. He didn't seem to upset or angry he was simply there not even angry about the bike. His face was just blank or any emotion as he turns to look at me the movement was almost maniacal as he looked away after a minute staring blankly out the window. Dad on the other hand was pissed and he was about to blow I could see sweat dripping from his hands.. "Why you little shit."

One the way to UA, my mom tried to start a conversation with Aiden on three separate occasions but each one failed finally she sighed and turned her stare to me. "You excited Katsuki?" I look at her and sigh heavily "No I like my room and my privacy, I don't even like my classmate and now I have to deal with him. This sucks mom can't you do something tell them that the minister of defense doesn't want me near them or something" She laughed at me and it was strange to hear for a number of reasons one being that I have heard her laugh in a while and two she had been pissed all this weak. I sighed heavily when I got no response so I opted to look at Aiden. I could see the corner of his lips twitching as a small smirk formed on his face as he pulled out his phone and texted something. It must have been to Mina but my phone went off.I read the message he sent me and I had to keep from blushing. " _Your such a lier you, you finally get unlimited access to can't say your not happy about that."_ When I look up at my phone he was chuckling under his breath which brought a smile to my face that was the first time he laughed for a long while. But to my mom, it was weird and confusing as she turned to look at Aiden. Her eyebrows quirked up. "What is so funny Aiden." While mom's voice was laced with both confusion and intrigue as dad slowly turned around to look at the two of us this scowl on his face. I liked the mild-mannered man more than this one. "Oh you know I'm finally free of the world's worst parents that is would make anyone giddy wouldn't you agree." He is smiled vindictively, that was the first thing that he had said in three days. Of course, at that exact moment dad pulled up to the school dorms so Aiden jumped out of the car before anything could be said. I could hear the trunk opening as my father sighed heavily and grabbed onto my arm holding me in place. "Katsuki make sure to watch your brother okay?"

We were walking up the stair with our bag when I turned to look at Aiden staring blankly ahead. "Is there a reason that you are staring at me Katsuki" I looked at him started and shook my head no, as I got to our floor and unpack stuff. I bought all my grenades my weapons plus my sliver lap with a red explosion cast and a whole bunch of pictures with me and my siblings. I was done unpacking in a matter of minutes and as I laid on my bed I was staring at a picture or me and my sister and brother at an amusement. Anka alert red glare had so much joy in her eyes as her blond hair was braided into one cascading braid down the right side of her body. Her arms were wrapped around my shoulders. I was standing in the middle and Aiden was at the right this brilliant smile on his face that I haven't seen in awhile.I was so caught up in the picture and the memory that I didn't notice that Aiden was standing in the doorway till he said something. "So the old man thinks that I need to be a babysitter." I looked over to see that Aiden flopping down on my bed causing me to bounce up I the air a bit before dropping back down on the soft and warm sheets. "Yeah well, you pretty much blew them off the past three days. You ignore me to so..." I stood up and stretched my back out. "Anyway, I need to head down and talk to EH." I heard him stumbled out of the bed as he gripped my shoulder tightly whipping me around. "I wasn't ignoring you kitty kat, I was sleeping, I hadn't slept in days so when I started to take my meds on my shoulder I got really tired. I didn't talk because I was exhausted okay. I love you no matter how pissed I am at our parents. I'm sorry I hurt you that was never my intention just tell me I am forgiven and I will make it up to you." I nodded my head slowly and he smiled widely it was almost like the one that was in the picture. "Sorry for making you think that I was ignoring you."He kissed the top of my head gently and walked out of the room.

After HE left us to our own devices, I was laying in Kirishima bed, while he was unpacking his room. His wall was littered with crimson riot pictures. "Dude you really need to go unpack your own room." I looked at Kiri looking at me as he folded one of his shirts. "I already unpacked I got here early we had to drag Aiden here so it wasn't the best morning." I closed my eyes and all I could see were red riot posters. "Family problems." I looked at Shoto who was standing in the doorway." I groaned and nodded my head and he grumbled "I missed the old dad was been overprotective and Aiden stopped working for him. He won't even talk to him anymore either."His voice shoved a shiver down my spine, "That is because Aiden decided he no longer wanted to have to see uncle Shiro's face. He is still pisted about the whole villain thing and the fact that the hero's lied to get him out of the way. Anyway, I need time to sleep so both of you shut up. "Bakugo, Kirishima." I growled and rolled onto my stomach "go away before I kill you" I snarled as I hid my face in the pillow. "Katsuki! Eraserhead wants to talk to us now get up." I moaned and roll onto my back to see that frog chick standing in the doorway with Kiri. "I already know what it about goes away I'm sleeping." I was about to go back to sleep when Kiri started to talk. "Let's go or I'm calling Anna."

I sneered at Karishma as he walked next to me smiling as we made it to the common area. I could see that Aiden was sneering as he leaned against the wall behind exhausted and dopey look on his face the same one that no doubt was on mine. We were both sleeping and this bullshit woke us up just great. I could see that Mina was standing next to him glaring what did he do this time. Eraserhead looked at each of us and sighed when he counted the proper amount of heads. "I know that you're all tired and want to get something to eat and sleep but I need to bring something to your attention. Due to the villain attacks on this class the government and the special ops both decided that it would be safest if military personal stays with you. That being said since Aiden was there for all the incident an already has his personal stake in the welfare of his brother he will be the military lazone that will stick around. Which means that as long as he is in this dorm he is not a classmate so don't bug him unless it is important. Any question?" He looks exhausted but that wasn't new and Iida raised his hand and I could see Aidans arm cross over his chest out of irritation as his scales started to show. "What makes you think that he will do a good job. I mean look at what happened with the training camp." Aiden snapped and growled "I wasn't there dumbass if I was I would have killed all of them and maybe even a few of you. I'm a captain reduced to protect a bunch of snot nose brats doesn't think I wanted any of this, I was ordered to and I don't fail to follow to order and get the mission done. If you have a problem with me begin here I will gladly give you my commanding officer's can complain you him." I looked at Aiden as his eye twitch he wanted to say more and Iida could tell but that wouldn't stop him from complaining.

"But that is a lie you said that you never failed a mission but Bakugo was taken and you weren't the one to recover him. So you do fail and at this point, failure is not an option. Wouldn't you agree." He said it matter of factly like we were not all there. I sighed and looked at Aiden as he clenched his arms and sighed. "Stop talking like you know anything, all you Iida's do is fail. If you need an example just look at your crippled brother he got his ass whooped. handed to him. Some great and mighty hero he turned out to be." There were shocked whispers as Iida charged him, great. I ran to get between them in a flash. I had a hand on Iida and my brother's chest. At point blank range like this, some scales would be blown off. "Aiden knock it off." I turned to look at Mina as she walked over to him and sighed "That goes for you as well Iida, the heroes give him false information it's not his fault he failed his mission don't talk about things that you don't know about." I looked up to see that HE was glaring at Iida and then Aiden as he talks to the both of them. I loosen my stance and walked away as Aiden started to yell at Mina. He didn't say a thing just listened to her, he this dreamy look on his face. I shook my head and walked to my room and collapsed on the bed the other was talking about some stupid contest but I don't want any part of it.

I was looking on at my feet when my brother walked into the room and look at me and then at Deku who wasn't sitting there listening to the lecture that HE was giving us. I decided to block it out no matter what he said it wasn't anything compared to being under house arrest for the next 4 days. "Kat really?" Aiden's voice was accusatory and confused but there wasn't a single out of anger in his voice and if he truly was pissed he would have said my whole name. "I couldn't help it I figure it out that's all." He smiled and look at Deku "Well then it seems that we are all in the loop well that being said. What was I woken up for? I like no sleep as is I don't need this shit." I look at EH as he is signed shifting his vision from Aiden to me."Well, your is the emergency guardian and technically you are his legal guardian when your parent isn't in the vicinity so I thought you might shed some light on this incident, or at least deal it him." I watch Aiden sighed "Right well then Katsuki let's go." I watched him slowly nodded his head at EH before glaring at me until I stood up and walked out the room and up the stairs to our floor. He didn't say anything but he smiled wide at me which only cause my confusion to increase. "So I'm just going to just ask you. Are you mad cause if you are can you just yell like mom does or just do something." That's cause Aiden to let out a dry and tired laugh. "I'm not going to yell at you I don't even like the kid so it is fine just please no more interruption of my sleep unless its nightmare related okay." I nodded my head and watched him leave before laying in bed and slowly closing my eyes. Sleep here I come.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 House Arrest Sucks

Kirishima POV

The sun was setting when I made it back to the dorm, Katsuki was on his second to last day of house arrest and after tomorrow night he would be a free man. The only problem is that since he has been on house arrest he had been more volatile more angry than ever. I walked in the common room and looked around there was no one there. By that I mean that there was no one that I wanted to see. I looked at Denki and Jiro that were hanging out with Deku while Shoto was frowning at a chess board. "What up with you." I look at Shoto and he sighed heavily before moving the white piece to some different potion. "I'm trying to figure out how Katsuki got a check mate on me already and he was only playing for 20 minutes. I know that he is a genius and all that but still, it sucks." I laughed at him and took the seat across from him and sighed heavily. Hopefully he wasn't going to be in one of his moods today. "Where is he anyway? Still pouting from last night?" The other were messing with him last night they said that he would make the perfect housewife and he got a little pissy. Of course that meant that he shut me out for the rest of the night. "Sparing." I snapped my head up and look at Shoto confused. "What do you mean sparing? I thought that they weren't allowed to leave the building."

Shoto rolled his eyes "Awaza said that he could go to the back yard that is where he is now. Aiden is teaching him what they learned in his second year to give him a leg up on the rest of us." I nodded my head and made my way to the back of the room walking down a dark hallway .I could hear people talking when I got closer to the door. When I opened it Aiden was fighting Katsuki, thick smoke was in the air as Katsuki hand gave off bright red flash of light as he beat against Aidan's scales as he maneuvered in a way that I didn't see before. Kinda like a animal and a soldier put in one. I felt my feet drifting forwards as the blast of heat starts to surge forward. "Watch it" I felt a yank on my collar and Mina smiled at me as smoke and flamers whipped up were I was just looked me up and down as she turned to look back at the guy's."All right boys there are back so knock it off." I heard whining coming from Aiden as his hot smoking from walked over to Mina while she was laughing her ass off. Katsuki just signed out of embarrassment from his brother actions. He sighed as he turned his hard gaze to me there was something off with him. The way that he carried himself was strange,if anything he seemed pisted. "Hey" It was a monotone greeting usually, I get a kiss or a what's up shitty hair but not this time. I was in trouble for something but what could it have been. "Hey whats up?" He didn't respond he grabbed his shirt off of the chair and walked down the hallway. I followed after him while Mina and Aiden talked in the back, about what is beyond me. "Katsuki" I looked at his back, his scars covered in sweat as he continued to ignore me. I watched as he walked into the common room and laughing under his breath,"Still trying to figure it out."

I turned to look at Shoto who nodded his head Jiro eyes raking over Katsuki as Katsuki smiled at her before running up the stairs. "What the hell is his problem Shoto?" I turned to look at Shoto as I sat on the recliner chair and sighing as I tried to rub away the headache that was starting to from."Uh... I don't know" I looked at him,my eyes staring at him as I saw these slightly twitching. He was lying to me which forced a sneered to rise on my face, "If you are going to lie for him,at least make it convincing. What is his issue with me?" I hear Denki snort "You mean beside his explosive temper and unwavering determination to hate all of us expect for Momo and Jiro." I growl at Denki. "Yes beside that asshole." He laugh and shrugged his shoulders, "He's been like that since yesterday maybe he is still mad." I looked at Shoto and he looked right back down at the chessboard. "Fine I'll ask him myself!" I stomped up the stair of our floor and knocked on his door. When I got no answer I turn the knob and walk in but there was no one there. The room was empty. But I wasn't going to let him when he was going to talk to me or I was going to die trying. I sat on the bed and waited for him, a moment later he opened the terrace door and walked into the room. "What is it Kirishima." Crap he never called me by my last name unless we were in class or he was pisted off. I stood up and walked over to Katsuki, his wild blond hair was wet from I'm guessing his recent shower. "What did I do." I looked at him and he sighed and grabbed a shirt it was black and soft before sitting on the bed folding his legs. "You didn't do anything Kirishima and that is always the problem."

I look at him confused what the hell did that mean. "I don't follow?" I looked him and for some reason he started to laugh like it should have been obvious. "I let those snide comments from your friends go because I don't want to be blamed for even more problems that you have the losers in our class. But I'm getting tired of you not saying anything, I'm your boyfriend I defend you, it's only right that you do the same." I look at and growl out in frustration. "Really Katsuki this is what this is all about." He snarled out in frustration rubbing his face and then combing his finger through his hair. "Yes I'm getting tired of them giving me bullshit for the house assert, for having the nerve to be good at both writing and house work. They all think that it is forgive and forget but it's not that easy for me okay. But you keep letting them make fun of me with their snide comment and remarks and you don't tell them to shut up. When you did it's jokingly and I and I hated that shit. Just cause I'm strong and more upfront about the way that I feel doesn't mean that I don't get hurt by the shit that they say." I looked at him there way this hurt look in his deep red eyes it was like he was seeing miles ahead. I felt my heart ache as I saw the outrage and hurt expression on his face. I made him feel that way,me and it broke my heart. I'm sorry okay, I didn't know that it bugs you that much." He growled and looked at hands. "How do I know.." I kissed him on the lips before trailing gentle kisses done to place a gentle kiss on his collarbone. While my hand works its way around the waistband of his sweatpants. I bought my lips to his ear and smiled "Let me make it up to you." I heard him let out a low throaty growl, I moaned in response on and started to take his pants off when there was a knock at the door. "Dammit." He looked at me as he mumble a different bunch of curse under his breath.

He stood up gingerly and walker over to the door hiding his hard on behind the door and stifling a wild moaned when he opened the door to see that Aiden was standing there. "I was going to go to the grocery store and get some stakes. I hate the school food and I'm getting tired of sushi." I watched Katsuki roll his eyes as I sat on the bed dumbfounded there was no way that they were talking about meat when we were in the middle of having sex. "Yeah you sure do love your red meat, that military gave you some bad tendencies." Aiden laughed loudly before taking in a deep breath. "I'm going to head to the store and pick them up do you want anything while I am is you only time to say something so speak your peace." Katsuki turned back to look at me and then sighed "Rocky road ice cream if they have it and pick up cake from the cafe please I haven't been able to go since the house arrest." He laughed and nodded his head and smiled "Alright anything else you want." Katsuki shook his head no "Winter your favorite season is coming up you want some gloves." He laughed and walk away while Katsuki slammed the door and locked it. He slowly walked over to me and hover over my body. Placing a hand on either side of my body so that he wouldn't fall on me. He dipped his head down slow led trailing warm soft kisses from my collar bone up my neck and finally reaching my lips. The wait was killing me building this wild heat and energy in my body. He slowly took off his shirt and rolled it placing it gently me command. "Bite"

I shook my head no at him but he snarled letting me know that it wasn't a option."Your way to loud and I don't need anyone hearing us." I groaned as I parted my lips and his shirt was place in between my lips.I bit down on the shirt, as he unbuttoned my pants and threw them on the floor as his slowly snaked down till I felt the warmth of his mouth wrapped around me. I moaned but it as stifled by the towel. His tongue swivel around the tip of my dick bored his head slowly engulfed all off me bobbing his head up slowly a first but as it started to build I moaned more erratic. I looked down at him as my body tense and he is led wide as he licked his lips and stood over me. I felt my chest heaving as he flipped me over and slowly slid into me, I loved his lips as he slowly moved down to my ears and whispered "Don't think that we are done yet, you still got a lot to make up for."

After 3 exhausting more hours I was resting in the tub my back against Katsuki chest and he rested his head on top of mine as he snored lightly. I tried not to shift in the warm water as the soap bubbles around me. But he was already groaning as he shifted awake. There was this knocking sound from the door that made him more alert. "What and who are you?" I heard someone chuckling "Aiden finished cooking lets go." It was Mina and Katsuki groaned "Is there anyone else here." He pushed himself and me up with his elbow as he slowly reached his hands for a towel and wrapped it around his waist and opened the door and Mina look at him startled and looked past his shoulder to see that I was laying in the tub and confused greatly. "Yeah be right there now leave, your in my room." She rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the room after flashing me a knowing smile. I shook my head and walked with Katsuki into his room. He stalked over to his closet and grabbed two tanktops while throwing one at me and putting his on covering up him abbs. I whimpered as he laughed and I grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser. "Don't whine it makes me lose control of my impulses." I looked at him as he face turned a bright cherry red. "So what you are saying is that I'm irresistible to you." He stormed out and pissed off at me walked out the door. I laughed and followed him down the stairs to dinner.

By the time that the others have come back for dinner I and Katsuki were watching some old monster movie that he loved. He said that it was a classic that I needed to learn to appreciate or else I would be stuck watching shitty movies for the rest of my life. I shook my head when I curled up into his side running my fingers under his shirt to warm up my finger. He always ran hot. He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head while pulling the blanket over me. He went back to looking at the movie when they walked in. Deku was frowning at us as he looked at Katsuki lonely and I knew that look it was the same look that I gave Katsuki when he wasn't looking. I sat up abruptly and glared at him and then at Katsuki who whimpered as the cold hit him. "Come back here." He grumbled as he wrapped a hand around my waist and pulling me back to him and I sighed as I let the anger fall out of me. "Hey, Kaachan." I looked at Katsuki as he grunted in other time I would tell him not to be rude but there was something wrong with him but I didn't like it. "Awaiza said that he want to talk to you." I looked at him and I could tell that he wasn't lying but there was something about the way that he said it that made me angry. "Fine shitty Deku." I shook my head and he stood up and place a gentle kiss on my lips. "Don't move I will be right back promise." He walked out of the room and I looked at Deku who was watching him walk away.

"You like him that's why you weren't too happy about the two of us dating." I looked at Deku he seemed to a shock for words when he sat on one of the couches closest to the exit. This worried look flashing in his eyes as his head shifted back to were Katsuki has just walked to. "I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes at him he couldn't make it any more obvious. "Your such a liar I saw you staring at him as he walked away you give me the same look that I give him when we are alone." I look at him as his face starts to flush "I don't know what you are talking about I'm not gay." I rolled my eyes as I heard shifting and saw that Katsuki was walking back into the room. He slammed back into his seat back up and smiled at me as I leaned back into his side. Over the course of the night I passed out and remember being weightless. When I open my eyes Katsuki was cradling me as he walked back up the stairs that led to our floor. "Where are you doing?" I grumbled under my breath and he called at me. "Babe you fell asleep I'm carrying you back now be quiet and do as you are told." I felt a small smile on my face as I drifted back off to sleep. This had to be the best day ever.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 A Wild Night

Katsuki POV

I was sitting in class hating every minute of it when it was finally time to be done for the day, it had be a few days since finally getting my license and I was supposed to start working with the waste of space best jeanist soon. "Hey man I heard that you are are in class class 1 A but we didn't think that you were actually a hero in training." I snapped my head up to see that there were two guys standing in the doorway. Once with bright orange hair and dark blue eyes, he was about my height and lanky. The one next to him was taller but had same dark blue eyes but his hair was ash blonde like mine. I was so shocked that I didn't even know what to say, so I smiled wide.I couldn't believe that they were here. "What the hell are the two of you doing here." I stood and looked over to them placing my hands in my pocket and they sneer. "Come on man it's been months hug it out." They both pulled me into a hug so tight that i thought that I was going to lose my breath. "It's good the to see the two of you again." When we broke apart I gave them each a fist bump an I could hear the others behind me hovering and whispering. I sighed and look down to see that i was standing in front of Kirishima desk but he wasn't there. "So we going to meet the new boyfriend?" I smirk as I started to shake my head no. "It seems that he isn't here. Come on"

I couldn't help but grin madly as we walked down the street of the city on our way to the there was this nagging feeling at the back of my neck telling me that there was something wrong. "So what is it that the two of you are doing down here. Not that I not glad to see you, Im stoked but still it rare to see the two of you leaving Tokyo." They both just looked at me anger in their eyes and frown on their faces."Come on, Aiko you're not the kind of guy that stops by out of the blue you, plan things out, even when we were in prisons. Eriko you don't like leaving your comfort zone and last time I checked anything out of Tokyo was out of your comfort here you are in my town whats up. " I looked at the both of them and they froze as we stopped at a cafe and order some drink and food. They both just looked at their laps for a while an moment"I..." I stared at Akio his blond hair covering the worried look that I was sure was in his eyes. "There is talk about some large scale attack by the villians. My father is a freelance agent for the japanese government and they said that the villians are missing an attack on UA. I want you to know. Eriko came with me, this wasn't just a friendly visit thought you should know. Your brother was in the military he might know a thing or two." I nodded my head wehn this relaztion dawned on me.

My phone started to ring when we were talking, trying to get our minds off of that depressing fact that was just dropped into our laps. We were talking about our lives recently when they started to ask about Eijiro when my phone went off again. I cursed under my breath and looked at the two of them my eyes silenty asking if it was okay to asnwer the phone. Eriko laughed at me before shaking his head. "Just answer the phone Katsuki we don't mind." I nodded my head and looked at them as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and smiled, "Ahh is it the misses." I looked up and put the phone to my ear glaring at my friend. "Shut up Aiko" I glared at him when I heard loud noises incoming from the ohter end of the phone. "Hey, Eijiro what's up" I didn't hear anything but yelliny for a while I knew the sound it was one of those old red riot movies I watched with Ejiro. "Nothing just wondering where you are at, Aiden is passed out on his bed and everyone is starting to freak. I don't know why but the staff is talking about something important is going down. You going to come back soon I am starting to get worried." I sighed heavily and look at Eriko and Akio. "I'm out with old freinds, babe sorry I'm not coming back for a while don't wait up." I could hear the other two snickering at me. "Shut up the both of you before I kill you." I could see Akio cracking a huge smile "Bring it, we will kick your ass up and down these street pretty boy." I snarled when I heard a sigh on the other line "So you went out, I can't really tell them that, they want to know where you are after all." I growled under my breath "Just tell them that I'm at my house talking to my parents. Be back soon. Love you." I didn't hear him saying anything he just hung up the phone. I groaned as I rubbed my face I did somthing wrong I wonder what I did. "What's wrong lovers quarrel." I growld at Aiko while Eriko laughed at me. "We know a way that you can work that stress off." I saw this devious grin on Aiko face as he said it.

By the time that I stumbled into the dorm building, I was drunk as fuck as my phone kept telling me that it as 3 am. I growled under my breath as I looked at the blurry words from a single test from Eijrio. Or was it more then one text and they were all blurring togather. I fell up the stairs as I tried to amke it to my room without throwing up. By the time that I got to my door Aiden was sitting in front of my room and Ejiro was talking to him. I growled under my breath, Eijiro the little cunt was yelling at him. The dick he had been ingoring me all night. "What do you mean that there is nothing you can do about there is plenty you can do about it." I looked at him and fell agnist the wall of my room. Getting ready to open the door when Aiden glared at me. "Katsuki where the hell have you been?" I look at him and sighed "Hanging out with some freinds at a coffee shop. What of it?" He glared at me and sneered. "I didn't know that coffee shops served liquor." He snarled at me as he stood up and walk over ot me. I stumble and he caught me holding me up in his arms as I cussed at him. My words slurring. My head was feeling fuzzy and he just had to ruin my buzz. "Tell me who you were hanging out with." I looked at him and hiccuped again as he placed me gently on my bed and took off my shoes and then my socket before throwing them into the laundry basket. While walking across the room and opening the terrasit door to give me some fresh air. He sielnty crepted over to my closet and grabbed my pajamas and walked back over to me and gently lifted me up so that he could take off my shirt. "Eijiro there is a trash can in the bathroom can you go, get it please." He nodded his head and ran out of the room.

"You're going to tell me where the hell you got the liqour from and who you were with. You know that liquor and your quirk don't mix well." I groaned at him as I felt a wave of nausea hit me as he placed my hand over my head and Eijiro ran back into the room with the bucket. Aiden tail grabbed the bucket and brought it over to me just in time to catch my vomit that was aimed at the floor. "Come throw your legs over, so I can change you out of your jeans," I grumbled but, did as I was told as the cold air hit my legs. "Have you done this before." I could tell that it was Kirishima voice and he was still psited at me. "Sadly yes, when I came back Katsuki took up drinking as a stress reliever for working on getting into UA. As a result, he lost control of his qurik. While he is drunk he has no implus control, so it is very important to give him whatever he wants when he is drunk so his powers don't grow out of control. Alright, Kat back into bed." He cursed his breath as I laid back on the bed."Alright now, who were they?" I moaned as I laid my head back but averted his hard and cold unwavering glare. "Katsuki look at me." I turned it look at Aiden as my vision swam. "You freaked all of us out when you didnt come back you know after what happened you can't just leave and pretend like all that didnt want to end up like Anka." I snarled at him as I felt my plasm explode invoultanrly.

Aiden places a hand on each of mine coating his with scales, "You're one to talk when were you going to tell me that the villains might be plotting an all out war against UA and agnist the japanese government as a whole." I look at him as he sighed heavily this weariness taking over his body."Kat how did you know that, did Anna tell you or something." I shook my head no and he sighed "Akio and Eriko they were how you heard the news and how you got drunk. I worked with Akio's dad. I'll have to call him and talk about this breach in military sequrity. But the war isn't a done deal and intel says that it isn't supposed to happen until winter so please go to bed and we will take about this in the morning." I shook my head no "I want to talk about it now why the hell does you feel like you need to protect me, I'm not weak." I looked at him as my vision got wrose and two of him appeared. "I don't think you are weak, I love you and you're the only sibling I got left I don't want to lose you. I have lost too many people as it is so I have been a bit of a hard ass but I didn't mean for you to think that I didn't trust you or think you are please head to bed we can talk about this in the morning." I looked at him and he sighed. "Kirishima is going to stay with you and I am going to head back to bed see you in the morning." He walked out of the prom and left me with Kirishima who simply stood there and glared at me.


End file.
